<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sirius Black x Reader Oneshots by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284467">Sirius Black x Reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore'>HeloiseDaphneBrightmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ravenclaw, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book is containing a handful of Sirius Black x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts. </p><p>There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make me! [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is unable to shut up and you are at a tipping point. Even after being kindly asked to shut up for a mere second, Sirius doesn’t take your request seriously.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first ever one shot. It was written back in April 2020, before I even started writing frequently on Wattpad and Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Make me!<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>3k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>“Sirius Orion Black, can’t you just shut your little mouth for a second?” You growled at Sirius while he kept going on and on about something you didn’t even pay attention to. The only thing that made you realised that he couldn’t zip his mouth, was the throbbing going stronger in your head.</p><p>Sirius looked at you in surprise at first as you were clearly not part of the conversation, but then his plump red-tinted lips quickly formed into ones of those heart-fluttering cheeky grins.</p><p>“Well, I certainly could, love, but I’m unsure why would I do that?” He chuckled at your annoyance.</p><p>“Let me see…” You sighed while rubbing your temple. “Maybe because your voice is about to burst my head open?” You smiled innocently. “Or maybe because whenever you open your mouth, nothing else comes out, but bullshit?” You scoffed. Sirius didn’t seem to be taking you seriously though. His grin grew bigger and in your head, you have imagined a thousand ways to get rid of it.</p><p>“I still don’t see a reason to shut up. Hearing my voice is a blessing to all creatures.” He winked at you playfully. You wanted to jump across the sofa to wipe that smug grin off his face, but you were smarter than that, to give him the satisfaction which he was clearly waiting for. You knew he was dancing on your nerves on purpose. You were friends. He was doing this to you on every occasion he could. But sometimes even friends get annoyed. And you were clearly at it now.</p><p>“Look Black, I don’t think I am asking for much. I am only asking you to put a lock on your sweet little lips and be quite for a moment.” You asked trying not to lower yourself to his level.</p><p>“Make me!” He said with his grin growing bigger. You weren’t sure if it was even humanly possibly, but for him it was. You were shocked at his response and weren’t sure how to take it. But then your annoyance got the worst of you and you jumped across the burgundy sofa to catch Sirius. You kneeled on top of the furniture hovering above the boy sitting on the other end of the couch, placing your hand in front of his mouth to keep it shut. He didn’t seem to mind though. You could see his eyes getting smaller from the smile spreading across his face, under your palm. He was enjoying it and it made you want to scratch his eyes out. His arms wondered to the small of your back, hugging around your waist. You looked down to see what he was doing, but you couldn’t react in time as he quickly pulled you on his lap.</p><p>You were surprised at his actions and you couldn’t even comprehend the fact that you were sitting on his muscly thighs while your hand slipped from his mouth. You heard quite chuckles from behind you, but you didn’t have time to react as Sirius opened his mouth again.</p><p>“That’s one way to do it, love. But unfortunately it’s not too efficient.” He stated with his trade marked grin, still sitting on his face proudly. “You know, I could tell you how to shut me up.” He offered and you squinted suspiciously.</p><p>“And why in Godric’s name would you do that?” You questioned his intensions. He leaned closer to your face and pulled your body closer by your waist. You were surprised that you didn’t even fight against his hands all over you, but for some unknown reason you didn’t seem to mind his closeness.</p><p>“What if I said that you would enjoy shutting me up?” He asked licking his lips and biting down on the lower one. You were unsure when you started focusing on his lips, but now they seemed to distract you more than you dared to admit. You wanted to scold yourself for letting yourself go down that road, for him making you feel like all those girls he is after, but for Godric’s sake, you started to understand what they were on and on about when they talked about Sirius’ charm.</p><p>“I would definitely want to know how to do that.” Your voice was lower than you wanted it to sound, but the sexual tension you felt, affected all of your body parts and that included your vocal cords which you were beating yourself up about.</p><p>“And if I show you how you can make that happen, what am I getting in return?” His grey eyes were concentrating on your now completely hypnotised ones as if he had control all over your body and mind. You couldn’t even get your thoughts to come out the way you wanted them. It’s like they were screaming for him to be even closer, which meant you being unable to do anything. Including speaking which you really needed to do as he was patiently waiting for a reply from you. You forced yourself to think about horrible and dark thoughts to get yourself out of his mind games and it seemed to be helping as you were ready to speak up again.</p><p>“I will not wipe the floor with your ass for annoying me with your continuous talking, Black.” You grinned proudly. At first he seemed taken aback, but as fast as that came, it quickly turned it to a wholehearted laughter causing him to throw his head backwards.</p><p>“Aren’t you just adorable when you are trying to threaten me?” He chuckled as his laughter has finally died down. You on the other hand were fuming. You were not cute, nor adorable. You were threatening him for Godric’s sake, not complimenting him.</p><p>“You little…” You wanted to swear as usual, but you tried to keep yourself composed this time. “Black, I warn you, I am not one of your cute little one night stands crawling after you. If I say that I will hex you and make you do things you wouldn’t in normal circumstances, then I will definitely do it. I do not have the brain of a sponge like your little fan club, I…” You wanted to continue, but a pair of plump red lips has stopped you from doing so. Your eyes widened at his sudden attack and you wanted to push him away, but your arms didn’t listen to any instructions you have tried to make them do. Instead they fought against you. Your eyes closed down slowly and your hands were taking control over you, cupping Sirius’ face and pulling his lips closer. The lower part of your stomach has been dancing around making you feel like you have never before. Your hands found their way into Sirius’ hair and gently tugged on it making him moan into the kiss. You let your tongue slide into his mouth to initiate a fight against his for dominance, which seemed to be an endless game as none of you wanted to give in. You felt the air dangerously leaving your lungs and you knew sooner or later you needed to part if you wanted to continue living your life. So you did.</p><p>“What the hell was that, Black?” You asked, cheeks crimson red, chest moving up and down in a fast pace trying to inhale as much oxygen as it’s physically possible.</p><p>“It’s called a kiss, love.” He smirked licking across his lips, which once again sent your mind into overdrive. You closed your eyes for a second to get your thoughts together as they seemed to be working against you.</p><p>“Guess what, genius?! I am very well aware of what a kiss is.” You explained hitting his chest in annoyance.</p><p>“You definitely are.” He chuckled and you wanted to get out of his arms, but before you could even move away, he pulled you back.</p><p>“Let me go, Black.” You struggled against his hold, but he didn’t even blink at your attempt. He was stronger than you thought and it made you want to leave even more. “Why did you even kiss me?” You asked while still attempting to get rid of his tight grasp.</p><p>“Because I wanted to.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Because you look too sexy when you are angry or frustrated.” He smirked. “Because you came so close that I lost my bloody self-control.” He leaned closer to you again and you knew your body was about to give in if he tried to kiss you again. “Because you made my mind go blank.” You couldn’t stop your eyes from wondering between those wild grey eyes and cushioned red lips of his.</p><p>“You could have asked for my permission first.” You stated weakly and you knew he was aware of the affects he had on you.</p><p>“What would have been the fun in that?” He grinned proudly and without even realising you mirrored his expression.</p><p>“I guess you are right. I guess we should have fun.” His eyes widened in surprise and his grin disappeared, but yours grew bigger. You dug into his shoulder length, soft, black hair and pulled him closer to you, placing your lips on his, but not attaching them just yet. “Where is your fun side now, Sirius?” You whispered and closed the gap between you, forcing your lips on to his. You knew he was in shock as it took him a couple of seconds to realise what was going on, but he didn’t leave you disappointed. His lips soon started moving along with yours, pulling and tugging on each others lower lip as you tried to fight each other for entrance. He forcefully pulled you closer by your waist and you moaned it to the kiss leaving just a second for him to finally invite your tongue for a sensual dance. You wanted nothing but to taste his kisses as long as you could, but a cough coming from behind you, made you quickly separate.</p><p>You looked back and your face took an even darker shade than that bloody red colour. You completely forget that James and Lily have been sitting in the Gryffindor common room along with you. Your brain was completely under the influence of Sirius Orion Black and you wanted nothing, but scolding yourself for your dumbness.</p><p>“Woah, guys. That was some show.” James laughed proudly and you just wanted to dig your grave. Sirius however pulled you closer into his arms protectively. You thought your brain was playing some weird-ass game with you. You didn’t expect this behaviour from him.</p><p>“Well I am happy you enjoyed it, although you could have left, instead of interrupting us. You know?!” He said casually, but you could clearly hear how irritated he was.</p><p>“That would not have been fun.” He chuckled which earned a slap on the back of his head from his girlfriend, Lily who was sitting on the side of his armchair.</p><p>“James!” You flushed redder than ever and you hid your face in Sirius’ chest.</p><p>“Prongs, mate!” He growled. “Don’t you want to just disappear?” He asked and this time he didn’t even try to hide his annoyance with his best friend.</p><p>“I will, if you answer one simple little question.” He stated with a suspicious tone to his voice. Your curiosity got the worst of you and you unhid yourself from Sirius’ chest, which made him growl. You had a feeling that he was missing your closeness, but you didn’t have to think twice, before he pulled you even closer, almost melting your bodies together, confirming your feelings.</p><p>“What?” He asked without a hint of curiosity. His reaction was the complete opposite of yours and that made the side of your still pumping lips curl into a smile.</p><p>“What’s going on between you too?” He asked clearly waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Prongs, I don’t think it’s any of your business.” He warned him and your smiled disappeared. You didn’t look back at him, but you took your eyes away from James too. You just looked into the fire trying to fight its way out of the fireplace. It just all started to make sense again. While you enjoyed your little make out session, you completely forgot that he was Sirius Black. You felt a sharp pain in your stomach which moved on to your heart and ended up in your eyes. You scolded yourself for being the dumbest witch you have ever know. How could you have imagined anything beyond this little make out session? How could you put feelings in to what, 5-10 minutes of cuddling and kissing? You wanted to facepalm yourself for your stupidity and silly thoughts.</p><p>You were trying to get out of his strong embrace, but he didn’t want to let you go. He was holding onto you forcefully to keep you in your place.</p><p>“Let me go, Black.” Your voice barely sounded like whisper, but he heard it.</p><p>“Why? What’s wrong?” He asked, a deep frown appearing in between his eyebrows. You could see the genuine confusion in his eyes, but you didn’t want to.</p><p>“For a second, I forgot that you were Sirius Black.” You sighed and attempted to get up again.</p><p>“And so what?” He asked trying to understand you, but you just wanted to run away and you didn’t understand why he was so oblivious to the fact that you were very uncomfortable in that situation.<br/><br/>“What do you mean by so what?” You looked at him as anger started boiling in each and every one of your veins. “I am not going to be one of your little one night stands, love.” You imitated his pet-calling. You turned away from him and attempted to get up again, but you seemed to be stuck in his strong hold, which infuriated you even more.</p><p>“Wait what?” He asked while he got hold of your chin and gently turned you back towards him. “I would never ask you to be one of them.” He tilted his head innocently and you wanted to believe him, but Godric, you couldn’t.</p><p>“Right, like you are not taking every girl to your bed, who you have a make out session with.” You chuckled sourly. “Let’s just forget this.” You stated calmly, trying to keep your tears back.</p><p>“No!” He growled. “I will not. I don’t want to.” He grabbed your shoulder and made you completely turn towards him. “I never thought about just dragging you to my room for a quick shag. Don’t even think about such stupid things.” His voice turned more gentle as he finished his sentence, making you feel a slight guilt for thinking so lowly of him. But then once again, you scolded yourself. You were talking about Sirius back, for Godric’s sake.</p><p>“Of course and I am a nun in disguise.” You stated sarcastically and you heard James’ laughter from behind you. “Shut up, Potter!” You growled, massaging your temple, your headache returning.</p><p>“If you have not realised, I have not been flirting around with girls and I especially have not brought any girls to my bed. Before you accuse me, get your facts right.” He sighed in disbelief. “Let’s clear things up, okay? I am fed up pretending that I do not feel shit about you. I have liked you for a year, for fuck’s sake and I made sure to change my ways. Still you accuse me of acting as a man-whore. Well guess what?! You couldn’t be farther from the truth.” He scolded you angrily. “Instead of going down this fucked up conversation, just tell me one thing. Do you like me? Because I think you do.” His confidence seemed to rub off on you. You wanted to just be blunt and forward, just like he was. You thought about being heart broken in the future, you thought about crying through nights for getting hurt, but at that moment you didn’t want to care.</p><p>“And what if I do?” You asked him while a cheeky smirk started spreading across your face. As if a whole world has been lifted from his shoulder, he returned your expression in the shape of a grin appearing on his face.</p><p>“Then I want you to be with me.” He pulled your face closer to him, placing his forehead on yours.</p><p>“I think, that could be a viable option. But then do I really want Sirius Black as a boyfriend?” You grinned. “He has quite a bad reputation.” He chuckled as you were talking about him in third person.</p><p>“He would be the luckiest man if you said yes.” He grinned happily.</p><p>“I guess, I will make him a lucky man and just say yes.” You said you leaned closer for a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>“Believe me, he feels incredibly lucky.” He pulled you back for another kiss.</p><p>“Finally! It’s been so painful watching you two liking each other and doing nothing about it.” James stood up, grabbing Lily’s hand, pulling her gently after himself. You thought about it for a second and indeed he was right. You did feel something for Sirius, but was unable to pinpoint what that was. “Don’t forget to use protection.” He laughed, interrupting your chain of thoughts.</p><p>“Prongs!” / “Potter!” You and Sirius shouted after him, but he just ignored it. You turned back to each other as soon as James disappeared and you straddled your now boyfriend to get a closer hold of him. He smirked at your move and placed his forehead on yours once again. Godric, was he happy that you said yes. You couldn’t even comprehend the level of positivity he was trying to keep down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be my (fake) girlfriend! [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is fed up of girls throwing themselves at him, so he asks you to be his fake girlfriend, but you seem to enjoy the fake relationship more than you were supposed to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Be my (fake) girlfriend!<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>4.8k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You were happily writing an essay on your chosen 5 hexes including their usage, effects and consequences for your DADA class. You were not a know-it-all, nor an exceptional student, but you did pick up things quite quickly. And of course if it had anything to do with your favourite class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, you didn’t have to be told twice.</p><p>You were sitting in front of the Black lake, along with your best friend Lily. She was studying as well, but as far as you knew, the last time you checked on her, which was about 30 minutes before, she dug herself into Herbology. You didn’t pay much attention, because you knew if you did, you would have been unable to finish your essay. It was all thanks to the Marauders of course. Lily didn’t just sit next to you alone, her back was laid against James’ chest while he kept playing with his Golden Snitch. But he was not the only one present from their group. Peter was farther away at the side of the lake, squatting down which made you unable to see what he was doing, while Remus was sitting just a few feet away from you, laying his back on the trunk of the tree which had its leaves slowly turning from green to brown and orange as autumn started to show itself. Last but not least Sirius Black was sitting next to you sighing every 30 seconds out of boredom and you just wanted to roll up your parchment and hit him on the head. But even with your short-temper you tried to control yourself.</p><p>As he sighed for the thousands time, you have had enough of it already.</p><p>“What is your problem, Black?” You questioned rolling up your essay. You knew it was useless to try to concentrate because even though he didn’t do anything and actually he was able to shut up for a while, his sighing made you even more agitated.</p><p>“Nothing.” He said with another sigh leaving his lungs.</p><p>“Dear Godric!” You slapped your forehead dramatically. “Black, if you sigh one more time, I will hang you upside-down.” You stated looking into his unique grey irises.</p><p>“But I am bored.” He whined.</p><p>“Stop complaining and just do something then.” I told him as I started picking up my bags and books from the grass.</p><p>“But you are all being boring and it’s no fun alone.” He stated with a straight face.</p><p>“Well I am sorry, maybe you should find new friends.” You smiled innocently. He shook his head and threw his arm around your shoulders putting his weight on you while you started walking towards the castle.</p><p>“You are no fun.” He stated and you just chuckled.</p><p>“That’s not entirely true. I simply know how to keep myself occupied even when there are no pranks, parties or quidditch in sight. You should learn…” You didn’t have time to continue as a red haired girl jumped on Sirius pulling him away from you.</p><p>“I missed you.” She said trying to kiss him. You pulled a face at the scene unfolding.</p><p>“Help me.” Sirius asked desperately, but you just let out an evil laugh.</p><p>“You deal with it on your own way, Black.” You winked at him and walked away. Oh Godric, how much you enjoyed when his fangirls caused him problems. Karma is a bitch after all. It will bite you on your backside and as Sirius was a player, Karma indeed visited him quite often.</p><p>You headed to your dorm to leave your bags and books behind, then started walking towards the Great Hall. You took a seat and started munching on some chicken breast and mashed potato with orange juice on the side. Soon enough all you friends arrived too.</p><p>“You are one of the most evil people that I have ever met.” Sirius stated while taking a seat next to you.</p><p>“Excuse me?” You asked surprised and turned towards him waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“You just left me there. No empathy, nothing.” He whined in disbelief.</p><p>“Hold up, Black. Noone ever forced you to shag every second girl in Hogwarts. If they come after you, that has nothing to do with me. Don’t blame it on me.” You stated and turned back to your food.</p><p>“You just said it yourself. I just needed them for one night. I never promised them more. We barely ever talked for Godric’s sake.” You chuckled at his last statement.</p><p>“Would have been surprised if you were able to talk to them for more than two sentences. You are not really choosing the smart ones to be honest.” You laughed at your own words.</p><p>“If I wanted them to be smart, I would have gone for having a girlfriend. Smart ones are more challenging. I don’t have time for that.” He turned to his food and started stuffing his face.</p><p>“Maybe if you had a girlfriend they would stop coming after you.” You took another bite of your chicken and started chewing. But then you felt something strange and stopped. Sirius was looking at you with wide eyes and a dark expression sitting across his face. “Hmm?” You wanted to question him, but your mouth was full and you were taught not to talk like that .</p><p>“You are a freaking genius.” Ha stated and you eyes widened in surprise. As you swallowed the food, you finally were able to talk.</p><p>“I know, I guess.” You chuckled. “Although it would be great if you could enlighten me why.”</p><p>“I just need a girlfriend.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing out there. Sirius Black having a girlfriend. Sounded like a joke even in your own head.</p><p>“Didn’t know you liked someone.” Peter interrupted.</p><p>“I don’t.” He replied shrugging his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait a second.” You frowned trying to understand his train of thoughts. “People get into a relationship when they like someone. You can’t just have a girlfriend if you don’t like that person.” You explained feeling dumb.</p><p>“But I can always have a fake girlfriend.” He chuckled and your eyes widened at his ridiculous idea.</p><p>“Right.” You replied and focused your attention on your food, ignoring his dumb thoughts. You took another bite of your chicken and took a sip of your orange juice.</p><p>“And that would be you.” He said bluntly. Without hesitation you spat out the content of your mouth at Peter who was sitting on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” You apologised to Peter who started cleaning himself. You took out your wand and saving him from embarrassment, you cleaned him up with a simple spell. “What?” You turned towards Sirius this time.</p><p>“You will be my fake girlfriend.” He shrugged. You let out a loud, scary laughter causing your friends to have goosebumps appear on their arms, neck and back. But then as quick as it came, it stopped.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind today? Have you been cursed? Did you drink some potion? What is wrong with you in general to have such stupid thoughts?” You bombarded him with questions but he just laughed at you.</p><p>“You are cute.” He said with a grin appearing on his face. You blushed for a second, but quickly shook it off.</p><p>“What is wrong with him?” You looked at James for help who was playing with Lily’s hair.</p><p>“Don’t ask me. He is my best friend. I can’t make a difference between his stupid and stupider ideas.” He laughed awkwardly. You turned back to your food and just ignored everyone. You couldn’t comprehend how you ended up in this situation.</p><p>“Why is it a bad idea? Finally girls would get off my back which means that would be good for you too as you keep complaining about how much they are annoying you.” He was right. As much as you loved how karma bit back, you couldn’t argue with the fact that they were utterly annoying and you just wanted to curse their ass, but you couldn’t imagine yourself with Sirius. For Godric’s sake he was Sirius Black. A freaking womaniser.</p><p>“Yeah, nah.” You replied uninterested.</p><p>“Come on, just for a few weeks. I will give you anything you want in return. I will do anything you ask.” Now that sparked your interest.</p><p>“Okay, let me think this through with a logical head. Let’s say that for some unknown reason, maybe thanks to a mental breakdown, I decide to agree. How on earth are you planning to explain to people that we have been friends for years and we just fell in love out of nowhere?” You tried to reason.</p><p>“Come on, love. Your answer is sitting across the table.” Sirius pointed at James and Lily. “We have been friends, while they were enemies. Now they can not be separated. You have an easier task in turning friendship into love, rather than turning hatred into love. They do not need an explanation.” You were surprised at his comeback, but you had to agree that he was right.</p><p>“Fine, let’s say that I agree and go along with it, but I will not kiss you or anything. So care to explain how do you expect people to believe that you have a girlfriend, the big Sirius Black who is making out with someone in every corner, but doesn’t kiss his own girlfriend?” You tried to be the logical one once again.</p><p>“Well you wouldn’t die from a peck on the lips.” He stated and you grimaced.</p><p>“Ew.” You stated simply.</p><p>“Hey!” He whined. “I get it if I am not your type, but I am definitely not bad looking.” He tried to keep his confidence.</p><p>“You are good looking, don’t get me wrong, but you are like a brother to me. Godric, I would never want to give a peck on my brothers’ lips.” You pulled a face at the scene playing in your head.</p><p>“You don’t have to do it all the time. Just a couple of occasions if someone questions us.” He stated. You started thinking long and hard. It was not an easy task, you were close anyway, but you could not imagine yourself being any kind of intimate with Sirius. You sighed deep in your thoughts. At last the final debate won in Sirius’ favour, but only because you knew that you could ask for anything at the end.</p><p>“Fine.” You said. Sirius was about to jump at you, to hug you, but you stopped him by placing your hand on his chest. “But do not forget. I didn’t specify it in my head yet, but you said I can ask you for anything later on.” He started nodding heavily, agreeing to everything you said. “Godric, I am already regretting it.” You sighed accepting the hug that followed.</p><p>The next morning quickly came but you already felt the headache you were about to get. You walked down to the common room and waited for the Marauders and Lily to join you. As soon as they arrived you turned to Sirius.</p><p>“So how do we plan on starting this nightmare.” You ask with a bored face.</p><p>“Come on, be more enthusiastic. Look at it as a way of acting. It will be fun. And to be honest you can spend more time with me. That’s a blessing on its own.” He smirked while locking your fingers together.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I am dreading the most.” You mumbled but unfortunately he heard it.</p><p>“I am not feeling the love.” He laughed at you, but you just snarled, showing your teeth just like a dog would do when being unhappy about something. “Yeah, you will not convince anyone with that expression.” He chuckled at your attempt.</p><p>“Fine, fine, will try a more realistic one later. Now let’s go.” You sighed giving up.</p><p>As you walked downstairs to the Great Hall to grab your breakfast, you felt the heads snapping towards you and Sirius as you were holding hands.</p><p>“Godric, this is so much fun.” You heard James laughing from behind you.</p><p>“Shut up, Potter.” You growled in annoyance.</p><p>“Now, now, babe. He is my best friend, you need to play nice.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Babe?” You questioned the nickname you got.</p><p>“We need pet names, love.” He stated casually.</p><p>“Dear Godric, what did I get myself into?” You whispered with a very obvious eye-roll.</p><p>“It will be fun.” He squeezed your hand reassuringly and this time a gentle smile appeared on his face. For whatever reason it actually made you feel at ease.</p><p>“I hope so.” You returned the smile as you stepped into the Great Hall. Quite gasps and surprised screams could have been heard from the girls of Sirius’ fanbase. “Oh Godric.” You simple stated, but Sirius just squeezed your hand letting you know that he would take care of everything. Somehow it made you feel slightly better. You took your seats and started eating you breakfast. You felt the daggers directed at you from the girls, but you also felt something else. You looked around for a second and you saw boys looking at you and you just couldn’t place them anywhere.</p><p>“You have some admirers.” Remus stated while looking around. “It might just work out for you as well.” You looked at him not being able to understand what he meant. “You are dating Padfoot now, which means guys will be more interested in you after your break up.” You formed a silent ‘o’ with your mouth.</p><p>“I don’t need the extra attention though.” You simply replied.</p><p>“Too late for that.” He chuckled at focused back on his food.</p><p>The rest of the day went quite calmly, other than a few gasps and crying girls running away when Sirius gave you a kiss on the forehead or hugged you from behind while hiding his face in your neck. You wanted to hate it, you wanted to feel disgusted, but it actually felt good. You felt cared for and if you wanted to be honest, you enjoyed Sirius’ company.</p><p>At the evening, after dinner you and the Marauders started walking to the common room when Marlene McKinnon started running towards your boyfriend. You stepped in front of Sirius and stopped the girl by her shoulder from getting any closer.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She questioned with a deep frown sitting in between her eyebrows.</p><p>“I have been tolerant towards you for jumping at Sirius each and every time as I had no grounds to stop you. However…” You stepped closer in a threatening manner. “Sirius is my boyfriend now and I would very much appreciate it, if you could keep your filthy hands off of my man.” You hissed with a fake anger in your voice.</p><p>“And what if I don’t?” She asked in a challenging manner. “You can’t tell me what I can, and can not do to Sirius.” She growled.</p><p>“As his girlfriend, I can and I will tell and show what you can, and can not do to my man. And if you try anything, which I dare you to, then I will have every grounds to curse your ass out of this place. Are we clear?” You whispered the last sentence, giving it a more serious tone. She kept looking into your eyes before bumping her shoulder into yours, leaving your group behind.</p><p>“Oh Godric!” Sirius threw his arm around your shoulders. “That was so badass.” He barked happily.</p><p>“Just don’t fall for me, Black.” You laughed at the empowering feeling you got from your little argument.</p><p>“Can’t promise anything.” He chuckled pulling you closer.</p><p>“Ew, gross.” You replied gently punching his chest with the back of your hand.</p><p>Days and weeks passed by and everyone seemed to settle down, except Marlene. She kept coming after Sirius on every occasion and while at first you only showed fake annoyance towards her behaviour, it quickly started to frustrate you more and more, to the point where you stood in front of each other on a corridor with wands pulled out amongst a bunch of students, looking at you curiously.</p><p>“I told you to leave my boyfriend alone!” You hissed, anger clearly showing in your voice. “Which part of that sentence was hard to understand for that dysfunctional brain of yours?” You questioned.</p><p>“I told you, he belongs to me. He should not touch a filthy girl like you. You are not even feminine. How can he like you?” She looked up and down on you, scanning each and every part of your body.</p><p>“Well clearly I am doing something better than you. He only needed you for a couple of shags, while I have been dating him for weeks.” You replied with an evil chuckle leaving your lungs. She launched forward sending a hex towards you, which you quickly diverted at the wall causing a small explosion.</p><p>“You filthy, bitch.” She screamed. “You don’t deserve him.”</p><p>“Believe me, the least important opinion is yours. You are worth nothing in my eyes.” You laughed at her reddening face. You had to admit, you kind of enjoyed dancing on her nerves.</p><p>“Die!” She screamed as she sent a curse towards you, which you have never heard of. You could hardly deflect it, sending it towards the wall again. You wanted to attack her, but you didn’t want to get in trouble. You kept defending yourself as you were taught on DADA, but your blood was boiling. You didn’t know how long before you lost your self control and attacked her or passed out of exhaustion.</p><p>“What is going on here?” You heard Sirius’ voice coming from behind you.</p><p>“Your ex-girlfriend has gone mental.” You replied as your defence swallowed the hex sent towards you.</p><p>“Marlene?” Sirius called the mentally unstable woman. “What’s happening?” He stepped in front of you deflecting the last curse she sent. As you were finally able to rest, you fell down on the floor. You were tired of keeping up your defence and your legs gave in. Sirius looked behind him with a worried expression sitting across his face. “Are you okay?” He asked, pulling you up and keeping you stead by placing his arm around your waist while holding his wand in his other hand. You laid your forehead on his shoulder for a second as you have lost quite a large amount of your energy and you weren’t sure if you were able to stand for any longer.</p><p>“Why are you doing this to me?” She asked. “I want you to be with me and I know you feel the same way.” She cried. You didn’t see her, but you could hear the desperation in her voice.</p><p>“I do not want to be with you. I do not like you. And if you keep harassing my girlfriend I will definitely never forgive you.” He growled at the woman.</p><p>“But why?” She sobbed. “We were such an amazing couple.” She screamed.</p><p>“We were never a couple. And to be completely honest with you, I would never be your boyfriend. Your behaviour disgusts me.” He spat the last words. “You will never be on the same level, nor close to the same level of her, so do not even try. She is the only one I have eyes for and you better learn that quick, because if I see you harassing her one more time, I will curse you and get you expelled.” You looked up at Sirius, but you could only see his profile. His jaw clenched from anger and you just wanted to calm him down. You caressed his cheek with the back of your hand gently which made him relax a bit under your touch. As he looked at you with worry in his eyes you felt like you forgot everything but him. Your brain completely closed everything out, but his grey irises and inviting red lips. You wanted to scold yourself for the thoughts, but it was too late. By the time you wanted to slap your forehead for having such unrealistic thoughts, his lips were on yours inviting you for a kiss.</p><p>You didn’t have to think twice before you returned the gesture. You couldn’t believe how gentle and passionate he was at first, which quickly turned into dominant. You were lost. He kept changing his ways so quick, you felt overwhelmed. You wanted to keep his lips on yours forever and just get lost in the sensations he was giving you. But it couldn’t last. As you parted gasping for air, he placed his forehead on yours.</p><p>“Woah.” He said and you chuckled at his behaviour.</p><p>“No!” You heard Marlene scream and by the time you looked towards her a black sparkling light was coming towards you. You felt a pull from Sirius to try to protect you, but the curse was too close. It hit you straight across your ribs causing you to scream in pain. You heard your own voice as if you weren’t even in your own body. The feeling was unbearably horrible, your eyes closed in an instant and your knees gave in. You didn’t feel much other than a weird hot feeling on your side, until someone lifted you up. You wanted to scream from the pain it caused you, but nothing came out. You felt like your body was being ripped in half, but you were unable to do anything. Soon enough you gave in to the darkness and let yourself be consumed by nothing itself.</p><p>When you woke up, everything was white. Not the kind of white you expected though. White sealing, white walls, white bedsheet. Where were you? You wanted to sit up, but you were unable to do so. A stinging pain coming from your ribs stopped you and you growled out loud at the the uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>“You’re awake!” You heard a female voice followed by red locks blinding you and gentle arms crawling around you.</p><p>“I guess.” You whispered. You coughed to get your vocal cords working again.</p><p>“How are you?” You heard James and soon was able to see him as Lily backed away from you. He was holding your friend closely and after careful inspection you could tell she was not sleeping much recently.</p><p>“I am good, but she looks horrible.” You chuckled which caused you to wince in pain.</p><p>“Because someone caused me to worry.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, sulking.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You apologised sincerely and a gentle smile appeared on her face. “I’m all good now.” You reassured her.</p><p>“I’m glad you are okay. You scared us.” She admitted. You started inspecting the room and you saw Peter and Remus sitting on the other bed next to you, while Sirius was standing at the end of your bed, arms crossed, head hanging low. You kept looking at him, but he didn’t seem to realise.</p><p>“Let’s give them some privacy.” Remus suggested as he quickly picked up on what was going on. As soon as they left, you expected Sirius to come to you or to say something, but he didn’t even move.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You asked him, which caused him to let out a bitter laughter.</p><p>“You are asking me if I am okay? Really?” He shook his head. “You are lying on a bed in the hospital wing, not me.” He hissed, anger clearly showing in his voice. You didn’t understand why he was angry at you though.</p><p>“Well, you look disturbed.” You replied.</p><p>“Disturbed. What a gentle use of word. I am not disturbed. I am angry. My blood is boiling.” He explained.</p><p>“Are you angry at me?” You asked almost as a whisper.</p><p>“What?” His head snapped up, frown sitting across his forehead. “Are you kidding me?” He asked in disbelief. “I am angry at myself for letting it get this far. You don’t understand. I thought that was it. You were laying in my hands, blood pouring from you and I was unable to do anything other than bringing you here.” He shook his head and dug his fingers into his hair. “I thought you were dead. You went completely white in minutes and by the time we got here your body was cold. I thought you were gone, do you understand?” He was almost shouting. You wanted to get up and hug him to reassure him that you were fine, but as soon as you moved you winced in pain. “Stop moving.” He walked up to you and sat down on the side of your bad. He took your hand and gently squeezed it and so did you. “I am so sorry.” He said looking down at your hands.</p><p>“Don’t apologise.” You replied quickly.</p><p>“It’s my fault.” He sighed.</p><p>“No, it is not!” You stated firmly. “She attacked me, she cursed me. It had nothing to do with you. If it wasn’t you, but another guy, she would have done the same to his girlfriend. She is mentally unstable, you can’t control people like that.” You explained squeezing his hand reassuringly once more.</p><p>“But if I hadn’t asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend, then it would not have happened.” He started searching for excuses. You gently placed your hand under his chin and lifted it up to be able to look into his eyes.</p><p>“You can search for all the excuses you want, but it will not change the fact that she is a psycho who needs help. I was hesitant at first, but not because of your fangirls like her, but because I didn’t believe it would work. I guess it worked too well. Thanks to this little act, I got to see another side of you which made me fall for you harder than I expected.” You smiled at him as his eyes widened at your words.</p><p>“You what?” You chuckled at his surprised expression.</p><p>“Did you not realise it?” He shook his head as a reply. “I guess I am a very good actress then.” You laughed at his dumbfounded expression.</p><p>“Since when?” He asked in confusion.</p><p>“Haven’t been counting the days, Sirius.” Your replied at his stupid question. “Do you remember what you have told me when you first asked me to play along?” His frown immediately showed you that he didn’t understand what you meant. “You said I could ask you anything.” You enlightened him. He chuckled at the memory coming forward in his mind. “Can I ask for it now?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” He replied unexpectedly fast.</p><p>“Can you kiss me?” You knew you sounded brave, but inside you were trembling. He leaned down to you without hesitation, but before he could have kissed you, you placed a finger on his lips. “But only if you feel something towards me. If you don’t…” You couldn’t finish your sentence. He pulled your hand away and attached his lips to yours. You happily returned it. You were tugging at each others lips trying to gain entry and as Sirius bit your lower lip, you let him have his way. Your kiss deepened and quickened, making you occasionally moan into it. You wanted to pull him onto you, but you knew how inappropriate that would look. You knew you needed to calm down and with a kick peck you ended the kiss. Sirius’ eyes were still closed and he groaned at the distance you created.</p><p>“Why did you pull away?” He growled without even opening his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t really plan to lose my self-control in the hospital wing. That would be a tiny bit awkward, don’t you think?” You chuckled while a smile grew across Sirius’ face as he opened his eyes.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind.” He smirked at the thought and you punched him on the chest gently.</p><p>“Not happening.” You laughed. A moment of silence fell up on you, before Sirius spoke up.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said and you frowned at him. You didn’t understand him. “Thank you for not leaving me.” Your eyes widened, but then an evil grin appeared on your face.</p><p>“Oh Godric, Sirius has become a softie.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Love, you are in big trouble.” He whispered seductively as he leaned back closer and kissed you more passionately then before. You melted into his embrace, completely ignoring everything else, but him and his touches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Go on a date with me! [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have had enough of craving for Sirius’ attention so you decide to take the first step. Things however might not turn out to be so great.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Go on a date with me!<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>3.6k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You were sitting in the Great Hall, munching away on some toast and jam as it was breakfast time. You were accompanied by the Marauders and Lily Evans. You were usually quite talkative, always making yourself involved in each and every conversation. However on this occasion you were completely out of it. You had something on your mind. Something that you really wanted to do, but didn’t know how to. You weren’t scared, but you knew if you did what you wanted to, it could have changed your relationship with the Marauders drastically.</p><p>Your toast has already gone cold by the time you wanted to take a second bite out of it, but you didn’t mind. You weren’t really hungry, you just felt the obligation to feed your stomach with some crumbs at least. You felt a nudge coming from next to you and you looked up at none other than Sirius Black, as he was sitting next to you. He was saying something, you saw his lips move, but it didn’t register in your head. You tried to focus to be able to at least read it off of his lips, but your mind seemed to be wandering towards another path. You found those moving lips more desirable than ever and you really didn’t care about what they were saying. The only thing in your mind was how would they move against yours.</p><p>“Love, care to reply?” Sirius asked. At first you were surprised as your brain started slowly processing that he was talking to you and you could actually understand the coherent sentences. However you didn’t care what he was saying. You wanted to say, what you were going to since your brain went into overdrive over his lips.</p><p>“Go on a date with me.” You said bluntly and everyone of your friends stopped their movements and a deadly silence fell on your group.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Sirius looked at you with his grey eyes wide open in surprise.</p><p>“I said go on a date with me.” You repeated as if you were talking to a child who had issues understanding your words.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I heard it well the first time too.” He said scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“Oh Godric, I never thought you were that brave.” James chuckled lightly and showed you a proud thumbs up. “I mean I knew it, but this is just awesome.” He was unable to get rid of the ever growing grin across his face, but you didn’t mind. You happily mirrored his expression as you turned back towards Sirius.</p><p>“So is that a no?” You asked, impatiently waiting for a reply, which didn’t seem to want to come out of his mouth.</p><p>“I mean… well…” He was blubbering something under his breath, but you were incapable of understanding him, other than a couple of words here and there.</p><p>“For Godric’s sake, Black! I didn’t ask you to marry me, I asked you out on a date.” You chuckled and you thought your eyes were playing with you. Sirius Black was slightly blushing and you couldn’t comprehend how adorable that usual cocky bad boy looked. You leaned closer to his ear and whispered not to let the others hear you. “If you say yes, I will not tell the others that you are blushing.” You smirked as you leaned backwards with clear confidence radiating from you.</p><p>“I guess, we could go.” He said unsure of what was really going on. He wasn’t used to girls asking him out. He was used to girls crawling after him or whining until he asked them finally. However noone ever attempted to ask him for a date in such a blunt, straightforward manner.</p><p>“I am sorry, it sounded like you weren’t sure of your answer.” You teased and he let out an annoyed growl.</p><p>“I said let’s go on a date.” He replied before rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Now that’s better. Hogsmeade this weekend.” You chuckled and gave a kiss on his cheek. He should have gotten used to that as you have done it almost everyday. Still, this time he turned red straight away. “Cute.” You whispered as you pulled back and decided to stand up and leave. You felt his gaze following you until your silhouette finally disappeared behind the doors.</p><p>As soon as you left the Great hall, a huge sigh left your lungs. You seemed confident and strong, but inside you felt like they were suffocating you. You wanted to ask him out, you wanted to be with your crush, but noone ever told you that it would be so difficult.</p><p>It was already evening, right after dinner, when the Marauders joined you and Lily in the common room. James dropped down next to Lily on the armchair, pulling his chuckling girlfriend onto his lap, while Peter sat across the table taking out some of the books from his bag. You thought Sirius would at least take a seat next to you, but he sat down on the other side of the couch forcing Remus to sit next to you.</p><p>You looked at him frowning, but he just kept focusing on the fireplace, being lost in his thoughts. You turned away with a disappointed sigh. You started questioning what you have done. Your feelings were so strong towards Sirius. You wanted to spend some quality time with him. But after realising the distance he was keeping, you knew you have made a mistake. He very clearly didn’t want to be next to you, let alone go on a date with just the two of you. You felt a stinging feeling in your eyes and you were sure that soon enough you would start crying. You were debating to go to your dorm, but then you didn’t want your roommates to ask you all kinds of ‘whys’. Instead you stood up and decided to head to the library. You were basically spending 90% of your free time there and knew that you would not be kicked out at such late hours.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Remus asked.</p><p>“I have to finish my potions essay. I have to take some books from the library.” You replied casually and left without hesitation.</p><p>As you arrived to the library, you sat down at the farthest and darkest table. You barely got comfortable before your silent tears started rolling down your face. You just kept looking at the bookshelves reading each and every title trying to get your thoughts to change from him to anything. Literally anything. However you were interrupted.</p><p>“That doesn’t seem like you are studying potions.” You looked up to see your friend flicking her red hair behind her.</p><p>“I am warming up.” You answered shrugging your shoulders.</p><p>“What is going on?” She sat down across you. “I thought everything was okay. Sirius agreed to go on a date with you.” She smiled reassuringly.</p><p>“Exactly. He only agreed, Lily.” You let your head fall behind as you took a deep breath and exhaled. “You see, he was very hesitant when I asked him out, right? So I thought it was only because he wasn’t used to situations where the girls make the first step. But then he started blubbering and instead of taking that as a hint, I basically blackmailed him into saying yes.” Lily frowned at your confession. “The last blow however was when he sat down on the other side of the couch. Come on Lily, if someone asks you on a date and you like that person, you wouldn’t avoid him, would you? You would rather look for his company.” Lily looked down on her hands and started playing with her fingers. You knew you were right and you knew that Lily knew you were right. You never felt your chest as heavy as you did in that moment. You just felt incredibly stupid and naive. You wished to turn back time and forget about what you have done.</p><p>It was already Saturday and the Hogwarts students were ready to leave for Hogsmeade. Everyone was downstairs waiting for McGonagall to do her headcount. You were watching the growing group of people, but you were only looking for a certain person. You knew you should have faced him and told him to forget about the date, but you didn’t have enough courage. You just watched him from the window, laughing with the marauders and Lily. You wished to be there, to be a part of whatever made them feel so at ease, but for now you couldn’t be in the same place with him. It would have been too painful.</p><p>As the group of students started to follow McGonagall, you decided to make your way downstairs too. You wanted to go to Hogsmeade to buy some necessities aka sweets for your sweet teeth, but it was crucial to avoid being seen by Sirius, so you decided to wait for them to leave and give them a head start.</p><p>When you arrived to the little village your legs started to lead you straight to Honeydukes. However just before you could have entered, you saw a glimpse of a long red hair. As she turned around and looked at you, you knew you were busted. You turned as fast as you could humanly manage and headed towards the Shrieking Shack, knowing noone really went there unless out of necessity. You waited a good hour or so before deciding to try your luck again. You walked back to Honeydukes but before entering you have inspected the shop from its giant windows. You have not seen anyone who you were trying to avoid so you decided to step under the colourful, warm structure.</p><p>As soon as you finished shopping, you stepped outside while trying to force the plastic bag full of sweets into your unexpectedly small bag.</p><p>“Well, well, well…” You heard a very familiar voice and your head involuntarily snapped up. James was standing in front of you with a very obvious questioning look on his face, while the others stood back. Your eyes met with Sirius’ now dark grey irises for a second, but you didn’t feel like making any eye contact. You turned away to close back your bag and looked back up at James with a straight face.</p><p>“Can I help you?” You asked as if you didn’t understand what he wanted.</p><p>“Erm… yeah?” He looked confused. He expected you to understand him, but for Godric’s sake, it was so much easier to act dumb. “Were you not having some plans for today?” He asked while a frown started crawling its way to his forehead.</p><p>“Yep and I am done.” You nodded, pointing at your bag. “Bought everything I needed in Honeydukes.” You replied casually.</p><p>“Are you having amnesia or something?” He asked scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“Not that I know of.” You shrugged and started walking away. However James didn’t plan to give up and you started getting frustrated at his persistence.</p><p>“Correct me if I am wrong, but you have asked Sirius out on a date, didn’t you?” He asked and you turned around with an annoyed expression very visibly sitting across your face.</p><p>“Yes, I did ask him out, however nothing was finalised, such as where and when we would meet. So basically, you do not have the right to question me. And to be fair, I think Sirius is a big boy and if he is annoyed by it, which I would hardly believe, he can open his mouth. I don’t think he needs a spokesperson.” James’ eyes grew wide. You didn’t look at the other’s but you heard your friends gasp in disbelief. You knew you were ruder than you wanted to be, but sometimes you just opened your mouth before thinking of what you were about to say. You didn’t regret it though. What’s there to regret? You just said your honest opinion. Luckily for Sirius, he didn’t have to go on a date with you. Everyone is happy, right? Without a second thought you turned around and headed to Hogwarts, leaving the dumbfounded group behind.</p><p>It was already evening and you were laying on top of the couch in the common room, reading one of your favourite books. You completely shut your surroundings out, therefore you didn’t even realise Lily’s presence up until she sat down next to you.</p><p>“What was that all about?” She asked with a straight face and arms crossed in front of her chest. You didn’t even look at her, you focused your complete attention on your book.</p><p>“What do you mean?” You turned the page with an uninterested expression.</p><p>“You were supposed to go on a date with Sirius.” She exclaimed dramatically.</p><p>“So?” You asked.</p><p>“What do you mean so?” She questioned. “What is wrong with you?” She shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with me.” You rolled your eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Really? So why didn’t you go on the date?” She asked.</p><p>“Because.” You replied casually.</p><p>“I don’t understand you. You have had a crush on him for ages. Finally you ask him out and then you don’t even appear? But that’s not even the worse. When you finally decide to show up, you just shrug the whole thing off with an uninterested behaviour? Who are you?” She was frowning at your unusual behaviour. And you understood her. But somehow you just didn’t feel like getting your heart broken. You already broke a friendship with the marauders, which hurt like hell.</p><p>“Guess what, things don’t always go the way you want them to.” You replied finally looking up at her. “And if you don’t mind, I would like to continue reading. But you are more than welcome to waffle on if you wish.” You growled in annoyance and turned back to your book. Lily understood that you didn’t want her presence near you, therefore she decided to leave you alone for now.</p><p>The next morning you woke up to feeling like a tank rolled over you. You growled as you got out of bed and started taking care of your morning routines. As you got ready and walked down to the common room, you recognised Lily, sleeping on an armchair in a very uncomfortable position. You felt guilty for your behaviour and you wanted to apologise. You gently shook her a couple of times before she started showing signs of waking up.</p><p>“Hey.” You greeted her gently, which she returned with a cute 'hmm’ sound. “I am sorry.” You said out of nowhere and Lily’s eyes snapped open. “I am sorry for being so stubborn and stupid.” You were not one to apologise, so when you did, it was a one time deal of some kind. Your friend immediately sat up and gave you a big bear hug.</p><p>“It’s fine. You probably had your reasons. Although I do not understand them.” She confessed while releasing you.</p><p>“I think I just didn’t know how to handle it. I will just apologise to James and Sirius as well. I just acted as a child instead of acting as my age and that bothers me the most. I don’t even know why I behaved like that.” You nodded agreeing with yourself.</p><p>“It’s fine. You realised how dumb you were and that’s what matters.” She chuckled and you fake gasped at her cheeky comment while punching her gently on the shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t even need enemies with such friends like yourself.” You grinned as you walked out of the common room. You walked around corridors, however you couldn’t find the marauder’s on their usual spots. You checked the Great Hall, the Black Lake and even attempted to enter the Forbidden Forest, making sure not to go too deep, but you found nothing. Finally you decided to return to the castle, when you recognised the mischievous group of boys in one of the less frequently used corridors.</p><p>“James, Sirius!” You shouted to get their attention, successfully. All four of the boys turned around but as soon as they turned, you realised that it would be harder than you expected. They didn’t just seem unhappy with your presence, but their body language of crossed arms and eyes focusing on anything but you, revealed how much they didn’t want you around. You jogged in front of them and stopped, taking deep breath to normalise your oxygen intake.</p><p>“Look James, I am sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I don’t even know what has gotten into me and I just released it all on you. I really am sorry.” You tried to speak coherently, but you wanted to get it over quickly as you felt quite embarrassed and you weren’t sure if you have made any sense.</p><p>“So an apology is all it takes?” James asked and you sighed looking down on the floor. You knew he was mad at you. You have been friends for a long time and you never really snapped at him like that. You quietly muttered another 'sorry’. “I am just messing with you.” He chuckled and gave you one of those warm, strong hugs you liked from him. “But I don’t think it’s me who you have to apologise to.” You turned towards Sirius who was looking at you with an expressionless face. You gulped at the scary thoughts appearing in your head.</p><p>“Sirius, I am sorry for not being straightforward enough to cancel the date.” You kept playing with your hands instead of daring to look into his eyes. You just didn’t have the courage. He might have been unhappy with your date proposal, but it was still you who behaved like a caveman. “And I am sorry for my behaviour in Hogsmeade. I know I could have handled it better, but unfortunately I didn’t.” You shook your head looking into his grey eyes, focused completely on you. “I guess my brain stopped functioning for that day.” You chuckled slightly, trying to break the awkward, tense feeling growing between you.</p><p>“You know I am not even angry that you didn’t tell me about not wanting to go on a date. I am not even mad because you were being an ass towards my friend. But I am angry because you wanted to cancel the date. What is that all about?” He asked and you frowned in confusion. You had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>“What?” Was the only word that you were capable of forming. He stepped forward standing just a few inches away from you.</p><p>“Why did you decide not to go on a date with me? What changed?” He asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well you didn’t want to go, so I didn’t plan to make you feel uncomfortable and forcing you.” You replied, uncertainty showing in your voice.</p><p>“And where did that smart little head of yours got the idea from that I didn’t want to go?” He asked taking another step forward, closing in on you.</p><p>“Well, you only said yes because I blackmailed you and then you avoided me, so it was quite obvious.” You were mesmerised by his closeness, the way his smokey breath felt on your lips, his eyes deeply digging into yours.</p><p>“And that smart little head of yours could only see one explanation, right love? Is there no way to have another one?” He asked while gently grabbing your waist pulling you closer to him. You put your hands on his chest to keep yourself steady and you could feel his heart beating faster than yours.</p><p>“Well… not really.” You shook your head slowly, not even taking off your eyes of his for a second. He chuckled at your reply and gently placed his soft lips on yours.</p><p>You didn’t even hesitate, you gave yourself into the kiss, melting in his embrace. With one hand he drew circles on the small of your back, while he placed the other on the back of your neck pulling you closer. You moaned into the kiss, pleasure overwhelming your senses. You wanted the moment to last forever but he left your lips with a quick peck. Your cheeks reddened at the thoughts crossing your mind and you scolded yourself for having such inappropriate thoughts.</p><p>“You look beautiful now.” He sighed in content.</p><p>“Black, are you trying to tell me that every other day I look horrendous?” You teased punching his chest gently.</p><p>“I wish.” He smirked. “The more I look at you, the more beautiful you become.” He said with an ear to ear smile across his face.</p><p>“Oh Godric, save me. Sirius Black is ill.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Shut up and just go on a date with me.” He placed his forehead on yours.</p><p>“Happily.” You smiled and kissed him again, but this time with more passion.</p><p>“Thank Godric. Them two were painful to watch.” James started a congratulatory clapping.</p><p>“Are you still here?” Sirius looked back at as his friend while still keeping his hands on you, not leaving you for a second. James understood his friend and took Peter and Remus with him as farther as he could. “So where were we?” He grinned and you couldn’t keep your laugh in. You pulled him closer and continued attaching your lips to his, savouring every moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected expectancy [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Sirius have never talked about having a family on your own. When you become pregnant, you panic and don’t know what to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>Unexpected expectancy<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>3.4k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You and Sirius have become a couple back in seventh year in Hogwarts. You were head over heels for him since your second year, but you were too afraid to tell him, too afraid of rejection, too afraid of heart break. But then Lily and James got together in fifth year and the Marauders joined to your group of friends. Godric, was it hard for you to see him every single day and not saying anything to him. However the thought of you being close even if it meant just a friendship, comforted you.</p><p>Months passed by and you were stuck in a friend-zone of some sort. You have seen Sirius change partners more frequently than you changed cloths. Exaggeration? Not at all. Occasionally, he went off with 2-3 girls in one day. One for breakfast, one for lunch, one for dinner. You were jealous, but Godric, you were rather fuming. You liked him, but his behaviour started annoying you. Your problem wasn’t even the jealousy part, but the fact that he picked up and got rid of girls like they were some useless rags.</p><p>You of course made him aware of your thoughts and your opinion about him. He just shrugged it off though. You were just a mere friend, who had no right to say a thing. You didn’t want to be his friend anymore. As much as you fancied him, his behaviour disgusted you, which put an end to your friendship.</p><p>Soon enough, your non-existent friendship turned into hatred. He pranked you wherever he could and you embarrassed him wherever you could. Even if you had to be in the same place together - such as attending to the same classes -, you wanted to jump at each others throat. However they say there’s only a fine line between love and hate.</p><p>By the beginning of seventh year, you two became closer. Physically. You knew you had no way of getting emotionally closer to him, but the sexual tension between the two of you was unbearable even to others. James non-stop teased you to just go and get a room, which finally happened and so you became something along the lines of enemies with benefits.</p><p>As graduation was closing in on you, Sirius changed. He didn’t just meet you when you or him needed to release some stress, but he actually sat beside you in classes and initiated conversations on every occasion. You found it strange, but you went along with it. Friends with benefits didn’t sound so bad either.</p><p>And then if a lightning hit him, he asked you out. You literally laughed in his face, but as soon as you realised his serious expression your laughter died out. You were confused to say the least. But you gave in. You have had quite a history after all. For a while you were scared that he would get bored of you, that he would cheat on you, that he would just leave you when he felt like it. But after having been together for three years, you knew he wasn’t that kind of a person. He loved you and he made sure to show it as often as possible. Even if James decided to tease him about it, he would simply say “You can tease me as much as you want, but there’s not a thing I wouldn’t do for her” which made your heart melt into a puddle.</p><p>However, life would be way too perfect if everything went according to your plans. But it’s not that easy.</p><p>“Do you need help?” You asked Lily who was cooking dinner for Harry, James, Sirius, you and herself.</p><p>“We invited you over. You are a guest. You can’t possible think that I would ask you to help out.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, you can. I am standing here being utterly useless. Give me something to do, please.” You begged, going on your knees acting out some weird dramatic scene from a muggle movie you have seen.</p><p>“What on earth are you doing?” Lily laughed out loud at your strange behaviour.</p><p>“Well you don’t let me help, so I thought I could take on the role of a comedian.” You shrugged with a smirk still sitting across your face as you stood back up. However the smile quickly disappeared as you felt lightheaded for a second. You grabbed the side of the table to keep yourself stable. Luckily you quickly composed yourself before Lily could even realise that something was wrong. “Anyway, maybe I could help prepare the table.” You offered, but she just shook her head.</p><p>“Can’t you just stay put for one second?” She asked giggling. Godric, you loved to hear your friend being happy. As much as you were against her and James getting together back in school, you were now incapable of imagining anyone more worthy for each other.</p><p>“If I could, I would have stopped nagging you a long time ago.” You replied and walked up to the cupboard to take out some plates and glasses. However as you have reached the handle of the door, you felt a strange feeling rushing through your body. You went white in seconds, you lost your energy and you felt lightheaded. You were struggling to keep yourself in a standing position. “Lily!” You whispered, but she couldn’t hear you. You repeated once more and before you completely lost your balance, you saw her worried eyes connecting with yours screaming your name. As you landed on the cold, tiled ground, you felt her hands under your head. Your eyes closed way before you collided with the flooring, but your hearing was still barely functioning. You heard her scream for Sirius and James. You could even hear footsteps. But then everything went silent.</p><p>You started waking up, but the smells around you seemed unfamiliar. You attempted to open your eyes, but the bright light flickering above you stopped you from doing so. You gave it a couple of other tries before you could keep your eyes open even if you had to squint. White walls, white curtains, steady beeping of a machinery. You didn’t have to think twice to realise you were in a hospital. You pushed yourself in a sitting position.</p><p>“Good morning, Mrs. Black.” A young healer, standing at the bottom of your bed, greeted you. “Are you feeling better?” She asked while walking to the side of your bed. You nodded.</p><p>“What’s happened?” You asked frowning at the gap your memory’s malfunction provided you with.</p><p>“You passed out. Your results have come back negative, there’s nothing to worry about. You might have overworked yourself and it seems you have not been eating well either recently. In your condition, you really need to pay attention to your health.” Your eyes grew big, your lips parted, your breath hitched.</p><p>“What condition are we talking about?” You finally managed to speak up after a brief silence.</p><p>“You are pregnant, ma'am.” She giggled happily.</p><p>“I am what?” You asked the women as if you were about have her had under a guillotine if she didn’t change your diagnoses in seconds.</p><p>“I am sorry, I thought you knew. It seems the fetus is about 2 months old already.” Her expression showed confusion. You didn’t want to believe your own ears. You always had an irregular menstruational cycle, but you had no symptoms that could have indicated a pregnancy.</p><p>“Have you said anything to anyone, yet?” You asked with a strict expression.</p><p>“No, ma'am.” She replied, smile long gone from her face.</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone.” The tone of your voice has shown no mercy. You wanted to keep it as a secret and you were to do anything for it to stay hidden. The healer nodded in agreement before she left your room. Without hesitation you changed back to your street cloths and walked out of the room. You didn’t plan on waiting for anyone to discharge you. You were going whether they liked it or not. As you opened the door, you saw James and Lily sitting across the corridor with little Harry playing on James’ lap. For a second you let yourself think about having a child who looks just like you and Sirius. A child that as mischievous as the parents. But before you could have dwelled in the moment, you shook your head. You looked on the side to see your husband crouching in his chair, hiding his face in his hands. You placed your hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey.” You greeted him as your eyes met his shocked ones.</p><p>“Why are you out here?” He asked. You pulled him up and hinted a slight kiss on his lips, feeling his body letting go of the tension he was harbouring.</p><p>“I am okay. I was just exhausted. The healers let me go already.” You smiled reassuringly. He pulled you into a hug and gently kissed the top of your head.</p><p>“Don’t scare me like that again, Mrs. Black.” He whispered and you smiled hearing your name. It was still so unbelievable that you belonged to him in every way possible.</p><p>“I won’t, Mr. Black.” You giggled and kissed his neck, then his jaw and finally captured his lips inviting him for a blissful moment.</p><p>“You are still acting like teenagers. There are kids here, okay?” You heard James’ voice and you unintentionally chuckled into the kiss, earning a growl from your husband.</p><p>“Just zip it, Prongs.” He replied to his best friend.</p><p>Days passed by, but you couldn’t get yourself to tell Sirius about the baby growing in your belly. You knew he loved you, you would have never questioned that. But you never really talked about having a family on your own. Children never came up in your conversations. If you wanted to be honest, you were scared. You were scared that he wouldn’t want your baby. You knew Sirius was a brave man, a loving husband, a devoted godfather, but Sirius and you mostly acted childish, irresponsible and wild, unless you were on a mission with the Order. You weren’t sure if a baby had place in your life.</p><p>Your worries affected you greatly. You barely ate anything, your were moody, you felt sickly and lightheaded quite often. Occasionally, when you felt that you were about to pass out, you simply excused yourself and took a nap. Loads of naps, I might add, which worried Sirius. He didn’t understand what was going on. He felt left out.</p><p>One of the mornings you decided to call Lily. You needed to confined in someone. After a couple of rings, she picked up the phone.</p><p>“Hallooo.” You heard her cheerful, almost singing voice from the other end.</p><p>“You seem happy.” You chuckled.</p><p>“We were just cooking with Harry and he decided to mess up the whole kitchen.” She giggled remembering back at what the little devil did. You smiled in content, imagining a similar scenario with your baby.</p><p>“I am glad to hear how happy you are.” Your voice sounded gentle and loving. You were happy when your best friend was happy.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” She asked. She knew you too well.</p><p>“Is James there?” You asked and you could almost hear the frown sitting across her face.</p><p>“No, he went out.” She replied.</p><p>“Good.” You stated, but left it hanging. After a few seconds of silence, you decided you needed to let it out. Once again you felt lightheaded so you took a seat at the end of your bed before continuing to talk. “Can I trust you, that what I am going to tell you, you will not tell anyone? Not even James, not even Harry, not a single person, let alone Sirius?” You almost begged your best friend.</p><p>“Erm… yeah, of course.” She nodded, but you couldn’t see that.</p><p>“I am pregnant, Lily.” You confessed as if you were saying you were guilty, but she didn’t catch that.</p><p>“Oh Godric, that’s amazing.” She giggled in joy. “I am so happy for you.” On the other end of the line however, you stayed silent. “Or am I not supposed to?” She asked as her laughter died down and you still didn’t react. “What is going on?” She tried to get you to talk and you knew you needed to. That’s why you called her after all.</p><p>“Lils, I don’t know what to do.” You sighed heavily.</p><p>“Do you not want the baby?” She asked and you immediately shook your head at the thought, but she could not have seen that.</p><p>“Of course I want it. But what if Sirius doesn’t?” Your voice cracked at the thought of bringing up your child alone. You didn’t want an abortion, you wanted the baby, but you also wanted your husband.</p><p>“Where is this coming from? Sirius adores you. Even when you are not here, but out on a mission and he comes over to us, the man does nothing but drools over you. If he is not complimenting you, then he is worried about you. In his head there’s nothing but you.” She snickered at the love-sick Sirius Black, she never thought would see. “If anything, he will be even more protective of his little baby and wifey.” She chuckled again. You wanted to listen, but your lightheadedness started to become worse.</p><p>“Lily…” The sound of your weak voice stopped her sappiness in an instant. “I think, I need help.” You sighed as you looked down to see an ever growing pool of blood on your bedsheet.</p><p>“I am coming.” She said and immediately hung up the phone. You stood up to get hold of your wand, to at least stop the bleeding, but as soon as you stood, your knees gave up and you fell straight on the floor. You heard the entrance door open and close, but you were not able to see your visitor. By the time you could have caught a glimpse of the arrival, your brain decided to take its long due rest.</p><p>When you started waking up, you felt your right hand heavier than usual. As you looked down, you saw your husband laying his head on the side of your hospital bed, desperately holding onto your hand. You looked around to see Lily and James cuddling up on the couch in front of the window. You smiled at the adorable couple, before turning back to Sirius.</p><p>“Morning baby.” You whispered with a gentle smile as the morning light of the sun hit his handsome face. He looked at you, but there was no sign of happiness. He was purely disappointed. You didn’t have to think twice to understand why. “How is the baby?” You asked immediately. Remembering the blood just before you passed out, making you worry something was wrong with it.</p><p>“The baby is fine. It was your stressfulness that caused the bleeding, but everything is fine.” He explained almost whispering. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His desperate tone almost broke your heart. You looked at Lily thinking it was her who told your secret to Sirius, but he spoke up again cutting into your train of thoughts. “It was your Healer.” He answered without even waiting for your question.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You apologised looking down at your free hand nervously. You didn’t know what else to say to him.</p><p>“Why?” He asked again letting go of your other hand. “Do you not trust me?” He hid his face in his hand hopelessly. Your head snapped towards him.</p><p>“I do. I do trust you.” You answered quickly. “I was scared, Sirius.” You confessed your feelings.</p><p>“But why?” He looked into your eyes searching for clues.</p><p>“We never talked about family. We never talked about having a baby.” You removed your eyes from Sirius and looked out the window. “I love you, I trust you, but I was scared that you might not want this baby.” As you looked back at him, you wished you didn’t. The pain in his eyes hit you hard. You hurt him.</p><p>“Don’t you know me?” His was voice barely audible. “I might not act like a person who has all it takes to be a good dad, but it doesn’t mean that I never wanted a little one running around like crazy, making a mess out of the house.” He stood up from the chair he was previously seated on and started walking up and down silently, not to wake up the currently asleep Potter family. “I thought you at least trusted me enough to sit me down and talk to me about it.” He shook his head in disappointment. You pulled the cover off your body and was about to stand up to embrace Sirius, but he quickly arrived next to you and gently pushed you back on the bed. “Stay put, please. You need to rest.” He tucked you back comfortably again and sat down beside you.</p><p>“I am so sorry. I don’t even know what to say.” You started and got hold of his hand. His presence always made you feel more at ease. “I was scared. I thought if you were not happy with the baby, our relationship would be ruined.” Sirius looked at you in disbelief. “Please, don’t look at me like that. I know I was stupid, I know I should have talked to you, I know I should have trusted you. I am so sorry.” You didn’t even realise when your tears started rolling down on your face. Sirius gently cupped your face and removed the trails your tears have left behind. “I’m sorry.” You whispered once again, tilting your head into his soft hands while placing yours on his. He let go of you and placed his hands on your belly.</p><p>“Your mommy is a bit silly, but I still love her.” Sirius kissed the top of your belly with a content smile spreading across his handsome face. “Should we forgive her?” He asked turning to look into your eyes. You smiled at the scene unfolding and your tears decided to let themselves go once again.</p><p>“Godric, they don’t want to stop. Stupid hormones.” You chuckled at your tears. Sirius happily barked at your struggle to wipe them off before closing the distance between you and kissing you lovingly.</p><p>“Woman, you can make me go crazy sometimes, but there isn’t a thing I can not forgive you.” He kissed your forehead, lingering just a bit longer than usual. “I love you, Mrs. Black and I already love Black Jr. too.” He whispered before hinting a kiss on your earlobes as well.</p><p>“I love you too.” You replied pulling him back for a kiss.</p><p>“If it’s a boy, he can play with Harry and they can be as close as we are.” James started. “If it’s a girl, I think she might just end up being a Potter herself.” You chuckled at the thought, but Sirius didn’t find it as funny.</p><p>“If I will have a girl, I will make sure your son never ends up around her. He would destroy her innocence.” He hissed thinking about a baby girl being harassed by all the boys. “She will be locked up in the house, with no way to escape.” You let out a heartfelt laughter. You knew he didn’t mean it.</p><p>“Like you two would have an innocent child. Don’t joke with me, Padfoot. That baby will be as mischievous as they can get.” You started nodding furiously.</p><p>“Unfortunately I have to agree with James on this one. With parents like us, we will have a hard time keeping us with this cheeky one.” You giggled happily at the thought of your child causing ruckus wherever possible, just like both of you back in the day.</p><p>“With our genes, the baby will be a heartbreaker and a handful.” He smirked before leaning in for another kiss. You held your hand on your belly, while locking your fingers with Sirius’. He looked deep into your eyes and smiled in content. Godric, were you happy?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don’t play games with me! [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having a crush on Sirius was as normal as the sun coming up every day, but as a friend of his, you tried to keep it a secret. But then James decides to get involved and corners you in an uncomfortable conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Don’t play games with me!<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>2.5k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You were lying on your stomach, across the top of the back of the couch in the Gryffindor common room, while reading a book and listening to an uninteresting conversation of the Marauders. Sirius was sitting with his back to you, barely a few inches away, while James was sitting at the other end of the furniture where your legs were playing in the air. Remus was excitedly explaining something about the newest charm he has learned, while Peter was sitting in front of the fireplace, completely ignoring his friends.</p><p>“Sirius Black!” You heard a scream coming from outside the common room. Your head quickly snapped forward to get a better look at the intruder. “How dare you?” She continued and you recognised one of his fangirls, Jane Adley, standing just a few inches away from your group. The blonde haired girl was screaming loudly, without a care for others. You just wanted to cover your ears from further harassment, but the book in your hand stopped you.</p><p>“Hm.” He turned towards her, but his voice showed no curiosity.</p><p>“How dare you?” She continued, making you question if a voice could get any higher.  </p><p>“If you explained what you’ve meant, I might actually be able to answer.” He stated and you accidentally let out a chuckle, you wanted to keep in. Sirius turned towards you with a naughty grin spreading across his cheeks. His face was barely a few inches away from you, making you blush just a slight bit.</p><p>“This, exactly this.” She pointed towards you and him. This time it was your turn to frown.</p><p>“Excuse me?” You joined the conversation, while sitting up, legs crossed, for better access, in case you accidentally tried to jump at her neck.</p><p>“I have been nothing but supportive. I have been next to you when you needed me. And this is how you show gratitude? By flirting with everyone?” She asked holding her hand in front of her chest painfully. If you didn’t know her better, you would have actually believed that she was hurt, but unfortunately you knew her way too well and you knew that she was a better actress than anyone you have ever known. She was just jealous for all you knew.</p><p>“Let’s say, that I am going to pretend, that you are right. Why on earth is it any of your business?” His tone showed boredom at its best.</p><p>“I am your girlfriend, you can’t treat me like this.” She growled in anger and you were in shock for a mere second. Sirius Black having a girlfriend seemed to be of the most ridiculous jokes you have heard that year.</p><p>“Are you?” He asked in surprise and it just broke something in you. You laughed out loud at his reaction, it had to come out. He turned towards you once again and winked casually. Unfortunately the fact that you had a slight crush on the eldest Black brother, didn’t help your situation. Your heart wanted to to fly out of your body and end up in Black’s hands.</p><p>“Honey, Sirius Black doesn’t do relationship.” You stated, while a smile still sat across your face. “His words, not mine.” You raised your hands in defence.</p><p>“That’s not entirely true.” He turned towards you to clear himself. “I would do relationship, but only with the girl, I like.” His smile turned to a more gentle one, which made you even more confused. “But unfortunately, she doesn’t like me back.” You could swear that you saw a slight hurt in his eyes, but as quick as it came, it disappeared.</p><p>“Can we just focus on me for a second?” Jane interrupted and you rolled your eyes in annoyance while letting a bored sigh escape your lungs.  </p><p>“Jane, I never asked you to be my girlfriend nor did I ask you to run after me.” He stood up while rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. “You know me, I don’t get into relationships. And even if I did, I am sorry, but you would definitely not be my choice.” She gasped in disbelief. Silent tears started running down her face while it deformed from sadness to anger. She hit Sirius on the chest and ran out of the common room.</p><p>“And another heart broken soul. How painful it is for a young and sweet innocent heart.” You said poetically, which caused James to let a smirk crawl across his face.</p><p>“Oh come on, they know their faith.” Sirius shrugged and as he sat down you slapped him on the back of his head, causing him to turn back to you in surprise. “Why did I get that?” He asked, eyes wide open.</p><p>“As much as I don’t like your fan club, they are still people, Black. You don’t necessarily have to be a bloody asshole, you know?!” You lectured him, but even you felt like you were too easy on him. You wanted to make him realise that even though they are just one night stands for him, those girls have hearts too. Even if they are not the brightest minds of them all.</p><p>“Have I ever told them that I liked them? No! Have I ever told them that I loved them? Oh Godric, no! Have I ever asked them to be my girlfriends? Bloody hell, I would be an idiot to.” He exclaimed at the thought.</p><p>“I am not saying to marry them. I am simply saying, maybe you could be a bit more clear before getting into action, love.” You chuckled at his weird attempt to defend himself.</p><p>“I rather show than tell.” He said with a cheeky wink targeted at you.</p><p>“Ew, no. Don’t want to know.” You grimaced, acting as if you didn’t want to know, but inside you were burning up from curiosity.</p><p>“You know, guys” James interrupted. “I’m just curious. Why don’t you two start dating?” Your eyebrows curled up in surprise and at first you weren’t sure if he was joking. You stared at him as if he was a ghost.</p><p>“Yes, love, why not?” Sirius spoke and you turned to him with the widest eyes you could physically manage. You shook your head and looked back at James.</p><p>“Where did that ridiculous idea come from, Potter?” You asked frowning. As much as even the thought of you being with Sirius satisfied you, it never crossed your mind, that it could ever become reality.</p><p>“I mean, you are getting along well, you are both attractive people with a sense of humour and if I wanted to be honest, you would look good together.</p><p>"That’s the dumbest idea I have ever heard, Potter.” You stated harshly and decided to just leave this pointless conversation behind. You were about to stand up, when Sirius pulled on your leg, making you end up sitting on the couch next to him. “What was that for?” You asked in surprise.</p><p>“You wanted to run away from the conversation. Don’t you think I have known you far too long to read you like a book?” His smirk growing bigger.</p><p>“Well I am sorry if I don’t plan to continue this conversation, but I don’t see a reason to.” You explained. As much as you wanted your fairytale story, where you end up with the prince on a white horse, in your case with a douchebag on a broomstick, you just knew that it was not plausible and you didn’t want to waste your brain cells on irrational thoughts.</p><p>“So you don’t think I am handsome and you never thought of me as a potential boyfriend material?!” He said lowering his head and you started to feel sorry for a second.</p><p>“I never said that.” You replied.</p><p>“Aha!” He chuckled and you immediately regretted your answer. “So you find me attractive and could potentially imagine me as your boyfriend.” He interpreted your sentence in his own twisted way.</p><p>“I definitely never said that either, Black.” You corrected him.</p><p>“But you did think of it for a second before answering.” His smirk was affecting your rational thoughts and you definitely didn’t feel like you could go on with this conversation with a clear mind. You had to leave.</p><p>“I will be going now.” You said and once again tried to get up, but this time your attempt was stopped by James. “What the hell is going on here?” You asked now being curious about their team work against you. James leaned closer to your ear and smirked at your defensive move, when your body tried to pull away. However he didn’t let it. He pulled you back by your upper arm and leaned closer to your ear, whispering.</p><p>“Lily told me your little secret.” He chuckled. “So why don’t we just stay here and finish this conversation?” He thought he was funny, but for you it was threatening. You definitely didn’t want Sirius to know about your feelings. He was your friend. And a very good one at that. Ruining it meant a more painful heartache than if he decided to reject you.</p><p>“Are you threatening me, Potter?” You growled and this time there was no positivity in your voice. You clearly wanted to curse his ass. You stood up and this time they didn’t want to stop you. You were way too scary for their liking. “Try that move one more time, and I will make sure that the next curse that comes out of my wand will cause the biggest pain you could imagine. Both physically and mentally.” You hissed at the boy, making him feel smaller than a mouse. You were scary when you were angry and everyone knew not to mess with you.</p><p>“I am sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted the best for you.” He explained, but you let our a dark chuckle scaring him even more.</p><p>“And in what possible way would this be the best for me?” Your eyes still shined dark from anger, but you started slowly calming down. You knew he wasn’t meant to threaten you, but at that moment you felt otherwise. You were always quite impulsive to say the least.</p><p>“Well, Sirius likes you too, so I thought I would help.” He shrugged.</p><p>“James!” Sirius shouted at his friend and you just stood there in silence not wanting to believe a word. “Wait what?” He continued this time, you started taking on a darker shade of red. Oh he did hear it too. He was way too bright of a wizard not to. “Too?” He asked back and James let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Let’s go guys.” James focused on Remus and Peter this time. “The show has finished for now.” They started walking towards the stairs to the dormitory, but before disappearing, James winked at you playfully.</p><p>“So you like me.” He said with a grin spreading across his face.“ You gulped awkwardly. You had no idea what to do or say, even though almost all the time, you had something to come back with. However on this occasion you seemed to be tongue tied. "Did the little bird take your tongue?” He asked taking a stand himself as well. He was barely a few inches away from you. He cupped your face gently and lifted it up to be able to look into his eyes. Without hesitation he leaned forward and placed his lips on yours. </p><p>He was gently moving them along yours, but soon enough he became impatient when you didn’t kiss back. He was about to pull away, but you couldn’t just let this opportunity get away from you. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. You gently bit on his lower lip, causing him to open up for you, and without hesitation you took the first rising opportunity to take over the lead. </p><p>You licked across his lower lip gently before gaining entry and inviting him for a dance. You felt his hands wondering down your sides, before grabbing you harder and pulling you closer. You were unsure if you could have been even closer as your bodies seemed to be touching on every inch up and down. His fight for the dominance earned him the lead, making you moan into the kiss, before he pulled away just enough to be able to look into your eyes.</p><p>“I guess the bird didn’t take your tongue after all.” He chuckled and you hit his chest at his naughty comment.</p><p>“But you wanted to.” The wholehearted laughter leaving his lungs made your inside fill up with happiness and warmness.</p><p>“So you like me, huh?” He asked after calming down a little.</p><p>“And so do you, huh?” You asked back, making him chuckle.</p><p>“Oh Godric, you will make me crazy. Of course, only if you decide to date me after all.” He suggested. You didn’t answer just stood on your tiptoes and kissed him.</p><p>He wanted to deepen the kiss, but you didn’t let him though. Not this time.</p><p>“You know what would be funny?” You asked him with a cheeky grin appearing across your face. However from the look you were showing, he knew it wasn’t anything for his satisfaction. “If the womaniser Sirius Black had to run after someone this time.” You chuckled at your own thoughts.</p><p>“Come on, love. Don’t do this to me. You want to be with me and I want to be with you. Why play games?” Ha asked pulling you closer by your waist and placing his forehead on yours.</p><p>“Why play games? A sentence I have never expected to hear from Sirius Black.” You laughed, running your hands around his shoulders, crossing your arms behind his neck. “I want to play.” You stated while leaving the warmness of his body behind and walking towards the dormitory.</p><p>“Love, come on, let’s not do this. Just come back, give me a kiss and let’s plan our first date.” He was almost begging you and you couldn’t hide the satisfaction it gave you.</p><p>“Or let’s just see if you can win me over.” You laughed. In seconds he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around you waist strongly, but gently.</p><p>“We both know, that I already won you over.” He grinned.</p><p>“If I could hide my feelings for so long, a bit longer will not make a difference.” You planted a kiss on his smooth lips and started walking up the stairs, smiling to yourself.</p><p>“Love! Love! Come on, don’t play games with me!” He shouted after you desperately, but you could only chuckle at his desperate attempt. You knew you would give in, even before you started the game, but for now, it seemed more fun. You walked into your room, happily smiling at his attention-seeking behaviour. You knew it would be a fun next couple of days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Misunderstood feelings [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being Sirius Black’s girlfriend had its pros and cons, but unfortunately you could only see what was missing recently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>Misunderstood feelings<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>4.1k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You and Sirius have been dating for over 6 months. At first when he asked you out, you didn’t take him seriously. I mean come on, who would have? Mr. Flirt had all the girls crawling for his attention, even if it meant just a quick eye contact. Girls were drooling over him, when he casually dug into his already messy black hair. He didn’t have to do much. It was enough if you mentioned his name, girls were sighing in content at the thought of his figure.</p><p>You on the other hand were different. You thought of him as a good looking boy too, you were having a crush on him just like most of the girls, however you were completely against your own feelings. You didn’t want to join Mr. Heartthrob’s group of fangirls, nor did you want to drool after him secretly. You knew the type of guy he was, and you knew if you ever had anything between you, you would end up with a heartbreak, which you didn’t plan on having.</p><p>But then things have changed. He started coming after you, Godric knows for whatever reason. You kept pushing him away, but he was so persistent. He kept asking you out, he kept bringing you flowers, he kept helping you bringing your books and your bags, he opened the class room doors for you, he waited to sit down until you did so. You got confused when it has gone on for months.</p><p>Then you gave in. You knew, you would get out of this relationship heartbroken, but you couldn’t say no to him anymore. You indeed found his persistent behaviour appealing. Why would someone run after you for months if he didn’t really like you in the end? And it was the best decision you could have ever made.  </p><p>The past 6 months has been the happiest time of your life. He made you feel happy, he made you feel appreciated, he made you feel cared for, he made you feel like a princess. You had fun whenever you were together, you loved to tease each other, you have formed a really good friendship with his friends and Godric he could make you go crazy when you were alone. Basically almost everything seemed perfect.</p><p>There were only two things that bothered you. You loved him and you knew he liked you too, but there was something you wished him to do. To tell you he loved you. You knew he felt strongly about you, but you could never really put his feelings on a scale. He cared for you and always made sure to spend time with you, but other than not telling you that he loved you, he never actually asked you to be his girlfriend, nor did he ever talked about you as his girlfriend. At first you thought he needed time to process how close you were, but after 6 months of dating you started questioning where your relationship was going. Were you together, were you just friends with benefits with extras? Friends don’t date after all. He did say he liked you, but did he like you in a casual relationship way? What does casual relationship even mean? There were so many questions you couldn’t answer to, regarding the relationship between you and Sirius and it made you overthink everything. You felt uncertain about where you were standing with him.</p><p>You were sitting in the common room, with a book in your hand, but you didn’t even read a word of it, let alone a sentence. You felt someone taking a seat beside you on the couch and your book has left your hands, then seconds later, it’s been placed back into your hold. You looked up to see none other than Sirius Black.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” He asked curiously with a sly smile across his handsome features. You nodded in response. “So why are you reading a book upside down?” He questioned and you immediately turned red. You weren’t even aware that you were holding the book in the wrong way.</p><p>“I… don’t know?!” You sounded uncertain of your own answer. He frowned at you. He knew you were not exactly acting as yourself recently and it bothered him. Every time he tried to get you to tell him what was going on, you just changed the subject.</p><p>“Well, something is clearly off about you. You have been acting strange.” You frowned at his accusations. You felt completely yourself, except the fact that you were unsure of your relationship status. However you didn’t feel like it has changed you in any way, which caused you to question him.</p><p>“What do you mean? I am fine. Nothing has changed.” You replied with complete honesty. Indeed nothing has changed and that was the exact reason of your gloomy mood.</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t call it nothing. You have been distant, you have been spacing out, you have been acting like you are mentally somewhere else.” He explained, but you just shook your head.</p><p>“I am all good.” You smiled gently, but it took you quite a great effort to do so. You didn’t feel like smiling. “Anyway, how was quidditch?”</p><p>“This is exactly what I am talking about. You have been changing subject every time I mention that something is off about you.” He frowned, unable to understand you.</p><p>“Why would I not change the subject? You want to talk about something that’s non-existent. I am fine. Peachy if you wish.” You explained, slight sarcasm in your voice. He just shook his head in disappointment and with a silent ‘good night’ left you alone in the common room. No hug. No kiss. Nothing.</p><p>It’s been weeks since you and him had started drifting apart. He barely kissed you, you barely hugged him. You didn’t wait for him in the common room on full moons anymore, and he didn’t offer to stay with you just to be able to look at you when you were writing your homework. You both have been distant and you felt it. You felt that it would all end. None of you tried to save it. Before you made your final decision however, you needed to talk to the person that Sirius was the closest to. James Potter. You wanted to know what you had done that ruined you and Sirius.</p><p>Your last class was Arithmancy while James along with Sirius, chose Care of Magical Creatures as his elective lesson. The students were coming towards you and you immediately recognised James and Sirius. They were hard to miss even amongst a bunch of students.</p><p>“James…” You called him and they both stopped in front of you. You felt uneasy as Sirius was looking at you with curious eyes. You were in a good relationship with his friends, but you never really singled them out or asked for favours without Sirius’ presence. “Can I talk to you for a second?” You both looked at Sirius, who was very clearly unsure of what was going on. “Alone.” You added which made Sirius’ expression turn into a suspicious one. He didn’t understand what was going on, but without a second glance, left you with James.</p><p>“What’s up, Little one?” He chuckled and you smiled gently at the nickname. You weren’t particularly small or younger than them, but they just liked to call you little. You found it endearing though.</p><p>“Can we go somewhere more private?” You asked, playing with your fingers. You felt embarrassed for coming to James instead of talking to Sirius, but you were scared of Sirius’s reaction. He lead you towards the Room of Requirement. As you stepped in, you saw an exact copy of the Gryffindor common room. You chuckled lightly at James’ thoughts.</p><p>“I thought you might be more comfortable like this.” He gently smiled and sat down on the couch, while you decided to take a seat on the arm of the sofa. “So what’s going on, Little one?” You sighed, not knowing how to start.</p><p>“I am thinking of…” You didn’t even know how to express yourself. Breaking up would be a wrong word if you weren’t even in a relationship. “well…” You were searching for the right word, but it just didn’t want to come to you. “I don’t even know what word to use.” You chuckled sourly.</p><p>“What are you thinking of? And what word are you looking for? You are confusing me.” James said with an obvious frown sitting across his eyebrows.</p><p>“You see, this is the problem. How would you call me and Sirius? What are we?” You stood up not being able to stay still.</p><p>“What?” He asked as if he didn’t understand you. “I have seen that you two have been distant, but he doesn’t say anything, nor do you. What is going on?” He tried to get you to talk, but it was not as easy for you.</p><p>“Just please answer me. What do you think, what are we with Sirius?” You repeated.</p><p>“Erm…” He was thinking for a second, he didn’t understand what you meant. “I don’t think I understand what is going.” He shook his head, unable to give you an answer.</p><p>“You are not the only one.” You replied crossing your arms in front of your chest protectively while looking at the paintings as a distraction, to be able to collect your thoughts. James stood up and walked behind you. He gently turned you around. As he saw your tears threatening to escape, he felt completely lost. He didn’t understand anything anymore.</p><p>“Little one, just talk to me. That’s why you called me here, didn’t you?” He asked as he took your hands and held them reassuringly.</p><p>“Well, as I am unable to find the right words, I will just try in another way. I am thinking of just parting ways with Sirius.” You said looking down at your hands being played with by James.</p><p>“What?” He didn’t just sound surprised. He froze. His hands stopped playing with yours and his eyes were fixated on you without even blinking. The only reason you knew he was alive was the steady breathing that left his lungs.</p><p>“I think it’s for the best.” You nodded agreeing your own words.</p><p>“Hold on a minute.” He finally composed himself. “When did you two end up from being so lovey-dovey that I wanted to throw up to breaking up?” He questioned you as if you have just decided it in the last couple of minutes. However you didn’t. You have been going over this decision for weeks. You didn’t feel that Sirius wanted you in his future and you couldn’t have risked falling harder for him to then end up being dumped. It was too painful already.</p><p>“We can’t break up, James.” You shook your head. “He never asked me to be his girlfriend, nor did he tell me that he loved me.” You walked away from him and started walking up and down to let your frustration out. It was easier to talk like this. “I love him, James. Every part of my body, from my heart down to the last bit of nerve, want to be with him. But I can not stay close to him, when he doesn’t see me in his future.” You sighed, feeling useless in your own situation. “I know he likes me, or he did at least. I know he cared for me, he was there whenever I needed him and he was always down to participate in my stupid ideas, even if it meant detention at the end of the day. But I can’t stay by his side if he can not commit.” You smiled sourly thinking back at the memories you have experienced together.</p><p>“I can’t believe you are saying this.” He frowned and you felt like you caught a glimpse of anger in his eyes. “He loves you. He loves you so much. How can you not see that?” You looked up at him and smiled at him gently.</p><p>“Have you ever heard him say that?” You asked trying to prove yourself and you knew you were successful, when he started stammering. “Exactly.” You nodded.</p><p>“But I saw how he is behaving with you. He wouldn’t care for you so much, if he didn’t love you.” He tried to argue.</p><p>“I care for my pets, I care for my friends, I care for my family. They are all different kind of likes and loves.” You proved him wrong once again. “Look James, I am not here to argue about it. I already accepted his non-existent feelings towards me. I just need you to tell me, what I did wrong.” You tilted your head awaiting for his answer.</p><p>“Nothing? He loves you?” He tried to argue again this time trying to force you to understand his view. “Little one, I know you feel like something is missing, but you don’t have to break up. Just talk to him. Ask him how he feels, how he looks at your relationship, how he sees his future. Don’t just jump into it without discussing it with him because you will just hurt both of you. You know me, Sirius is like a brother to me. I have know him for years. I can tell when he is different and when you got together he lit up like a lightbulb. He loves every part of you from your beauty to your goofiness. Talk to him, before you make this stupid decision, please.” He was almost begging you and this time, you couldn’t stop the last tears escaping your eyes.</p><p>“Do you really think that would solve this?” You looked up at him as a last resort before you went and destroyed whatever you and Sirius had.</p><p>“I don’t think I have ever been more sure of anything.” He walked up to you and placed his hands on your shoulders. “Trust me on this one. I know him more, than he knows himself.” He replied, reassuring you. You were thinking for a few seconds, before nodding slowly.</p><p>“I will try to talk to him then, before I make my decision.” You replied with a straight, determined face this time.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said before letting you go on your own.</p><p>You left James in the Room of Requirement and walked up to your house. The Gryffindor common room was empty, but instead of staying out, you decided to go up to your dorm and think hard about what to do and how to do it. You felt like you didn’t understand a single thing anymore.</p><p>Days passed by, but you still haven’t talked to Sirius. You couldn’t get yourself to do it, but you weren’t even sure you wanted to. You saw him laughing with the Marauders or playing in class with the other students. Every time you passed him, he seemed to be in such a good mood. You didn’t have the courage to destroy it. You have not talked to each other for over two days and you thought maybe you didn’t even have to talk to him. You would just naturally drift apart. You looked at him afar, longing for his touches, for his attention, but you thought it’s for the best. You had no right to take his precious time away when he could spend it with people he loved, with people who gave him happiness and comfort.</p><p>As your classes have finished for the day, you walked towards your common room, passing the Marauders at its entrance. You didn’t even take a glance at them. As you have entered and was about to walk up to the dormitory, you heard James’ voice.</p><p>“Little one!” He called you and you turned back to face him.</p><p>“Hey James.” You greeted him with a small smile.</p><p>“Look, little one, I know it’s not my business, but I care about both you and Sirius. Am I correct to assume that you have not talked to him?” He asked while curiously searching for your eyes, but you just couldn’t hold an eye contact. You looked anywhere but him. You slowly nodded as a reply, no words were able to leave your mouth. “Why?” He frowned, once again unable to understand you.</p><p>“It’s better like this.” You replied without further explanation.</p><p>“And in what way is it better?” He asked followed by a sigh of disbelief.</p><p>“Look James, I see how happy he is. I am not going to destroy that with unnecessary questions and monologues and explanations. If we just leave it like as it is, we will naturally go on our ways.” You explained and to your surprise James slapped himself on the forehead.</p><p>“I love you, Little one and you are one of the smartest witches I know, but you are seriously acting very silly recently.” He admitted. “Believe me, you need to talk.” He shook his head, walking up to you and enveloping you in a bear hug.</p><p>“What is going on here?” You heard Sirius’ angry voice coming closer before stopping in front of the two of you with a deep frown across his eyebrows. James slightly let go of you, but he still kept an arm around your shoulders. “Are you cheating on me?” He asked and you could have sworn he sounded hurt. Your head snapped to be able to look into his eyes. From the corner of your view you could also see James’ surprised expression as well.</p><p>“What?” You both asked, trying to comprehend what was happening. “No!” You replied at the exact same time.</p><p>“Then what is going on between you two? A while ago you just disappeared leaving me completely out of the whole conversation and now I find you here hugging each other like there’s no tomorrow.” You could hear the anger growing inside him and you wanted nothing but to reassure him of the opposite of what he was thinking.</p><p>“Do you really think we would be seeing each other behind your back?” James asked raising his voice at how lowly his best friend thought of him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have these kind of thoughts if you weren’t acting strange recently.” He explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“I really think you should talk to him.” James looked down at you, but you just sighed deeply instead of answering.</p><p>“Well you better.” He growled in frustration. “I am very unhappy seeing my best friend and my girlfriend acting all lovey-dovey.” He continued with clenched teeth. Your eyes grew wide as you stared at him in shock. You could only hear James’ loud laughter coming from next to you, but you were unable to even react. Your mind was filled with only one word 'girlfriend’. You thought you heard it wrong for a second. “What is happening? Why are you laughing like an idiot?” He looked at his best friend, being unable to understand his behaviour.</p><p>“Please just repeat that last sentence. I don’t think all of us have heard it well.” He chuckled as his laughter started dying away.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Sirius looked at him as if his friend has gone mental.</p><p>“I am begging you, just please repeat that last part.” He asked once again.</p><p>“I am very unhappy seeing my best friend and my girlfriend acting all lovey-dovey.” He has done as requested causing James to broke into a fit of laughter once again as he walked up to the armchair and took a seat.</p><p>“Girlfriend?” You finally composed yourself to be able to at least say a word. The word that meant more than you thought it would, to hear from him.</p><p>“Are you guys having a laugh?” He asked in complete shock. He has lost it. He had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“Look guys, you really need to sit down and talk, because you clearly want the same thing, you just don’t know how to express it.” James decided to take up on the role of a peace-maker.</p><p>“When did you become so wise?” Sirius asked, being very unhappy with his best friend getting involved in his relationship.</p><p>“When your Girlfriend…” James intensified the last word. “came to me and asked me what has she done that you are unable to love her.” Sirius’ head snapped towards you. He couldn’t believe a word he was hearing.</p><p>“What is all this about?” He asked you this time, but you didn’t dare to look at him.</p><p>“I love you, Sirius.” You stated simply while playing with your hands.</p><p>“And I love you. But that doesn’t explain the situation.” You looked up at him, eyes wide, air stuck in your lungs. He was surprised to see your dumbfounded expression and once again felt like he was in the dark.</p><p>“You do?” You asked trying to get rid of the doubt lingering in your mind.</p><p>“I do.” He replied hesitantly. He didn’t have a clue as to where you were going with this.</p><p>“Thank Godric.” You let out the sigh you have been keeping in, but this time a huge grin appeared on your face instead of the sour expression you have been harbouring.</p><p>“I am glad you didn’t break up with him.” James chuckled as he thought about the conversations he was having with you.</p><p>“What?” Sirius raised his voice, not believing the words he was hearing.</p><p>“Little one jumped to some weird conclusions. She thought you didn’t love her and didn’t want to be with her.” James explained and you wanted to just walk up to him and kick him on the nuts. You just wanted to shut him up. He was telling too much already. You turned as red as it’s humanly possible and once again looked down instead of even giving a chance for an eye-contact.</p><p>“Is it true?” Your heard Sirius’ voice. He sounded broken and frustrated.</p><p>“I…” You started, but hesitated for a second. “…didn’t know how to approach you and it seemed to be the best solution.” He lifted your head with a finger placed under your chin.</p><p>“What made you want to break up with me?” He wanted to hear your thoughts and it certainly frustrated him that you didn’t talk to him first, but his best friend.</p><p>“It’s going to sound stupid now.” You scratched the back of your head, feeling in a very awkward position.</p><p>“I am listening.” You heard his soothing voice encouraging you to answer.</p><p>“You never asked me to be your girlfriend, nor did you ever tell me that you loved me. I just put two and two together and I ended up with the conclusion that you didn’t see me in your future.” You sighed listening to your previously heartbreaking, now stupid thoughts. When you finally looked up, Sirius was looking at you with wide eyes, raised eyebrows and parted lips. His surprise was sitting across his face as if it was plastered there forever. “It’s just… you distanced yourself too. I didn’t know how to interpret that. I’m sorry.” You apologised for your behaviour.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He pulled you closer by your waist while keeping his eyes on yours. “I didn’t know that my behaviour has made you feel insecure, it was never my intention. I would have never done it on purpose. I wanted to give you space as you kept pushing me away.” He pulled you closer and kissed your forehead. “Please, don’t ever think about breaking up with me. I don’t ever want to let you go, love. I love you too much.”</p><p>“I love you too.” You smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Godric, you were craving for his closeness and were you glad to be in his embrace.</p><p>“Next time talk things through before going on a one person mission, Little one.” He chuckled and you just smiled at him, whispering a 'thank you’ before turning back to your Boyfriend and claiming back the attention you have lost recently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gentle Seduction [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are more than aware of Sirius’ feelings towards you, but he doesn’t seem to want to take the first step. You decide to force him to realise he has no other options.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Gentle Seduction<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>3.5k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You were sitting in your room, in Lily’s company who was reading a book on potions. You were deep in your thoughts about how to get the attention of the boy you liked. You were friends for such a long time, you were so comfortable in each other’s company, you knew it would be hard to make him realise his feelings. But you were not one to back down. You didn’t want to wait anymore.</p><p>“Enough!” You suddenly stood up, scaring Lily, who dropped her book and jumped up from her bed.</p><p>“What happened?” Her bewildered look causing you to laugh.</p><p>“Sorry, I might have been a bit too dramatic.” You chuckled seeing her frown. You started walking up and down the room, finding the right words to speak up, while Lily sat back down on her bed. “I’m going to get Sirius to realise I am more than a friend to him.” You stated with clear determination in your voice.</p><p>“Wait a second. You said you would rather hide your feelings and be friends than to ruin the friendship if you get rejected.” She tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>“I didn’t say I would reveal my feelings, I said I will make him realise he has feelings for me.” You shrugged. “I can not handle his hugs, his kisses on my cheek, his hands all over me and just stand there saying, we are just friends. Screw that Lily, I feel like a play toy. It’s not what friends do.” You were convincing yourself.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this? I have been saying it over a year and you have been denying it.” She waved you off.</p><p>“That was because I wasn’t as fed up as I am now.” You nodded to your own reply.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” She asked laying back on her bed.</p><p>“Nothing concrete, I will just get extra touchy to the point where he can’t think without me appearing in his thoughts.” You growled in determination almost scaring Lily.</p><p>“That’s the confidence, I guess.” She chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting at the end of one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room with a book in your hand, while Lily was sitting across you on the other end. You heard the entrance door open and saw James, Peter, Remus and last but not least Sirius appear. They sat down in the arm chairs, while Sirius decided to take a seat between you and Lily. You were laughing internally. He was walking straight into your trap.</p><p>You looked up at him as he got comfortable and smiled along with a nod. He leaned closer and hinted a kiss on your cheek. You cursed him for having the upper hand again, but you hid it just as well as you always did.</p><p>“Lily!” You called your friend who placed her book down on her thighs and looked up at you. “You said the potion you were writing an essay about, didn’t contain Bezoar.” You said and she nodded along. “But this book says, you are supposed to be adding half a Bezoar to the potion.” She frowned and you decided to show her the book.</p><p>You stood on your knees and hands, leaning over Sirius’ lap, while shoving the book into Lily’s hands. She carefully read the instructions, nodding along as she read.</p><p>You didn’t see it, but you felt Sirius’ gaze roaming your body as he looked you up and down, running his eyes over all your curves, leaning over his lap, arching your back like a cat. You could even hear his deep sighs occasionally leaving his lungs.</p><p>“I think I will have to talk to Professor Slughorn.” She explained giving you back the book. As you were pulling back, your eyes met his and you wanted to fist bump into the air in success. His grey eyes shined darker than usual and his expression was of a lions who was about attack his prey.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You said innocently as you pulled back and started reading your book again. You didn’t have to look up to feel Sirius’ intense gaze on your face.</p><p>As it was getting late, Lily and you stopped reading and joined the conversation with the Marauders. Although Lily still didn’t agree to go on a date with James, she started warming up to him, thanks to you. As you were friends with them, she didn’t really have a choice but to hang out with them through you.</p><p>You were quietly listening to James’ story which was supposed to be funny, but wasn’t. Your body was facing Sirius’ left side as he was leaning back against the couch. You placed your cheek into your palm, while placing your elbow on the back of the sofa. Body language 101, your body has to show openness. You were looking at his profile, completely ignoring James’ monologue. You were concentrating on that chiseled jaw line, rich, black eyelashes, grey eyes - which were suddenly looking at you.</p><p>You didn’t turn away though. You kept the eye contact, sometimes leaving your eyes to wander down to his light pink lips, which slowly parted in anticipation. You knew what that meant, he was thinking just like you. Soon your statement proved to be true as his eyes gazed at your partially opened lips as well, lingering just a tad bit longer than appropriate.</p><p>“Sirius!” James called his friend with a raised eyebrow, which caused Sirius’ head to snap towards him. “I have been calling you.” He scoffed getting annoyed by his friend’s ignorance. You had to chuckle at Sirius’ behaviour. You enjoyed having the upper hand. He looked straight at you as he heard your soft laughter and once again, it was like his gaze was glued to yours. You didn’t turn away, enjoying the effects you had over him. “Am I talking to a wall here?” James asked, pulling Sirius out of his trans. He was blinking rapidly to get his head straight, while this time you tried to keep your chuckle to yourself.</p><p>You had an early potions lesson so you decided to leave for your room. You took your book and stood up from the couch leaving for the stairs, but not before turning back and stopping behind the sofa. You leaned forward and hinted a light, unexpected kiss on Sirius’ cheek.</p><p>His head suddenly turned with wide eyes looking up at you. It was a common occurrence that you kissed each other’s cheek, but you knew he didn’t expect it. You smiled softly and wished “good night” to your friends, feeling Sirius’ gaze on you as you walked away.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning you were preparing for the Potions test Professor Slughorn promised, completely ignoring your surroundings. You didn’t even realise the figures around you, up until two hands decided to wonder around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest. You didn’t have to turn to see who it was, his cologne gave him away. You closed your book and turned around in his embrace, looking into his eyes. He was surprised at your sudden move at first as usually you kept continuing whatever you were doing, but this time you had different ideas.</p><p>His eyes were playfully roaming your face while his lips took on a cheeky grin. You copied his expression before locking your arms behind his neck. His brows rose high, but his grin grew wider.</p><p>“You seem unusually touchy today.” He tried to mock you, but you tightened your arms, pulling him closer.</p><p>“What’s wrong with being a bit more attentive?” You chuckled softly. “Although I should get back to my revision.” You whispered as you hinted a kiss on his cheek and turned away, leaving him behind as you walked to the wall next to the class room and laid your back to it, opening your book. You could feel his gaze on you, more intense then ever, causing you to grin internally, but stay expressionless.</p><p>As Professor Slughorn arrived and opened the class room, you followed closely behind and set down at your usual desk. As you pulled out your quill and ink and placed them on the surface of the table, you felt a presence on the other side, where Lily’s place was. As you glanced up and your eyes met Sirius’, you looked at him questioningly. He sat down beside you with a wink and a perky grin.</p><p>You looked at him suspiciously and then turned around to search for your traitor of a friend. As you looked behind, you saw Lily sitting next to James, both with a huge, know-it-all grin across their face. You sighed and turned around, accepting the fact that it will be a very hard test to complete with Sirius’ presence next to you.</p><p>You turned back to your table without a glance towards Sirius and accepted the parchment from the Ravenclaw student in front of you. You turned around to pass the test to James and the rest of the row. As you turned back, your eyes met Sirius’. His expression was anything but serious. He was looking at you with a grin, showing off all his well-maintained white teeth, while winking at you casually. You raised your eyebrow to question his intentions, then turned towards your test, still harbouring a tiny smile in the corner of your lips.</p><p>Luckily Sirius didn’t bother you through the test and you had the opportunity to concentrate fairly well, even though his presence was sabotaging your attempt to finish quite a few times. You tried to take secret glances towards his direction and felt his gaze linger over you more than a couple of times, which did make your job difficult, but here you were proud and done with your test. You handed your parchment to Professor Slughorn and quietly left the Potions classroom to leave the other students time, to finish their tests.</p><p>You barely passed through the corridor when you realised you have left your quill and ink in the class room. As you turned around, your head met a quite strong surface, sending you backwards, almost falling to the ground. Almost. As you closed your eyes, expecting to feel the pain running through your body, it just didn’t come. You felt arms around your waist pull you back to the same person’s chest you have collided with before. You placed your hands on his torso and opened one of your eyes to see your saviour. To your surprise, you met two beautiful grey irises shining bright with a playful hint.</p><p>“Be careful, Babycakes.” He chuckled at your clumsiness, but you didn’t reply nor did you move, you just gazed into his eyes. Soon his chuckles died and his eyes curiously wondered between yours and your mouth. Your lips parted involuntarily causing his eyes to stay attached to them. As if his look woke you up, you shook your head and gently removed his arms from your waist.</p><p>“Sorry.” You said as you walked around him to hurry back into the classroom. His eyes burned your skin up until you disappeared behind the door.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting next to the Black Lake with your friends. Your back laid against the trunk of the Cedar tree standing tall above you, hiding you from the burning rays of the sun. Sirius was sitting next to you, listening to Lily’s and James’ conversation.</p><p>“James, I am begging you, stop asking me.” She shook her head with a deep sigh.</p><p>“But why can’t you say yes?” He opened his arms questioningly. “I have changed and don’t try to deny that you can see it.” He tried to convince her.</p><p>“I don’t have to give you a reason. I don’t want to go on a date with you and that’s that.” She scoffed, taking a seat under the tree across you.</p><p>“So you just want me to give up, but you don’t even care to tell me why.” He huffed, this time with a more annoyed tone.</p><p>“I don’t owe you anything.” She shrugged, turning away and opened up her book, ignoring James.</p><p>You just sighed at the scene and shook your head. You knew Lily liked James, a couple of days ago she finally admitted it to you. Still she kept resisting him, which even confused you.</p><p>“Why are you keep sighing?” Sirius chuckled. You turned towards him and shrugged.</p><p>“I know it’s none of my business, but it’s just painful to watch.” You told him honestly, before turning back to the couple. James was trying to talk to Lily, but his attempts were useless. She completely ignored him.</p><p>“I wish James stopped nagging Lily, she clearly doesn’t like him.” He huffed and you chuckled at his comment. “What?” He asked with a frown across his brows.</p><p>“Nothin, nothing.” You felt the urge to let out Lily’s secret, but you didn’t want to be a bad friend.</p><p>“You are hiding something.” He looked at you, like he could see through you and his intense gaze captured yours. “What is it?” You thought for a second. You looked away from him and turned your eyes towards James who was gesticulating while saying something to Lily which you couldn’t hear. You wanted to be a good friend, but her stubbornness pissed you off. Screw karma, you were about to reveal her secret. You trusted Sirius enough not to say anything to James, but to push him to the right direction.</p><p>You turned your whole body towards Sirius and leaned closer to his ear, placing your palm on his biceps to keep yourself steady. You heard a deep sigh escape his mouth, but you just ignored it and enjoyed as his hand rested against the lower part of your back. You put your hand up to the side, in front of your face, not to let others hear what you were about to say.</p><p>“Lily likes James.” You whispered with a chuckle and you could feel his body shiver under your palm. You liked it more than you expected to. “She told me so a couple of days ago.” You continued. You could feel a slight tremble in his arm as your lips touched his earlobe while talking. You slightly pulled away, but just enough for him to be able to look at you. His lips were parted and he was looking at you with lustful eyes, surprising you for a second.</p><p>“Why are we talking about Lily and James?” He asked as he turned towards you completely. You raised your eyebrows questioningly.</p><p>“What else would you like to talk about?” You asked tilting your head curiously.</p><p>“You and me.” He said without hesitation.</p><p>“What is there to talk about?” You asked as if you were unaware of what he meant.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me.” He smirked as his eyes scanned your face while you bit into your lower lip. You let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I play smart.” You replied with a confident but subtle grin, running your fingers along his arm and placing them on the ground for a better hold.</p><p>“So you do admit you are playing with me.” He licked his lips as he was looking at yours.</p><p>“Maybe?” You said more as a question.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” He leaned closer so slowly, you almost missed it. Up until his nose was almost touching yours.</p><p>“Because it’s fun and because I can.” A soft chuckle left your lungs.</p><p>“You don’t know what you are doing.” He warned you as he cupped your face and traced his fingers along your parted lips. You didn’t stop him though. His touch was something you have been addicted to even as a friend.</p><p>“I think I do.” You replied confidently.</p><p>“No, you haven’t got the slightest clue what you are doing to me.” He admitted causing you to tilt your head against his palm and smile.</p><p>“What am I doing to you?” You asked with a lower, inviting tone and you could see the goosebumps appear on his forearm. He stopped his finger on the middle of your lips as he followed your gaze and looked down to his arm.</p><p>“That’s just how it starts.” He almost whispered, but he was so close to you, you could just hear it fine.</p><p>“And then?” You asked with a flirty curiosity.</p><p>“My mind goes blank.” He exhaled deeply. “And my body moves on its own.” He gently caressed your cheekbone.</p><p>“Why does your mind go blank?” You pushed him to speak.</p><p>“Because you make it.” His breathing felt shaky. “Your gaze, your moves, your touches, even the way you breath affects me.” His complete honesty mesmerised you.</p><p>“What do you want to do about it?” You ran your fingers slowly along his arm again, finally placing it on his chest, feeling as it tensed up under your touch.</p><p>“I want to kiss you.” He blurted out, not even realising his own words. You placed you palm against his neck and softly ran your thumb across his lips, feeling as the air left his lungs.</p><p>“What are you waiting for then?” You chuckled lightly. He didn’t need a second, his lips were attached to yours, sucking gently on your lower lip, making you silently moan into his mouth.</p><p>He licked across your lower lip, making you open your mouth. He gently massaged your tongue with his while you ran your finger through his long black locks. You bit into his lip gently, before running your tongue through his lip, making him groan into your mouth. You hinted a quick peck on his lip before pulling away just enough to be able to breath.</p><p>“You really need to stop whatever you are playing.” He opened his dark, lustful eyes to be able to look into yours.</p><p>“Why should I?” A light chuckle left your lungs as you bit into your lower lip playfully.</p><p>“Because I can’t think straight.” He confessed. “Because you are making me go crazy.” He sighed, trying to kiss you again, but just before he could attach his lips to yours, you placed your index finger on his lips.</p><p>“That’s not my fault.” You grinned happily seeing the effects you had on him.</p><p>“Why are you doing this to me?” He pulled away, leaning back to the tree’s trunk. You kept looking at the side of his face, drinking in the sight of his handsome features. In a way you felt guilty for playing with him, but you had no choice.</p><p>“Because there’s no other way to make you admit your feelings.” You replied honestly, causing him to turn towards you with a frown.</p><p>“Wasn’t that obvious enough?” He asked. “I am always around you, I always flirt with you, I touch you on ever occasion I can.” He looked at you with disbelief.</p><p>“But you never actually made the next step.” You shook your head. “I just made sure you couldn’t avoid it anymore.” You shrugged with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I am angry at you for playing with me, or glad that you forced me to do something about it finally.” He sighed looking at your lips.</p><p>“You can be both as long as you plan on repeating our previous activity.” You giggled at your witty come back.</p><p>“There’s no way I would deny myself from you.” He grinned, grabbing your waist and pulling you on his lap. “Let’s make up for the times we were too stubborn to enjoy each other’s company.” He whispered to your lips, before attacking them once again.</p><p>However your idillic moment didn’t last for long.</p><p>“Go get some, Padfoot.” Peter chuckled and as you turned around, you were about to kill him with your eyes. He hid behind a chuckling Remus. You moved back to your place, leaving Sirius’ warm hug. But not for long. He placed his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, hinting a kiss on your forehead.</p><p>“Don’t play with me anymore.” Sirius whispered into your ears causing you to chuckle at the ticklish feeling.</p><p>“I can’t promise that.” His brow ran high. “I enjoy your mindless state way too much.” You grinned happily. He pulled you closer, kissing you once again.</p><p>“Let’s leave the games to the bedroom.” He whispered against your lips, making your imagination run wild, before slyly nodding at his request.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Degrading feelings [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James thinks his friendship is more important than your relationship with Sirius so you and Lily decide to take revenge</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Degrading feelings<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader <b>and</b> James Potter x Lily Evans<br/><b>Word count:</b> 1.8k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You were standing in the Gryffindor common room with a stern look on your face.</p><p>“Come on now, James. I get that you love him, you are best friends, but assuming that you love him more than I do is bollocks.” You scoffed at the ridiculous argument. “You can’t estimate someone’s love.” You frowned at him.</p><p>“I am not estimating it.” He turned away to walk up and down the common room in frustration. “But I have been friends with him since year one, I have been there for him when he had problems with his parents, I have been there for him when he was arguing with you, I have been there for him when you weren’t even in the picture.” He shrugged accepting your loss. But you didn’t.</p><p>“I didn’t know we measured love in time now.” You huffed. “Just because I have not been there for him in the first few years, it doesn’t mean my love is any less important than yours. I was also there for him when he had family issues, I was also part of his life when you had an argument, so what are you trying to imply?” You waved him off casually.</p><p>“We are friends. You are a girlfriend. I will not be replaced, but you could be anytime.” He shrugged casually until he realised what he has just said and his eyes grew wide. “That’s not what I meant.” He tried to correct himself. Your head snapped towards the door as it opened and your boyfriend stepped in the common room with a confused expression across his face at the scene unfolding.</p><p>“Really?” You hissed in anger and looked at your friend Lily. “Should I say to Lily that you are only a mere boyfriend who will just break up with her? What kind of a friend would I be?” You growled out of anger.</p><p>“Of course not. I would never try to break you up with Sirius and I would never expect you to try to break me up with Lily.” You crossed your arms in front of you, not wanting to listen to his lies.</p><p>“Right, but apparently I am less important than you are, because I am a mere girlfriend. You know what? Go to Sirius then and I am taking Lily. Enjoy your friendship.” You groaned and pulled Lily up from her armchair and dragged her after you from the common room to the dormitory.</p><p>You sat down on your bed and started organising your angry breathing again. Godric, were you upset at James.</p><p>“That was unexpected.” Lily looked at you with a rather bewildered expression. “How did that escalate so quickly?” She asked trying to recall the events.</p><p>“I don’t know, Lily.” You shook your head. “I got so angry. Of course they are best friends and I would never stand between them, but saying that I love Sirius any less than him or that my feelings towards him are not as important is ridiculous.” You leaned back on the bed with a deep sigh leaving your lungs. You felt the bed dip in next to you and Lily laid down looking at your profile.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. He knows what he said was silly, you are both just quite stubborn, to be honest.” She chuckled softly.</p><p>“I know, Lily, but that hurt. Noone has the right to measure my feelings especially not to degrade them.” You looked at her this time. “I am sorry that I dragged you away.” She smiled at you gently.</p><p>“It’s fine. I quite enjoyed that you fought over me and Sirius.” She started giggling, but as soon as she realised your expressionless face, she stopped. “I am not saying that the argument was necessary, I am simply stating that it’s good to know that we are so important to the both of you.” She ruffled your hair, causing you to push her hand away.</p><p>“I guess you could look at it that way.” You sighed and even a small smile appeared on your face.</p><p>“What do you say we tease them a bit?” She asked and your brows ran high at her implications.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” You asked curiously, turning towards her, leaning your head against your palm and waiting for her plan.</p><p>“Well, he hurt you and you are my friend so he hurt me.” She shrugged. “We could sulk a bit.” She grinned at her cunning idea.</p><p>“You should have been sorted into Slytherin.” You pushed her lightly.</p><p>“I know, right? It crosses my mind many times.” She giggled happily.</p><p>“What about Sirius?” You asked and another grin appeared on her face. “You are scaring me.” You chuckled in a forced tone.</p><p>“If you would like to teach him a lesson too, we could ignore him for believing that he is thinking the same way as James. We are girls, darling, we are complicated creatures. They don’t understand anything we do anyway.” She humoured herself, but you didn’t find her idea utterly useless at all.</p><p>“Let it be then.” You smirked at your brilliant friend.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning you and Lily walked down into the Great Hall laughing at your genius plan. You didn’t really know how it would play out, but you promised each other to ignore the boys for just a tiny bit to teach them a lesson. If James says friendship is more important, then screw him, you are taking his girlfriend with you.</p><p>You stepped into the Hall, searching for two places to sit down. Of course you immediately spotted the boys, but you followed through the plan. You and Lily walked past them and sat down next to each other on an empty place near the teacher’s table. As you started picking your food, you realised the presence of the four boys. Peter and Remus were standing on the other side of the table, while James was right next to Lily with pleading eyes. You didn’t have to look up to feel your boyfriend’s presence beside you.</p><p>“Morning Remus. Morning Peter.” Lily said, making you almost chuckle. But luckily you could just about swallow that. They nodded in an awkward manner before sitting down. Remus immediately understood the situation, but you would have been surprised if Peter didn’t pick up on it, it was too obvious.</p><p>“That was mean.” James replied and sat down beside Lily, staring a whole into the side of her face, which was quite comical. Godric, you enjoyed his suffering.</p><p>“Babycake…” Sirius called you as he sat down beside you, one leg over the inner side of the bench, while the other on its outer side. His whole body was turned towards you as if he was giving you his complete attention. “Come on, babe. I didn’t do anything.” He cooed as he planted a kiss on your neck. You just pulled away, biting into your cinnamon bun. He scooted closer and put his arms around your waist, placing his chin on your shoulder. “I missed you all night. Don’t be mean. Just give me a kiss.” He was almost begging you, but you ignored him.</p><p>You turned towards Lily, who had an emotionless expression across her face just like you. James was trying to whisper sweet compliments into her ear, but she didn’t give in. You knew how hard it was. You just wanted to turn around and capture Sirius’ lips with yours, but you had more self-control. Even if only on occasions.</p><p>“Babe, at least tell me what I have done so I can apologise.” You looked at him, staring straight into his eyes.</p><p>“If I have to tell you what you have to apologise for, then I don’t need your apology.” You scoffed.</p><p>“Then what should I do to make you forgive me? I love you, you know that. I don’t even know what I have done.” His voice was breaking you. Poor boy was completely clueless and you started feeling guilty.</p><p>You looked at Lily who was looking at you with a pleading expression. She wasn’t holding on too well either. It was hard to ignore them when the whole ordeal was over such a minor argument. You nodded towards Lily, who simply thanked you with a huge smile across her face.</p><p>You turned back to Sirius, who’s forehead was laying on your shoulder, trying to collect all his thoughts and memories to understand what he has done wrong. You placed your index finger under his chin and lifted it from your shoulder to be able to look into his stormy eyes.</p><p>“I will forgive you, if you kiss me.” You chuckled softly and before you could have blinked, his lips were attached to yours so lovingly, you never wanted it to finish.</p><p>You pulled him closer by his neck as he seductively ran his fingers along your thigh, stopping just a few inches away from your most sensitive spot. Godric, you wanted this man, but definitely not in the Great Hall. You pulled away slowly, while trying to organise your rapid breathing.</p><p>“That was…” He sighed in content, pulling you back for another kiss, but seconds later you had to break away.</p><p>“There are people around here.” You giggled, looking into his lustful eyes.</p><p>“I couldn’t care less. I will throw you up on the table in seconds and show everyone that you are mine.” He kissed your neck in such a soft manner, that you were almost about to give in. You shook your head to clear your mind of those inappropriate thoughts before you accidentally let it happen.</p><p>“As much as I love your idea and your slightly possessive behaviour, we are on school grounds and people wouldn’t take that well.” You smiled, lightly stroking his lips. You planted a quick kiss on his lip once again and turned back to your breakfast.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You heard from your other side. “I really didn’t mean what I said.” You looked up at James and you believed him. He looked more sincere than you ever saw him. You nodded.</p><p>“I’m not angry anymore, but don’t measure people’s love. Friends, family, relationships, they are all different kinds of love. I’m quite sure you don’t love Sirius the same way as you love Lily, is that correct?” You asked with a smirk and he frowned at you.</p><p>“Definitely never thought about imagining what’s under his cloths, but then I already saw everything, we are roommates after all.” He winked at you playfully.</p><p>“Just shut up, James.” You laughed wholeheartedly, before the others decided to join you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth or Dare [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and your friends are bored so you start playing a little Truth or Dare, but it doesn’t necessarily go as planned. Or does it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am quite unhappy with this chapter, but some of you might still like it, so I rather share it, than delete the whole story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Truth or Dare<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>4.5k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>On a Friday evening, your best friends and the Marauders were sitting in the common room, taking all the space up by themselves. Sirius laid across the couch, ignoring anyone who tried to force him to make space. James was sitting in one of the armchairs with Lily on his laps. Peter and Remus were seated on the floor, with their back to the fireplace, writing their essay for potions, while Joanna, your friend was sitting across the table, playing with her hair, sighing every second, almost drooling as she was starring at Remus. Alice was sitting next to her frowning at her behaviour every once in a while. Frank was laying across the other armchair hiding his face in a book, occasionally taking a quick glance at Alice. You on the other hand were standing at the window, starring at your friends. You smiled in content watching their movements.</p><p>“I’m bored.” You jumped at Sirius’ sudden exclamation.</p><p>“When are you not?” You questioned and walked up to him, lifting his head up, taking a seat on the couch and placing his head back on your lap.</p><p>“Now I am not bored.” He smirked.</p><p>“Player.” You stated simply and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Let’s play.” James said suddenly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lily asked while playing with his already messy hair.</p><p>“Let’s play Truth or Dare.” He stated casually.</p><p>“What’s that?” Sirius sat up, concentrating on his friend.</p><p>“It’s a muggle game.” He started. “I saw it in a movie that Lily showed me. You basically sit down in a circle, take a bottle, spin it and on whoever it lands on, will have to chose between Truth or Dare. The person who span the bottle has the right to determine what kind of dare or question the other person has to do or answer to. You can have a pass of course, if you don’t like your question or dare, but then the next task will be harder.” He explained enthusiastically.</p><p>“I like it!” Sirius jumped excitedly. You knew the game, but you were not a big fan of it. You just didn’t understand the whole concept. Making people do something that they wouldn’t normally do, or forcing them to reveal a secret of theirs sounded just simply stupid for your liking. “I am in.” He grinned happily. You saw James gently poking Lily’s side who just sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“Fine, I’m in.” She shook her head. Her reply earned a happy grin and a kiss on the cheek from James. At last each and every friend of yours agreed to join the game, even if with hesitation. It was your turn, which you didn’t even realise until all eyes were fixated on you.</p><p>“What?” You questioned. “I am not going to play this dumb game.” You replied shrugging your shoulder.</p><p>“Come on! Don’t be boring.” Sirius put his arm around your shoulders. You didn’t mind though. He did that quite often.</p><p>“I am not boring. I simply don’t see a reason to force people to do things they wouldn’t in other circumstances nor to say things they want to keep inside.” You explained with a straight face.</p><p>“That’s the fun of it.” Sirius started. “You can step out of your comfort zone a bit.” He leaned closer to your ear. “Maybe you will enjoy it more than you can imagine.” He whispered.</p><p>“I doubt that.” You turned towards him and you didn’t even realise he was so close that your nose were almost touching. However it didn’t affect you. You were not one to blush easily.</p><p>“Ahem.” You heard James clearing his throat. “We can leave that part for the game.” He smirked, which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Lily. “Ouch.”</p><p>“Can’t you be more subtle?” She scolded him, but you just chuckled at the couple.</p><p>“Fine.” You agreed finally.</p><p>“Good choice.” Sirius nodded, while he pulled you down to the floor to take a seat in front of the table. Remus took out an empty bottle from his bag and put it on the middle of the table. James immediately span the bottle. It was spinning around for over 10 times, when it finally stopped on Alice. Her eyes widened for a second. She was surprised to be the first one.</p><p>“Truth or dare?” James asked impatiently.</p><p>“Truth.” Alice replied.</p><p>“Do you like someone? I mean anyone of those who are sitting here.” James asked curiously, however Alice was a smart witch.</p><p>“Of course, you are all my friends.” She replied.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not what I meant.” He growled, knowing Alice was playing dirty.</p><p>“That’s your fault.” She stated as she shrugged her shoulders. “Next time specify what you mean.” She chuckled.</p><p>“You are mean.” He said with a grin. This time it was Alice’s turn to spin the bottle, so she did. After a couple of rounds, it stopped on Lily.</p><p>“Truth.” She answered immediately.</p><p>“If, and I mean completely hypothetically, you didn’t fall in love with James, which we all know you did…” You growled in annoyance.</p><p>“Just ask away for Godric’s sake.” You stated. Sirius pulled you closer, chuckling at your impatient behaviour.</p><p>“So if you had to chose as a second option, who would you date from the boys?” Alice finally finished her question.</p><p>“Obviously me.” Sirius said and you just couldn’t contain the power of your laughter and threw your head back.</p><p>“Godric, you are so wrong.” You started to calm down. “It will be Remus.” You both looked at Lily awaiting her reply.</p><p>“If I really needed to chose than probably Remus.” She stated casually. You could see the expression on James’s face showing he was indeed unhappy with the question, while Remus blushed for a nanosecond, but quickly composed himself. But you didn’t care. You were right.</p><p>“I know you all, like the back of my hand.” You laughed with a devilish tone. Soon enough Lily span the bottle and it landed on Frank.</p><p>“Truth or Dare?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Dare.” Frank replied which caused you all to get more excited. Finally someone acted braver than most. You saw James leaning closer to Lily’s ear and whispering something. She silently said ‘no’, but as James kept convincing her, she changed her mind.</p><p>“Fine. Just say it.” She gave in.</p><p>“It’s more like an option.” James stated. “If there is someone in this group you like, kiss her now. If not, then go up to that girl’s room and ask her out.” He grinned proudly.</p><p>“Are you for real?” He asked in disbelief. Everyone knew that he had a crush on Alice. Everyone, but Alice. You looked at your friend who’s head was hanging low, not wanting to know which girl, Frank will kiss or ask to go on a date. She liked him way too much, to be able to watch it. You looked at Frank, who sighed deeply and stood up. He was debating what to do, when he finally took a step forward, standing in front of Alice. She looked up at him in surprise and accepted the hand he gave her to help her stand up. They were standing in front of each other, completely ignoring your group, focusing only on one an other. You were a bit jealous though. They looked really good together and you wished to have the same spark with someone. “Can I…?” He started to ask, but before he could have finished, Alice has already kissed him. You chuckled at your friend’s sudden confidence as she pulled him closer, locking her arms behind his neck.</p><p>“Woah.” Frank said as they parted. Alice smirked at her own braveness which caused her to receive another kiss.</p><p>“Okay, okay, love-birds, take a seat.” James rushed them and you just grinned at his annoyed behaviour.</p><p>“Leave them alone, Potter.” You waved him off. Frank got hold of the bottle and this time he span it around the table. It landed on Peter. He excitedly shouted 'dare’ and waited for Frank to find him something to do. An evil grin appeared on his face.</p><p>“Go up to the female dormitory and steal someone’s bra.” Peter’s lips curved into a grin and jumped up without hesitation. 'Pervert’ Alice whispered to Frank while cuddling him.</p><p>“If you dare to go into our room, I will kill you, Peter.” You shouted after him, but you were unsure if he has heard you.</p><p>“Are you scared that he would find something more interesting?” Sirius asked suspiciously.</p><p>“I am not scared of anything. I just don’t want Peter to go through our drawers.” You stated simply.</p><p>“I would want to see what you are hiding in there.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Dead bodies. And they will have a new partner in you soon.” You smirked.</p><p>“That would mean I could see you dressing up and down every day.” He grinned. “Sign me up.”</p><p>“Logically speaking, dead bodies don’t see anything.” You shook your head at the dumb conversation you were having. Soon enough all of you turned around as Peter appeared at the bottom of the staircase hiding something behind his back. A huge grin spread across his face with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>“Guess what I found.” He giggled. He pulled out a black lace bra from behind, holding it up in the air as if it was some kind of a trophy. You wanted to dig your grave. You recognised the piece of clothing as part of your collection. You were not the type to blush easily, but this made you go crimson red in seconds. Luckily as you were turned around, other than Peter, noone could see your face.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind taking that off of someone.” Sirius snickered at his own thoughts which caused you to take on an even brighter colour of red. “Whose is that?” He asked and your eyes widened.</p><p>“Guess!” He laughed turning to you and keeping an eye contact. You felt the eyes on you, but Sirius’ stare had the biggest impact on you. Godric, you wished to disappear.</p><p>“Give it back.” You stated, holding your hand out. You were already busted, it didn’t matter anymore. Peter walked up to you and placed the lace item in your hand.</p><p>“Who knew that you were wearing such sexy underwears.” Sirius kept staring at you as you turned back to your friends and hid the bra behind your back. But it didn’t stay there for long. Sirius took it out from behind you and started inspecting it.</p><p>“Black, give it back.” You tried to take it from him, but he held it in his other hand.</p><p>“Nah, I think I will just keep it as a reminder.” He snickered.</p><p>“Reminder of what?” You asked in confusion. He leaned closer to be able to whisper in your ear.</p><p>“It will remind me of the day I first saw you blush.” He chuckled as you felt the heat still sitting across your face.</p><p>“Just give it back.” You tried your luck again, but your attempt was unsuccessful .</p><p>“Maybe later. Let’s play.” He grinned and you just gave up with a powerless sigh leaving your lips. Peter took his seat on the floor, next to Remus and span the bottle. You leaned back to the couch and waited for the bottle to stop. After a few second it landed on Sirius.</p><p>“Of course, Dare.” He replied with an ever-growing smile. Peter didn’t think for long. It was as if he already had it all thought out.</p><p>“Keep your hand on the top of the inner thigh of the person next to you until the bottle turns to you again.” Peter requested and Sirius obliged. Without hesitation, his hand was in between your legs and it stopped under your skirt, just below your underwear.</p><p>“What the…?” You jumped, but he just smirked.</p><p>“I was dared.” He shrugged.</p><p>“I will kill you Black if you dare to move your hand even an inch.” You growled. You weren’t angry, but this was the only way you could hide your embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh you would enjoy that.” He snickered and you slapped the back of his head gently.</p><p>“You wish.” You replied.</p><p>“I know.” He continued.</p><p>“Guys. If you want you can just go straight to the room.” James laughed, but you just threw the plastic bottle at his head. “Ouch. That was uncalled for.”</p><p>“You deserved that.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest. You felt Sirius’ hand move on your thigh causing you to clear your throat uncomfortably. Sirius took the bottle back from James and as it was spinning, you realised he had someone in his mind. It was like he was trying to control the bottle to land on that person. After a couple of turns it stopped on you. You saw his face turn into an evil grin which made you question your choice.</p><p>“Well I wanted to say dare, but now…” You started, but he didn’t let you finish it.</p><p>“Dare it is. You already said it.” You just grinned at his stupid behaviour and let him have his way.</p><p>“Fine, what do you want me to do?” You ask looking at him.</p><p>“I dare you to kiss me!” He said with an ear to ear smile, but yours disappeared.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” You asked, but he just shook his head and simply stated 'a dare is a dare’ which made you think. “Fine, a peck on the lips, nothing more.” You stated with a scary tone.</p><p>“Sure.” He said shrugging his shoulders and before you knew it, he leaned closer and his lips were attached to yours, moving them along. You froze for a second, but the little butterflies in the pit of your stomach screamed at you for not returning the gesture. You didn’t have to think twice, you dug your fingers into his hair on the back of his head and pulled him closer while moving your lips in sync with his.</p><p>Without hesitation he forced his tongue into your mouth massaging yours comfortably, dominating the pace. You wanted to keep continuing your activity but then out of nowhere you heard a cough. As if it cleared your head, you jumped away from Sirius with wide eyes, parted lips, while heavily panting.</p><p>“What the fuck?” You exclaimed. Sirius on the other hand was grinning happily.</p><p>“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it. I have witnesses.” He gestured towards your friends. You growled in anger and crossed your arms turning away from him. “Hey, are you not going to talk to me?” He asked looking as innocent as possible.</p><p>“Shut up, Black.” You massaged your temple before spinning the bottle. It landed on Joanna. Before you could have even asked what she wanted to choose, she already cut you off with a 'dare’. Alice crawled down to the floor next to you, leaving Frank with a grimace. She started whispering into your ears for a good few seconds, making you snicker. You saw Joanna looking at you suspiciously, but it just made your smile grew bigger. “So…” You started, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. “Do you remember the letter you wrote to your crush?” You asked reminding her of the blue envelope sitting in her nightstand’s drawer. She slowly nodded. “Give it to the person who you were supposed to send it to, but then never did.”</p><p>“Is it some kind of a revenge?” She asked.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” You asked, knowing exactly what you were doing.</p><p>“I am not sure anymore.” She sighed, making the others chuckle.</p><p>“Well, that’s not my fault. Go and do it.” You instructed her. She stood up and walked up the stairs in the slowest possible way, hoping for you to change your mind. But you just waited for her patiently to disappear behind the stairwell. For a second everyone waited silently, but then Sirius broke it.</p><p>“Are you seriously not going to talk to me?” He asked, but you just kept looking at your nails, as if they were the most interesting things you have ever seen. “Come on, stop acting like a child. You are 17 for Godric’s sake.” He nagged you.</p><p>“I clearly told you a peck, not a make out session.” You growled.</p><p>“So? Don’t even try to lie to me. You can lie to yourself, but not to me. You enjoyed it, so stop sulking.” He seemed to be getting angry at you and that just fired you up.</p><p>“I think I can decide how I want to behave and you definitely don’t have the right to lecture me.” You hissed in anger.</p><p>“What is your actual problem? Can you tell me, or you don’t even know yourself?” He raised his voice just enough for you to turn nasty.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have a problem if you were not hanging off of another girl’s mouth each and every time I turn a corner. Who knows what kind of diseases you have.” You growled. You knew you went too far and actually you were angry at yourself for not stopping it, not him, but oh well, you already said it. You heard the others hiss, growl, you even saw James shake his head and that meant you really hit below the belt.</p><p>“That was low, even from you.” He turned away, focusing his gaze on everything and anything, but you.</p><p>You heard Joanna coming down the stairs, with a blue envelope in her hands. She stopped behind the couch unsure of what to do. “Go ahead.” You told her, but she was just standing still, not moving an inch. “I can give you another dare, but that will be more brutal.” You smirked, which caused her to show you her middle finger. You just waved it off and waited for her to move. After a few minutes of debating, she finally started walking towards Remus. When she stopped next to him, his eyes grew wide open.</p><p>“For me?” He asked in disbelief. Joanna just nodded innocently and it was clear that she was about to run away. She was very shy when it came to Remus and that was one of the reasons she has been crushing on him for over 4 years. As soon as Remus took the letter from her, she turned and ran out of the common room. You were not surprised, however Remus was. He sat there in shock, not understanding the situation. You were about to get up to follow your friend, when a hand pulled you back down by your arm.</p><p>“Let Remus go after her.” Sirius stated without looking at you. You sighed and laid your back against the couch again as Remus got up and took off after Joanna.</p><p>“Let’s go to sleep.” You stated. “It’s boring.” You got up and without waiting for any reply you disappeared towards the dormitory. You took a shower and went straight to bed. You pulled the pillow on top of your head trying to close your thoughts of Sirius out.</p><p>The next morning you woke up feeling exhausted. You had a horrible night, you were barely able to sleep. You started walking down to the common room to then follow towards the Great Hall, but as soon as you arrived, an arm pulled you away. You looked up and saw Sirius standing in front of you with a messy hair, naked upper body and in his pyjama bottom.</p><p>“What do you want, Black?” You growled.</p><p>“Morning, sweetheart.” He smirked. You were unable to make him feel discouraged. “I wanted to know when you are planning to act normal again.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to?” You questioned, trying to pull away, but you only managed to touch his chest and stay stuck in that position as he held you harder.</p><p>“Then I would like to know why?” He tilted his head questioningly.</p><p>“Can we just forget about it?” You asked in a desperate state.</p><p>“But why? I don’t want to.” His tone was firm, but still gentle.</p><p>“It was a mistake.” You answered without an explanation.</p><p>“Okay, look, can you just tell me what is going on in your head, because I can’t understand you.” He replied honestly. You sighed not knowing what to do.</p><p>“I’m confused.” You accidentally looked into his eyes and it made it even harder to continue. “I am confused, because I don’t know what I feel. I know you, we have been friends for a long time. The fact that I am feeling something risks my friendship with you and I don’t want that to happen.” You finally opened up to him.</p><p>“I have feelings for you too. Why don’t we just try it and see if it works?” He asked with a gentle smile, but it quickly disappeared when your reply was only a 'tch’. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.</p><p>“You are Sirius Black. You don’t do feelings and stuff like that.” You replied in disbelief.</p><p>“Then I guess you don’t know me well enough.” He replied letting go of your waist and making space between you. He looked at you for a moment waiting for you to change your mind, but it didn’t happen. He turned away and walked back up into his dorm.</p><p>You sat down on the couch, hiding your face in your palms. You liked him, you were sure of that, but you were scared of getting hurt. He was Sirius Black. What if he got bored of you in a couple of days? It wouldn’t be just a romantic relationship destroyed, but you would lose your precious friendship as well. And that meant a lot to you. But then you knew you would not be able to go back into a simple friendship when every time he touched you, you felt little spark flying around in your stomach. You sighed in frustration and started walking up to the male dormitory. Your friendship is already gone. It will never be the same. You didn’t have much to lose. The only thing you could gain was whether a happy or a broken heart. Either way you felt dumb for not giving it a chance.</p><p>Without a knock you opened the door and walked in.</p><p>“In Godric’s name, what are you doing here?” James’ eyes widened as he was pulling the towel tighter around his lower body to hide himself.</p><p>“Don’t mind me.” You replied waving him off. “Where is Sirius?” You asked impatiently tapping on the floor with your foot. He pointed towards the bathroom. You started walking to the door and without hesitation you opened it and closed it behind you. Your movements were as quite as a cat’s, noone could hear you, let alone Sirius. He was standing in front of the sink washing his face, with a towel around his waist. You looked him up and down, drinking in every part of his body that you could see. As he finished washing his face and reached for the facecloth, he couldn’t find it. It was already in your hands. He rubbed the excess water off of his eyes to be able to open them. “Hi.” You greeted him from behind and he jumped in his place. “Are you looking for this?” You asked throwing the facecloth at him. He quickly dried the water off himself, rubbing his eyes extra hard. He looked up at you still with a surprised expression. He rubbed his eyes once again and you started to realise why he was doing that. “I am here.” You chuckled.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked while he attempted to leave, however you stood in front of the door.</p><p>“Not that fast, I am enjoying the view.” You smirked and even Sirius’ expression changed to a smile which he quickly tried to hide. Too late though, you already saw it.</p><p>“What do you want?” He asked clearly trying to compose himself.</p><p>“Talk.” You stated simply.</p><p>“We can do that after I got ready.” He attempted to leave again, but you stood in front of him. You looked him up and down once again without a hint of shame.</p><p>“Nah. This…” You gestured over his body. “will help me talk.” You snickered.</p><p>“Okay, let’s talk.” He gave up on opposing you and sat down on the side of the bath tub.</p><p>“You were right. I don’t want to forget about the kiss and I don’t want to ignore that I have feelings for you. However just think logically. You are always with another girl. I can not really trust you, so the whole idea of trying it out is already out the window.” You explained.</p><p>“So what do you want me to do? You don’t trust me and I can’t change that. What do you expect me to say?” He questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just need reassurance. We have already fucked up our friendship. If we screw up whatever is between us as well, then that’s that. We are just going to hate on each other.” You whined in annoyance. You didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Look, if I wanted you only for a one night stand, I would have shagged you a long time ago. But I haven’t, have I?” He stood up, towering over you. You were lost in your thoughts and you haven’t even realised that he has left the bathroom. You stood there thinking hard if you could trust him and to be honest, he never toyed with you. The first time he did, he basically said he had feelings for you, so you kept scolding yourself for overreacting the situation.</p><p>“I dare you to go on a date with me!” You stood in the doorway. You walked towards his bed, where he was standing frozen. You stood behind him and turned him around by his shoulder. The grin sitting across his face made you smile in content. “I will take that as a yes.” You chuckled and pulled him down by his neck to be able to place your lips on his. It was only a quick kiss, but it meant everything.</p><p>“So you are my girlfriend now?” He asked as he was not used to trying to have an actual relationship. You started walking out, but before you left you turned around.</p><p>“I never said that. We will have to see if I still like you after dating you.” You snickered and closed the door behind yourself, leaving a dumbfounded Sirius Black standing half naked in the middle of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Memories of a Pensieve [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your friends have been tired of you and Sirius dancing around each other so they show you what they see on a daily basis to convince you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the Harry Potter series, I did not find any indication if an extracted memory could be placed back into its owners mind. It does state that you can store it in a Pensieve or in a flask, but it doesn’t specify if they can be returned from the Pensieve into its owner’s, so I made up my solution. In the memories, Bold is representing what you think of the memories as an outsider.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Memories of a Pensieve<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>3.4k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>“I’m so bored!” Marlene whined sitting on the floor of your dorm room. She has been repeating herself for the past 15 minutes and she was slowly, but steadily getting on your nerves. “I can’t express how bored I am.” She started again, sending a throbbing headache through your temple.</p><p>“We gathered that.” Lily rolled her eyes, which made you chuckle slightly.</p><p>“Well then do something about it.” She retorted.</p><p>“Go and snog someone.” You huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I have a boyfriend now.” She spoke with a grin across her face.</p><p>“The question is for how long.” You scoffed with an evilish smile.</p><p>“Says the one who has been crushing on Sirius Black since forever and still hasn’t done anything about it.” She hissed towards you.</p><p>“I don’t plan on ruining our friendship. He is way too important to me.” You shrugged. You didn’t even get angry about the subject anymore. They brought it up on every occasion, to a point where you couldn’t even get bothered anymore.</p><p>“I would completely get that, if he didn’t like you. But for Godric’s sake, that man is drooling each and every time he sees you.” She shook her head, massaging the bridge of her nose as if she was in pain.</p><p>“No, he doesn’t.” You replied casually. You wished he was though. He was your dream man, but being his friend, you knew the girls she liked and you were nothing like them. You were the kind of girl who was one of the boys, while he fancied girls who were… well not you.</p><p>“I wish I could show you what I see, when I look at you together. At least you would believe me then.” You chuckled at her rather ridiculous idea.</p><p>“Actually, that is possible.” Lily joined the conversation, causing both of you to look at her as if she had three heads. “We could use Legilimency.” She spoke happily, but soon it disappeared. “But none of us knows how to use it.” She sat there thinking so hard, you could actually see the vain coming out on her temple. “I know! You just need a Pensieve.” She squeaked cheerfully. “You can extract your memories and put it into a Pensive. This, let’s another person view your memories from an outsider’s point of view.” She explained, leaving you and Marlene dumbfounded.</p><p>“And where can we find this Pessive.” Marlene asked, casuing Lily to squint.</p><p>“Pensieve.” She corrected.</p><p>“Whatever. That. How can we find one?” She waved Lily off.</p><p>“Well, we can’t. The only person I knew, who owns a Pensieve is Professor Dumbledore. And the chances to get him to let us use it is basically zero.” She explained, causing a slight disappointment to run through Marlene’s face.</p><p>“And I thought, you finally had a good idea to get this child to realise their feelings for each other. I guess I had my hopes too high.” She shrugged, leaning against her bed.</p><p>“Hey!” You both called her out on her rudeness.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She huffed.</p><p>“Actually there might be a way.” Lily spoke again, but you interrupted.</p><p>“Does anyone care if I want to see her memories or not? I might not even want to know.” You tried to get their attention, but as usual, Marlene waved you off.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, so Lily, please explain.” She looked at Lily with curious eyes. You just scoffed at their ignorance, but listened carefully.</p><p>“I mean there is the Room of Requirements.” She shrugged casually. “I am not saying it’s plausible, but we might be able to make one appear. It’s worth a try.” She raised an eyebrow waiting for your reply. You didn’t even have a chance to talk, Marlene pulled you and Lily up into a standing position.</p><p>“Let’s go.” She grinned with a know-it-all look on her face.</p><p>“Now?” Lily questioned.</p><p>“Do we have to?” You frowned.</p><p>“Really? Can you two be a bit more useful?” She huffed, annoyed at your resistance.</p><p>“Say that the next time you ask for my notes or essay to copy.” Lily scoffed at her ungrateful reply.</p><p>“Fine, you are right. I’m sorry.” Her tone couldn’t be farther from an apologetic one, but Lily shrugged it off. You knew Marlene better than to argue about it. “So?”</p><p>“What if they catch us?” Lily shook her head. “It’s late already. It’s past 11pm.” She grimaced. You looked at her with a confused expression.</p><p>“You are a prefect. Who else would catch us?” You asked. It’s not like you wanted to go ahead with the plan, but her reply was anything but smart.</p><p>“Erm… Filch?” She widened her eyes purposely to emphasise what she meant.</p><p>“Oh please, the old bat won’t even notice. Come on, Lily.” Marlene tried to convince her. Soon enough she gave in and nodded with a reluctant sigh.</p><p>“Any questions to me? Like if I want to go?” You felt left out of a plan that you were the centre of.</p><p>“As if you didn’t want to know in the first place.” Marlene waved you off once again, making you want to curse her for ignoring your opinion. But she was right. As much as you wanted to deny it, you were curious how it would look to see you and Sirius from an other person’s view.</p><p>“I hate you sometimes.” You huffed and pulled on an oversized hoodie, which covered even the shorts you were wearing as a pyjama.</p><p>You left the room as silently as possible, trying not to wake anyone up. You could hear the wooden panels moving under your legs, causing you to quicken your steps. You tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as possible, to realise that the marauders were sitting in the common room, chatting away. You wanted to curse Marlene for her stupid plan.</p><p>“Now what?” You asked as you stood behind the wall, sometimes looking out to see what the boys were up to. Sirius and James were sitting on the couch in front of the fire place with their back to you, while Remus and Peter were each seated in an armchair on the two sides of the sofa.</p><p>“We will just make something up. Maybe they won’t even care.” She shrugged, shooing you towards the common room. You took a deep sigh and started walking towards the exit as casually as you could manage. Lily and Marlene were following you as if it was completely normal to walk about the castle around midnight.</p><p>“Where are you going at this hour?” You heard the smoothest voice caressing your eardrums, but your anger towards your friend for having such silly ideas over powered it.</p><p>“To the bathroom?” Lily squeaked, causing you to slap your forehead. She could not have found a better excuse, could she? You disputed how her smart brain decided to shut down on occasions. Such as when she was acting against the rules.</p><p>“I thought you had one in your room.” James replied with a half smile. You looked at Sirius who had a playful smile grin across his face. He knew you were up to no good and you knew he would never leave you alone about it.</p><p>“I… yeah… but.” She stuttered which made you simply pissed off.</p><p>“For Godric’s sake, can you just stop acting as if were to commit murder?” You looked at her in disbelief. You turned to the boys and continued. “We have some things to take care of and you don’t always have to know everything.” You shook your head and pushed your two friends out the door.</p><p>“If Lily is involved, I do.” James interrupted, before the door could close.</p><p>“Lily is a big girl and she doesn’t need you to protect her.” You rolled your eyes, getting annoyed at the time you were wasting. “Don’t worry, we will bring your Lilypad back in one piece.” You grimaced causing Sirius to laugh in the background. Your stomach jumped at his deep voice, but you quickly shook it off. You didn’t want to dwell on how easy it was for him to get you under a love-spell by just opening his mouth.</p><p>You shooed you friends towards the Room of Requirement, looking around frantically. You definitely didn’t want to be caught at such late hours. You tried to be as quiet as you could, but the light shining bright at the end of your wand, woke some of the wizards up, who were resting in their respective painting. You hurried up to get to the room faster and soon enough you reached it.</p><p>Lily walked up and down in front of the wall, frowning as she concentrated on what she wished to see on the other side. As she stopped, a dark, wooden door appeared in front of you. Lily didn’t waste time and opened it. She thought it would be interesting to leave you in a suspenseful wait, before turning around with a huge grin on her face.</p><p>You gave her a bored expression in response, before all three of you stepped into the room. It was dark and there were no furnitures or objects, other than the stone statue on the middle with a metal bowl placed inside. You looked up at Lily questioningly.</p><p>“Now what?” You spoke.</p><p>“Marlene has to extract her memories.” Lily said simply as if you were to know how. You both looked at her waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“I guess it’s easier if I do it, instead of teaching you how. Concentrate on the memories you want her to see.” Lily replied as you could see Marlene’s face change as she was focusing. Lily murmured something, you couldn’t really understand, but guessed it would be the incantation of the spell, before she pulled out a thin line of silver light from her temple which you watched in awe. As the she placed it into the metal basin, she looked at you waiting.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” You asked with a deep frown across your brows looking into the cloudy liquid swirling around in the bowl.</p><p>“You have to lean forward and let the memories run through you.” She explained.</p><p>“Can I leave when I want?” You asked, afraid of being stuck in a memory.</p><p>“Of course, as soon as the memories end, you will be able to just come back as if nothing happened.” She nodded.</p><p>“You know, your knowledge is scary sometimes.” You grimaced at her, but did as you were told. You leaned into the cloudy substance, letting the memories welcome you.</p><p><b>As if you have travelled time, you stood in the Gryffindor common room watching yourself and your friends. </b> <em>Marlene was sitting on one of the armchairs looking up at you standing behind the couch where James and Remus sat, while Sirius stood behind you, his arms locked around your waist, his chin sitting in the nape of your neck. </em> <b>As you walked closer to see yourself in Marlene’s memory</b> <em>,</em> <b>you couldn’t miss the loving, grey eyes Sirius looked at you with. </b> <em>As you were talking to your friends, </em> <b>he was just gazing at you as if you were the most interesting person in the room. </b></p><p><b>Soon you were transported into another memory, where </b> <em>the marauders and your friends were sitting next to the Black lake. You were lying down on Sirius’ thighs, using him as pillow while reading a book. He didn’t seem to mind though. He looked down at you with a soft smile, playing with your hair. </em> <b>Which honestly you didn’t even remember. </b> <em>You quickly jumped up though as Lily called you away. </em> <b>You couldn’t hear Sirius’ last sentence at the time, but Marlene could as she stayed behind, this way making sure that you could hear it first hand in her memories.</b></p><p>“She will be the death of me.” He grinned at your running form, shaking his head. <b>You were surprised at his affectionate words and you weren’t sure if you wanted to believe them. </b></p><p><b>Not long after the memory ended, you found yourself once again in another scenario. </b><em>You were asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, while Marlene and Lily worked late on an essay. </em>Sirius <em>came into the room with his friends following close by. He looked at your sleeping form, but then left, leaving you with the girls. Soon enough he returned though with a blanket in his hand. He put it on your sleeping form with a gentle smile across his face. As he turned around to look at the dumbfounded pair of girls, he put his index finger on his lips, indicating to keep it as a secret. </em><b>You weren’t sure how to interpret Sirius’ affection towards you, but seeing Marlene’s memories, you were hoping that they meant what you felt for him.</b></p><p><b>Once again the time changed and you were stood in the Great Hall, where </b> <em>you and your friends were having your breakfast as usual, when a boy from Ravenclaw walked up to your group and placed a hand on your shoulder. He seemed to be anxious and soon you recognised his problem, when Marlene shouted “You are the boy who is crushing on her!” She pointed towards you, making the boy go from pink to crimson red. You stood up with a pissed off expression and dragged him away from further embarrassment. </em> <b>You didn’t follow yourself, you rather stayed behind to see what was happening. And what you saw, surprised you to no end. </b> <em>Sirius’s whole demeanour tensed and he was holding his knife in his hand as he was about to stab someone, his knuckles turning white. Marlene of course didn’t miss that, “Maybe if you finally confessed to her, people didn’t try to steal her away.” She chuckled lightly. He just growled in annoyance. “She is too important for me to ruin our friendship.” He replied and left the Great Hall, not even finishing his breakfast. </em> <b>You were utterly confused at his words, the exact words you have been using to stop your friends from further nagging.</b></p><p>The memories started fading and as if the Pensieve was pushing you out, you had to lean backwards, shaking your head, recognising reality again.</p><p>“So?” Lily asked as she lifted the shining silver line out of the foggy liquid and pointed her wand at Marlene’s temple as it disappeared.</p><p>“I don’t know.” You shook your head.</p><p>“What? I gave you all the best memories and you don’t know? Are you blind?” Marlene whined at your reply. “He couldn’t be any clearer. Other than if he confessed, of course.” She giggled, which she quickly stopped.</p><p>You stood in front of the Pensieve, looking at the foggy liquid-like substance with a thoughtful expression. You saw it in him, you didn’t even dare to dispute his feelings, but what were you supposed to do? Walk up to him and tell him that you knew he liked you? You shook your head at the silly idea. But then a sudden confidence-rush ran through your body and you looked up at your friends with determination.</p><p>“That’s the look I like to see.” Marlene chuckled and followed you and Lily as you left the Room of Requirements. Your steps were hurried, you wanted to be in the Gryffindor common room already. You hoped Sirius was still down stairs, because you didn’t plan to wait any longer.</p><p>As you stepped into the common room however it was empty. A deep sigh left your lungs, but before you could have dwelled in self-pity, you turned to your friends with a huge grin. They didn’t understand what was going on. And you didn’t either. Honestly you felt like you were high on Felix Felicis, but you didn’t mind.</p><p>You walked up the stairs of the male dormitory and knocked on the door of the marauder’s room, not even caring if its occupants planned to sleep. Soon the door opened and a tired looking James appeared in the door way.</p><p>“Hello James.” You grinned happily. “Is Sirius here?” James was utterly confused about the scenario, but he was too tired to react.</p><p>“Sirius, you have a visitor.” His hoarse voice made you realise that you indeed woke him up. Sirius just growled in response. You looked at James with a determined expression and even he realised you weren’t going to leave. “Padfoot, I honstly think you would want to come here.” He tried to convince his friend. Sirius slowly sat up in his bed which was straight across the door, giving you full view at the handsome boy. He rubbed his eyes in a sleepy manner, but as soon as he recognised you, his eyes widened. James returned to his bed and sat down on its side, waiting eagerly of what was going on.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Sirius asked as he took off his duvet and stood up. “Is everything okay?” He walked up to the door, stopping just a few inches away from you. His naked upper body and toned muscles took your wondering eyes with them, but then you woke yourself. You didn’t reply to him though, you just showed the biggest grin you could manage and nodded. He frowned at your weird behaviour, even though a small smile was clearly visible in the corner of his lips. Those lips. That’s what you came for. Before he could have said or done anything, you leaned forward and attached your lips to his, placing your hands on both sides of his neck and cheeks.</p><p>He was surprised, he didn’t eve dare to move, but soon his initial shock disappeared and he quickly placed his arms around your waist, pulling your body closer to his. You smiled into the kiss as you felt the tiny butterflies start a whole festival in your tummy, but you didn’t mind. You were tasting Sirius’ loving lips on yours and you didn’t want it to end. But then you couldn’t keep kissing forever. You parted with heavy breathing, but he didn’t let go of your waist. A playful smile appeared across both of your face.</p><p>“What do I owe such a pleasure?” He asked chuckling, but his face quickly darkened. “Are you under a spell?” He asked which made you erupt in a laughter.</p><p>“No, silly. Let’s just say I had an epiphany.” You giggled, but he was still suspicious. “What?"You asked.</p><p>"I don’t really understand what has happened.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Well, I know you like me. Maybe love me.” His eyes widened at your words, and his body tensed up. “And I love you.” You giggled and you could feel him relax. You locked your arms behind his neck to feel him even closer. “So I thought I would surprise you.” You chuckled at his still dumfounded expression. “Shouldn’t I have?” You asked, but he didn’t plan on speaking again, he attached his lips to yours once again, pulling you impossibly close to him, as if he could lose you anytime.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispered onto your lips, which caused the boys in the room to start clapping. “Let’s go down.” He grinned, leading you down to the Gryffindor common room, where you sat down on the couch, talking, kissing and cuddling through the night. You were very grateful for Lily and Marlene for the help, but for now you just wanted to be with Sirius. You could thank them tomorrow after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Feelings [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been having all sorts of feelings, causing your head to become a mess. Sirius, being a sweet boyfriend stays by your side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Feelings<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>1.2k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>Have you ever felt like you were feeling something, but you couldn’t really point to a word to describe it? Have you ever felt like there were so many feelings inside you, that you didn’t actually know what you felt? It’s not like you were feeling sad or you were feeling happy. You weren’t even feeling empty. It was something. Something that you couldn’t really pin point, you just felt it.</p><p>You were sitting at the Black lake, enjoying the sun’s rays gently stroking your skin. Sometimes it was burning a bit, while other times it was not providing enough warmth for you, forcing goosebumps all over your lower arm. The silent breeze was blowing your hair all around into any direction, as if even the wind couldn’t decide what it wanted.</p><p>It was strange to feel everything and nothing at the same time. You felt maybe melancholic, maybe not. It felt like maybe loneliness, maybe sadness, but you didn’t feel sad after all. You were just feeling. Who even invented feelings…they were confusing to say the least. And there were so many of them.</p><p>Were you maybe nostalgic? Memories of your childhood appeared in front of you, looking into the clear, tiny waves attacking the shore of the lake. You felt a smile spread across your face as you thought of your family. You loved each and everyone of your relatives. You couldn’t have wished for a better family and you felt content, you felt lucky. Is it luck? Definitely.</p><p>Your cheerful smile disappeared at the thought of the people who weren’t fortunate enough to have a wonderful childhood, full of laughs and happiness. So many things happened out of luck. You were lucky to have an understanding and easy-going mother. You were blessed to have a fun and protective father, who would have given anything for you. You were certainly lucky.</p><p>But you felt something. Something of an empty feeling though. Like you were missing something. It wasn’t panful, nor exciting. Just empty. You needed something that you couldn’t form in words. Your feelings frustrated you. Frustration. Another feeling. Why are there so many different feelings. It’s like playing roulette. Another feeling decides to surface all the time. They just become confusing after a while. Confusion? Again? You just can’t keep up. It’s overwhelming.</p><p>You huffed in annoyance and laid back on the grass looking up at the sky, hiding in between the branches of the tree. You sighed trying to count all the different shades of blue, but there were so many, it was an impossible task.</p><p>You decided to close your eyes and this time you were concentrating on all the different colours the sun provided behind your closed eyelids. It was dark, but the sun’s rays bombarded you with colourful lights. You saw yellow, orange, red, they made you feel warm, even if the wind wasn’t providing you with heat as much as it should have.</p><p>You heard footsteps approaching as the fallen branches broke under the heavy weight. But they were unusually light for a human. You opened your eyes and the sight of the big, furry, black dog caused a smile to force its way across your face.</p><p>“Hey, Padfoot.” You greeted the dog and sat up, pulling your crossed legs under you. The dog laid down in front of you and put his head on your crossing shins. You stroked his back and played with his ears. “Why are you in your dog form?” You asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question, you didn’t expect him to answer. You took his paw into your hand and inspected it with the biggest grin ever.</p><p>“You have the cutest paws I have ever seen.” You giggled and he barked at you happily. He jumped up, wiggling his tail and attacked you with his tongue. He licked across your face, not leaving an inch dry. You tried to push him away, but he didn’t let you. “Padfoot, stop! That’s disgusting. You need to brush your teeth.” You chuckled, wiping your face off, causing the dog to stop. He sat down beside you and looked away from you. “Are you sulking?” You asked, but you could just hear a growling sound leaving his lungs. You wrapped your arms around his frame, realising how well the big dog felt in your arms. “I love you, even with your smelly breath.” You chuckled, but the dog growled again. “Fine you don’t have a smelly breath.” You huffed. He jumped again, making you fall back to the ground, but this time he licked you only once. Luckily.</p><p>When you looked up at him, he was in his human form again. “Much better.” You whispered, before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips gently. You didn’t feel like you were missing anything anymore. You felt content and happy.</p><p>“I guess I was successful.” You raised an eyebrow, being unable to understand what he meant. “You seemed to be off. I thought I could cheer you up.” He smiled, gently caressing your cheek.</p><p>“I am happy. But then I am always happy when you are here.” You giggled, pulling him down to the grass and laying your head on his chest, while he wrapped an arm around your body. You looked up into his deep, grey eyes, smiling. You were definitely happy. He made you feel like you were walking ten meters above the clouds. Like you were capable of anything. He was definitely a person in your life who knew how to always push you to the right direction.</p><p>“I believe you, I love to be around me too.” He smirked and you just hit his chest playfully.</p><p>“You are unbelievable.” You scoffed, but you couldn’t hide the grin trying to spread across your face.</p><p>“But you love me anyway. And I’m one lucky man to have you.” He hinted a soft kiss on the top of your head, then on your nose. You closed your eyes and just enjoyed the blissful moment.</p><p>“You are indeed. Everyone wants a piece of me.” You giggled but instead of an expected confident grin, he pulled you closer, wrapping both of his arms around you.</p><p>“I’m not letting them.” He growled. “Hell, I’d rather curse them.” He scoffed. You pulled yourself up, which seemed to be quite a hard task with his arms around you, but you managed to hint a tiny kiss on his lips.</p><p>“I love an overprotective Sirius.” You whispered.</p><p>“And I love you.” He replied looking straight into your eyes. You smiled in content and closed the gap between you once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Your decision, yours only [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is having trouble with his family and you are trying to be there for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea came, while I was listening to Justin Timberlake’s song ‘What goes around’. I really don’t understand how that song and this story is in any connection, because the lyrics couldn’t be any more different, but for some reason, I got these feelings in me. Also I am rather unhappy with this chapter, but I feel bad throwing any of my writings away, even if on quite a few occasions I have done so. So here we are. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> Your decision, yours only<br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> Sirius Black x Reader<br/><strong>Word count:</strong> 1.7k<br/><strong>Author:</strong> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>Sirius Black was a strong man. He was funny and sarcastic with a powerful aura around him. People were attracted to him not just because of his looks, but because of the confidence he naturally projected. Although he was mischievous and detention became his middle name, he never backed down, making sure to enjoy his years as much as he could in Hogwarts. Most people didn’t know him and only saw a side that showed confidence and strength, a side that made people want to get close to him. However those who were close to him knew another side. He wasn’t always as strong as he pretended to be. Sometimes it wasn’t genuine. There were days when he was down, when he was hurt, when he wanted to just give it all up.</p><p>Even though he was a playful teenager - who always got in trouble -, the professors loved him. He was naturally smart and when he actually decided to pay attention in class, even for just a second, he did better than anyone. Students admired him for his confidence and girls swooned over his looks and quick witted comments. But once again, that was only one side to Sirius Black.</p><p>He was also a bully, when he didn’t like someone, but he was the most loyal person, when he felt the need to protect his loved ones. He would have gone and gave his life up for preventing something bad happening to those who he cared about. But this time it was him who needed protection.</p><p>You were sitting at the end of the sofa in the common room reading a book, while James was lazily laying across an armchair. Sirius was sitting on the other side of the same sofa you were seated at. He was hunched forward, his neck hiding between his shoulders, his face hidden behind his palms as his elbows rested on his thighs.</p><p>You heard his deep sighs every once in a while. Each time you looked up at him, but he didn’t say anything, just hid himself and kept sighing. Looking at James, you realised he was trying to figure his friend out too, unsuccessfully. By the hundredth times, you couldn’t cope anymore, you needed to do something.</p><p>“Sirius…” You called gently as you folded the corner of your book and closed it. You scooted closer to Sirius, but he didn’t acknowledge you though. “You need to talk to us.” You put your hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t even move. James followed your movements and walked up to the couch and squatted down in front of Sirius.</p><p>“Padfoot..” James called him, but he still didn’t react. “It will be better if you tell us what’s bothering you. We know something is wrong, but we can’t help you, if you don’t talk to us.” He explained reassuringly, while you kept stroking Sirius’s shoulder, occasionally going up at the back of his neck and hair soothingly.</p><p>“Please talk to us. You can trust us.” You hinted a soft kiss on his shoulder. He finally raised his head from his palm. His eyes seemed blank, his face was expressionless. He looked like a lifeless doll. You waited for quite a while, but he didn’t say anything. He was looking at the flames of the fire with emptiness in his gaze. You wanted to help, you wanted to comfort him, but you didn’t know how. “Babe, please.” You were almost begging him, but he didn’t react, other than with an occasional blink.</p><p>“Sirius, please.” James softly asked him as well, but he didn’t find an answer either. He stood up and put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “I will leave you to it, but trust me, it’s better if you talk it out. It doesn’t help to keep it inside.” He patted Sirius’ shoulder a couple of times, before leaving for the stairs to the dormitory. He looked back for a second, before he decided to leave with a worried sigh escaping his lungs.</p><p>“Babe, is there anything we can do? If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine, just tell us how we can help.” You stroked his spine comfortingly. You were out of ideas.</p><p>“You can’t help me.” He said shortly, but it was enough for you to push it. He finally decided not to ignore you and that was enough of a starting point for you.</p><p>“Of course, we can. You have to know that we would do anything for you.” A gentle smile spread across your face.</p><p>“Not with this.” He slowly shook his head.</p><p>“Try us.” You took his hand in yours and ran your thumbs over and over the back of his hand soothingly.</p><p>“Even I don’t know what to do. I can’t do this anymore.” He sighed deeply and you could see his eyes watering.</p><p>“What can’t you do anymore?” You pushed to make him talk.</p><p>“My parents, my family, all the expectations. I can’t do this any longer.” He growled out of anger. “I don’t know how long I can keep fighting them.” He squeezed your hand and you felt the desperation for a way out.</p><p>“What are they doing to you?” You asked.</p><p>“I am just not the perfect son they wanted. I am not a muggle-hater, I don’t agree with their opinions, I despise all that they stand for. I can’t even imagine myself standing on their side when it comes to the war. I’d rather dig my own grave and kill myself.” You groaned at the though. You could feel his frustration and tension built up in his body. “They basically force Regulus into this person who jumps as soon as they ask something of him. I can’t handle the fights anymore, I can’t keep watching Regulus destroy himself. I can’t handle the beatings and curses, when I dare to talk back, because their views are bull.” You could see a tear escaping his eyes, but he roughly got rid of it, not wanting to show weakness.</p><p>“If you can’t handle it anymore, rely on us. We are here for you.” You whispered and gave a kiss on his temple. You wanted comfort him, you wanted to tell him, how everything will be okay. But even you didn’t know what to think.</p><p>“And what am I supposed to do? Leave Regulus behind? I can’t do that.” He shook his head not even believing his own thoughts.</p><p>“I want to say no, but Regulus made his own decision. If he wants to follow your parents, you can’t force him to change his mind.” His eyes widened at your answer. “The same way they can’t force you to be a good, little boy who does everything as they expect from you. You have your own opinions and you are right about them. Your parents can’t force you to think like they do and you can’t force your bother either. Sometimes you just have to look out for yourself.” He took his hand out of yours and jumped up from the couch.</p><p>“Are you seriously telling me to leave my brother behind? What kind of a person are you?” He shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe that even crossed your mind.” He scoffed and you stood up to be almost in the same level.</p><p>“I didn’t say to leave him behind, but if we are at it, then let’s go about it this way. Would you like to stay with your parents any longer, because as far as I just heard, you said you can’t do this anymore.” He didn’t answer. “Answer me!” You asked with a slightly harsher tone.</p><p>“No.” He said briefly.</p><p>“Can you handle all the brainwashing, cursing and beating that they have been doing to torture you into an obeying son?” You continued.</p><p>“No.” He replied.</p><p>“Do you think Regulus thinks the same way you do?” You questioned and you knew you hit a nerve.</p><p>“No, he doesn’t, but I can’t leave him behind. I love my brother, even if I’m not the best brother to him.” He answered, his voice hitching.</p><p>“I know you love him and I know you don’t want to leave him behind. You have to act the way you feel right, but you have to know that if you ever come to a decision and you leave, we are always here for you.” You stepped closer and placed your palm on his face. He didn’t hesitate and leaned against your hand, craving for the care you provided. “Noone is forcing you to do anything. It’s a decision you have to make. You only. And when you make that decision, you have to think about yourself only. It sounds awful, but you have to be selfish sometimes. You can’t go on about it until you go mad.” You kissed his other cheek.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” He shook his head slowly.</p><p>“You will know in time. Just please talk to us, so we can help.” You smiled gently. His eyes finally decided to look into yours and you could see all the pain he has been harbouring.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered hinting a soft kiss on the top of your head. You caressed his cheeks carefully with your thumbs to try to sooth his problems even for a second.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Space that he already had [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your boyfriend, Sirius has been more distant than ever and he doesn’t even realise it even when you confront him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recently I have received some bad news and I think I have emotionally shut down. I feel like I am unable to write feelings. I hope it will change soon. I’m sorry for disappointing you guys, if it’s not as good of a chapter (which it isn’t).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Space that he already had<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>5.3k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><br/>Being in a relationship with Sirius Black, wasn’t an easy task and you had the privilege to experience it first hand.</p><p>You had to battle jealousy when all his fangirls ran after him. Sirius loved you, you knew it well and while you knew he would never cheat on you, it was hard seeing girls being attached to his hips whenever you weren’t right next to him.</p><p>You had to deal with never being alone as the marauders were always about. In a way you didn’t mind. You loved his friends and they grew really close to you, but you couldn’t actually remember the last time you spent some quality time alone.</p><p>You had been battling yourself recently. He had been rather distant. You have been trying to get him to realise that you were there for him, but sometimes, he didn’t even recognise your presence. It was hard to keep trying and you have been feeling emotionally exhausted.</p><p>You were walking down the Great Hall to find him sitting with his friends and Lily, munching away on his breakfast. You took a seat beside him and greeted them.</p><p>“Hey guys.” You waved and started putting some food on your plate. Lily, Remus and Peter replied, but Sirius and James were so lost in their conversation about the newest prank, that they completely ignored your presence. You looked at the back of Sirius’ neck, gazing at him, trying to figure out how long it will take for him to realise you were sitting beside him. But it didn’t happen.</p><p>“Oh hey. I didn’t see you.” James greeted you as Sirius turned away for a second to take some more jam. You nodded with a slightly forced smile in return. Soon enough Sirius turned back to James and got lost in the conversation again. You didn’t want to bother them, you just looked down at your untouched food and decided to walk away. You didn’t have appetite anyway.</p><p>As you were walking towards the potions class room, Professor Slughorn opened the door, letting the students in, to take their seats. You walked to your usual spot in the third row, waiting for Lily to appear. Recently she has become your partner as Sirius decided to switch back his seat and sit beside James. You weren’t hurt at that time, you and Lily were less playful, you rather paid attention in class, while they liked to plan their little mischievous activities. You didn’t want him to feel like you kept him away from his friends anyway, although they were there in every occasion. Literally. They were there when he asked you out, they were there when he took you on your first date. They were there on your first kiss and they were there on your first anniversary. Sometimes you felt like you were in a relationship with all of them, while only having physical connection with Sirius. You were even jealous a bit as James did take time to spend with Lily, but Sirius always kept Remus and Peter in arms length. Once again, you didn’t say anything, because you knew how important his friends were to him and you wanted him to be happy.</p><p>You glanced at Sirius occasionally to see if he just looked at you for a second, but he never did. He was more interested in the plan he was having with James. You sighed deeply and turned back towards the potion lesson, trying to focus your attention on the teacher.</p><p>As the class finished, you stood up to put your books in to your bag, but Lily stopped you.</p><p>“Is everything okay? You are awfully quite lately.” She spoke, looking at your rather sad expression.</p><p>“Yeah, I am all good.” You replied with a small smile plastered across your face. She frowned at your behaviour, but didn’t dispute it.</p><p>*</p><p>At the evening you were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, looking at the fireplace. You wanted to talk to Sirius just to clear things up. You didn’t mean to dig into the issue deep, you just wanted to know what happened.</p><p>After a couple of hours, the entrance of the common room opened. Sirius stepped in with James by his side as they were heading towards the stairs. You stood up from the couch to walk to them, but they were faster.</p><p>“Sirius.” You called after him, but he didn’t even hear you. You saw his back disappear behind the walls, not even realising your presence.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Remus stopped with a deep frown. He wasn’t sure what was going on and he was determined to help. He was a good guy after all.</p><p>“Yeah, all good.” You forced a smile. “Good night, Remus.” You waved as you walked up the stairs, your smile quickly disappearing.</p><p>You laid on your bed, it was almost dawn. You wanted to sleep, you wanted to force yourself to forget your problems for just a short amount of time, but it was a sleepless night. You were exhausted from rolling left to right under your heavy duvet, but still your eyes didn’t want to give in.</p><p>You got up from your bed and headed towards the bathroom to refresh yourself with cold water. You had to get ready for classes, although you still had plenty of time. You knew you would have an exhaustingly long day and you already hated it. You had all your most boring classes ahead of you, with quidditch practice and a study date with Lily at the end of the day.</p><p>You forced yourself down to the kitchen, your stomach rumbling loudly. You were unable to wait for breakfast to come, you needed food now. You spent your time in the kitchen, while the house elves were getting ready to serve breakfast in the Great Hall.</p><p>Your early snack has been hours ago, so you decided to attend to the official breakfast after all. You took a seat next to Sirius and silently greeted your friends. Everyone greeted you, to your surprise, even your boyfriend did.</p><p>“Hey, I haven’t seen you lately.” He said kissing the top of your head and turning back to James. You sat there with wide eyes, raised eyebrows and hanging jaw. You wanted to talk, say something, but the words never came.</p><p>You looked down on your empty plate, deciding you didn’t need food after all. You drank your orange juice and left the Great Hall without even saying bye to your friends.</p><p>By quidditch practice, you were more than exhausted. You felt yourself being wobbly, but you somehow managed to keep yourself on your broomstick. You were glad when the rain started pouring down on you. It didn’t just wake you up, but also forced James to send the team off the quidditch pitch. Although it did take him quite a long time causing each and every one of you to become drenched in water.</p><p>You didn’t bother drying yourself. You quickly changed your cloths, leaving your hair dripping wet. You didn’t mind though, you were just in a hurry to get to the library. Lily was already there and although you were way ahead of time, you were tired and just wanted to get it over with.</p><p>“Hey?” Lily looked up at you as you arrived. “You look rather unique.” She spoke.</p><p>“You know you are aloud to say I look ridiculous.” You chuckled tiredly. “What are we starting with?” You asked throwing your bag on the empty chair beside you.</p><p>“Charms?” She questioned and you just nodded, digging into your bag for your book.</p><p>You were writing your homework and discussed the usage of the most recent charms you have been introduced to in class. For a while you could keep your mind on the subject, but not for long. You laid your head in your palm as your elbow supported your weight on the table. You heard Lily, but you didn’t listen. You were too tired to get her words across in your head.</p><p>“Would you mind listening instead of just starring?” You heard her annoyed voice. You shook your head to clear your mind and looked into her green eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m a bit tired.” You replied, taking your quill and rereading the task you were supposed to be doing. Before you could have written anything, Lily took the quill from your hand and put it down on the table. You looked up at her curiously.</p><p>“What is going on?” She asked frowning. “You are not yourself. Where is that bubbly personality of yours?”</p><p>“Stop worrying about nothing, Lily.” You smiled softly and picked up your quill again.</p><p>“No. I can see that something is wrong and I’m quite sure it has something to do with Sirius.” She sighed as if she knew what your problem was. You weren’t sure if you wanted to talk about it, but Lily was your friend and you knew there wouldn’t be a better person to listen. You let out a deep sigh before deciding to speak up.</p><p>“Things aren’t great. Sirius has been rather distant to say the least.” You spoke.</p><p>“I have noticed. Why don’t you talk to him?” She asked.</p><p>“I have tried Lily. I have tried on numerous occasions. He walks away when I call him, he doesn’t even realise when I am next to him, he doesn’t even look at me, Lily.” You sighed, burying your head in your palms.</p><p>“Be firm, stop him.” She advised. “Drag him away from the others, if needed. You deserve some kind of an explanation. This is not the kind of person I knew you to be.” She sighed in disbelief. “You always stood up for yourself so come on. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and act on it, if you have a problem with him.” You frowned at her little monologue, but soon an ever growing smile spread across your face.</p><p>“You are right. I’m fed up and I deserve an explanation.” You nodded in agreement.</p><p>“That’s better.” She chuckled. “So can we go now?”</p><p>“Where?” Your eyes grew wide.</p><p>“To talk to him.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow would be better.” You tried to delay, but she didn’t budge.</p><p>“Nope! You have to act on it.” She said, before standing up, throwing your items into your bag and dragging you along with her. “Don’t forget to be firm. One of the reasons he fell for you you was because you were never afraid to say what you thought. Recently though…” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I get it, I get it. I changed.” You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t deny how right she was.</p><p>As you entered the Gryffindor common room, you saw the marauders sitting around the fireplace, softly chattering about something. You walked up to the group and stood in front of Sirius. You were nervous, but you didn’t show. Lily was right. You needed to talk about your problems and before you went into your self-pity, you were that annoying person who didn’t care what others said, you’d always expressed your opinion.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” You said firmly, looking into his grey eyes which now seemed rather confused.</p><p>“We were having a conversation.” He frowned as if he didn’t want to talk to you. You huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“You can talk to me now and get back to your conversation after or continue your conversation now, but forget about talking to me later.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest. His frown grew deeper at your harsh words. You felt bad for your quite annoying behaviour, but for now this was the only way you felt you could have reacted. After all he was ignoring you all the time. If it wasn’t the right time to talk, then you didn’t even want to talk about it anymore.</p><p>“Fine.” He sighed with a grimace which only fuelled your slowly growing anger.</p><p>“Alone.” You turned towards James, who was seated beside him.</p><p>“No.” Sirius replied. “If you want to say something, you can say it in front of them. They are my friends.” You didn’t know how to react. Even in such situation you were incapable of separating him from his friends and Godric, did it hurt to be the fourth one on the list of important people. If you were the fourth one. You weren’t sure after all.</p><p>“Fine.” You agreed. If he wanted all his friends to hear your thoughts, then be it. “It’s not like you can spend time without them, can you?” You asked sourly.</p><p>“What does that even mean?” He stood up from the couch, to stand in front of you, barely leaving a few inches between you. You had to look up at him to be able to keep an eye contact.</p><p>“Think hard. I love your friends, don’t get me wrong, but there’s a limit as to what they should and should not be a part of.” You started firmly and planned to continue but Sirius cut in.</p><p>“Are you seriously jealous of my friends?” He hissed.</p><p>“No! What I am trying to say, is that I can not remember the last time we spent some alone time together.” You tried to save the situation. You knew how hotheaded Sirius was and you knew he would interpret your situation just the way he wanted to.</p><p>“How often am I suppose to hang out with you? We are always together, we are in the same school, we are in the same house, we are in the same classes, we see each other every single day.” He argued and you felt your stomach turn into a knot. He was right, you saw each other all the time, but lately you barely ever talked. Seeing that he felt the time you spent together was even too much, you could feel your heart shatter.</p><p>“I guess you are right. I will give you space.” You were almost on the verge of crying, but you kept it back. You couldn’t let your weakness show, especially when you lost your trust in Sirius. He didn’t consider your feeling anymore. “Just tell me when was the last time we talked? I don’t mean anything meaningful. I mean the last time we ever said anything to each other.” You tried to force him to see your problem.</p><p>“We’ve talked today morning.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Yes, you said good morning. Thank you for that.” You smiled painfully. “And before?” You could see he was thinking, but you didn’t expect him to find the answer. “It was three days ago.” You didn’t want to argue, you didn’t want to fight. You were too tired emotionally to continue with this. You put your hands on his soft cheeks and you could feel him relax under your touch. You felt at ease knowing you still had some kind of an affect on him. “You see, we might be going to the same school, we might see each other every day, but it doesn’t mean anything. I see hundreds of other people each day, but I do not care about them. But being ignored by you is painful.” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“Maybe we should go.” James stood up, but you gently pushed him back, not even looking at him. You kept your eyes on Sirius the whole time.</p><p>“Just think about what I said. Until then I will give you space.” You turned away and gave him the space, that he unfortunately already had. You walked up the stairs, with Lily following behind closely.</p><p>As soon as you reached the room, you plopped down on your bed and laid across sideways. Lily decided to sit down next to your lying form, starring at you, waiting for you to finally talk. But you didn’t.</p><p>“What are you going to do now?” She asked.</p><p>“Give him…achoo” Your sneeze stopped you. “…space, I guess.” You finished, while scrunching your nose.</p><p>“You should take a quick shower, your hair is still wet. You will get sick.” You nodded along and decided to listen to your friend.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning you woke up to your pyjama being drenched in sweat and your body feeling weak while the pain in your joints throbbed erratically. As you forced yourself to sit up, you felt dizzy for a second, but you just shook it off.</p><p>You dragged yourself to the bathroom to take a cold shower, hoping for refreshment. But it didn’t come. Soon you felt like you were freezing even though you only changed the water to a mild temperature. Giving up on getting better, you went back to the room and dressed into your school uniform, which made Lily shuffle in her bed. She forced herself up from her bed, stumbling into the bathroom. It was sunny and rather warm outside, but you felt cold, leaving you no other option, than pulling your jumper over your head.</p><p>By the time you were almost ready, Lily stepped outside already dressed, looking as perfect as ever. She looked at you with curious eyes and furrowed brows.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked looking up and down on you. “You didn’t really dress appropriate to season.” She chuckled lightly. “And you look rather pale.” She squinted.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Your hoarse voice made Lily’s brows ran high.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound fine.” She argued, but you just shook it off.</p><p>“When did you become a Healer?” You chuckled. Her opening lips indicated a forming argument, which you didn’t have energy for. You decided to grab her arm and just drag her down to the Great Hall for breakfast.</p><p>As you stepped inside you saw the marauders sitting by the middle of the table, but you didn’t want to go near them. You stopped at a closer space to the door and took a seat with Lily next to you.</p><p>“You know, you can go to James, right?” You asked, but she just smiled.</p><p>“I know, but I want to be here for my friend.” She grinned to lift your mood. “You know, he is looking at you!” She nudged your shoulder, but you didn’t look up. You used all your will power to keep your gaze away from those beautiful grey eyes.</p><p>“Of course he does. I am beautiful.” You chuckled between two coughs.</p><p>“Aren’t you getting sick?” She asked squinting which caused you to roll your eyes. She wanted to check your temperature, but you quickly shooed her hand away.</p><p>“Even if I am, it’s just a cold. Don’t tire me, Lils.” You shook your head, playing with your food.</p><p>Throughout the day, your condition became worse. You were barely able to keep your eyes open, let alone concentrate on the lessons. You wanted nothing but your warm bed. You even forgot about your problems with Sirius for a while as keeping yourself awake took more effort than it should have.</p><p>By the time quidditch practice came, you were barely able to drag yourself to the pitch. As you saw James instructing your team members, you walked up to him.</p><p>“Hey.” You greeted him with a nasal voice. He just nodded in reply.</p><p>“Why are you not dressed yet?” He asked as he was looking up at the others.</p><p>“I wanted to ask you to let me go. I’m really not feeling well enough to play.” You explained between two deep sighs.</p><p>“Look, I understand you and Sirius have problems, but it shouldn’t affect the team.” Your eyes grew wide.</p><p>“James, I am not trying to get myself out of practice on purpose. I really am unwell.” You tried to convince him, feeling each and every parts of your body on fire.</p><p>“You don’t believe that yourself either, do you?” He raised an eyebrow and you just huffed in annoyance. You started towards the Gryffindor changing room and replaced your school uniform with your quidditch gear.</p><p>Few minutes later you were already on the pitch with your bat in one hand and your broom in the other. You walked up to James and nudged his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” You asked with a bored expression.</p><p>“You will thank me later.” He giggled. “These situations make people stronger.” He said wisely, but you just shook your head and sat up on your broom, joining the team.</p><p>Not long after you joined practice, you started feeling lightheaded. You were holding onto your broom as if it was your life saver. You held your bat on your side, hanging, barely having any energy to lift it. James shouted up at you to get yourself together, but the only reaction he got out from you was a pissed one.</p><p>You turned around your broom and landed on the middle of the pitch. You dragged yourself over to the entrance to exit, but just before you could have, James appeared in front of you.</p><p>“If you leave practice now, I will suspend you.” He growled in anger but you just so didn’t give a damn. You shrugged and pushed his shoulders with yours as you left, thinking he could shove his broomstick up his backside as far as you were concerned.</p><p>You just about reached the changing room, when another wave of nausea came over you, this time you had to hold onto the doorframe to keep yourself steady. It didn’t help though. You forced yourself to stumble over to your seat, but just before you could have reached it, your knees gave up on you. You felt the hard landing on your shoulder and temple, but you didn’t feel much pain. Seconds after darkness fell upon you and you welcomed it gratefully.</p><p>As you started regaining your consciousness, you could hear an argument close by. You recognised James’ and Sirius’ voice, but you didn’t open your eyes to see them just yet. You felt too comfortable to get back to reality.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind, James?” Sirius growled at his friend. “Did you not see how sickly she looked?”</p><p>“You didn’t say anything either.” James tried to argue.</p><p>“Because I thought it was her own stubborn decision to play, but no, you freaking made her, mate.” He raised his voice.</p><p>“I thought she was just having excuses not to be near you. Which, let’s face it, is understandable. You ignored her for quite a while.” He scoffed.</p><p>“Do not dare to dig yourself into my relationship problems.” Sirius hissed in anger.</p><p>“It if wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here so worried about her, you would still be fuming over your fight. So I did you a favour.” He shrugged, not listening to his friend, but then his facial expressions changed to a softer one, heaving a deep sigh. “But I am sorry. Obviously I didn’t mean for this to happen.” You slowly opened your eyes to see Sirius sitting by your side, while James was standing beside him. As you turned you saw Lily on your other side, holding onto your hand, looking up at the arguing pair with boredom across her face.</p><p>“Did you finish?” You asked with surprisingly deep voice.</p><p>“You are awake.” Lily jumped up.</p><p>“Clearly.” You replied. “Couldn’t really rest with the drama going on next to me.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I really thought you just wanted to get out of practice.” James fixed his eyes on his shoes not looking at you at all. You could see how guilty he felt.</p><p>“It’s fine.” You wanted to wave it off, but both of your hands were occupied. One by Lily and one by Sirius. For the first time, you looked into his eyes and he couldn’t have hid the worry plastered across his face.</p><p>“It’s not fine. You could have fallen off your broom, you could have gotten hit by a bludger, you could have gotten injured.” Sirius listed which caused you to chuckle.</p><p>“But I didn’t, did I? I’m all good, I just need rest.” You reassured him. Your eyes locked onto each other, which sent the message to Lily and James to leave. Seconds later, they were out the door, leaving you two alone.</p><p>“I am so sorry, for everything.” Sirius started. “Would you give me another chance to make up for it? Just to try, please?” He asked, but you didn’t know what to say. You loved him, more than you dared to admit, but there was no guarantee that he would change.</p><p>“And then what? Everything would go back to how it was before?” You asked with a sour smile. “I love you, I really do, but I honestly don’t think anything would change.” You lifted your hand to caress his cheek, while he laid it against your touch. “Let’s just leave each other some space for now.” You smiled lightly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, gently holding on to your hand on his face. You just nodded accepting his apology.</p><p>*</p><p>About a week has passed. You and Sirius didn’t talk much. He seemed to be even more distant than before. You didn’t blame him though. You told him to give each other some space. But you didn’t expect it to be this hard. You were craving his touches on your skin, his cheeky looks he always hinted when you turned towards him, his playful grin he gave you from afar when he couldn’t be next to you. You missed everything about him. But you couldn’t do anything about it. It would have hurt your pride to walk up to him, asking him for a chance, when it was you who got hurt and it was you who was ignored in the first place. These thoughts were the only sane thoughts that kept you on your toes, before flying over to him and confessing your eternal love.</p><p>As you were walking towards the common room, James appeared in front of you with a letter in his hands. He gave it to you with a knowing grin and left you stunned as to what was happening. You opened the letter and immediately recognised Sirius’ rather unique, not so pretty handwriting.</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Hey Beautiful,</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I am writing to you, because I wouldn’t be able to accept your rejection face to face again. I know, I am a right moron, but I never meant for us to grow apart. I think I might have just took your for granted. I thought you would always be next to me, we never really spent time apart, even when we were just friends. I thought it was normal for us to just always be together, but I completely missed the part where being together isn’t everything. Where I should have made more effort to make you happy, where I should have taken you out on dates, where I should have treated you as if I could have lost you the next day. But I lost sight of that. I honestly feel like a bloody moron. I don’t think I have ever regretted anything more than the way I acted towards you and I am very sorry that I hurt you. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I understand if you might never want to give me a chance again and I accept your choice, but if there’s even a tiny part of you, that could forgive me, please come to the Room of Requirements. I will be waiting for you there.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I love you so much, Beautiful.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Yours, Sirius”</b> </em>
</p><p>You had to reread the letter two - three times, not wanting to believe that he wanted to be with you after all. Your tears were rolling down your face, leaving a wet trail after themselves, but you didn’t care. You just wanted to be in Sirius’ embrace. You didn’t waste time, you started running towards the Room of Requirements as fast as you could. Spending one more second apart was even more painful then the time you have wasted already.</p><p>As you arrived to the door, Sirius was standing in front of it with a soft smile plastered on his face. You returned his expression as he got hold of your waist and kissed your cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered before pulling back to be able to gaze into your eyes.</p><p>“For what?” You asked with a surprised look. “You knew I would come.” You chuckled, but he just shook his head.</p><p>“I wished, I hoped, but I didn’t know.” He replied. “Come on.” He opened the door and let you walk in. Your eyes grew wide at the sight while your jaw hung low. “Do you like it?” He asked. You looked around the room that resembled a tiny little restaurant with just one table on the middle. There were candles levitating under the ceiling giving it a romantic, dark light. The dark, wooden table had the most delicious looking foods still steaming. A huge grin appeared on your face as you looked around.</p><p>“I guess it will do.” You giggled, causing Sirius to chuckle at your reply. He placed a hand on the small of your back and led you towards the table, pulling the chair out for you. “What a gentleman.” You smiled. He didn’t sit across the table though, he sat beside you, which you appreciated more. You wanted him as close to you as possible.</p><p>You both took a portion of the food and started munching on it. But then Sirius decided to speak up.</p><p>“I really am sorry.” You just shook your head.</p><p>“Stop apologising. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” You hinted a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“I didn’t. I would never do it on purpose.” You could sense how awful he felt about it, but you just wanted to see him happy.</p><p>“I know. And I don’t want you to ignore your friends, I just want you to make time for me sometimes.” You asked with a soft smile.</p><p>“I wish I realised that earlier. I didn’t even think about how much time we spent together until you gave me that lecture.” You raised an eyebrow at his use of word. “I didn’t mean it, like you were lecturing me in a nagging way, I simply meant that you opened my eyes.” He chuckled at your reaction. “I really thought you would just be by my side all the time. I completely lost sight of the meaning of a relationship. I took you for granted.” You nodded in agreement which caused him to chuckle. You looked down at his hand and placed your own on top of his, gently squeezing it.</p><p>“But now you know.” You stroked his cheek with your other hand. He leaned closer, so did you, before you finally met each other’s lips in the middle with as much passion as you could put into it. Just like always, the butterflies still erupted in the lower part of your tummy each and every time his lips touched yours. It was as if they belong with yours. He slowly pulled away and grinned at you happily.</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.” You laughed, linking your arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bitter Past [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius has been relentlessly asking you out on dates, when you finally agreed, but in your mind it’s all about revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Bitter Past<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Sirius Black x Reader <br/><b>Word count:</b> 3.8k<br/><b>Author: </b>Heloise Daphne Brightmore </p><p>“Just say Yes, already.” Sirius huffed. “I told you, I would take you anywhere you wish, even Madam Padifoot’s, although that place creeps me out. I would even become a gentleman, which I usually don’t tend to be.” He grimaced and you stopped your steps.</p><p>“Do you really think if I ever was to say yes out of a mental breakdown or brain desease, I would want you to act like a different person?” You asked in disbelief. “If I ever decided to say yes and you dared to act any different from how you usually are, I would turn around and leave you there. You will not get me to go on a date with you, just because you act like someone you are not.” You scoffed, but Sirius’ spreading grin confused you.</p><p>“So you would go on a date with the real me, not the one that acts all gentlemanly?” He asked winking.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t go on a date with you in any circumstances, but if - hypothetically saying - I had a brain damage, and decided against my better judgment, then I wouldn’t want to go on a date with someone who pretends to be someone else.”</p><p>“But - hypothetically speaking - if you were to go on a date with me, you would want to get to know the real me, am I correct?” He asked with a cheeky smirk.</p><p>“I mean, with an enormous <em>if</em>, but yes, that is about what I’ve have just said.” You furrowed your brows.</p><p>“Brilliant. So do you want to go out with me then?” He tried again and you just rolled your eyes in a reply.</p><p>“Still a no and it will forever stay a big fat <em>No</em>.” You huffed, annoyed.</p><p>“Think about it this way… if you say yes, I will stop asking you, which you have been begging me for. It’s a win win situation. I get a date, you get me off your back.” You stopped again and looked at him with thoughtful eyes.</p><p>“If I say yes, will you promise me that you will never ask me to go out with you again?” You asked and his eyes grew wide as he started nodding heavily. “Fine, one date. No more.” You shook your head and left the dumbfounded boy, heading back to your common room.</p><p>You had an evil smile spreading across your face. You said yes, sure and you did plan to go with him on that date, but first and foremost, you wanted to make sure that he had the worst ever date experience.</p><p>You walked up to your common room, where Lily was seated on one of the armchairs, with a book in her hand. You sat across her on the sofa, studying her expressions. She seemed way to invested in her book and she certainly had a rather aggressive side to her when her reading sessions got interrupted, making you shuffle uncomfortably at the thought.</p><p>“How long are you planning on staring at me?” She asked, pulling you out of your thoughts.</p><p>“As long as it takes to get your attention without having a mental breakdown from your side, I guess?” You smirked which caused her to roll her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t need enemies with friends like you.” She huffed, but closed her book to pay attention to you. “What could be so important, that it couldn’t wait?” She asked.</p><p>“I might have just said yes to Black.” You spoke casually, but Lily’s eyes widened at your comment.</p><p>“Wait, what?” You nodded at her surprised reaction to confirm. “Why would you do that, after all that happened?”</p><p>“Let’s just say, he had a very reasonable point.” You replied.</p><p>“Black? As in Sirius Black? Reasonable? How can those two, possible appear in the same sentence?” She huffed, annoyed, her eyebrow raised in doubt.</p><p>“You are being very much on point. They most likely can’t, but he said, he would stop nagging me about a date and would never ask again if I said yes.” You nodded more to yourself. “And let’s be honest, I could make it just about the worst date, he has ever had.” Your lips curved into a devilish smile.</p><p>“It seems that you already have a plan.” She grinned, placing her chin in her palm, resting her elbow on the arm of her chair, focusing her complete attention to you.</p><p>“I mean, there is nothing worse, than a girl who is just a tad bit over the top. Maybe a bit loud, maybe a bit critical, maybe unhappy with anything he does.” You explained with an even bigger smile on your face.</p><p>“I am so proud of you.” She giggled. “Why didn’t I think of that, when James was running after me?” She sighed, leaning back against the chair.</p><p>“Because you were already hopelessly in love.” You chuckled as she nodded along.</p><p>“That boy is a curse to my heart.” A light smile appeared on her face.</p><p>*</p><p>Saturday came quicker than you expected, but you didn’t mind. You wanted revenge. You wanted to see him suffer, just like he did to you.</p><p>You chose your best outfit, which was both comfortable and sexy. You wanted him to want you. You wanted him to feel that you were out of his league. You wanted him to realise, what he has lost back then.</p><p>You walked down to the entrance of the Hogwarts castle, where Sirius was already waiting for you, with his back to the door. He was wearing a black leather jacket, giving him the typical bad boyish vibe he was always going for. He wore black jeans and a pair of combat boots of the same colour. As he turned around, a huge grin appeared on his dashingly handsome face, with a playful glint in his grey orbs as his gaze lingered on your body. He was still as good looking as ever and you hated him for it. You hated him for even being born.</p><p>You smiled at him, which honestly came easier than you thought it would. He offered a hand to you and you linked your arm with his, feeling his body-heat radiating through you. You gazed at his profile, just as he turned towards you to look down, searching for your eyes. You quickly looked away, concentrating on the road, but you could just about see that cheeky smirk appearing on his lips.</p><p>“So where do you want to go?” He asked.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” You returned the question.</p><p>“What about Three Broomsticks?” He questioned.</p><p>“Hmm…” You stopped to think for a second. “Let’s just go to Madam Puddifoot’s.” You replied, looking at him with the most innocent smile you could master.</p><p>“Didn’t you say…” He started, but then stopped midway. “Nevermind. Madam Puddifoot’s it is.” He nodded with a sweet smile, nowhere near the usual smug expression he was harbouring.</p><p>“You don’t even want to ask me why?” You questioned, annoyed. That was not the reaction you wanted and it got you frustrated.</p><p>“If you want to go there, we will go there.” He shrugged, but you stopped, forcing him to halt as well.</p><p>“Didn’t you say, you didn’t want to go there, that you wouldn’t act different?” You desperately tried to force out a reaction that satisfied your revenge, but he acted too sweet, making you want to hate him even more.</p><p>“And I have also told you numerous times, that I want to go on a date with you. I don’t even care where we are, I just want to take you out.” He smiled, causing you to let out an annoyed huffing sound. “You are acting strange.”</p><p>“If you don’t like it, we can still turn back.” You spit in anger, but that soft smile across his face, made you feel guilty. You didn’t just hate him, you hated yourself for agreeing to his stupid date idea.</p><p>“Not a chance. I finally got you and I don’t plan on letting you go?” He chuckled. You looked up at him trying to shake the inappropriate thoughts in your head. You were there for revenge, not to fall in love with him again. You got hold of his wrist and started dragging him after yourself, towards Madam Puddifoot’s.</p><p>“Are you this wild in the bedroom as well?” A playful laugh left his lungs. You heaved a sigh, before turning around and giving him the deadliest look you could manage.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you want to know?” You smirked, but before you could have continued your fast pace,  he pulled you back into his embrace, holding you captive in his arms around your waist. You tried to force your arms out of his hold, but it was useless.</p><p>“Actually I would.” He leaned closer, placing his forehead on yours. Your eyes involuntarily met his, unable to look anywhere but him. After all that time, his presence still greatly affected you and he very well knew it. His smile wasn’t playful or smug, it was rather sweet and loving. “But only after I got to know you.” You furrowed at his reply, him being completely out of his character.</p><p>“As if, Black. Your only mission is to get into someone’s pants.” You huffed, trying to pry your eyes away from his, but you were unsuccessful.</p><p>“You are not wrong. I was like that. But not with you.” He spoke with a serious expression, his smile disappearing slowly.</p><p>“Did this line ever work on any of them?” You scoffed.</p><p>“If I have ever used it, it probably would have. But I haven’t.” He stepped back, letting go of you. “Can we go?” He asked, putting his hand on your lower back, leading you to the cafe.</p><p>It took you about 5 minutes, before you saw the shop appear in its pink glory. As you stepped in, a grimace took over your facial expression, but you quickly hid it. You had to get over your hate for the flowery wallpapers, tawdry tablecloths and disgustingly pink design of the place. You were there for revenge, and as much as you hated the place, Sirius hated it even more.</p><p>You sat down in a dark pink booth, at the back of the shop, while Sirius went to get a drink for both of you. You looked down at the white tablecloth, decorated with pink bows around it and flowers embroidered on top of it. You weren’t sure if you were able to keep your disgust hidden for long, you had to make this date a short one.</p><p>As Sirius arrived back, he was holding a silver tray, with flower carvings on the side of it. He ordered a tea, placing it on the table in front of you and a black coffee for himself. You could smell it was english breakfast tea with just enough milk and sugar in it. However making him feel like he was doing well, was not part of your plan. You took a sip of your tea and grimaced, even though it tasted exactly the way you loved it.</p><p>“What is this?” You asked trying to act disgusted. “This is horrible.” You shook your head as if it was the worst thing you have ever tasted. Sirius pulled it closer to him and smelled your cup’s content.</p><p>“Well, it seems okay to me.” He looked up at you, placing the cup back on it’s plate.</p><p>“It’s English breakfast tea, Black.” You scoffed. “I don’t like it.” You crossed your arms, protesting against drinking it.</p><p>“Really?” A playful smirk appeared on his face. “As far as I know, you are drinking this every single night in the common room.” He raised an eyebrow, knowing he was about to bust you. For a second you wanted to just hide under the table and disappear, but then you took  deep sigh and straightened yourself.</p><p>“I think, I know better what I like, don’t you think?” You asked. He looked at you, clearly annoyed, but stood up, lifting your cup with him.</p><p>“What would you like to drink?” He asked with a clearly fake smile across his face. You could actually see the side of his lips twitch out of frustration.</p><p>“A small hot chocolate.” You spoke as he started towards the cashier. “With marshmallows.” You spoke again as he walked farther. “And whipped cream on top.” You finished, chuckling. You knew he did not hear the last part, making you eagerly wait for your wrongly made order. It didn’t take him more than 3-4 minutes, before he was walking back to your table, with a white cup with golden rim around it and flowers on its side. As he placed it down, you waited for him to sit down, before heaving a deep sigh in disappointment, playing with the rim of your cup.</p><p>“What is it now?” He asked, not even hiding his annoyed expression anymore.</p><p>“Nothing.” You spoke as if you tried to be less bothersome, but it was all just an act. A carefully designed and implemented plan.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like that.” He tried again, making you sigh in disappointment again. “What is the problem this time?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” You sighed again, taking a sip of your hot chocolate, hissing at its warmth.</p><p>“Well, there clearly is something.” He cleared his throat, trying to keep himself composed.</p><p>“Why would I tell you, when you are already acting mean?” You asked, leaning back against the booth, pouting. You could hear Sirius taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Is there anything you want instead of your hot chocolate?” He asked in a calmer tone, but you just shook your head. “Then how can I help?” He tried again.</p><p>“I asked for whipping cream on the top.” You shrugged, still looking as innocent as ever, opening your eyes as big as you could, trying to look at him with the most saddened gaze.</p><p>“I will ask for it.” He stood up, leaving for the barista again. You could not have hid the devilish grin spread across your face as you were looking at his fading back. You felt as if your acting was brilliant, almost award winning. Soon enough he returned again with the same cup, now topped up with whipping cream. You took a sip and this time, you let yourself enjoy it. You smiled at your delicious beverage, before turning to Sirius.</p><p>He looked at you with his lips turning into a sweet smile, before he raised his hand, placing it on your cheek. He bit his bottom lip as it curved into a playful smirk, before proceeding to run his thumb across your lips, gently. As he removed his finger, he placed his thumb in between his lips and licked off the whipping cream.</p><p>“There was something on your lips.” He teased and you could feel your heart hammering against your chest rapidly as your face heated up at his actions. You were speechless. You looked into those grey eyes which were linked to yours, searching for something. You didn’t even know what that something was. You felt flustered, cheated on, played with. You took your jacket from the side of the booth and abruptly stood up, rushing towards the exit of the cafe.</p><p>As you stepped outside, the cold air hit you, but you didn’t care. You walked in a fast pace, impatiently trying to pull the coat over your body as it fought hard against you. When you finally pulled it over your arms, a hand grabbed your waist, pulling your back into his chest, wrapping his arms around your stomach. You could feel his breath behind your ears, causing goosebumps to appear on your skin. His smell of coffee and aftershave, forced its way into your nostrils.</p><p>“Why are you running away?” He asked in a soft tone, almost as if he was begging you.</p><p>“Are you enjoying it?” You asked turning around in his hold, anger clear across your face. “Are you?” You raised your voice, your brows furrowed.</p><p>“Am I enjoying what?” He asked returning your expression.</p><p>“This… this game of yours. Running after me for months, acting all sweet and kind, the exact opposite of what you are.” You hissed in frustration.</p><p>“Says you, who has been trying to sabotage the date from the very beginning? Do you think I am dumb enough to believe that all this little act of yours wasn’t on purpose? I know you more than you think, princess.” He smirked and you wished for nothing, but the ground to open up under you.</p><p>“Why is it so important to you to go on a date with me? Why can’t you just accept a no? Is it your pride that’s hurting? Finally you know how it feels when someone says no and it hurts, isn’t it?” You scoffed, trying to hide the tears forming in your eyes.</p><p>“I knew it.” He spoke with a bitter tone. “I knew it would come up. Let’s talk about it.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to see you.” You forced your way out of his hold finally, your anger fuelling your adrenaline and strength.</p><p>“I think we should talk about it.” He tried again calmly, taking your hand into his as you turned around, but you pulled it out immediately. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just a child. I didn’t even know what I was doing.” He spoke again, but for you they were just excuses.</p><p>“Right, laughing at my confession with your friends, is in no way hurting me.” You smiled bitterly. You felt like you had a huge lump in your throat while you eyes burned from the tears you were hindering.</p><p>“I am so sorry for that, love. I never meant to hurt you. I was teased for always hanging out with you. I was teased about having feelings for you. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just wanted the teasing to stop.” You didn’t even realise when the first tear rolled down your face. Sirius stepped closer, lifting his hand to remove it, but you pushed it away. You heaved a sigh, before looking into his eyes with the most painful expression, even though you thought you hid it well. Sirius tried to get close to you again, but you didn’t let him.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you lucky it stopped?! Enjoy your flawless little life.” You spit with the most hatred you could project, but it didn’t scare Sirius away. As he stepped closer, and you backed away, you felt a wall behind you, caging you in.  </p><p>“It never has. You want to know why?” He asked, but didn’t wait for a reply. His expression was serious, his gaze intense as he looked into your eyes. “Because my feelings have never stopped. I liked you back then and I still like you. Before they teased me for having feelings for you and the teasing has stopped indeed. It turned into nagging about not having enough courage to tell you that I still liked you and I couldn’t forget about you. It turned into constant harassment from my friends, trying force me to walk up to the girl I like, each and every day to ask her out, even though every rejection felt like I was stabbed on the chest.” Your tears were rolling down your face. You wanted to believe him. You wanted to jump into his embrace and just forgive him, but was he honest this time? He placed his palms on your cheeks, removing the tear stains as gently as he could.</p><p>“Why did you never tell me?” You heaved a sigh.</p><p>“Because I was a coward. It was easier to ignore my feelings than to face you. I knew I hurt you, but it was easier to just step aside than to walk up to you and apologise. To walk up to you and tell you how I felt. That meant opening up, being vulnerable and I was scared of that.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this now?” You didn’t want to make it any easier for him. You wanted him to feel vulnerable just as much as you did, even if it was mean of you.</p><p>“Because I like you more than I thought. Because you finally said yes and I honestly felt like I finally got a second chance. I knew from the very moment you said you wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot’s that you were sabotaging the date. I saw through it, but I didn’t care. If you feel better doing that, than I will let you. I just want to be with you.” His words crawled deep under your skin and you just couldn’t stand being mad at him. You let a small smile appear on your face, looking at the ground, not being able to keep eye contact with him anymore.</p><p>“Madam Puddifoot’s was a bad idea. I hate that place.” You confessed, causing him to chuckle.</p><p>“I know, but it was fun seeing you trying to hide your disgust.” You looked up at his smirking face with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Mr. Black, do you always feel the need to be right?” You tried to stop your smile from growing any bigger.</p><p>“Only when I know that it will make you smile.” He pulled you closer into his arms and this time you didn’t protest. You wanted that to happen for as long as you could remember and being there, even if it took years, just felt right.</p><p>He stepped forward, pushing you into the wall, placing his lips on yours. You felt the little butterflies waking up in your stomach as you kissed back, wrapping your hands around the side of his hips, pulling him closer. It just felt right. It just felt perfect. You didn’t want to let him go, you wanted to stay kissing him.</p><p>“Will you go out on a real date with me?” He asked chuckling as he placed his forehead against yours.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m done with my revenge.” You flashed a devilish smile.</p><p>“Punish me however you want…” His tone changed more sweet. “…just stay beside me.” You tilted your head to the side, placing a hand on his cheek, caressing his lower lip with your thumb.</p><p>“I guess that sounds like a beneficial deal.” You giggled, pulling him closer and kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Distant friend [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When rumours start about you and your housemate, Sirius decides to keep a distance from you, which you do not take well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this little one requested by an Anonymous reader of mine. I hope it will not disappoint them and will be able to enjoy it similarly to how they imagined it. Thank you so much for the request, I enjoyed writing it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Distant friend<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Hufflepuff!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>3.8k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><b>Request:</b></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Hi dear I love soo much your work I was thinking of something from Sirius x reader where are good friends she is the quidditch captain of Hufflepuff and everyone invites her to come out because of how cute and sweet she is that makes Sirius jealous and he believes the rumor that she kissed someone else I don’t know Something with drama End happy please please" - Anonymous</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You and Sirius have been friends since second year. He loved to be around you and he didn’t shy away from showing it. He knew you never judged him for having a dysfunctional family and every time he felt like he needed to let out, you were there to support him. He thought that you were the purest person, who brought light into his life, although he never dared to admit that, not wanting people to see that he had a vulnerable side to him. That is exactly why you were just friends.</p><p>“Hey Sweetheart.” Sirius appeared behind you with a happy grin across his face, placing an arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“Hey Sirius.” You smiled softly, enjoying his embrace. His simple presence always brightened your day, even when you felt down.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the lake after classes?” He asked, his cheerful grin growing.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sirius, but I already promised McLaggen to help him with Transfiguration today. What about tomorrow after the quidditch match?” Hearing you hang out with another male always pushed him to the edge, but he tried not showing it. You were just friends after all.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.” He nodded, heaving a deep sigh and walked you to your potions class with Ravenclaw. He was certainly unhappy, but tried not showing it. After all, he had nothing to do with who you hang out with.</p><p>After classes you hurried to the library as you have discussed with Logan McLaggen, who was a year above you in Hufflepuff. You weren’t really friends, but you would have never declined to help anyone. You had it in you to always see the good side of everyone, even giving not one, but two, three chances if you thought the person was worth it.</p><p>As you arrived, Logan was already seated at a table by the window, running his hands through his dark blonde hair, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand the book in front of him. You found it comical. It was rare to see the chaser of your quidditch team, hunching above a book, let alone reading it. You walked behind him as silently as you could manage, to take a glance at the subject of his negativity.</p><p>“It’s not hard.” You spoke, making him jump. You smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“No… no, it’s fine.” He chuckled as you took a seat beside him, taking your books and notes out of your bag.</p><p>“I guess we will go with <em>Evanesco</em>. It seems to be your weakness.” You spoke, which caused him to scoff. “Everyone has weaknesses.” You smiled softly and took his book into your hand to read through his notes on the side.</p><p>“It’s not a weakness, it’s a dumb spell.” He shrugged, causing you to laugh.</p><p>“Of course, it’s the spell’s fault.” You mocked him, which he simply reacted by crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting. “Really?” You questioned his childish behaviour. “If you have to perform a vanishing spell at your O.W.Ls, is this how you will react?” You pushed him.</p><p>“Fine.” He said as he unlocked his arms and started listening to you. First you explained how to use the charm, which seemed to be the easy part. He understood and was able to repeat with his own words what you have taught him. However, the practical part caused some problems. You asked him to make a water bottle - you had in your bag -, disappear. Instead, however the bottle flew to the other side of the library, earning a disapproving look from Madam Pince. Logan tried to use the spell numerous times on your quill and ink and even your chocolate frog that you were keeping in your bag, but instead he just made a mess out of the place.</p><p>“This is impossible.” He spoke, but you knew he was just trying to protect his pride.</p><p>“It’s all about practice.” You explained, but he just huffed and hid his face in his palm, leaning against the table. “Hey, it will be fine. Let’s try again.” You put a hand on his back, reassuringly.</p><p>“You never give up?” He asked.</p><p>“What kind of a captain would I be if I did?” You asked back with a big smile. “Come on.” You ushered him.</p><p>You have practiced for a whole hour after that, almost losing hope, feeling Logan’s frustration rubbing off on you. You tried not showing it, knowing how badly it would discourage him. You heaved a sigh and tried giving him advice, but by the end he didn’t even listen.</p><p>You thought that he needed more lessons, that he would not be able to perform it today, but then it happened. Your already broken water bottle has disappeared. Your eyes grew wide as a cheeky grin appeared on your face.</p><p>“How did you say? It was impossible?” You chuckled and he returned your expression.</p><p>“Maybe not.” He winked happily and tried again, this time on your chocolate frog. Just like the bottle, it has vanished into thin air. “It feels good.” He laughed softly, not to aggravate Madam Pince any more than necessary.</p><p>“It’s called accomplishment.” You smiled at him and he pulled you into a sudden hug. You started blushing abruptly, not knowing what to do. You were team mates in the Hufflepuff quidditch team, he was a chaser, you were a keeper, you were his captain, but that’s all that it was. You weren’t even really friends, so his happy outburst was rather unexpected for you.  </p><p>“Thank you so much.” He leaned back, feeling his face heat up as he felt your body tense against him. “Sorry about that.” He indicated at the hug.</p><p>“It’s fine.” You smiled lightly, not wanting to make him feel bad about it.</p><p>You started packing your belongings and headed towards the Hufflepuff common room. As you were walking on a corridor, you recognised Sirius standing next to a wall, his back to the concrete, lost in his thoughts. You told Logan to go without you as you stopped in front of your friend.</p><p>“Hey.” You smiled as Sirius lifted his head, looking into your eyes with a serious expression. “Are you okay?” You asked, knowing he was not his usual self.</p><p>“I’m just fine.” He scoffed.</p><p>“Sirius, what’s wrong?” You tried to persuade him to tell you his problem, but he didn’t budge. He just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Come on, I know you. Something is bothering you.” You tried to force him to talk, but he didn’t plan to. You sighed deeply, not knowing what to do. “Do you want me to leave?” You asked, knowing sometimes it was best to let him be.</p><p>“No!” He replied suddenly, holding on to your wrist.</p><p>“But you don’t want to talk about it.” You stated, although you expected an answer.</p><p>“No.” He replied, sliding down the wall, letting his arms hang off his knees. You followed his movements and sat down beside him.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” You could see that Sirius was thinking hard as a frown appeared between his brows.</p><p>“No.” He replied after a long sigh leaving his lungs.</p><p>“Do you want me to call James? Maybe it would be easier for you to talk to him.” You spoke with worry in your tone, puzzled at what could be eating him up.</p><p>“No.” He shook his head, making you frown.</p><p>“Do you need a hug?” You asked and he turned his grey eyes to met yours.</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“For a second I thought <em>‘No’ </em>was the only word you knew.” You chuckled, making him smile at your playful behaviour.</p><p>“No.” He replied, making you giggle.</p><p>“You are awful, Sirius Black.” You gently hit his shoulder, the smile not wanting to leave your lips as you looked at each other. Even thought you felt bad about him not being able to talk to you, you were glad that you could just sit there with him, enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>“Good luck for tomorrow.” He smiled softly.</p><p>“Luck? Come on, Sirius, we are going to beat Ravenclaw.” You huffed, with a grin.</p><p>“Confidence is key.” He said wisely, earning a whole hearted laughter out of you.</p><p>“It’s called talent, but we can go with confidence too.” You tilted your head, laying it on his shoulder as your laughter died out.</p><p>“Either way, I hope you will win.” He spoke as he laid his head on top of yours. You hummed in agreement as you enjoyed the moon’s light shining through the window of the corridor.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, you were getting ready at the Hufflepuff quidditch team’s changing room, before you walked in front of your team, standing tall and determined.</p><p>“Who’s going to win today?” You asked, which earned a silent 'We’ from your team mates. “I’m sorry, but what was that? Where is the spirit? Where is the energy? Have you been practicing only for the fun of it, or have you ever planned to win?” You asked with a frown. Your team sat around looking at each other, not knowing what to say. “We can cancel the game and just tell them to announce Ravenclaw as a winner. Would you like that?” You asked, them with a tone of disbelief.</p><p>“No!” Logan spoke and you smiled.</p><p>“Well, it seems to me that you don’t believe that we could win.” You spoke again. “Why even go out?” You asked.</p><p>“We have been practicing for this match for weeks.” Logan stood up.</p><p>“Then where is the spirit? Because I certainly can’t see much of it.” You complained.</p><p>“Let’s go and show them how we can play.” Logan grinned.</p><p>“Now that’s what I am looking for. Anyone else would like hide in shame for not even trying?” You asked looking at each and every member of your team.</p><p>“No!” They replied in unison.</p><p>“I thought so.” You smirked. “So who is going to win today?” You asked louder this time.</p><p>“Hufflepuff!” They shouted together.</p><p>“Now that I like.” You grinned happily and started towards the quidditch pitch.</p><p>The game itself wasn’t brutal nor aggressive, such as a match against Slytherin. However it was certainly interesting, as each team kept scoring right after the other team scored. They have been playing head to head for an hour or so, Logan not being able to find the snitch. You looked around your team, seeing them feeling tired, exhausted.</p><p>You looked at Logan who was flying away from his previous position and as you followed his direction, you could clearly see the golden ball flying into all kinds of random directions, ditching the seekers’ hands.</p><p>You heard your name as you saw the quaffle getting closer to you. You caught the ball and started flying towards Ravenclaw’s hoops, avoiding a bludger and 2 Ravenclaw chasers closing in on you. As soon as you got yourself into an open situation, you threw the ball, sending it throw the hoops.</p><p>“10 points to Hufflepuff… and McLaggen caught the snitch. Hufflepuff is the winner.” You heard the commentator shout and your head snapped to Logan who was flying on the other side of the pitch with a huge grin across his face, lifting the snitch into the air triumphantly. You laughed happily as you all landed and hugged each other.</p><p>You looked around the spectator stands to find Sirius who was already walking down the stairs towards the quidditch pitch. You smiled at him happily, feeling overwhelmed by positivity. However you couldn’t look at him any longer as Logan stepped in front of you, placing his palms against your face. You tensed as he touched your cheeks.</p><p>“We won!” He chuckled, still holding onto you.</p><p>“Erm… yeah.” You smiled lightly, but awkwardly.</p><p>“We won!” He shouted again, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging you, making you squeak at the sudden contact. You were pulled out of your comfort zone completely and didn’t know how to react as he finally stopped hugging you.</p><p>“Yeah.” You whispered.</p><p>“Oh… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He spoke, eyes wide as he realised what he did.</p><p>“No, no… it’s fine.” You blushed.</p><p>“I didn’t know you two were in such a close friendship.” You heard from one of the members of your team, with a cheeky smile across his face.</p><p>“It’s not…” Logan tried to explain, but he already started walking away.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain yourselves to me, lovebirds.” He chuckled, leaving you behind.</p><p>“I am so very sorry.” Logan apologised once again, but you just placed your hand on his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“Don’t be. He is just trying to tease us. It’s fine.” You smiled gently and looked behind Logan, searching for Sirius, but he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Logan asked, looking behind him, searching for whatever you were searching for.</p><p>“Yeah…” You sighed, waving bye to him and leaving him to search for Sirius.</p><p>You didn’t have to walk much, he was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, his back hunched forward, his arms keeping his weight on his knees. His face was fixated on the ground and you were certain that he was once again lost in his thoughts. You stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you, but soon turned to the other side. You slightly frowned at his distant behaviour, but tried not to take it personally.</p><p>“You seem troubled again.” You attempted to talk to him, but he didn’t talk, nor did he look at you. “Why are you like this nowdays?” You tried to make him talk. “Sirius, come on. We are friends.” You started caressing his back soothingly, but he just shook it off.</p><p>“Are we? I would expect my friend to tell me things, instead of keeping them from me.” He scoffed and stood up.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” You asked in complete confusion.</p><p>“Just leave me alone.” He said and was about to walk away, but you got hold of his wrist.</p><p>“I don’t understand, Sirius. Talk to me. I never kept anything from you.” You tried desperately to make him believe you.</p><p>“And now you are even lying. Brilliant.” He hissed in anger and pulled his wrist out of your hold. He turned around and walked back to the castle, leaving you with a dumbfounded expression and a heavy feeling in your chest. You had no idea what was happening.</p><p>*</p><p>For the next couple of days Sirius started ignoring you, making you feel upset. You wanted to be close to him, you wanted to share your everydays with him, even if you knew that he would always only look at you as a dear friend. But he didn’t seem to want  to be around you. He didn’t just ignore you, he avoided you in every occasion. Even if you had to pass each other on a corridor, he would cut through to another and instead take the longer route to wherever he had to go. It frustrated you to no end. You missed his arms around your shoulders, his deep voice whispering stupid jokes into your ears, making you laugh, his subtle stubble against your neck as he hugged you. Friends or not, you wanted to be near him and it was weighing on your chest not knowing what you have done.</p><p>If that wasn’t enough for ruining your days, people started whispering about you and Logan. You have heard anything from kissing, dating, hooking up, friends with benefits, you couldn’t even list all the creative gossips they were able to make up about you. Logan kept apologising to you, each and every day, blaming himself for the rumours, but you just reassured him, that he was not one to create something that wasn’t true, that it was not him who started to gossip.</p><p>After a week has passed, you were fed up with Sirius ignoring you and you wanted to confront your friend. He was important to you and you wanted to know what you have done, that made him look at you as if you were his arch enemy. You walked up to the Gryffindor common room, waiting for someone to come out. Luckily it was James and before he could have even tried to walk away, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.</p><p>“Eh?” He let out a questioning sound as his wide eyes met yours.</p><p>“Where is Sirius?” You asked, your tone clearly impatient.</p><p>“In our room.” James replied.</p><p>“Please, bring him down.” You asked softly.</p><p>“I don’t think he wants to talk to you.” He grimaced, but you were determined.</p><p>“I didn’t ask if he wanted to. I need to talk to him.” You replied in a firm tone. He studied your face for a few seconds, before he decided to help you and walked back behind the painting to force his friend downstairs.</p><p>The door opened and James pulled out Sirius from behind the portrait, dragging him in front of you. His eyes widened at your sight, but before he could have turned away, James walked back into the common room and closed the door. You could hear a deep sigh leaving Sirius’ lungs before he turned to you.</p><p>“What do you want?” He asked and you could feel a sharp pain in your chest as you heard his hateful, angered tone directed at you.</p><p>“Talk.” You spoke up.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk.” He shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“But I want to. What happened to you?” You asked frowning at his uncaring behaviour.</p><p>“To me? You dare to ask?” He looked at you with the widest eyes he could master, brows rose high.</p><p>“Yes, I dare to. I tried to talk to you after the quidditch match, but you just shrugged me off and honestly, it hurt me how rude you were, even though I don’t even know what I have done.” You raised your voice slightly, feeling the pain of losing him.</p><p>“Don’t act all so innocent. I saw you with my own eyes.” He scoffed. “I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” You looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“You and your little play toy.” He replied casually. “I know you are together. I don’t even know how you thought it could stay a secret. We are all closed inside this castle. Everyone knows basically everything.” He shook his head, massaging his temple as a sigh left his lungs.</p><p>“Me and who?” You asked, not being able to follow him. But then it all downed on you. “You mean me and Logan? That’s a stupid rumour.” You frowned at him, crossing your arms in front of your chest, feeling almost attacked.</p><p>“This is exactly what I am talking about.” He shook his head in disapprovingly. “I saw you two. Don’t act all dumb and innocent, I know you more than that.”</p><p>“There is nothing between us. It’s a rumour that one of my house mates started.” You tried to explain to him, but he wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Oh really?” He scoffed with a smug look on his face. “I saw when he kissed you.”</p><p>“What?” You raised your voice. “How could you see something that never happened?”</p><p>“Really? You are still trying to deny it?” He spoke firmly.</p><p>“Yes I am, because it never happened. I think I would know if I kissed someone, don’t you think?” You were hurt that he ever thought you would keep a secret from him, let alone be with someone who clearly wasn’t him. But of course he couldn’t have known that.</p><p>“Well, I saw it.” He shrugged and you stepped closer, determination clear in your voice.</p><p>“I don’t even like him, why would I kiss him?” You asked opening your arms questioningly.</p><p>“That’s a question you have to ask yourself.” He spoke with no emotion in his voice.</p><p>“I don’t have to, because I never kissed him, Sirius. If I was to kiss someone, it wouldn’t be him.” You almost shouted at him out of anger.</p><p>“Oh, is there a second lucky person?” He chuckled with clear disgust in his voice.</p><p>“Yes! You, you idiot.” You screamed at him, tears rolling down your cheeks as you looked into his grey eyes, growing wider by the second.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“I never kissed him.” You said in defeat, realising what you have just blurted out.</p><p>“Never?” He asked, his face softening. You just shook your head in confirmation. “Never?” He asked again and you repeated your movements. “Thank Godric.” He whispered as he stepped closer and engulfed you in a hug. “I’m so sorry for how I behaved. I… I was just jealous, I guess.” You looked up at him, hoping that his words meant what you were hoping for the longest time. Your eyes met his grey ones and he let himself finally smile gently as he wiped the tear stains off your cheeks with the tip of his thumb. “I like you.” He spoke softly against your lips.</p><p>“I like you too.” You answered with a light, happy smile. Sirius leaned closer, attaching his lips to yours, almost melting them together. You felt like if time would stop around you, you would never want it to start again. You just fit into his arms, against his lips so perfectly, it was too good to be true.</p><p>You were wishing for this to happen for so long and you felt so happy about it, you giggled into the kiss.</p><p>“What?” He questioned with a grin.</p><p>“I’m just happy.” You answered, pulling him closer by his waist, as you laid your head against his hard chest.</p><p>“So am I.” He replied, kissing the top of your head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Truth behind the Polyjuice [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The marauders decide to take your love life into their hands, but things turn out badly, leaving you full of anger towards them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this little one requested by an Anonymous reader of mine on Tumblr. I hope it will not disappoint them and will be able to enjoy it similarly to how they imagined it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Truth behind the Polyjuice<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>2.3k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><strong>Request:<br/></strong></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>"Hi babe Good morning (10:50 in my city) I thinking about something Where Sirius x reader like each other But they are too dumb to realize Marauders have the idea of Sirius taking polyjuice potion and the hair of one of them (or Lily) to discover the truth I can't think of anything else But if a happy ending please</em> 🥺<em>" - Anonymous</em></p>
</blockquote><p>You were always the kind of person who never listened to anyone but yourself. It was good in a way that you were very hard to manipulate, or lead to do something that you wouldn’t in normal circumstances. However it was a curse of yours. When someone tried giving you advice, or attempted to help you when indeed you needed help, you never accepted it. Although you listened and was glad for the offer, you just thought you knew better.</p><p>On that particular day, Lily tried to help you, force you, make you realise that Sirius Black wasn’t just a friend of yours, but more than that. You sat across her in the Gryffindor common room, occupying an arm chair, while she sat in her boyfriend, James Potter’s embrace with a frown across her face. She was looking at you as if she wanted to say something, but it just didn’t seem to want to come out.</p><p>“What?” You asked, your tone irate, your face emotionless.</p><p>“Nothing.” She shrugged, forcing James to readjust his arm around her.</p><p>“I can see it on your face. You want to say something.” You raised an eyebrow, questioningly.</p><p>“Let’s talk about Sirius.” She smirked, knowingly. You heaved a deep sigh, before replying.</p><p>“What is there to talk about?” You questioned, frowning at your friend.</p><p>“Erm… the continuous flirtation between you two?” James chimed in.</p><p>“There is no flirtation between us. We are friends.” You tried to deny the obvious, but it was unsuccessful.</p><p>“Oh really? Lily told me otherwise.” A smug grin took over James’ face.</p><p>“Well, Lily should have shut up.” You looked at your friend with the deadliest gaze you could master.</p><p>“How long are you trying to deny the obvious chemistry between you and Sirius?” James huffed in an annoyed tone. “It honestly seems like you are doing it on purpose.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it. Especially not to you.” I frowned, wanting to get out of the conversation.</p><p>“Then just tell him how you feel.” Lily spoke sincerely.</p><p>“Lily, we went through this subject a thousand times.” You scoffed, throwing your head back in frustration.</p><p>“That is exactly my point. You don’t have to do anything, but tell him that you like him. Simple as that.” She replied, opening her arms, as if offering the perfect solution. You just rolled your eyes, not wanting to hear about it anymore.</p><p>“No. I don’t want to. I can’t. Sirius is a friend of mine who I treasure, very much. I will not screw it up with a confession that will turn our relationship into pure awkwardness, to a point where we will not be able to talk to each other anymore. I will not risk that.” You spoke, trying to convince them, but they seemed more invested in what they had in mind, making you groan in frustration.</p><p>“Are you scared that he might not return your feelings?” Lily asked and you frowned at her, tilting your head to the side, as if that helped you to understand her.</p><p>“Yeah… like I have said it a thousand times.” You replied in a tone that stated your answer was obvious and unnecessary.</p><p>“Maybe he would.” Lily replied in a low, serious tone as she stood up, walking towards your chair, before she crouched down in front of you. “Just tell him. You don’t know what he feels for you.” She spoke in a light tone and you almost believed her, but then her neck twitched, followed by the side of her lip. You found it strange and your anger was getting the worst of you anyway. You just wanted this whole conversation to come to a halt.</p><p>“Yes, I do. It’s called friendship, so if you don’t mind, stop nagging me about it.” You hissed in anger and crossed your arms in front of your chest. You looked to the side and saw a black strand of hair appear on Lily’s head, followed by numerous others. “What is going on?” You asked as you watched her body morph into something that was… rather different from her.</p><p>“Shit.” You heard James’ voice as he stood up abruptly. You could see Lily trying to hide her hair and face with the hood of her robe and trying to run out of the common room. You couldn’t let that happen. As soon as you realised that they were about to escape, you jumped out of your chair, running towards the entrance of the common room. You stood firm against the door, placing your hands on the door frame not letting them out. James was standing behind your friend who was hiding under her robe.</p><p>“What is going on?” You asked as you looked at them suspiciously. “I am not letting you out of here until you tell me what is happening.” You spoke in a firm tone. You didn’t have to wait for long, before Lily held onto the hood of her robe and slowly lifted it off her head. Your eyes widened as you realised it was not your friend, but Sirius Black himself. You opened your mouth to talk, but there were no words ready to leave your lips. You tried again gaping like a fish out of water.</p><p>“It’s…” Sirius started, but you interrupted him, finding your words finally.</p><p>“You fucking tricked me into this with Polyjuice, huh?” You scoffed, your eyes filled with disappointment, your heart harbouring anger towards both boys. “Did you have fun?” You frowned, while heaving a deep, shaky sigh as you felt your chest tighten. “What was it? You tried to make fun of me? You tried to prank me? Is it fun to play with my feelings like this?” You ranted.</p><p>“No, you completely…” Sirius tried to talk, but you cut him off.</p><p>“What? Misunderstand? I don’t think so. You went too far and it was a disgusting move, Sirius!” You looked at him with pained eyes and he could clearly see how hurt you were.</p><p>“Just let me explain.” His voice were almost begging.</p><p>“No! I don’t want to see you, let alone talk to you. I don’t even want to know that you exist.” You hissed at him, pushing him aside as you walked up to your room, silent tears leaving your eyes, feeling completely and utterly hurt that they would play you like that.</p><p>The next morning you woke up to heavy and painful eyes. You got out of your bed and walked to the bathroom, to see your tired, bloodshot eyes reflecting from the mirror. As it was the weekend you felt lucky to be able to avoid Sirius. You didn’t want to see him, you didn’t want to meet him, you didn’t even want to hear his voice, which usually made you feel warm and safe inside.</p><p>You quickly finished your morning routine and picked up a book, placing it in your bag, before walking down to the kitchen, instead of the Great Hall, trying to avoid any kind of interaction with Sirius or any of the Marauders. You were just hoping that Lily was not part of their stupid little game, otherwise you would have lost all of your friends.</p><p>As you arrived to the kitchen, you grabbed a muffin that was piled up on a plate on top of the counter, poured some water into the empty bottle you had in your bag and left to rest next to the Black lake.</p><p>You already found the best place, hidden by the gigantic branches of the tree standing tall above you. You sat down, leaning against its trunk, opening up your book. You thought it would be easy to just transfer yourself into the universe your book provided, but it didn’t work. Your mind kept replaying the events of the previous night, making you groan in frustration.</p><p>You felt betrayed by your friends. It hurt you to know that they have used your feelings, your emotions as part of their prank. It never even occurred to you that Sirius liked you, otherwise he would have just walked up to you and tell you face to face. After all, that’s what he did when he wanted to get a girl. Walk up to them and snog them. You grimaced at the thought, shaking your head, trying to focus on anything but him.</p><p>You attempted to read your book once again, but it didn’t work. Those grey orbs appeared in your thoughts, not wanting to leave you be. You growled, annoyed, wanting nothing but forget his existence.</p><p>“Y/N.” You heard your name and your head painfully snapped to your right, looking up at the boy who has been occupying your thoughts.</p><p>“What do you want?” You asked, anger slowly boiling under your skin. You abruptly stood up from your seat, picking up your bag and shoving your book inside.</p><p>“Please, just let me explain.” He asked you, almost as if he was begging you, his face showing a painful expression.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it. I hope you had fun.” You spoke as you started walking away from him, not giving in to his act.</p><p>“I like you!” He shouted after you, making you suddenly halt. You didn’t turn around though, you stayed in the same position, feeling more suspicious.</p><p>“Do you enjoy your little pranks?” You asked, pain powering over your words.</p><p>“I am not pranking you or playing you. I am trying to tell you that I like you.” He raised his voice, trying to convince you that he meant it. You didn’t believe him though. He played that chance the moment he decided to brew a Polyjuice.</p><p>“Like I would ever believe a word you say.” You hissed in anger, your words full of venom. You started walking again towards the castle, before a hand wrapped itself around your wrist and pulled you back. You suddenly felt his hard chest under your palm, making you blush.</p><p>“I like you.” He said firmly as he pulled you closer attaching his lips to yours. You tried to fight the urge to kiss back, but hell with anger, you have been longing for him for as long as you could remember. You closed your eyes and returned the kiss, pulling him closer as you ran your fingers through his hair at the back of his neck. You didn’t want to enjoy it as much as you did, but it just felt right, it felt perfect. It was as if your lips were meant to be together. You didn’t want to let the moan slip when he licked across your lips, asking for permission to pamper your tongue with pleasure, but even your own body fought against your mind.</p><p>The lack of oxygen forced you apart as you both were panting heavily, leaning against each other’s forehead, eyes still closed. Sirius decided to talk before you could have tried to run away.</p><p>“I mean it, I like you. I didn’t want to hurt you.” You opened your eyes to look into his grey irises and for some unknown reason you believed him. However you were hurt and you couldn’t just let that slide.</p><p>“Why did you do it then?” You asked, clearly wanting answers.</p><p>“I didn’t see any other solutions.” He said with a deep sigh. “James and Remus have tried to convince me that you felt something for me, but I couldn’t believe them. I just couldn’t imagine you having feelings for me.”</p><p>“So you decided to use Polyjuice?” You asked with a raised brow. “Let me guess. Lily helped.” Sirius nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“She was reluctant at first and believe me, I didn’t like the idea either, but I was dumb and I listened to James.” He caressed your lips with his, not wanting to let you stay too far from him. “I feel sorry for hurting you and I will apologise every single day, if you will have me. But I will not apologise for going through with the plan.” You frowned at his statement, wanting to step back, but his arms around your waist held onto you stronger. “I will not apologise for that because, if it isn’t for the potion, I would have never known how you felt about me.”</p><p>“You could have just been straightforward.” You replied with a sceptical look on your face.</p><p>“Not in this case. Just like you, I didn’t want to ruin out friendship. I would have rather stayed beside you as a friend, than confess my feelings and get rejected. I didn’t want to lose you.” He lifted one of his hands to your face and gently caressed your cheek with his thumb. “Do you think you can forgive me?” He asked, his tone light and apologetic. You bit into your lower lip, getting lost in your thoughts.</p><p>“Maybe if you kissed me again, that would convince me.” You smiled happily. He returned your expression and without a second thought, he attacked your lips with his. He poured all his feelings into the kiss, making you sure that forgiving him was more than a good idea. “Although… ” You pulled away suddenly. “Just because I forgave you, it doesn’t mean I will not give you and the others hell for a while.” You spoke against his lips, but he simply hummed at your statement before returning to your previous activity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Interest in you [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been interested in Sirius for years, but you didn’t want to date him. It has been bugging him to no end, leaving you annoyed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Interest in you<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader <b>and</b> James Potter x Lily Evans<br/><b>Word count: </b>3.1k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<b><br/></b></p><p>You have always been interested in Sirius Black. You knew he was somewhat of a player and he was not one to settle down with anyone for longer than a week or so, but it didn’t stop you from “occasionally” admiring him.</p><p>You were jealous of his long, black locks as they were always playfully entangled around his fingers, if not one of his admirers ran their hands through them. His cheeky winks and mischievous glances made you weak in your knees, making you excited like a little child who gets their first letter to Hogwarts. His white teeth that always presented themselves in full as their owner had the most devilish smirk when swooping the ladies, making you envy the touches they could share. The voice, the deep baritone voice that left his lungs each and every time he let out a deep laughter, warming up your inside.</p><p>You didn’t just have a crush on Sirius Black, you were way beyond that. Every single day, you left your eyes wonder towards his form and watched every move, every word, every gesture he made. You sighed more often than ever, which honestly bothered you, but you just couldn’t take your eyes off him.</p><p>Sirius was sitting in front of you on potions, with his current girlfriend on his side. He secretly placed his hand on her thigh, slowly wondering up towards her most sensitive spot, making her squeak as he reached farther up the skirt. You could just about see his mischievous glance directed towards his girlfriend, who looked back with a lustful expression.</p><p>You wanted to watch them, fill your thoughts with all that was Sirius Black, but a parchment piece rolled into a tiny ball, interrupted you. You opened up the letter and recognised your best friend, Lily’s handwriting. You looked at her from the seat beside you, but she acted as if she was concentrating on something very interesting Professor Slughorn explained. You opened the letter and started reading its content.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Stop!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I really don’t understand how Sirius can’t see the hole your eyes are burning into the back of his head. Get yourself together and just ask him out. You have been longing for him like  a little puppy for years, it’s painful to watch. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m begging you to do something about it already.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You frowned at your friend’s unnecessary concern, but still you quietly chuckled at the thought of you and Sirius being together. You took your ink and quill and started a reply.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Nah.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You crinkled the paper and slid it to her. She opened it curiously and loudly snorted followed by a smirk on her face. You returned the playful expression, before you realised the whole class went silent.</p><p>“Is something funny over there?” Professor Slughorn’s alarming glaze was wondering between you and Lily. “Would you like to discuss with the class what seem to entertain you?” He questioned and you just shook your head.</p><p>“We are sorry, Professor.” Lily replied, looking down at her table nervously, but you were still hiding a smirk across your face with your hands. Soon enough Professor Slughorn turned away and you gently nudged Lily to get her attention. She just shook her head being scared of getting detention, which caused you to snort again. Luckily just in time you hid it with the palm of your hand.</p><p>You felt as if someone was looking at you. Your eyes immediately drew you to Sirius’ stormy grey irises, which were looking at you as if he was studying you. You raised an eyebrow at his intense gaze causing him to smirk. You just rolled your eyes and turned back to annoying Lily.</p><p>*</p><p>“Why not?” Lily attacked you as soon as you left the potions classroom.</p><p>“Why not what?” You asked not understanding her reference.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask him out or just do anything, literally anything about him?” Lily asked almost as if she was begging you in despair.</p><p>“Look Lily, he is incredibly handsome and of course I am attracted to him, but just because you fancy someone, it doesn’t mean you want anything from them. He is just part of my fantasies, I guess.” You chuckled to yourself.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense.” She waved you off. “If you like someone, you want to be with them.” She explained, not expecting the whole-hearted laughter exploding from your lungs.</p><p>“Says the one who can’t even accept that she has feelings for a certain <em>Lazy, Arrogant, Toe-rag!</em>” You wiped a tear away from your face.</p><p>“That’s completely different.” She shook her head.</p><p>“Yes, because in your case, the subject of your fantasy actually likes you back.” You chuckled playfully.</p><p>“I do not like James Potter.” She said, but you started pushing her on purpose.</p><p>“So you don’t think James is handsome?” You asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“I mean, I guess he is not bad, but that doesn’t mean I fancy him.” She huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“But you did say that he’s kind of changed over the years, right?” You questioned her again and looked behind her with a mischievous smile. She missed that though.</p><p>“He did change, he isn’t getting into trouble that much, but that has nothing to do with it.” She growled, getting annoyed by your interview.</p><p>“So he is not bad looking, and even you agree that he has changed. Come on, at least admit that you fancy him just a tiny tiny bit.” You looked at her innocently.</p><p>“I guess, maybe a small part of me took an interest in him.” She blushed and you happily clapped your hands together.</p><p>“So what about that date now?” You saw James putting an arm around Lily’s shoulder with a cheeky grin sitting across his now very happy face. Lily on the other hand was dumbfounded. She didn’t know what to even do with her own existence and her crimson red cheeks betrayed her usually expressionless face.</p><p>“My job is done here.” You said and walked away from the couple.</p><p>“You are dead.” Lily shouted after you, but you just turned back and winked at her before turning around the corner.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting in the common room, writing an essay on transfiguration for Professor McGonagall. You shifted yourself on the ground, in front of the fire place as you adjusted to a more comfortable position behind the table.</p><p>The door opened and you could hear Lily’s cheerful giggling followed by James’ laughter. As they saw you they sat down on the couch in front of you. Soon Sirius and Remus arrived as well, each taking an armchair for themselves. You looked up at Sirius for just a second but quickly turned away, deciding to focus on your essay.</p><p>“That was mean.” Lily sighed happily.</p><p>“Excuse you?” You looked up at her laying your chin into your palm, focusing your complete attention to her.</p><p>“What you did earlier.” She said.</p><p>“You don’t seem to mind though.” You looked at James’ arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“That’s not the point.” She huffed, trying to sulk. But you weren’t having it.</p><p>“It is though. James has liked you for years and you have liked him for a while too. You were just too stubborn to admit it. Let’s just say, I gave you a little nudge into the right direction.” You smirked causing James to snort playfully.</p><p>“You could have done it differently.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>“I could have. But it was more fun like this.” You stack your tongue out at her and went back to your essay.</p><p>“Says the one who has a crush on a certain person, but she does nothing about it.” She pouted. You didn’t move your head, you stayed still, but your eyes gazed up at her.</p><p>“That’s a completely different story. I don’t want to date my crush. He is just good to look at.” You shrugged.</p><p>“What?” James asked with a frown across his face. You put your quill down, giving up on any further work you could have done.</p><p>“It’s what I said.” You rubbed your temple in annoyance.</p><p>“What does that even mean?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“It means, he is very handsome, he is quite smart, so he is good to look at. But I wouldn’t want to date someone like him.” You explained.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense.” He continued. “If you like someone, you want to be with them.” He shook his head not believing you.</p><p>“Thank you. I’ve been saying that.” Lily commented. You just gave her a bored look, before turning back to James.</p><p>“Not necessarily.” You replied. “I do fancy him, but his fame preceded him. His behaviour towards women is something I do not agree with. So I rather look, than to do anything about it.” You explained with an expressionless face.</p><p>“Who is that guy?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, who is that guy?” Lily asked as she tried to push you, but you just smirked.</p><p>“Sirius.” You replied simply looking at the mentioned boy, whose eyes grew wide at your straightforward answer. You looked back at James to continue. “As I said, his fame preceded him.” You shrugged.</p><p>“What?” James asked in disbelief. “How can you not want to date Sirius?”</p><p>“Because I am not into the whole weekly partner change scenario.” You said still expressionless.</p><p>“Everyone wants to date Sirius.” James scoffed.</p><p>“No, James they don’t.” You shook your head. “Most of the girls don’t necessarily want to date Sirius, they want to own him” You raised a brow at your theory.</p><p>“What does that even mean?” He asked with a frown.</p><p>“When you date someone, it’s not just because of how they look, but you actually want to get to know them. However those girls only date him for his looks and his witty comments.” You looked at Sirius. “I honestly don’t think you have ever had a meaningful conversation with any of them, have you? Of course not.” You answered your own question and turned back to James. “Because it’s all about physical attraction. Which is not bad. But that’s not how dating is working. I would rather call it friends with benefits of some sort.” You shrugged.</p><p>“You are unbelievable.” He shook his head.</p><p>“You really never wanted to date me?” Sirius cut in this time.</p><p>“I didn’t say that. I did want to date you, back in the day when I started to fancy you. But not anymore.” You shook your head.</p><p>“Not even a little?” He asked frowning. You thought for a second before laughing out loud.</p><p>“Nope. I can’t even imagine it.” You grinned at the weird thought.</p><p>“I don’t get you.” He said leaning back into his armchair.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” You smiled and turned back to your essay.</p><p>*</p><p>You were walking to your transfiguration class alone. Lily was with James this time and you left for your class rather late anyway. Soon you heard quickening footsteps behind you, but you didn’t turn around.</p><p>“You really don’t want to date me? Not even a little?” You turned as Sirius reached you and started walking along you, through the corridors to your next class.</p><p>“For the 100th times, no. Why does it even bother you so much that you keep nagging me about it every single day?” You asked. For the last couple of days he has been onto you like a little puppy, asking the same questions every single day.</p><p>“Well, I don’t even know myself.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Then let me explain it to you.” You stopped and focused your attention to him. You were tired of his questions at this point and you just wanted him to stop. “There’s a person between your hundreds of admirers, who doesn’t want to date you even though she fancies you. While this boosts your ego, it also destroys it because she doesn’t want anything from you. This makes you more interested in her. It’s kind of like trying to hunt down the prey. It’s more fun when they run, compared to if they wait patiently to be hunted down. You are just going after what you can’t get or is harder to get. To summarise it, your interest is simply for the sole purpose of your ego-boost.” You shrugged and started towards your class once again.</p><p>“That’s a bit harsh. But you might be right.” He frowned, getting lost in his deep thoughts.</p><p>“I know. Now if you don’t mind, I have a class to attend to. So do you.” You said walking farther.</p><p>“But, wait.” He stopped you, gently grabbing your arm.</p><p>“What now?” You rolled your eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“What if I am actually interested in you?” He tried once again.</p><p>“You don’t even know me. The only interest you have is out of curiosity. You just want to know if you could make me go on a date with you.” You replied.</p><p>“Don’t people start dating to get to know each other? I don’t have to know you just yet.” He said and for a second you stopped in your tracks. “I’m interested in going on a date with you, because you are interesting as a person, not as a prey of whatever psycho bla bla you said before.” You snorted at his reply, but you couldn’t hide your smile.</p><p>“I guess you are right. But that still doesn’t make me want to go on a date with you.” You shrugged and walked to your class. But Sirius stopped you just before you could have touched the door handle.</p><p>“I haven’t dated anyone since you told me that you fancied me.” He said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Good for you.” You nodded and walked into the class, barely hearing a last sigh escaping Sirius’ lungs.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting in the courtyard with Lily, asking each other questions to test your knowledge of charms. You were quite deep in your thoughts, but Lily didn’t seem to concentrate.</p><p>“What is bothering you?” You asked giving up on your task at hand.</p><p>“You.” She replied pouting. “I talked to James. Sirius genuinely wants to go out with you. Why are you acting so cold towards him?” She asked.</p><p>“I am not at all cold towards him. I talk to him quite a lot.” You explained frowning.</p><p>“Yes, but those are just casual conversations. As soon as he asks you about going out, you just reject him.” She huffed.</p><p>“I learned from the best.” You chuckled.</p><p>“That’s not funny. My situation was different. I didn’t like James for a long time. You on the other hand has fancied Sirius for as long as I can remember.” She gave you a know-it-all look.</p><p>“Yes and I did say to all of you that I wasn’t interested in dating him.” You said giving her a stern look.</p><p>“Why not? He hasn’t dated anyone for a while and he has been after you like a loyal little puppy.” She tried to convince you.</p><p>“Lily, he will find someone to date in no time. I don’t plan to be a fill-in.” You shrugged and stood up, pulling your bag over your shoulder.</p><p>“He doesn’t need a fill-in. He wants to go on a date with you. Not anyone else. Is it so hard to say yes to even one date?” She asked as she stopped you from getting inside.</p><p>“No, it is not hard. It’s unnecessary. It wouldn’t develop into anything anyway.” You pulled your arm out of her hold.</p><p>“And how would you know that?” She asked. “I thought James was an arrogant and lazy little boy and look at me now, I couldn’t be happier. You just have to learn to give a chance. Thanks to you I did, so now it’s your turn to listen to me.” She growled almost like an angry mother. “Can you just give him one chance?” She glared at you with a look that you couldn’t say no to.</p><p>“Fine, I think we can arrange one tiny date. But if he screws up…” You started, pointing your finger towards Lily’s face.</p><p>“He won’t, believe me.” She chuckled pulling you towards the common room.</p><p>You walked through the corridors, climbed the stairs, all while Lily was already planning the double dates with James, Sirius and yourself. You just kept rolling your eyes at her, but you found it quite interesting to say the least.</p><p>As you walked into the common room, you saw the marauders gathered around. Lily pulled you towards them, taking a seat next to James on the couch, while you decided to go for your comfortable carpet in front of the fire place, behind the table.</p><p>Remus and Peter occupied another sofa while Sirius was laying across on an armchair, to your left. You stared at his messy, black hair and cheeky smile sitting on his face as he joked with Remus. You smiled at his cheerful expression. You didn’t mind having one little date after all. You took out your parchment from your bag and ripped a rectangle piece from it’s corner. You took out your quill and ink as well and started writing.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Do you still want to go on a date with me?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>☑<em> Yes!</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please tick your answer!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You made sure to tick the little box on the parchment, that said yes, so Sirius didn’t have a choice. You found it maybe a tiny bit comical.  </p><p>You took out your wand and lifted the parchment from the table and levitated it over to Sirius. He looked at you with curious eyes and as he tried to take the parchment, you made it move away. He tried again, this time he was faster, but not enough. You dodged his grip. He looked at you with a deep frown sitting across his brows. You moved the paper closer to him, this time letting him get hold of it.</p><p>He opened the letter and at first you could see his confusion, causing you to giggle at his reaction. Soon, however he joined you with a heartfelt laughter and put the paper into his trouser’s pocket.</p><p>“I guess, I don’t have any other option, do I?” He smirked and you just shook your head.</p><p>“Would you like to have another option?” You asked playfully, but this time it was his turn to shake his head.</p><p>“Not at all, I am perfectly content.” He smirked and you giggled at him as he joined you behind the table, starting a conversation with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Unprotected experience [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of nights of fun left you sick and vulnerable. When you finally realise the cause of your sickness, you do not know what to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this requested by an Anonymous reader of mine a couple of days ago. To be honest, it made me struggle at first, because if anything I am all about the USE PROTECTION! monologue. However I tried to put my personal feelings aside and I am hoping that I have done well enough for dear Anon to be happy with what I have created for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Unprotected experience<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/><b>Word count:</b> 3.1k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><strong>Request:</strong> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Can you please do a Sirius x reader where they are in 7th year and aren’t in a relationship but she finds out she’s pregnant with his baby? xx" - Anonymous</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You were walking along one of the corridors of Hogwarts, holding onto your churning stomach, heaving deep sighs as if it was helping the uncomfortable feeling. You were barely over your breakfast, which consisted of nothing but buttered toast and tea, but you had a feeling that it would soon want to leave your tummy backwards.</p><p>You didn’t even look around when you bumped into something and you were waiting for the moment your body would collide with the hard flooring of the castle. However it never came. You slowly realised the arms wrapped around your waist as they steadied you into a standing position once again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” His voice sounded deep and welcomingly warm. You knew who he was without looking at his face. After all you have been in love with him for years. The owner of the grey eyes gently reached for your chin to turn your head towards his direction. Meeting his grey orbs felt like you were sucked into them as if he could read you.</p><p>“Yeah…” You breathed powerless. He had effects on you that you never knew anyone could have. He made you feel weak in your knees and he wasn’t even aware of it.</p><p>“You look a bit pale.” He stated as he studied your face. His words woke you up from your daze and you felt your stomach churn again, this time however it started coming up to your throat. You didn’t have time think twice. You covered your mouth with your palm and started running towards the second floor girls’ lavatory, ignoring Sirius’ shouts from behind you.</p><p>You barely stepped into one of the toilet cubicles, you fell onto your knees and let out your stomach’s contents. The retching sound leaving your lips scared Sirius, making him worry even more. He walked into the bathroom following you, before stopping behind you, helping you getting hold of your hair.</p><p>“Go away.” You moaned as your finally felt like you could speak again. You never wanted him to see you in such situation, feeling weak and vulnerable.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere… Are you okay?” He asked as he offered you a napkin, which you assumed he stole from breakfast. You nodded silently as you wiped your mouth and leaned back against the wall of the cubicle, after flashing the content of the toilet, before your stomach decided to flip again.</p><p>“I think I have got food poisoning or something. My stomach has been funny since breakfast.” You explained, taking deep breaths to clam yourself.</p><p>“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you visit Madam Pomfrey, just to make sure you are okay?” He asked, worry clear in his voice. You just shook your head in reply. “You might be sicker than you think.” He tried to press you, but you just repeated your movements.</p><p>“I’m fine, Sirius.” You smiled weakly as you stood up from the floor. He reached out for you, but you didn’t let him help you. You didn’t want to look any weaker than you already were. You walked up to the sink and washed your mouth as thoroughly as you could, before wiping your mouth in your robe.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” He asked in a soft tone you have never heard from him before.</p><p>“I’m all good.” You smiled at him, reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about.</p><p>Both of you have already missed your first class, so you headed to your second period, walking by each other’s side in complete silence. That is until Sirius decided to speak up.</p><p>“Look, about what happened a couple of weeks ago…” He started to say, but you cut him off.</p><p>“Already forgot it, don’t worry.” You replied without even looking at him. It hurt to think that a few weeks ago you were lying in his arms, kissing his lips, enjoying the feeling of belonging, while he was only looking at you as an occasional sexual partner.</p><p>“That’s… forget it.” He heaved a deep sigh and you nodded as you gulped loudly.</p><p>Sirius wasn’t your boyfriend, nor did you have any kind of romantic relationship with him. However you were young adults with needs and sexual tension, which you found to be helpful to release with each other. It didn’t happen often, maybe 2-3 times a month, but it was enough for your feelings to grow and your sadness to become greater.</p><p>Being in love with someone who only needed you for a quick release was anything but easy. He was amazing in bed and he cared for you deeply when you were together, but you knew it was only when he needed you physically. There was no emotional connection between you and you knew he would never feel more than physical connection. It hurt you deeply, but that couple of hours of attention was all you needed to forget how much it pained you to be the only one with feelings for the other.</p><p>But then he broke that off too. He didn’t really gave you an explanation, he simply told you that he didn’t think what you were doing was okay. He told you he wanted to stop seeing you. So he did. You wanted to oppose, but you had nothing to say to keep him back. You stood in front of him that night with a broken heart, but agreeing words. You were a nobody to him after all.</p><p>Days have passed and your sick state didn’t get better, if anything it worsened. Your stomach acted funny each and every morning. You felt weaker than ever and you couldn’t get yourself to eat a proper meal without it attempting to come out, mostly successfully.</p><p>As a week passed you decided to go to the hospital wing. You weren’t sure what was happening to you, but you wanted answers. You couldn’t handle feeling helpless with no explanation to back it up.</p><p>As you walked into the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was organising a batch of potions in the cabinet of her office.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Madam Pomfrey.” You greeted her, which made her jump. She quickly breathed in and out, one of her palms against her chest, while the other steadied her against the table.</p><p>“Child, next time try not to scare me to death.” She scolded you, but there was no seriousness in her voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You apologised as you walked to the bed next to her office and sat down.</p><p>“What seems to be the problem, Miss Y/L/N?” She asked as she focused all her attention to you finally.</p><p>“I… I don’t really know what’s happening to me. Everyday I feel unwell, I keep throwing up and I feel dizzy and weak. I think I might have gotten some kind of a virus.” You explained to her, which caused her to frown deeply, but didn’t say a word. She brought out some potions that she made you drink, but none of them have done anything to you. You looked at her questioningly, but she didn’t stop. She took out her wand and pointed at your torso, chanting a spell that you didn’t recognise. As she finished she looked at you with round eyes, before she took a seat beside you.</p><p>“Miss Y/L/N, you haven’t been exposed to any viruses, you are perfectly healthy.” She spoke, making your brows furrow.</p><p>“But I was sick, numerous times.” You tried to convince her, which she simply nodded at.</p><p>“Indeed you have been sick as a result of your condition.” She replied, making you lean back as if you were trying to tell her that she spoke a different language you didn’t understand.</p><p>“What condition would that be?” You asked with a shaky voice.</p><p>“Miss Y/L/N… you are pregnant.” She breathed out, making your eyes grow wide.</p><p>“What? That’s impossible.” A high pitched, squeaking sound left your lungs in surprise. “That can’t be.” You tried to convince yourself and Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>“The spell doesn’t lie. You are 4 weeks pregnant.” She spoke again. You heaved a deep sigh, your eyes filling up with tears. You hunched your back forward, hiding your face behind your palms, trying to keep your tears back. “Only a couple of weeks left from school, noone will suspect anything. You will be able to hide it just fine.” She tried to reassure you, which you nodded at. But your problem wasn’t about people finding out. You were having issues with the father of your baby. You knew Sirius would have never wanted this, but you had to tell him. You were already feeling your chest tighten, thinking about the hard rejection you knew he would give you.</p><p>“Thank you.” You said simply as you jumped off the bed.</p><p>“Just come back for check ups.” She got hold of your shoulder reassuringly. You nodded in a diligent manner, before you left the Hospital wing.</p><p>A couple of days have gone by, but you couldn’t get yourself to tell Sirius. You decided to keep a safe distance for a while. You were both young and you didn’t want to ruin his chances to live his life the way he wanted to. It was hard enough for you to realise that you would be left alone with a baby, but it was even harder to know that he would reject you straight away. You knew, or so you thought you knew how he felt and you were sure if you decided to tell him, he would walk out of your life without a second glance. You were even considering not to tell him, but he had the right to know and you knew even if he decided to walk out of your life, it would be his decision and not yours.</p><p>You were standing in the common room, way past midnight, looking into the fireplace. You had no thoughts. You were so exhausted of thinking day after day, you just looked into the fire and gazed at the warm jet of flames trying to get higher and higher.</p><p>You didn’t even hear when someone came down from the dormitory, but you soon realised it as two strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, hinting a kiss on your soft skin.</p><p>“Just go away, Sirius.” You told him as you removed his arms from your waist. You stepped on the side, while he was looking for an eye contact, but you didn’t give it to him. You kept your gaze on the fire, not wanting to see his face.</p><p>“What’s going on with you? You have been distant.” You could see the frown across his forehead from your peripheral vision, but you just shook your head in a reply. You didn’t feel ready to talk to him just yet. You understood his worry, you were some type of friends after all, but for you that ended the night he broke of your arrangements. “Come on, Y/N. I can see that something is bothering you. Talk to me.” He asked in a softer tone. You didn’t react, however. You stayed motionless, eyes fixed on the fireplace, its flames reflecting in your eyes. “Talk to me, please.” He tried once again, but you just shook your head. Without a word you decided to walk away, but his hand wrapped around your wrist, stopping you.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it, Sirius.” You told him, your voice weaker than ever.</p><p>“I think I deserve an explanation. You just keep ignoring me. I tried to talk to you so many times, but you keep pushing me away. What have I done?” He asked desperately, making you heave a deep sigh. You knew you had to tell him and you couldn’t handle this uncertain feeling in your chest.</p><p>“Sit down.” You told him firmly with a pinch of softness in your tone. He followed your request and so you took a seat beside him. “Do you want the short or the long version?” You asked, which caused him to furrow his brows as if he didn’t understand the situation. Which, let’s be honest, he didn’t. He couldn’t have.</p><p>“Just tell me what’s happening.” He replied, not knowing what the right answer was. You didn’t want to waste time, but you didn’t want to jump right into it either.</p><p>“You remember when we were together a couple fo weeks ago?” You asked, leaving time for him to nod, before you continued. “We didn’t use protection.” You stated, which didn’t seem to register in him immediately. After a couple of seconds however you could see his eyes slowly widen, his lips part involuntarily. You knew that expression. You were wearing the same one when you found out.</p><p>“Do you mean…?” He wanted to ask after a couple of minutes, but he couldn’t finish the sentence, as if it had stuck in his throat.</p><p>“Yes, I am pregnant.” You nodded slowly, confirming his thoughts. He didn’t say anything, nor did he look at you. His gaze was glued to the fireplace as if he was searching for the right words, the right thoughts. He was thinking long and the heavy grasp around your chest tightened, the lump in your throat grew and the tears pricking in your eyes became more painful.</p><p>You knew what it meant. Just as you predicted it, he was rejecting you. You stood up from beside him, but you didn’t move just yet. You looked at his tensed body, sitting on the couch, his eyes empty as he was looking away from you. You could feel a tear running down your face, the lump in your throat growing wider. You abruptly removed the escaped tear and with a last glance you started walking to your dormitory.</p><p>You could barely step onto the first stair when you felt a hand on your wrist pulling you back. Sirius stood in front of you with a determined expression as he cupped your face softly and seconds later his lips attached to yours.</p><p>You eyes widened at the sudden attack and you didn’t know how to react. You tried to push him away as gently as you could, but he didn’t let you. Your brain soon gave up rejecting him and you melted into his arms, placing your hands around his waist, pulling him even closer. As you broke apart, he gently rubbed your cheeks with his thumbs, while looking into your eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand how happy I am.” He smiled with adoration in his voice.</p><p>“What?” You asked with the widest eyes you could manage.</p><p>“I know we are young and it could have come later, but you are the mother of my child, I am going to be a dad and I have always wanted a little family.” He smirked happily, but your expression didn’t change.</p><p>“What?” You tried once again, your mind a mess of confusion.</p><p>“I love you, we will be the best parents ever.” He chuckled as he kept caressing your cheeks.</p><p>“What?” You attempted to understand once again. He finally realised that something was wrong.</p><p>“Wait, you want to keep the baby, right?” He asked with the most desperate eyes you have ever seen from him.</p><p>“I’m going to faint.” You replied weakly, but you didn’t feel unwell. You were simply overwhelmed with his words. He put his arm around your waist and guided you to the sofa to sit down.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, this time his happy tone hidden behind his worry.</p><p>“I’m… I… What’s wrong with you?” You asked almost in a warning tone, which made him heave a deep sigh.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you long before, that I had feelings for you. Why do you think I wanted to spend the nights with you? I was scared of telling you how I felt and I thought, maybe this could turn into more from your side too.” He explained, making you even more surprised. “I didn’t expect you to get pregnant. We did make a mistake, but I want you to keep the baby and I want to be by your side. I don’t want to lose you.” The desperate tone of his voice, made you tear up, but you kept it back. You felt so overwhelmed, but happy. Your heart was full and even though you were worried about the future, you felt easier, knowing he didn’t want to leave you.</p><p>“So you want the baby?” You asked with a shaky voice.</p><p>“Yes!” He nodded with a sweet smile.</p><p>“And you want to be in the baby’s life?” You spoke again.</p><p>“Of course.” He replied enthusiastically.</p><p>“It’s not going to be easy.” You tried to convince him, if he wanted to change his mind.</p><p>“I don’t care.” He shook his head.</p><p>“A baby needs a lot of care, time, patience.” You attempted to give him another opportunity to run if he wanted, but he just shook his head with a smile.</p><p>“I want to be there for the baby, whatever it takes.” He whispered, but you could just hear it fine.</p><p>“And you want me too?” Your question sounded weaker than any of your previous words, but he let the biggest smile spread across his face as he cupped your cheeks in his hands.</p><p>“More than anything.” He gently kissed your forehead. “I love you.” He whispered against your skin.</p><p>“I love you too.” You finally let your lips curve into a smile and pulled him closer to you, attaching your lips to his, marking the first day of you, officially belonging together. As he broke the kiss, he stood up, pulling you closer and engulfed you in the biggest hug you have ever received, hinting a kiss on the top of your head. You were young indeed, but you were happy that the person you loved, loved you back and was ready to help you along each and every hurdle that came in your way as a tiny little family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fluffy supporter [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been in need of a support animal since first year, but unfortunately your puppy couldn’t accompany you at the start of year. Padfoot comes along to help you out, without you knowing that the dog is actually your boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this requested by an Anonymous reader of mine. I actually really like that I learned something new from this. I never even knew there were support animals, so I actually had to look into that. I would have thought they are being trained like guid dogs, but apparently they are not. I guess there are always something new to learn about.<br/>I did change the request a slight bit scenario-wise, but the overall idea is the same. I hope noone minds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Fluffy supporter<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 2k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/>
<strong>Request:</strong></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>"Hey babe </em>🥰<em> I was thinking about Sirius x reader Where the reader is allowed to have an emotional support dog in the castle from the first year, but for a week his puppy had to stay at his house in London so the read goes down And Sirius(Padfoot) (being her boyfriend, but she doesn't know his secret) supports her being for several hours a day happy endning" - Anonymous</em></p>
</blockquote><p>You have been sitting in front of the Black lake, lost in your thoughts. It has been hours since you were supposed to be back in your dorm. The sun has already gone down, the moon long replaced its place. It was windy, chilly to your uncovered skin. You wrapped your arms around your torso, to warm yourself up.</p><p>You have been down for the past few days. You have been need of a support animal since you were a little child. It took a bit of convincing from your parents, but Professor Dumbledore decided to allow you to bring your then little puppy with you to Hogwarts. Every time you felt down or your thoughts and anxiety decided to get the worst of you, your best friend was there to support you.</p><p>Unfortunately he needed a couple of more health check ups and he was unable to join you when your year started, leaving you to fend for yourself. Sirius as your boyfriend was beside you whenever you needed him, but the feeling of a human and the feeling of an animal had two completely different effects on your emotions.</p><p>You have been distant from Sirius and your friends lately. You needed to be by yourself. You loved them to bits, but they couldn’t give you, what your little, fluffy friend could. You missed him. You missed him more than you thought you ever would. This time however, as a grown up, you started to realise that he would not be there for your forever. He would have to leave you earlier than you ever wanted to think of. Your emotions and the realisation you have come across started to get the worst of you.</p><p>You sat under the huge oak tree, tears rolling down on your cheeks, thoughts swirling around in your head.</p><p>You heard a loud crunching sound and your head immediately snapped towards the noise. To your surprise a big, black dog was looking at you from the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. He didn’t approach you though, simply laid down on the grass, looking at you. You tilted your head, not understanding why the dog stayed put. He seemed to be a gentle one and even though your head was screaming that you should be scared of a wild animal, you just didn’t see it in him.</p><p>“Come here.” You told the dog, patting the grass beside you and as if he was waiting for your request, he stood up and jogged over to you. He sat down next to you and pushed his head under your hand to stroke him. You smiled at the impatient behaviour, but did as you were asked. You dug your fingers into his soft fur, your nails gently scratching his skin as you ran your hand across his back. He closed his eyes and laid down beside you.</p><p>“Who might you be? I haven’t seen you around.” You spoke softly and caressed his torso as you heard his deep breaths. “You are enjoying this way too much, aren’t you?” You chuckled at his comfortability. He put his head on your lap and looked up at you as if he understood what you were saying. You just shook off the thought, not wanting to feel like you were any more mentally unstable than you already felt.</p><p>“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you kept me company sometimes.” You spoke again and the dog shot up, suddenly licking across your face. Your eyes widened as the thought of him understanding you returned. “Do you understand me?” You asked hesitantly. You felt silly for asking such a question, especially from an animal, but you were really doubting yourself at this point anyway. He just licked across your face once again and started wagging his tail. “Okay… I will take that as yes…” You replied in shock, but didn’t stop caressing his fur as he laid back down, enjoying your touches.</p><p>You didn’t even realise when you got comfortable on the damp grass, slumber quickly taking over you as your hand laid across the black dog’s torso.</p><p>The next morning you woke up in your dorm room, feeling as if you have just had the weirdest dream. You shot up from your bed, trying to convince yourself that you were not insane. You could clearly remember the dog, the feel of his fur and his wet tongue running across your face. But you did not remember coming back to your dorm.</p><p>As you got out of bed, you saw a piece of parchment on the edge of your nightstand.</p><p><em>“You can use Padfoot until you get your puppy back.”</em> It said. You frowned at the lack of signature, but you shook it off and enjoyed the confirmation of  your sanity.</p><p>For the next couple of days, every single night you went down to the Black lake and barely after 10pm the black dog named Padfoot appeared to keep you company. It was a comforting feeling, making you feel more relived day by day.</p><p>You were once again sitting at the trunk of the gigantic oak tree, waiting for Padfoot to arrive. It was a few minutes past 10, when the dog appeared from the forest and ran over to you, wagging his tail happily. You chuckled at his behaviour and started stroking his fur as he laid his head on your thighs.</p><p>“You know, I am really glad you are here. It’s been hard without my little pup, but you do make it easier.” You spoke to the dog. It might have made you seem quirky, but talking to him became a habit. It helped you.</p><p>“I felt like I was lonely, like I didn’t have the support that I needed. But I guess you helped me over come it.” You smiled at the thought. “You know, Sirius, my boyfriend, who I talked to you about before, he is always there for me. I’m really grateful for him and I couldn’t wish to have a better person by my side. But you know the feeling of a person and the feeling of an animal is different.” You explained as if you have been talking to a person.</p><p>“When I am with him, I love every moment of it, but it’s a different love that you get from a person. When I am with my little pup, or you, it makes me relaxed as if you could take my worries away. I really am glad you are here.” You whispered as you gave a kiss on the head of your new friend. He let out a silent bark as he looked up at you. “Don’t get cocky with me.” You chuckled lightly.</p><p>As it was nearing midnight, you stood up and walked back to the castle, leaving Padfoot to go back to the forest. You headed up to the room of your dormitory to take your well deserved rest, when you realised you have left your shirt by the lake. You walked back down and headed through the same corridors you have come from.</p><p>“Padfoot, where were you again?” You heard James’ voice as he patted Sirius’ shoulder. Your lips parted involuntarily up on hearing your boyfriend’s nickname. You didn’t need much to understand what was going on.</p><p>“You don’t have to know everything, you know?” He chuckled happily. You stood at the end of the corridor, your feet unable to move, feeling betrayed. You have opened up to the dog completely, telling him the most sensitive feelings you have been harbouring, meanwhile it was your boyfriend all along listening in on your secrets. His eyes met yours and they grew ever so wide in shock.</p><p>“Y/N.” He called out to you, but you just shook your head. You span around and decided to walk away as fast as you could. “Y/N, wait!” He followed you and his steps seemed to be longer and faster. He quickly caught up to you, getting hold of your wrist gently. “Please let me explain.”</p><p>“What do you want to explain? That you have been listening to my deepest secrets and feelings? I feel so stupid. I feel like you have been spying on me. I opened up to Padfoot or… you.” Your voice was beyond defeated, tears quickly rolling down your face.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I knew how much you needed your support dog and I just wanted to give you what you needed. I know how hard it is for you to talk to people, to deal with people in general. I wanted to make it easier for you.” He explained, getting hold of your hand and squeezing them gently.</p><p>“How is that a help? You betrayed me. I trusted you and now I realised that I have just told you all that has been on my mind.” You argued, feeling the tears collect faster in your eyes.</p><p>“And why is it a problem? I am your boyfriend. I want to be there for you. I want to know if there’s something on your mind. I want to help you.” He tried to convince you to understand his side.</p><p>“But… but it’s different.” You didn’t really know how to explain your feelings and thoughts and it made you even more frustrated.</p><p>“Look, sweetheart, I really am sorry. I should have been upfront with you, but I just wanted to help.” He looked at you with the most apologetic eyes you have ever seen and you just couldn’t stay mad.</p><p>“I know. I just feel like I have been telling my secrets to someone and you have been eavesdropping on our conversation.” You spoke softly, your anger slowly leaving you. He walked closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist as you placed your hands on his chest.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to turn anymore and be there for you, it’s fine, I will not do it. But I don’t want you to think that you can not talk about these feelings with me. To be honest with you, I have never felt more closer to you than in my dog form. As if you have finally opened up to me.” His voice was gentle, his caressing fingers across your cheeks, soft. You stayed silent for a tad bit longer, making him wait eagerly.</p><p>“Don’t you feel burdened by listening to my problems?” You asked, scared of the reply he could give you.</p><p>“What?” He asked in surprise. His eyes grew wider, his lips parted. “Are you kidding me? I just told you, I finally felt like you have opened up to me. There isn’t a thing I wanted more than for you to feel comfortable enough around me, to talk to me without barriers.” He explained with a light smile.</p><p>“Maybe we can try again. I’m not sure I can talk to you so openly, but it’s worth a try, I guess.” You shrugged unsure of how it would turn out, now that you knew Padfoot was indeed your boyfriend.</p><p>“Anything you need, sweetheart.” He smiled and kissed the tip of your nose, making you giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cuddles [Sirius Black x Reader] - Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and you are cuddled up in a bed, enjoying a warm, sunny morning with a couple of sweet confessions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started brainstorming and I had to get this little fluff done for Steph's [ @firewhisky-kisses' - Tumblr] challenge, using the prompt “If I kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop.”. I just really wanted to get it out there. I hope you will like it ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Cuddles<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 1.1k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/>
<strong>Challenge: </strong></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Using prompt "<b>If I kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop." </b>with Sirius Black x Reader pairing</p>
</blockquote><p>You were laying on your stomach, on top of the soft mattress, your eyes closed as you enjoyed the warmness provided by the sun through the window. Your bare back was exposed, the duvet only covering you from your hips down. You felt his hand gently caressing your back, the tip of his fingers sending little waves of shock through your body. You giggled, as he touched your rib, finding a ticklish spot.</p><p>“You are beautiful.” You could hear the smile in his tone, but your eyes remained closed, depriving you from his handsome features.</p><p>“You are my boyfriend. It’s basically your job to find me beautiful.” You giggled.</p><p>“You were beautiful even before I became your boyfriend. That is one of the reasons I wanted you to be mine.” He breathed, as he hinted a small kiss on your shoulder.</p><p>“What other reasons were there?” You asked, moving your body closer to him, whilst remaining in the same position.</p><p>“Your laugh. Every time you laugh, I can not pay attention to anything else. I’m not being sappy, but it really is music to my ears.” He chuckled awkwardly, removing his fingers away from your back.</p><p>“You are so smitten.” You giggled, as you scooted closer, missing his soft touches. He understood your indications and continued caressing your back, drawing precise lines around. “What else?” You questioned, but he kept silent. He leaned closer to you, leaving opened mouth kisses all over your spine. You knew what he meant.</p><p>“Your tattoos.” He spoke again, after leaning back to place the side of his head in his hand, putting his weight on his elbow. “You are beautiful, but when I accidentally barged in on you dressing and saw your tattoos, I had only one thought. Can she be any more perfect?” You couldn’t stop the light giggle leaving your lungs. He kept drawing the lines of your tattoos, following each and every detail meticulously. You opened your eyes to meet his light grey orbs, watching you with an endearing expression. You smiled sweetly, loving his gaze on you.</p><p>“So you thought I was attractive?” You asked with a playful grin.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, that was way before that. You remember when we had Care of Magical Creatures and it started pouring? The whole class was drenched in water. But I couldn’t care less. I can recall every little detail. I looked at you, watching your white shirt getting soaked, turning see-through, revealing your white laced bra. Your top three buttons were undone, leaving your cleavage slightly exposed. I couldn’t think of anything, but where those little droplets of water disappeared.” You could feel your cheeks heat up, a blush creeping up on your cheeks. “Your hair was a mess, sticking to your face. You tried to remove it with numerous frustrated groans, stomping on the ground as you gave up. I found you both attractive and adorable.” He smiled sweetly, his usual cocky grin nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Mr. Black, you seem to have an overly precise memory.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Anything that has to do with you, I will remember forever. I don’t think you understand how much I love you.” He breathed as he firmly grabbed your arm and pulled you on top of his chest. He kept one arm on your back, drawing circles on your soft skin, while the other caressed the side of your hip. You kept your weight up on your arms to be able to look into his eyes, throwing one leg over his thigh, wondering how you became so lucky to be able to call him yours.</p><p>You ran the tip of your thumb across his lip, enjoying its soft feel against your skin. “I don’t deserve you.” You whispered, as you leaned in, stopping close enough to feel his lips against yours, his breath fanning your skin. </p><p>“That’s not true. If anything, I don’t deserve you. But I would do anything to make you happy.” He breathed, finally closing the gap between you, attaching his lips to yours. His grip on your hip tightened, pulling you even closer to him. You caressed his face with the tip of your thumb, feeling his stubble pricking your soft skin. You giggled into the kiss and pulled away. “What?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“You need to shave.” You smiled softly as you ran your hand across his face, enjoying the roughness of his scruff.</p><p>“You said, you liked it.” He groaned, closing his eyes. His lashes fell flat against his cheeks, making you admire their long and rich texture.</p><p>“I do, you look even more attractive when you have a little, subtle stubble across your face, but this is getting out of hand, mister.” You chuckled, which earned an annoyed huffing noise from him.</p><p>“Fine.” He said as he was about to stand up, but you pushed him back. “What now? You wanted me to shave.” He stated with a questioningly raised brow.</p><p>“I didn’t say, now. I need more cuddling.” You said with a cheeky smile, climbing on top of him, straddling him. You watched, as a mischievous glint appeared in his grey irises.</p><p>“Oh, do you now?” He asked, keeping his curious eyes on you. “Only cuddling?” </p><p>“And maybe a few kisses.” You replied with a giggle.</p><p>“A few?<b> If I kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop.</b>” He smirked with that usual, cocky expression of his.</p><p>“Do I look like I am planning on stopping you?” You bit into your bottom lip playfully. His eyes followed your movements, his gaze focused on your mouth. He licked across his lips in anticipation, before pulling you down to him, capturing your own, making you want him even more. If Sirius knew one thing for sure, that had to be how to make you forget about everything, but him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Facade [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been silently suffering pretending to be someone else, but noone can see the real you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s very angsty! I have been inspired by Billy Eilish and Khalid's song "Lovely"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>Facade<br/><b>Pairing: </b>slight Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count:</b> 1.1k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>It was an unforgiving pain. Always putting on a facade as if you were happy, as if you woke up each day with a cheerful grin across your face. You didn’t. You never did. You pretended to be fine for your friends’ sake. They mattered more to you than you cared about yourself, even when you wanted to cry out for help for someone to see how lost you were.</p><p>You wanted to see their happy expressions, you wanted to see them joke around, you wanted to see them smile wholeheartedly. You wanted nothing, but to give them a reason to wake up the next day with anticipation for a new beginning, a giddy feeling inside. Something you could not remember ever feeling.</p><p>You didn’t mind putting on a fake smile for their sake, telling them stupid little jokes which you were already tired of. You didn’t mind pretending to be alright, acting as if you were content. You just wanted to see them happy. Even if it hurt you that noone realised the scorching pain inside your throat, the clenching feeling in your chest, the way you were sinking lower. Noone knew that you were hurting, that you cried through nights, feeling broken, feeling as if you couldn’t be yourself. Noone knew.</p><p>It’s been long since you weren’t you. You chose it, you wanted them to see you as someone who they could always rely on. But soon it became a weight on your shoulder, an unknown heaviness in your chest. You knew you couldn’t tell them how you really felt. You couldn’t say that you were silently suffering in pain. You couldn’t scream into their face that you wanted to rely on someone, that you weren’t as strong as they thought you to be. You needed a shoulder to cry on. A shoulder that you never had, because you were too good at pretending to be strong.</p><p>You were seated in the window of the Owlery, listening to the silent hooing sound the birds let out. You watched as the moon’s bright reflection appeared on the surface of the Black lake. You have been sitting there for the past hour, getting lost in your thoughts. You couldn’t even hear your boyfriend walk in until you felt his hand on your shoulder.</p><p>Your head shot up, your body tensed at the sudden feeling. You looked up into his grey irises, warmness and love, all for you. He loved you. He loved your funny side, the huge smile you were always wearing, the stupid little jokes you have always repeated.</p><p>“Hey, love.” Sirius smiled sweetly, his hand cupping your face, caressing the side of your face with his thumb. You tilted your hand into his warm palm, feeling a certain happiness for his love. His love that he thought he nurtured so warmly for you, but…</p><p>But he didn’t love you for you. The person he loved was the strong and independent girl you pretended to be. You could not have told him how much you have been suffering to be someone else. You couldn’t have just laid your head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around yourself, feeling the reassurance that people loved you for you. They didn’t. Noone knew the real you. You projected someone you thought people would love and now you were suffocating yourself.</p><p>“Hey.” You replied silently. Your voice was broken, full of pain, but he couldn’t hear it. He looked at you as the brave young woman you were to him. Someone who never accepted help, someone who never confided in others. You couldn’t possibly have, after all it was always you who helped them. What would they have thought if they realised that you had weaknesses? The voices in your head kept repeating the same toxic words over and over again. <em>‘They don’t care about your problems.’</em> And you believed it. Noone did. Why would they? You were strong. You chose to be. For others.</p><p>“You have been gone for a while.” Sirius spoke, trying to establish eye contact, unsuccessfully. Your eyes were attached to the dark sky, thousands of bright stars spreading across it. You wished to be amongst them.</p><p>“I am just thinking.” You replied, your tone ever so weak.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave you now?” He asked. You wanted to scream no, you wanted to tell him to hold you close and tell you that he loved you. The real you. You wanted to scream for him to reassure you that you mattered to people, that you were important at least to someone.</p><p>“Yes, please.” You replied instead. You couldn’t let them know how painful it was for you to suffer alone, silently. A tear slowly escaped down your cheek, but he couldn’t have seen it. Your eyes were fixed on the darkened surface of the lake, trying to hide your pain from him. You didn’t want him to know that you were not as strong as he knew you to be. You feared to lose him if he realised how broken you have actually been. You were brilliant at pretending to be someone they wanted you to be and they didn’t even suspect the daily torture you have exposed yourself to, because of your lies.</p><p>“I will see you later, love.” He replied, hinting a small kiss on your temple, before leaving the Owlery with loud steps fading in the distance. Your tears ran endlessly, staining your cheeks, blurring your vision, your eyes becoming bloodshot. You whimpered as you felt your chest squeeze you from the inside. But, you didn’t care.</p><p>At least in your pain you could be you finally.</p><p>Your toxic thoughts were your worst enemy, still you welcomed them as old friends. You wanted to scream for help, telling people that you needed them beside you, that you needed support. You craved to be loved. The real you. But like always, you knew you would just put on a facade and act strong, letting them rely on you, letting them pour their heart out to you, while you locked yourself away and pretended to be someone they needed you to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Crimes of jealousy [Sirius Black x Reader] - Challenge/Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius becomes jealous when he hears that you agreed to go on a date with a fellow Gryffindor and he decides to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I kind of put the request together with Millie's [ @iliveiloveiwrite - Tumblr] challenge, because the prompt I had, fit in really well and because my dumb ass accidentally deleted my previous writing for the challenge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Crimes of jealousy<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/>
<b>Word count: </b>3.8k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/>
<strong>Challenge: </strong></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sirius Black x Reader pairing, using prompt <strong>“How is it that you’re so stupid and so hot at the same time?”</strong></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Request:</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Could you please do a Sirius x OC where Sirius is very jealous because OC had chosen another guy from Gryffindor over him and then he tries to get her." - Celina_Yaxley</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius and you have been quite good friends. Not really best friends, he had the marauders for that, but you were quite close behind them. You have known each other since first year. He bumped into you on the train, spilling his orange juice on your freshly washed and ironed uniform. He gave you an apologetic half smile and passed by you to go back into his cabin. You certainly weren’t happy with his attitude and even at the age of eleven, you were already a fireball.</p><p>You walked towards the compartment you saw him previously enter and pulled open the door, to teach him how to apologise to people and how to behave like a normal human being with manners.</p><p>He did not take that well. He was not used to strangers having a go at him, so for months you were hating on each other. But that only lasted so long, before he realised how much fun you and your friends were having and he wanted to experience it too. After months of your bickering, he finally walked up to you apologising and you accepted it. You were not one to hold grudges when people realised their mistakes and dared to admit it.</p><p>Years later, your friendship was still strong and you were even closer to each other.</p><p>You were standing in the Owlery with Sirius’ arm thrown across your shoulders, whilst waiting for James to send a letter to his parents. He carefully closed the envelope and gave it to his owl which flew away as soon as he was instructed. You watched as the brown bird disappeared, before turning on your heels and heading back to the common room.</p><p>Sirius hurried after you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder once again as James joined your duo.</p><p>“I heard some rumours.” James started and both you and Sirius shot up to hear the juicy details. “It’s about you, Y/N.” He stated as he looked at you. You furrowed your brows at him, not remembering of doing anything out of the ordinary recently.</p><p>“Good to know. What would that be?” You asked curiously.</p><p>“Apparently you are going on a date.” He smirked with a playful glint in his eyes. Your curious expression disappeared and you simply shrugged at the revelation.</p><p>“It isn’t a rumour.” You shook your head and you could feel Sirius’ arm tense around your shoulder. Although you noticed it, you didn’t think much of it. “David McKinnon asked me out and I said yes. Not much to tell.”</p><p>“What? Marlene’s brother?” James let out a whole hearted laughter as he looked up above your head, exchanging a suspicious look with Sirius.</p><p>“Why is it funny?” You frowned at his childish behaviour, but he just shook his head. You were confused as to what happened. You couldn’t have known that Sirius has been dying to tell you that he had a crush on you for the longest time, but he was scared of ruining your friendship. You didn’t know that all of your failed relationships had something to do with him in the background. You didn’t know that being Marlene’s friend, her brother had some kind of a protection from Sirius, which complicated his situation even more.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go on a date with him?” Sirius raised a questioning brow. You tilted your head, unable to understand why they were so caught up on your date.</p><p>“I mean he is really nice and polite, he makes me laugh and he is certainly a handsome boy.” You explained, missing Sirius flinch at your words. “I am quite sure I want to go on that date. Is there something that I should know about? You two are acting weird.” Your eyes wandered between the two boys, back and forth.</p><p>“No. No. It’s all good. We are just curious.” James interrupted as he saw Sirius’ defeated expression and opening mouth, stopping the boy from confessing so abruptly.</p><p>“O-kay.” You replied, still keeping a suspicious gaze over them.</p><p>You arrived to the common room, where you decided to head upstairs, leaving the boys behind. It was rather late and you were to attend to a date tomorrow. You took care of your evening routine and headed to bed. You didn’t sleep though, you couldn’t. Your mind was trying to figure out your friends unusual behaviour. As if they were hiding something from you.</p><p>You wanted to go on that date with David, he was a really nice guy, but your reasons were shallow. You didn’t like him the way you should have. You weren’t attracted to him. You agreed to go out with him for the sole purpose of forgetting about the only person who has been occupying your thoughts. Sirius Black. As a friend of yours, you knew it was wrong of you to fall for him, but he was undeniably handsome and as his friend you knew him enough to unexpectedly fall for him.</p><p>You couldn’t pin point when it happened. He was just always there for you and so were you for him, but somewhere along the years, you started feeling stronger. Of course he was oblivious to it and you just watched as he charmed his way across the female students, stabbing your heart each time a bit harder when you saw him with another girl. You knew he never liked you the way you hoped he would and you tried everything in your power to forget about your feelings.</p><p>David was a good enough distraction, although you felt bad for using your friend’s brother for your own selfish reasons. You were hoping to fall for him eventually, even if you didn’t feel anything for him just yet. He was nice. He deserved to be loved and you wanted to like him sooner than later.</p><p>You woke up, feeling as if it was a usual day. Your date didn’t make you feel excited or giddy. It didn’t make you have happy thoughts. You cursed yourself internally, hoping to be able to put on a fake smile at least.</p><p>You dressed up and took your sweet time in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, practicing your phoney smile. You knew how shallow you have been, but you wanted to forget Sirius and you were to do anything in your power to be successful.</p><p>As you arrived to the common room, David was sitting in an armchair exchanging unusually tense looks with James and Sirius, who were seated across the table on a large sofa. You stood by the stairs, leaning against the wall, watching the three boys sitting silently, trying to win a glaring contest.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave you guys alone?” You asked after a couple of minutes have passed and they didn’t even realise your presence. Sirius shot up, rushing over to your side, throwing his arm over your shoulder.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” He smiled sweetly, more so than usual.</p><p>“Did you finish staring each other down?” You asked, tilting your head to be able to look at him better.</p><p>“We weren’t-” He tried to argue, but you simply waved him off.</p><p>“Sure. It’s none of my business anyway.” You replied as you removed Sirius’ arm from you and walked up to David. The blonde haired boy stood up, giving you a warm smile. “Can we go?” You asked and he nodded cheerfully, but you couldn’t see the cocky grin he gave to Sirius when you walked out of the common room in front of him.</p><p>You decided to go to Madam Puddifoot’s. It wasn’t your idea, but you didn’t want to ruin the date by immediately opposing him. You didn’t fancy the coffee shop, it wasn’t really your taste. You had nothing against the pink decoration and flower patterns, but it was a couple’s place and you weren’t a couple yet. Even if it was a date, you didn’t feel like being surrounded by couples was a good idea. If anything, it felt like you were suffocating by being put into a situation where you were supposed to act all couple like, when you barely even knew the boy.</p><p>You walked into the coffee shop, trying to find a good spot, when a man accidentally bumped into David. You looked at him, questioning if he was alright, but he just nodded with a light smile.</p><p>You sat down in a corner booth at the back of the shop, dim light hanging over your head. You held the menu in your hands, looking at the beverages, hoping to find something simple. There were a ton of flower petal decorated flat whites, all with different flower options, there were colourful lattes with the shade of your choice. You didn’t want any of that.</p><p>“What would you like?” He asked and you pointed at the drink on the menu.</p><p>“English breakfast tea with milk and sugar.” You spoke and he nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“Any cakes?” You flipped through the pages, looking at all the fancy desserts, making your mouth water.</p><p>“Maybe a slice of cheesecake.” You smiled, but you couldn’t decide if it was genuine and his presence started to get to you or it was simply, because the cake in the picture looked quite delicious.</p><p>“Right away, madam.” He chuckled and you returned his expression. He walked over to the counter, ordering the drinks and cakes. You watched every movement of his, trying to get the gears in your head to find him attractive. Of course he was handsome, but not your type of handsome. Your type was grey eyes, long black locks and an overly confident attitude.</p><p>You wanted to slap yourself as you realised your thoughts described Sirius Black, once again letting your mind wander to a dangerous path.</p><p>You shook your head and kept your gaze on David as he was patting down his pockets, turning the material inside out, before he went up to his jacket and started searching inside the clothing. You frowned at his weird behaviour and walked up to him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” You asked with a raised brow, which he only responded to with a nod. “Are you sure?” You tried again as you heard his frustrated sigh.</p><p>“I know I put my wallet in my pocket. I remember double checking it in the morning.” He huffed, clearly annoyed.</p><p>“It’s fine. I can pay for it. You can pay next time.” You smiled sweetly, trying to make him feel more comfortable.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” He turned to you with an apologetic look.</p><p>“Oh hush, it’s completely fine.” You giggled as you took out your wallet and handed the money to Madam Puddifoot. You walked back to the table with David following you close behind. You took your seat and patted the space next to you, waiting for him to take his seat.</p><p>“I really am sorry.” His head hung low, his eyes guilt filled.</p><p>“Why? It can happen to anyone. Do you think I have never forgotten anything? Oh please, I forget my brain on a daily basis.” You smiled, which caused him to snort, before he started chuckling. “Now that’s better.”</p><p>“Thank you for not being angry about it.” He smiled sweetly, but before you could have said anything else, Madam Puddifoot waved over to your table to go and pick up the order. David stood up and walked to the counter to take the white metal tray from her.</p><p>He placed it down on your table and took his seat beside you. You looked at the order with a suspicious look as the cakes seemed oddly different from what you thought you would get.</p><p>“What cake did you order?” You asked, looking up into his brown eyes.</p><p>“Chocolate cake. Why?” He asked and followed your gaze as you studied the content of your tray.</p><p>“Those don’t look like our cakes.” You replied and he nodded, before standing up and bringing back the drinks and desserts. You could see he had a slight argument with the elderly witch as she took back the tray with a grimace. David turned to you, offering you a kind smile, before turning back to the woman.</p><p>As the order got ready again, David walked back to the table and took a seat beside you.</p><p>“I hope this time, it’s good.” He stated and you looked at the tray, once again feeling suspicious. You lifted the lid of your teapot and without taking a look, you could feel the fruity scent coming out of the hot water filled porcelain. “That doesn’t smell like English breakfast tea.” He stated as he looked inside the pot.</p><p>“Yours doesn’t seem like a Black coffee either.” You chuckled as you saw the pink flower floating on top of a red coloured liquid. He let out an annoyed huffing sound as he ran his fingers across his hair.</p><p>“This has got to be a joke.” He said as he leaned back against the seat, exhaling harshly. You put your hand on his shoulder, offering him a little smile.</p><p>“It’s fine. Look, why don’t we just get out of here? We are clearly cursed today.” You chuckled as he shook his head.</p><p>“I really didn’t expect this day to be so against us.” He heaved a deep sigh, clearly desperate to make a good impression on you.</p><p>“It happens, I guess. It was a good ice breaker at least.” You grinned happily.</p><p>“Maybe you are right. Let’s get out of here.” He said as he got hold of your hand, interlocking his fingers with yours. You wanted to feel giddy and blush at the thought of a boy being so attentive, but you were just calm and collected. You didn’t feel like he had any effect on you. You heaved a deep sigh and followed him diligently.</p><p>You walked into Honeydukes to buy some sweets, but he refused to take any as he had already felt guilty for making you pay at the coffee shop. You tried to nag him a bit, force him in a way to accept your offer, but he didn’t budge. You sighed at the proud boy and bought the sweets you wanted for yourself.</p><p>As you walked through the main street of Hogsmeade and continued a casual conversation, David slipped on something and fell face down on the ground. Your eyes went wide at the boy, laying across the concrete. You kept a small laughter deep down in your stomach, feeling guilty for finding his mishap funny. You reached for his hand, offering to help him, but he didn’t accept it. He stood up, dusting his cloths down with a cold expression across his face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You asked, but he didn’t answer immediately. You placed a hand over his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but he just brushed it off. “Hey, David, it’s okay.” You tried to ease the tension in him. Unsuccessfully.</p><p>“Nothing is okay. This day is a disaster and I am fed up of feeling like I can’t do anything right.” He raised his voice, making you take a slight step back at his unexpected outburst. “It’s clearly not working is it?” He asked as he stepped closer, his tone calmer this time.</p><p>“Things like this happen.” You looked up at him, trying to make an eye contact, but he didn’t give in. You reached out, wrapping your fingers around his arm to reassure him, but he abruptly took his arm out of your hold. You jumped slightly at his sudden actions, before he raised his voice again.</p><p>“Not with me.” He hissed in an angered tone.</p><p>“I suggest you take a step back.” You heard a familiar firm voice. You turned around to see your favourite pair of grey eyes, but they didn’t look at you. His gaze was fixed on the boy in front of you, watching his every move.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m done.” He huffed and walked away, leaving you without an explanation. You looked after his disappearing form with a surprised expression unable to comprehend what just happened.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked as he walked beside you, placing his arm across your waist.</p><p>“I think so. I just wish I knew what happened.” You kept gazing towards the empty road he disappeared on.</p><p>“He was a douchebag. You should have a chat with Marlene.” He leaned closer, trying to find your eyes, but you were still in shock over the weird events.</p><p>“I don’t think so. A lot of things happened today. He must have had enough.” You tried to find excuses for the angered boy.</p><p>“Well, I would never flip on you like that for losing my wallet and getting the wrong order.” He scoffed. You frowned at his words suspiciously as you finally turned to look into his grey irises.</p><p>“How did you know about those?” You asked, your eyes fixed on his face.</p><p>“Erm… What do you mean? I just brought up some examples.” He said, nodding along his answer as he removed his hand from you.</p><p>“Very specific examples.” Your brows furrowed even deeper. “Sirius Black! I will ask you one question and I expect you to answer truthfully. Did you sabotage my date?” You tried to search for his eyes, but they looked anywhere, except you. “Oh for Godric’s sake, Sirius. You did indeed.” You exhaled sharply with a grimace across your face.</p><p>“Look, I can explain.” He tried to save the situation. You crossed your arms in front of your chest with your brows running high.</p><p>“Oh, please do. It better be a good one.” You said impatiently.</p><p>“I… well, I…” He tried to find the right words.</p><p>“Not starting well so far.” Your lips formed into a sharp line as your anger grew.</p><p>“I just thought, that he might… I wasn’t sure…” He heaved a deep sigh, before he let go of the tension in his shoulders and blurted out his thoughts. “I like you.” He confessed, looking straight into your widened eyes, double of their usual size.</p><p>“What did you just say?” You asked again, hoping for his words to be what you have just heard.</p><p>“I said I like you.” He repeated himself. “I know we are friends and honestly that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. You are more important to me than to lose you over some stupid feelings. But there is no other way to explain to you why I got involved.” His head dropped, fearing to look into your eyes.</p><p>“Okay.” You nodded, feeling a small smile creep up on your face. “So you took his wallet, huh?” You asked, ignoring his confession. You saw his expression being surprised at your ignorance, but didn’t dispute it.</p><p>“Not me. I paid for a third year Gryffindor to get it from him.” He spoke with a grimace, his face filled with guilt.</p><p>“Pickpocketing. Well done.” You scoffed with a small smile. “What about the orders?” You questioned curiously.</p><p>“I asked Madam Puddifoot to give you wrong orders.” He flinched at your annoyed huffing.</p><p>“Why would she agree?”</p><p>“I might have paid for both the correct and wrong orders and gave her a large amount of tips.” He smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Bribery. Getting better.” You shook your head in disbelief. “Anything else I should know?” You asked and he slowly nodded. “Oh, please Sirius. What is it this time?” You frowned.</p><p>“He didn’t trip on his own.” He chuckled, but you could hear how he tried to force himself to stay subtle about it.</p><p>“What do you mean?” You tilted your head in anticipation, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“I made him.” He kept his eyes away from you and you knew you were supposed to feel mad, you were supposed to be angry, but you couldn’t. You got hold of his arms and pulled them around your waist, causing his eyes to grow wide in the process. He held you firmly against him, hoping for it to mean something more. You could see how confused he was and you just enjoyed it even more.</p><p>“So you are bullying people now. You are such an idiot.” You heaved a deep sigh linking your arms behind his neck, pulling him closer.</p><p>“I know.” He grimaced, but didn’t attempt to move away from you. He didn’t dare to break the visible connection.</p><p>“I have no idea how I managed to fall for you.” You chuckled as his eyes opened wider in surprise. You stood on your tiptoes, trying to reach his lips, but he was too tall. You brought your hands forward, pressing your palms against his cheeks, forcing him to lean closer to you. “I like you, you moron.” Your giggle was light as a feather to his ears, not believing a word you said. You could feel his heavy breathing agains your lips, but your eyes concentrated on his grey ones instead.</p><p><b>“How is that you are so stupid-”</b> You started as you attached your lips to his, feeling his response immediately. It felt like forever since you have been craving his kisses. His arms around you tightened, his lips moved in sync with yours. You pulled away slightly just about to be able to look into his eyes. <b>“-and so hot at the same time?”</b> You finished your question, causing a wholehearted laughter to leave his lungs.</p><p>“People do stupid things in love.” He continued chuckling. “Like sabotaging other’s dates or perhaps agreeing to go on random rendezvous.” He wiggled his brows. “And let’s be honest, I was born to be hot.” You rolled your eyes at his statement, but you couldn’t deny it.</p><p>“Fair enough.” You giggled as you pulled him down to you once again, getting lost in his warm embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Not so perfect [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is the perfect son. Captain of his quidditch team, Headboy of Slytherin, dashingly handsome with perfect grades and proud parents. Expect that he has fallen for a Muggleborn Gryffindor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Not so perfect<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Slytherin!Sirius Black x Gryffindor!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>1.6k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><b>Request:</b></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>"Could you write a Slytherin Sirius x Gryffindor reader who is Muggleborn and Sirius has a Good relationship with regulus and regulus finds about about his crush and Sirius is the Family Star yk everyone loves him because he is so smart But in secret he is Friends with the Marauders and Loves a badass Muggleborn Gryffindor </em>😂 <em>i cant get this out of my head" - Anonymous</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius Orion Black was the perfect son. His parents loved him dearly and were more than proud to brag about his achievements. He was the Headboy and captain of the Quidditch team of his house, Slytherin. His grades were a row of Outstandings, his reputation as a charmer turned heads of all students.</p><p>He was a proud pureblood, full of ambitions and pride, being very well aware of his worth and knowledge. But he had a secret. You. He was pinning after you since the first time he laid eyes on you. The way your lips curled up when you smiled, mesmerised him. Your soft chuckles made him feel like a stupid little boy. He never understand how your mere presence could affect him so greatly, but it did and he cursed himself for it.</p><p>He was watching your laughing form across the Great Hall, your small fingers playing with your red tie as James was explaining something funny to you. He wanted to be the one that caused that smile to appear, but he was too far from you.</p><p>He was friends with a group of Gryffindors, although he kept it rather hidden, trying to keep his image as the Black Family required. He was in a good relationship with you, trying to be everywhere you appeared, making you giggle each time, hoping for you to feel more for him.</p><p>It killed him to know that he has fallen for a Muggleborn witch, but he couldn’t deny the obvious attraction he felt for you. A simple touch of yours made him all giddy inside, although he kept his composed demeanour as well as he could.</p><p>“You are so whipped.” Regulus scoffed with an evil grin across his face, watching his brother gazing over you. Sirius’ eyes shot up, looking at the younger Black, giving him a confused look.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He asked, with an emotionless expression.</p><p>“Come on, you can lie to yourself, but I can see the way you forget your eyes on her.” He snickered. “To be honest, you couldn’t stare at her any more obviously.” He snorted.</p><p>“Did you finish?” Sirius asked his brother with a raised brow and bored look.</p><p>“Did you?” He asked snickering, which earned a slap on the back of his head from Sirius. “Hey, that was uncalled for.” He said, massaging the aching spot.</p><p>“Or was it?” He retorted as he stood up from the table, seeing you and his friends leaving the Great Hall.</p><p>He rushed after your group, his steps loud against the hard, concrete ground. Your laughter filled out the empty corridors, pulling Sirius closer to you. You didn’t see his arrival up until a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, halting you suddenly. You looked back at your unexpected visitor, a huge smile spreading across your face in realisation.</p><p>“Sirius.” You chuckled sweetly as you turned around in his arms, locking your hands behind his neck, pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>“Did you miss me?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows, making you giggle at his silly behaviour.</p><p>“You know I always do.” You spoke honestly and it was one of those traits of yours that he admired so much. He loved your honesty, your cheerful personality, your bravery to stand up to your friends. He hated himself for it, but he could have turned into a puddle hearing you say that you had feelings for him.</p><p>“Oh you two, go get a room.” James quipped in, with a cheeky grin across his face.</p><p>“Shut up Prongs, you are just jealous, because she clearly loves me more.” Sirius replied with a smug expression, a proud smile spread across his face. “Are you going to cheer for me?” Sirius asked, turning back to you. Slytherin was playing against Ravenclaw and Sirius wanted nothing, but your presence to cheer him on.</p><p>“When have I not?” You chuckled and gave a kiss on his cheek. “But only if you give me your spare jersey.” You spoke again, with a more confident, ever so proud tone. His eyes widened at your request. Everyone knew that wearing someone else’s quidditch jersey meant they belonged together. It wasn’t a rule per se, but it became somewhat of a tradition. Sirius felt a sudden urge to pull you closer, attaching his lips to yours, but he was still frozen in place, processing your words. Realising Sirius’ silence, your face fell slightly, feeling the rejection you were about to receive. Before he could have spoken, you decided to continue. “You know, it’s cold out there.” You were hoping your words saved you a life long embarrassment.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” He replied still in a daze, but this time in a more disappointed manner. He thought you meant it, but realising that you didn’t have the intentions he thought you had, felt like a slap on his face. He let go of your waist, pulling away from you, before agreeing to give you his jersey at the beginning of the match.</p><p>As he has promised, he looked for you, finding you lurking around the Slytherin changing room. He walked up to you, placing his jersey in your hands, but before you could have even thanked him, he walked away without a word. You found his behaviour unusual, but you didn’t have time to talk to him now. He needed to be prepared for the match both emotionally and physically.</p><p>Sirius was flying around with his bat in hand, swinging it hard against the bludger as it reached him. He was more angered than excited, but his frustration at least helped him to play even better. Slytherin was in the lead, but he was very unhappy with his team mates, especially with his brother. He flew over to him and nudged his shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>“Regulus, would you mind doing something finally?” He asked, giving an annoyed look to his younger brother.</p><p>“Why? Are you missing your school-girl crush already?” He snickered, which earned a slap on the back of his neck from Sirius, causing him to whine loudly. “Was that really necessary?”</p><p>“I have to beat some sense into that dumb head of yours.” He shrugged with a frustrated sigh. “Now if you don’t mind, start searching for that stupid snitch.” His tone was ordering, but Regulus just shook it off as he flew away.</p><p>The match continued for another half an hour, before Regulus finally caught the golden snitch, raising it in the air with a triumphant pump. Sirius smiled at his brother as he lower his broom, just about levitating above the ground.</p><p>You were running down the spectator stands, over to the quidditch pitch to get to Sirius, with a huge smile across your face. You didn’t know how you got the courage or where that confidence boost came from, but as soon as you arrived to him, you grabbed the collar of his robe, pulling him down to meet your lips.</p><p>Sirius didn’t know how to react. He was always the one in control, always the one to initiate all the flirting, the make out sessions with his admirers, but for the first time, it was him on the receiving end and not just anyone was kissing him, but you.</p><p>Realising that Sirius wasn’t kissing back, realising that you have probably ruined your friendship, you pulled away from him with your eyes wide open, you lips parted in surprise. <em>What have you done?</em> - You thought.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Sirius.” You tried to save the situation as you felt your stomach churn.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t.” He smirked and pulled you back against him, melting your lips together. Your breath hitched in surprise, but you didn’t mind. You were finally in his arms and you couldn’t have been happier. As Sirius pulled away, he placed his forehead against yours, his eyes still remained closed.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like me. When you asked for my jersey…” He wanted to continue, but his words didn’t come.</p><p>“I got scared when you didn’t say anything. I thought it was a rejection.” You admitted as you searched for his eyes. They finally opened, gazing at you with a sweet smile.</p><p>“I would never reject you.” He replied as he pulled you closer to leave a quick peck on your lips. You pulled away, realising the unusual silence. Looking around, you saw a bunch of your schoolmates with shocked expressions.</p><p>“I think we should go.” You turned back to Sirius who started to feel just a tad bit awkward in that moment too. “Your mother will kill you.” You spoke silently as he climbed off his broom and locked his fingers with yours, your hand getting lost in his warm palm.</p><p>“Screw them.” He chuckled as he started pulling you from the pitch, taking you wherever he could finally spend time with you, wrapping his arms around you, kissing you like there’s no tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Unforeseen mission [Sirius Black x Reader] - Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have always thought Sirius cheated on you back in Hogwarts, so you avoided him. But then Dumbledore decides to send you on a mission together and you accidentally agree.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little piece came to me while reading trough Christina’s [ @nebulablakemurphy - Tumblr] writing challenge to celebrate her 500 followers. I saw the prompts and I needed them, right then and there. I hope I have done well enough.<br/>For the story line, I have changed some things about one of the Horcruxes and its location. The original story wouldn’t have fit into what I have imagined.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Unforeseen mission <br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>5.8k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><strong>Challenge: </strong></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Fluff prompt<strong> "It’s always been you"</strong> and angst prompt <strong>"I can’t even look at you" </strong>with Sirius x Reader.</p>
</blockquote><p>You were standing in front of the Order of the Phoenix’s headquarter with shaky hands and painful thoughts running through your head. You didn’t want to go in, you didn’t want to see him. It hurt too much to even think about him. You worked too hard, trying to forget about his existence. You wished to just receive your orders through owls or Patronuses, but Dumbledore wanted you at the meeting. You cursed the Hogwarts headmaster inside, but you would have never showed it. You had a greater respect towards the Wizard.</p><p>You stood at the door, looking up at its dark wooden frame. You sighed deeply, before knocking on door with the tip of your wand three times. Seconds past and the door flew open, behind it standing a young woman with ginger her. You smiled at her sight.</p><p>“Lily.” You called out to her as she engulfed you in an enormous hug. Unfortunately you couldn’t see your friends much, as you were abroad on missions, trying to convince foreign witches and wizards to join the fight against Voldemort and his supporters. That was one of the reasons you have never attended meetings, other than 1-2 private ones with Dumbledore.</p><p>“It’s been over a year since I have seen you. How can you just disappear like that?” She squeaked and you could actually see the tears collecting in her eyes. You gave her another hug to calm her down.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I was out on missions. To be honest I shouldn’t even be here. Dumbledore ordered me over for a reason, he didn’t want to share with me.” You shrugged. You missed her, but you were not one to just sit around, sipping tea, doing nothing.</p><p>“I will have to have a talk with him for stealing my best friend.” She chuckled. “Don’t think you can just get away with a few letters here and there.” You smiled at her comical, warning tone and stepped inside the house. It was rather dull. Black and grey colours were dominating the place. You didn’t feel comfortable at all, but you had to be there.</p><p>Lily led you towards the living room, which was filled with couches, armchairs, kitchen stools, making enough space for everyone to sit down. You looked around and your eyes met people you have not seen since you graduated from Hogwarts. It’s only been two years, but it felt like a life time.</p><p>A soft smile spread across your face as you received a hug from your friend, Marlene. Then as she let go, you felt another pair of arms around your shoulders. As you looked up, you saw Remus’ gentle smile in front of you.</p><p>“You are the master of disappearance, aren’t you?” He let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“What can I say? I’m a very busy person.” You returned his expression.</p><p>Before you could have talked longer, another voice called for your name. As you turned around, you saw James Potter standing a few inches away, with his usual, playful grin across his face. You smiled and hugged him as if you have never even parted. He embraced you like a big brother does his younger sibling, not wanting to let you go.</p><p>“You just dare to show up, after so long, without even letting us know?” He questioned your presence, but you just shrugged your shoulders playfully as you let him go.</p><p>“I shouldn’t even be here, so consider yourself lucky.” You chuckled. James pulled Lily to his side and took their seat on one of the couches with Remus beside them. You stood behind them, leaning against the wall, crossing your arms in front of your chest, when you saw him. He walked into the living room, dashingly handsome, even more so than you remembered. He was completely unaware of your presence, until his eyes started searching for your friends. His gaze wondered around, before it stopped on you. You were never able to forget those grey, stormy eyes, even though you have tried to force yourself. His eyes widened at your sight, but you turned away not wanting to see him. It was painful enough that you were standing in the same room.</p><p>“Padfoot, come here.” James shouted and Godric knows how much you hated your friend in that moment. He walked over to your group and stood beside you, fixing his eyes on your face. You could feel your cheeks heat up, but honestly you couldn’t even decide if it was out of anger for the way you separated or out of awkwardness as he was to burn a hole into your face.</p><p>“Stop starring, Black.” You spit in anger. You were determined to avoid him as much as possible, but clearly faith wasn’t on your side.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you since…” You knew what he meant. He was the love of your life. You didn’t even know loving someone so much was humanly possible, but there you were head over hills for Sirius Black. Up until he betrayed your trust with a nobody at the last week of school. Since then, you made it your mission to hate him with all you’ve got.</p><p>“Since you cheated on me? What Black, you can’t even say the word? Pathetic. <b>I can’t even look at you</b>.” You hissed in anger. You felt your knuckles lose their circulation as you tried to control yourself. Your nails dug into your skin, through your jacket, but you tried to keep a calm demeanour.</p><p>“I told you, I didn’t. You completely misunderstood.” And here he was again, trying to deny something you have seen with your own eyes.</p><p>“Oh please, your lies didn’t work on me then, they certainly won’t work on me now.” You growled. Dumbledore walked into the room with a parchment in his hand, fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose. Sirius was still looking at you, not even caring about the Headmaster’s presence. “Would you mind stopping to stare at me?” You looked at him, trying to convince him with hatred filled eyes. He gave in and turned towards Dumbledore, but you could still feel the occasional sideway looks he was giving you.</p><p>Dumbledore was talking about previous missions and tasks, future plans of some kind, but you couldn’t really concentrate. You didn’t look at Sirius, you even tried to ignore his presence, but his closeness distracted every sense of yours. You bit into your lower lip painfully, to force your thoughts away from him. You tried very hard to concentrate, but it seemed useless. Lily started pulling on the side of your jacket, nodding her head towards the Headmaster.</p><p>“Erm… yeah?” You asked in confusion. You completely missed what was going on. The only thing you could kind of make out of what he was saying, was the mission Dumbledore was sending you to the following day, but you have already established all the details you needed with him.</p><p>“Were you listening?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah. Me, mission, tomorrow…bla bla bla.” You said, turning red as the others laughed, making you realise how disrespectful you were. “I’m so sorry.” You scrunched your nose in embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, basically that was what I said. Is that going to be fine for you?” He asked waiting for a reply.</p><p>“Sure.” You answered. You didn’t really know what he meant, but you always went along with what he asked.</p><p>“Brilliant, then discuss the time with Sirius for tomorrow and let me know.” He instructed you and your eyes couldn’t have grown bigger.</p><p>“Wait wait wait… what did I just agree to?” You asked, internally beating yourself up already.</p><p>“To go on the mission we have discussed with you earlier, with Sirius as a partner.” He replied casually trying to change the subject. But you didn’t let him.</p><p>“But I can deal with it alone. I have done so until now.” You tried to argue, but he wasn’t having it.</p><p>“I know. You have been taking on everything, alone, without a problem, jumping from mission to mission and I very much appreciate that. But this is not a one person assignment and I will not let you go on it alone.” You wanted to reply to him, you wanted to deny it, you wanted to even kick yourself. But you just froze. No words, no movements, you were incapable of doing anything, other than beating yourself up internally while cursing yourself.</p><p>After a couple of monologues from Dumbledore and another few reports from the members, the Headmaster finished the meeting and left the room with some of the other attendants. You stood still, not even moving an inch.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d agree.” Sirius spoke and you just sighed deeply.</p><p>“Believe me, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Your reply caused a frown to appear between his brows. “I didn’t even hear what he said. I simply agreed, because I was dumb.” You scolded yourself.</p><p>“I guess this is my lucky day then.” He grinned at you, but you just grimaced. You wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face.</p><p>“Well, not mine.” You huffed. You gave a hug to all your friends and started walking towards the door. You didn’t have energy to stay and after promising Lily to visit her soon, she let you go with a heavy heart. Just before you could have left, you turned back and looked at Sirius. “Tomorrow, at 6pm in front of the entrance. Let Dumbledore know.” You instructed him and left the headquarter without a second glance.</p><p>As soon as you were out the door, you apparated back to your flat, plopping down on your bed. You always imagined the day when you would see Sirius again, but you never thought it would come this quickly. You were hitting the back of your head against the soft duvet as if you were trying to shake him out of your head, unsuccessfully.</p><p>You tried to hate him, you tried to avoid him, you tried to forget about him. But seeing him face to face once again has destroyed everything you worked for. You still loved him and now you hated yourself for not being able to forget about him. Once he stepped into the room, you wanted to run into his arms and kiss him as if nothing happened. But you couldn’t have. He betrayed your trust and you had to be tough, even if it hurt.</p><p>*</p><p>Throughout the day, you were working on some potions. Amongst all the flasks and vials you have placed into your tiny backpack, there were two vials of <em>Wiggenweld Potion </em>for injuries, two flasks of <em>Wideye potion </em>to keep you alert, a bottle of <em>Skelegro</em> for broken bones, a tube of <em>Burn-healing paste</em>and you have also put away a few pieces of fresh <em>Dittany</em> just in case. As you were usually working alone, you couldn’t afford to be slowed down by injuries. You were always prepared for the worst case scenario.</p><p>Looking at your watch, you realised you have had only 5 minutes left. You walked out of your flat and placed a protection charm on the door. Standing outside, you realised the sun has already gone down. Not wasting time, you apparated to the headquarter.</p><p>Sirius wasn’t there yet. You sat down on one of the stairs and waited for his arrival. Impatiently, you kept looking at your watch as Sirius was already 10 minutes late. You took a photo out of the inner pocket of your coat, studying the item which was a golden necklace with an emerald green stone placed in the middle of its pendant. Dumbledore was sending you to a deserted beach, where he suspected one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes, Slytherin’s locket to be located in a cave. After carefully looking at the photo, you placed it back into your pocket and stood up.</p><p>You didn’t plan on waiting for Sirius anymore. You didn’t know if he didn’t want to go on a mission with you or he had better things to do, such as snogging someone, but you had no time to wait. You concentrated on the beach and in seconds you got pulled over and arrived at the shore.</p><p>It was quite windy and rather chilly, but you didn’t care about it. You pulled the two sides of your coat together and started looking around. Seconds later you have found the cave Dumbledore previously mentioned, although from your distance it seemed like quite a walk. You didn’t waste time however, you were on the go in no time.</p><p>A couple of minutes later you spotted the entrance of the cave. As you looked into it, it was pitch black. You couldn’t see anything. Pulling out your wand, you murmured a silent “<em>Lumos!</em>” illuminating the end of your wand for better vision. As you were about to walk inside, you felt someone’s presence behind you. You immediately turned around, meeting Sirius’ angered look.</p><p>“What were you thinking?” He asked, clearly upset about your one person mission.</p><p>“You were late. You should have been on time.” You shrugged.</p><p>“I had things to take care of. It doesn’t mean you can just go off on your own, basically committing suicide.” He wanted to shout, but for the sake of the mission, he was trying to firmly whisper.</p><p>“Oh, please. Don’t act like you care. I’m a grown adult, I can take care of myself.” You hissed, getting more and more pissed off at his tone.</p><p>“Well, if I want to worry, I will. Whether you like it or not.” He retorted.</p><p>“Then worry, but do it quietly without my knowledge.” You shrugged and turned away from him, causing a growling sound to escape his lungs. You just ignored him and started walking through the entrance of the cave, looking around, holding the tip of your wand out as far as you could, to see what was ahead of you.</p><p>“When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself and actually listen to the truth?” He asked, abruptly stopping your movements.</p><p>“Excuse me?” You turned towards him, pointing the lit end of your wand in his face. You wanted to scream, but you lowered your tone as much as you could, still sounding like you were about to curse him in anger.</p><p>“You heard me.” He replied with a casual shrug, stepping closer to you, moving the wand out of his face.</p><p>“I do not pity myself. I’m perfectly content, thank you very much.” You spoke with a rather dangerous tone.</p><p>“As if. You wouldn’t hate on me so much if you were.” He continued your argument with a cheeky smile, fuelling you even more.</p><p>“I can still be happy and hate on you. I will always hate you, because you disgust me, Black.” You spit in anger.</p><p>“Oh really?” He stepped closer with a grin on his face. You tried to calm your frantically beating heart, unsuccessfully. “Why do I feel like you just want to hate me, but in reality you couldn’t even get over me?” You would have never admitted how right he was. It would have been the end of your pride.</p><p>“Because you are delusional and insane.” You hissed as he stood only a few inches away from you.</p><p>“I never got over you.” He spoke softly and for a second, your air stuck in your lungs, as a sudden happy feeling ran through you body. But you quickly shooed it away. He was lying just like he always did.</p><p>“You really should stop lying. People will not believe you in the future.” You pushed him away from you and started walking deeper into the cave.</p><p>“I never lied to you. Not once.” He followed you, looking around for any suspicious activity.</p><p>“And here you are again, doing it.” You scoffed. Before you could have walked deeper, he got hold of your arm and pulled you back with an irate look on his face.</p><p>“I never lied to you, I never cheated on you, I never even forgot about my feelings for you.” He hissed annoyed, but you just tried to wiggle yourself out of his grasp, not wanting to listen to what he said.</p><p>“Let me go.” You tried to push him away, but he didn’t let you.</p><p>“Why can’t you just believe that I never betrayed you?” He asked almost desperately.</p><p>“Because I saw it with my own eyes.” You growled at him, still moving around helplessly.</p><p>“You didn’t! Use legilimency.” He spoke, searching for your eyes. For the first time you stopped moving and looked into his grey irises. “Use veritaserum.” He tried to convince you again. “Hell, take my memory and watch it in a pensieve. I have never cheated on you.” He was so close, your nose almost touched his, you could even feel his minty breath on your face.</p><p>You didn’t know what to think. Using spells and potions would certainly prove you right, but why would he even offer if he wasn’t truthful? You shook your head and forcefully removed your arm from his hand.</p><p>“I don’t have time for this now. We are on a mission.” You started walking again.</p><p>“Are you willing to discuss it after the mission?” He asked and you looked back at him, which was the worst decision you could have done. The pleading look on his face, basically forced you to reply against your better judgment.</p><p>“Fine. AFTER the mission.” You answered with a deep sigh and turned away from him, before he could have had any affect on you once again.</p><p>As you were walking farther into the cave, you saw an open wooden box, sitting on a stone basin at the end with levitating candles around it. From the corner of your eyes, you saw Sirius heading towards the box without stopping to even think. You hurried after him and stopped him by grabbing his shoulder as he got dangerously close to the object. He turned his head towards you with a confused look.</p><p>“Do you really think you can just walk up to it and take it? Voldemort is not stupid.” You warned him with a stern look. He turned back to the locket, but stayed put. “There could be a number of curses around this place. We need to be careful.” You spoke and picked up a stone from the ground and threw it in the air. It fell down without a problem. You took a few steps forward in the direction of the stone. You picked up another and threw it away again. As it flew forward it flashed a green light and disappeared without a trace. You turned to see Sirius looking at you with questioning eyes.</p><p>“Any idea what it could be?” He asked, but you just shook your head.</p><p>“<em>Revelio!</em>” You pointed your wand towards the air where the stone has disappeared. Slowly a green, foggy substance appeared, spreading across the cave like a wall, right in front of the locket.</p><p>“Now what is that?” Sirius asked with a confused expression, but you just frowned.</p><p>“If I knew, I would have made it disappear already, don’t you think, Black?” You replied with a bored expression causing him to let out an annoyed scoff.</p><p>“<em>Confringo!</em>” He shouted, pointing his wand towards the wall, but other than the loud sound of explosion and its smokey aftermath, the wall didn’t budge.</p><p>“That worked well.” You spoke with an evil grin.</p><p>“If you have any idea, please, do try, love.” He smirked, knowing he could piss you off.</p><p>“Don’t call me love.” You huffed annoyed, pointing your wand towards the wall. “<em>Evanesco!</em>” You spoke, but the wall was still standing still. You started getting impatient. You didn’t want to waste time, let alone stay in the same place with Sirius Black longer than it was necessary.</p><p>“<em>Deletrius!</em>” Sirius shouted, pulling you out of your thoughts and the wall disappeared within a green smoke.</p><p>“Oh…” You nodded, acknowledging his achievement.</p><p>“Oh? Is that it?” He asked with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Don’t get carried away, Black. I’m sure that was not the only charm protecting it.” You rolled your eyes, while rubbing the bridge of your nose.</p><p>“Can you stop calling me Black?” He asked, but you just shrugged it off.</p><p>You picked up another stone and threw it towards the stone basin, the wooden box was placed on. The stone fell onto the ground, leaving you with clear path. Sirius walked closer, this time standing right beside the wooden box. He looked up at you questioningly. You tilted your head as you were thinking about the next step. Sirius was about to touch the chain of the necklace, when you shouted at him.</p><p>“Stop! What are you doing?” You asked with wide eyes. He stood back and waved his wand.</p><p>“<em>Wingardium Leviosa!</em>” He said and the locket started levitating away from the stone basin and its candles circling around. As soon as it got lifted a loud screaming noise erupted in the cave, shaking its grounds and walls. You hid your ears with your hands, protecting them from the loud noise, while trying to avoid the tiny stones falling on you. Sirius followed your movements, dropping the locket on the floor. The screaming however didn’t stop.</p><p>“<em>Silencio!</em>” You pointed your wand at the locket, but it didn’t quite down. If anything it became  louder. You aimed your wand at the locket again and levitated it over into a separate pocket of your bag. Once again you casted a silencing charm, but this time on your bag. Luckily it stopped and you were free to hear again, but the cave was still shaking immensely.</p><p>“What in Godric’s name was that?” Sirius asked as he removed his hands from his ears.</p><p>“I don’t really know myself, but it was definitely enhanced with an amplifying charm.” You explained. “We need to get out.” You started stumbling towards the entrance, with Sirius following behind, but the shaking ground and falling stones didn’t help your task. Soon the rocks became bigger and you were afraid if it hit any of you, that could have caused irreversible damage.</p><p>As you were dodging  a falling rock, the size of your body, you heard a loud scream from behind. You turned around with worry filled eyes, hoping for the best. Sirius was on the ground, his shoulder bleeding heavily. You ran back to him and helped him up by his other arm, pulling it over your shoulders. He whined in pain, but you had no time to worry about that now. You just wanted to get yourselves into safety.</p><p>“Come on Sirius, let’s get out of here, yeah?” You tried to encourage him, but you could barely see the end of the cave from the stones pilling up in front of you and his weight was too heavy for you, which he involuntarily put on you as he was going in and out of consciousness. “Damn it!” You hissed in anger as you realised you had no way out. “<em>Protego!</em>” You said pointing your wand above your head to protect you and Sirius from further injury.</p><p>You pulled him over to the side of the cave and sat him down on the ground, laying his back against the stone walls. By this time he was completely out and you needed something to ease his pain. You pulled your vials out of your bag, looking for one in particular. As soon as you saw the green liquid of <em>Wiggenweld Potion </em>in one of the bottles, you pulled it out, removing its cork and forced it into Sirius’ mouth. Before it could have spilled out, you put your palm in front of his lips and nose, forcing him to swallow. After seeing the liquid disappear from his mouth, you stood up, realising the cave stopped shaking.</p><p>You walked over to where the entrance was before, now completely covered in human sized rocks. You started attacking it with curses, hexes, spells, charms that you knew, but it didn’t budge. You looked at Sirius to see if he has woken up, but he was still out. You tried your luck again, with different incantations, but it seemed to be more advanced than your power. You sat down beside Sirius’ injured shoulder and pulled his coat off to see his injury. You gently removed his hand form the arm of the coat, but you still couldn’t see it properly as the black shirt he was wearing under, was attached to the bloody wound. You unbuttoned the last four buttons on his shirt and pulled it down his shoulder. You wanted to look away from his exposed chest, you just felt looking at him would be so inappropriate in such situation, but you haven’t seen him for years and you were still attracted, hell in love with him.</p><p>You shook your head and concentrated on his wounds. You pulled your bag over and placed a few leaves of <em>Dittany </em>on his shoulder to help the healing time. With the <em>Wiggenweld Potion</em> and fresh <em>Dittany</em>on his wound, he was supposed to be well enough to wake up faster.</p><p>You laid your back against the wall and started thinking about a way out, but you didn’t have any useful thoughts. You didn’t know what to do. None of your spells seemed to work.</p><p>You focused on Sirius again. He looked like he was in pain. He had a deep frown across his brows, his nose was slightly scrunched up, his lips shook of discomfort. You wanted to help him, and your solutions were supposed to be working by now, but for some reason they didn’t. The only thing you thought of was a curse that could have been placed on the cave. You felt useless, but you needed to do something not to lose faith. You turned back to Sirius’ shoulder and turned the leaves upside-down, as if that was helping in a way.</p><p>“You know, if you wanted to see me naked again, you should have just asked.” He chuckled with a painful tone, looking down at his attire.</p><p>“I didn’t want to. I had no choice, since you decided to get injured.” You scoffed annoyed with a slight blush, which was obvious for Sirius as the candles around the wooden box were still providing enough light for him to see.</p><p>“We both know, you like what you see.” He grinned playfully and you just wanted to hit him on the chest, but you stopped yourself in regards to his injury. You stood up abruptly and started bombarding the wall of rocks with all kinds of spells you could remember. “It doesn’t seem to work, Love.” He smiled, but this time it wasn’t smug nor playful. It was gentle, as if he knew there was no way out, but he didn’t dare to tell you. You didn’t take it well though.</p><p>“Well, at least I’m trying.” You growled, still repeating incantations. “What are you doing, huh? Getting injured? I could have done it all without you butting in.” You shouted out of frustration. You didn’t have a clue on what to do and you just wanted to break down and cry. But you stopped yourself and started blasting the stone wall again.</p><p>“Come here.” He spoke up softly, patting the place beside him. You looked at him to tell him off, but his eyes were so gentle, he knew you too well to realise, you needed someone to support you, him to support you. You walked over to him and sat down next to his uninjured arm, placing your head against the wall. “We will get out of here.” He whispered.</p><p>“Why do I have a feeling you are lying again?” You asked with a painful smile.</p><p>“I told you, I never lied to you and I am not planning on starting now.” He shook his head. “Whether in an hour or in a day, but the Order will be here to help.” He spoke with a confident tone, making you trust his words.</p><p>“Fine.” You nodded at him in agreement. He placed an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close enough for you to be able to place your head on his chest. You didn’t waste time, you did as you felt right. You weren’t sure what would happen next. Maybe you were to rot there to death, maybe the Order would help you in a couple of hours. For now you just didn’t care what you did and followed your desires.</p><p>You leaned against Sirius’ chest and closed your eyes, listening to his heart beat.</p><p>“I missed you.” He spoke in a soft tone. You looked up at him to see a light smile across his face. You weren’t sure how to react. You missed him so much, you couldn’t even describe it with words, but were you really ready to forgive him? “I never thought I would ever get a chance to talk to you again. You avoided me at all cost. Missions after missions, not even resting in between. I know I didn’t have the right, but I was worried about you.” He hinted a kiss on your forehead.</p><p>“I was fine.” You whispered, but even he could hear the uncertainty in your voice.</p><p>“No, you weren’t and it was killing me. I never meant to hurt you, I tried to tell you the truth, but I just couldn’t get to you. It was like you were always a step ahead.” He placed his head back against the wall looking up at the stone ceiling. “I would have never cheated on you. I don’t think you understand how much I loved you, how much I adored you. Hell, I’m still in love with you and I didn’t even see you or talked to you for two years. <b>It’s always been you</b>. I have always loved you.” He looked down at you with a slight smirk. He saw in your eyes, how hard you have tried to debate his alleged betrayal against you. “Please, trust me. You can use anything to determine, I’m saying the truth.” You could see his battle against his heavy eyelids. You didn’t want him to sleep, you didn’t know if he was about to wake up again or not. You sat up and hinted a gentle peck on his lips, lingering on them longer than a usual kiss. </p><p>“Why did I get that?” A tired, but happy grin appeared on his face. You returned his expression, before you spoke.</p><p>“Because I still love you.” You pecked his lips again and leaned back into his chest with a content feeling in your heart. You trusted him, there was no reason not to.</p><p>“I love you too.” He whispered before falling into slumber. You got yourself comfortable under his arm, in his embrace and closed your eyes, following him into a dream that reality didn’t taint with its negativity.</p><p>*</p><p>When you started regaining your consciousness, everything was dark. You tried to look around, but confusion raided your mind. You didn’t feel Sirius’ presence beside you, nor did you feel the damp smell of the cave. You sat up and although you could barely manage, you saw outlines of furnitures around you, feeling the soft bed under your weight.</p><p>You quickly jumped up and started stumbling over to the door. It wasn’t hard to find, considering the lights fought through the small gap between the door frame. You opened the door and as you looked around, you met an unfamiliar place. It was dark and only a couple of levitating, rusty, old lanterns provided some light. You looked around the corridor, numerous doors on each side. You didn’t know where you were, but you were more worried about Sirius.</p><p>You started walking towards the right side of the corridor, out of instinct. You weren’t sure where you were headed, but you just went by your intuitions. Before you could have arrived to the end of the corridor, a door opened beside you. You jumped at the sudden sound and looked up at the man covered in scars, standing beside you.</p><p>“Remus!” You exhaled hugging him.</p><p>“You should be resting.” He spoke softly, but you just shook your head.</p><p>“Where is Sirius?” You asked and he just looked behind him. You didn’t even wait for a reply, you passed him and walked into the room. You saw him lying on the bed, eyes closed, bandages over his shoulder. You sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand in yours, softly caressing the back of it.</p><p>“Hey.” He whispered with a rather hoarse voice as he opened his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t hey me.” You huffed. “Don’t dare to disappear on me like that again.” You scoffed trying to act though, although you were way too worried about him.</p><p>“I thought you’d want me to.” He replied with a sombre expression, but you shook your head.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you in the cave that I still loved you?” You smiled softly, before leaning closer to him and kissing him. He didn’t hesitate, he returned it as if it’s been forever since he was able to show you his feelings. He cupped your cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb, while kissing you back as passionately as he could. You didn’t even realise how much you have missed his closeness until that moment. It just seemed perfect.</p><p>“I thought you only said that because of the situation.” He said as you parted.</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I never got over you. I never forgot about you.” You spoke lightly.</p><p>“I never cheated on you. I would’ve never betrayed you like that. You are too important to me. I love you too much to hurt you intentionally.” He said still touching your face gently.</p><p>“I know, I believe you.” A smile grew across your face as you leaned on his chest and embraced each other lovingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Teacher’s Pet [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius being your teacher meant he was someone you could never have. You are struggling with your feelings and how ethically wrong what you feel is, even though he is only 5 years older.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea came to me through Melanie Martinez’s song of the same title. </p><p>Before you judge by the title, please read it to the end. I didn’t put warning for a reason! - I would also like to state that in no way I condone a student-teacher relationship, but <b>I am very proud of this fic for being able to avoid any unethical or inappropriate behaviour.</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Teacher’s Pet<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Teacher!Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/>
<b>Word count: </b>5.3k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>Looking at him was anything, but easy. You were trying to hide the blush creeping up on your cheeks with the cruelest thoughts you could manage to squeeze into your mind. Sitting at the desk, looking at his wondering eyes around the classroom was bearable up until his gaze met yours. You knew it meant nothing to him, but for you, even that few seconds of connection was ruthless. You were craving his attention, more than anyone’s you knew. He was perfect in your eyes.</p><p>Your tongue darted out of your mouth, wetting your lips, before you bit into the lower one, trying to discard the inappropriate thoughts with the pain, but it seemed useless. You felt the irony taste in your mouth as you ran your tongue across your lower lip, licking off the blood from the freshly obtained wound.</p><p>His presence was anything but calming. If anything it made your heartbeat speed up, pulsing hard against your ribcage. You heaved a deep sigh, feeling your lips dry out as his stormy, grey eyes connected to yours once again. You couldn’t comprehend, how he was unable to see the effects he had on you.</p><p>You gently bit the tip of your nail, as if it helped in distracting your overly imaginative mind. It didn’t. You wanted to get close to him even though you knew how wrong that was. Being his student meant there was no place for a romantic relationship, but your mind didn’t want to accept that, nor your heart wanted to listen.</p><p>You shook your head to be able to pay attention to his monologue about the subject on your N.E.W.T.s. You opened your book titled <em>Confronting the Faceless</em><em>, </em>which was used to prepare you for your Defence Against the Dark Arts exams. The subject has been the same for the last two lessons, <em>Inferius</em>. You found it rather creepy, but you knew you had to study as much as you could to become an auror.</p><p>For years you were sure, you knew what you wanted to be. It was never a question. You always thought being an auror was an honour and you wanted that. But recently, you weren’t sure what you wanted anymore. You sat above the book, reading through the lines, wanting to know more, but you didn’t feel the determination you had before.</p><p>“You seem troubled.” As you heard his voice up close, you jumped. You looked around to see an empty classroom, before returning to his seated form on the edge of your table as you lifted your head to look into those deep, grey irises. “I’m assuming you have been spacing out. It hurts to know that my classes are that boring, especially from one of my brightest students.” He chuckled with a fake gasp, putting his palm across his chest as if he was in pain.</p><p>“I’m… no it’s not. I was just…” You didn’t even know what to say. Your mind was a mess of thoughts with not one of them making any sense.</p><p>“You have not been talking to me recently.” He spoke and you could almost feel disappointment in his voice, but deep down you knew it was your mind’s stupid little game only. There was a time when you always turned to him, he was your favourite teacher after all. But when you realised your feelings, you knew you had to stop it. It would have been more painful to be around him for more than necessary.</p><p>“My head is just a mess.” You sighed deeply. You had feelings for your teacher, your determination for your years long dream felt lost and hope was in no way close to your heart anymore.</p><p>“Talk to me then.” He put a hand on your shoulder, reassuringly. You could feel the warmth under his touch, making your breathing so much more difficult. You heaved a sigh, not knowing what to do. You bit into your lower lip, debating if you wanted to talk to him again, if you wanted to confined in him as if you were only in a mere student-teacher relationship. Then you decided to speak.</p><p>“I don’t know what I want anymore.” You breathed and leaned back in your chair. “I have always wanted to be an auror, it was a dream of mine. But now… I lost the drive. I don’t even know why I wanted it anymore, why I studied so hard. It’s like nothing makes sense anymore.” You let your head drop backwards, looking up at the ceiling, feeling pathetic.</p><p>“You are young. You still have time to decide what you want.” A soft smile appeared on his face as you looked at him once again.</p><p>“You are talking like you are an old man.” You chuckled at him.</p><p>“I’m getting there.” He grinned mischievously.</p><p>“At the age of 23, you are hardly old.” You scoffed.</p><p>“How do you know my age?” He smirked with a raised brow.</p><p>“I have a broad knowledge.” You returned his expression.</p><p>“No surprise, looking at your accomplishments.” He nodded with a proud smile. “I’m glad I can be your teacher. But for Godric’s sake, I never even thought I would ever teach.” He trailed away. “Being mischievous was my thing back in the day.” He spoke with a happy grin across his face, looking out the window.</p><p>“I know, you were causing problems to Professor McGonagall in every corner.” You chuckled remembering back when he was still in Hogwarts as a student.</p><p>“Wait, how do you know that?” He furrowed his brows. You just laughed at his expression.</p><p>“Don’t forget I was already in second year when you were in your seventh year. I was listening to your parties non stop, every Friday night. When you left, I took over your position in the Quidditch team as a beater.” You explained with a huge grin, hoping to make him feel less like a teacher.</p><p>“Godric, I can’t believe I am teaching someone I went to school with.” He looked at you with an astonished gaze.</p><p>“I told you, you are not that old.” You grinned at him.</p><p>“I’m still your teacher though.” He pointed his index finger toward you with a playful smile.</p><p>“Sure…” You scoffed as you stood up to pack your books into your bags.</p><p>“Why do I have a feeling that you don’t take me seriously?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest with a fake pout.</p><p>“Maybe because I still remember you pranking each and every student you found on the corridors? Maybe because I will never forget you trying to make Professor McGonagall’s life miserable? Maybe because I can not remember a moment where you have ever been anything but naughty.” You laughed at him. “Hell, I can’t even call you Professor Black. It doesn’t have a ring to it.” You chuckled playfully. “But if that makes you feel any better, I am certainly a good actress. I can act as if you were a very serious teacher.” You raised an eyebrow questioningly.</p><p>“Oh, what the hell. It’s fun to talk to at least one of my students freely.” He grinned. “The teachers are giving me a hard time anyway.” He spoke in a lower voice, as if anyone could have heard him.</p><p>“I can’t imagine Rem… Professor Lupin, giving you a hard time.” You chuckled as you almost used your previous schoolmate, your current teacher’s first name.</p><p>“You had to just find the only exception, didn’t you?” He scoffed.</p><p>“What can I say? I’m brilliant.” You smirked as you threw your bag over your shoulder.</p><p>“You are.” He breathed. “So don’t worry about having mixed thoughts and not being able to decide things just yet, okay? Just relax, it will come to you.” He smiled tenderly and you returned his expression.</p><p>“Thank you.” You waved and left the class room.</p><p>It was so easy to talk to him once again, but you could feel the false hopes bubbling up under your skin. You didn’t want it. You knew he would have never felt anything for you and you had to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts.</p><p>You plopped down on your bed, taking deep breaths to calm your thoughts. They were of inappropriate nature and you knew how bad it was to think about such things, but Sirius was special. Even when he was a Gryffindor student, he had caught your eyes, but seeing him day after day made it so much harder. Back then you were young and foolish, you didn’t know what your feelings meant. But growing up didn’t just make you realise what it was, it made it hurt even more.</p><p>Instead of thinking and overwhelming your brain, you decided to head for a cold shower, hoping for your mind to clear up.</p><p>*</p><p>A couple of days later, you were walking outside, by the Black Lake, when you recognised him, sitting under a tree, his back leaning against its trunk. You halted, thinking if you could walk over, but then you shook it out of your head. You knew it could have looked bad and you didn’t want to risk his job. You swallowed the deep sigh that was about to escape your lungs and headed to the opposite direction.</p><p>“Y/N.” You heard his voice calling for you and you turned around. “Come!” He waved you towards him and patted the grass next to him. You quietly obliged and took a seat beside him. “Are you still troubled?” He asked. You could feel his gaze on your profile as you were watching the tiny waves of the lake.</p><p>“I try not to think about it.” You shrugged. “I will figure something out at some point.”</p><p>“Just take it easy and don’t stress over it.” You nodded in agreement and for the first time turned towards him.</p><p>“Is that a book in your hand?” You asked with raised brows and bulging eyes. You were beyond surprised. He gave you a bored look. “I didn’t know you could read.” You chuckled, which earned a huffing sound from him.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean? I am your teacher, of course I can read.” He chuckled with an astonished expression.</p><p>“Well, back in the day, when you were still young, I didn’t see many books in your hands.” You shrugged with an ever growing smirk.</p><p>“Back in the day? When I was young? Don’t you think you are being rather cheeky today?” He scoffed, but his smile didn’t falter.</p><p>“Well, what can I say? You told me that we could speak freely. Are you taking it back now?” You questioned with a raised brow. He bit into his lower lip, which immediately drew your attention, but you quickly diverted your eyes.</p><p>“I guess not.” He smirked. “What else do you remember?” He asked softly, nostalgically.</p><p>“Other than the girls hanging off your mouth, not much.” You shrugged with a playful smile, which made him throw his head back as a laughter bursted out of his lungs. As he quieted down, he removed an escaped tear from his cheek.</p><p>“Oh Godric, I feel embarrassed teaching you.” He tried to organise his breathing.</p><p>“You should have thought about it when you came back to teach.” You looked into his eyes for the first time and even though you could always force your gaze away, you were unable to do so. Your eyes involuntarily moved to his lips, before they returned onto those stormy grey irises. You could see the same movements from him and you were wishing that it wasn’t just your mind’s game again. You really wanted to feel closer to him. But it was just plain wrong.</p><p>You could see as he ran his tongue across his lower lip, which made you bite into your own, trying to force yourself out of the daze you were in. His simple actions had such huge impacts on you, you knew it was dangerous to be close to him.</p><p>“Khm…” He cleared his throat as he turned away, looking at the lake. You were glad he did so. You didn’t know how long you could have fought against yourself. “I think we should go in. It will rain soon.” He spoke and started standing up. You knew why he behaved in such a distracted manner. He knew just as much as you did, how inappropriate that moment was. He reached for your hand and you gladly accepted the help as he pulled you up. You rearranged your uniform, removed the winkles and started heading back to the castle, both of you in complete silence.</p><p>*</p><p>You were walking through the corridors at night, your prefect partner patrolling another part of the castle. You completely lost track of time as you were wondering around, not seeing anything suspicious.</p><p>You walked through corridors, turned corners, heaved a sigh out of boredom each time, as if that helped passing time. It was a rather dull night, out of the ordinary for most parts. Younger students were always onto something, trying to create a mess, a distraction or simply trying to explore the castle after bed time. But it was an unusually boring and eventless night.</p><p>You turned a corner again as you felt a hand on your upper arm, being pulled behind a painting. You pulled your wand out of your robe and held it against your abductor’s neck, before realising the two grey eyes looking back at you.</p><p>“Excellent reflexes.” He chuckled playfully. You heaved a sigh as you put your wand back into your pocket. “True to a future auror.” You smiled at his comment, feeling certainly proud.</p><p>“Why did you kidnap me?” You asked as you tried to ignore the fact that the hidden little room was rather small for two people. You could feel his chest against yours, his breath fanning your face as the other wall was just about as far as the length of your arm.</p><p>“You seemed bored patrolling, I thought it would be more fun.” He smirked.</p><p>“Have you been stalking me?” You asked with a cheeky grin, which caused his eyes to grow wider.</p><p>“No… No, it’s nothing like that.” He tried to deny it with a terrified expression across his face.</p><p>“Calm down, I’m joking.” You laughed at his rather interesting act. “You do know that it’s quite inappropriate for us to be hiding behind a painting, especially in such proximity.” You could see even in the dim light, that his face lost its colour as it turned pale at the realisation.</p><p>“Fuck, I didn’t think about that.” He whispered and you could see his nervous fidgeting.</p><p>“You are lucky I am good at keeping secrets.” You smiled and as you looked into his eyes, you could see that playful glint in them again.</p><p>“I guess I am.” He spoke in a lower tone, keeping the eye contact.</p><p>“Did you just decide to kidnap me or you have had something in mind?” You asked. “Otherwise I will have to go back.”</p><p>“Actually, you do realise that it’s past midnight, right?” He asked, which caused your lips to form an ‘O’ before you spoke up.</p><p>“I might have lost track of time being bored.” You explained as he chuckled at your clumsiness.</p><p>“Maybe you should go to bed.” He spoke with more seriousness.</p><p>“Do I look like a child to you?” You raised a brow and you could see him tense at your words, but you didn’t understand his behaviour. “I’m an 18 years old young woman, not a first year who has to go to bed by 10pm.” You shook your head.</p><p>“I know.” He whispered, a certain heaviness to his tone.</p><p>“Woah, that sounded disappointed.” You chuckled at him and you could see his lips curl into a small smile too. “There it is, that almost looks like a smile.” You smirked.</p><p>“Why do I feel like a reckless teenager whenever you are around?” He chuckled softly.</p><p>“For Godric’s sake, you are talking like an old man again. You are five years older than me.” You huffed, annoyed.</p><p>“Still, I’m almost five years wiser.” He winked, which you just waved off.</p><p>“As if. The only difference between you and me, is that you will get wrinkled first.” You scoffed with a smile, making him huff in surprise.</p><p>“When I said you could talk freely to me, I didn’t mean you could offend me.” He chuckled at his own words.</p><p>“I think you have some problems with the definition of free speech. I can basically say whatever I want.” You shrugged with a smug expression across your face.</p><p>“You know what? Then you should say that you are going to bed right now.” He chuckled and gently pushed you out of the portrait hole.</p><p>“I don’t have to go to sleep yet.” You scoffed, crossing your arms in front of your chest.</p><p>“You have a quidditch match tomorrow.” He tried to reason with you.</p><p>“You are lucky to be right, otherwise I would stay here arguing.” You scoffed and started heading towards the common room, without even saying another word. You could still hear his laughter and quiet <em>'Good luck tomorrow’</em> behind you, which made you let that little smile crawl across your face as you waved at him with the back of your hand. You knew he was still watching, you felt his gaze on your back.</p><p>*</p><p>You were standing in the changing room of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, listening to your captain, Rogers explaining the tactics once again. His cheerful, <em>let’s give it all </em>behaviour fired up the team, desperately wanting to beat Ravenclaw.</p><p>You flew out to the pitch, taking your positions as Cormack announced the team members. You looked towards the teacher’s seats, connecting your gaze with Sirius’ for a mere second, before you quickly turned away, not wanting to get suspicious looks. Madam Hooch blowed her whistle and the game started.</p><p>You dropped your bat in the air as it flipped around, before you caught it again and sent the arriving bludger towards one of Ravenclaw’s chasers’ broom to distract him as he was rather close to your hoops. He redirected himself, before attempting to score again. You hit the same bludger as it returned to you, this time concentrating it in front of him. He almost got hit, before he quickly changed direction again.</p><p>You flew forward as another chaser was about to attempt to score. You directed another bludger towards the girl, before she could have scored, forcing her to halt her movements. You were proud of your distracting shots, but you didn’t have time to enjoy your accomplishments. You heard your captain shouting your name and as you turned, you could see a bludger closing in on you.</p><p>You didn’t have time to fly away, you could barely dodge it. It hit you straight on your temple as it passed you. You felt yourself fall, but you were just about present enough to catch your broomstick with a hand, as you were hanging off of your broom. You could hear the audience scream, but you couldn’t concentrate on that. You had to close your eyes as your head was pounding heavily against your skull. You felt your hand slipping and you didn’t feel like you had enough energy to hold yourself.</p><p>You took a deep sigh and attempted to grab your broomstick with your other hand. It didn’t go successfully for the first time, but by the second time, you forced yourself up enough to get a good grip on it. You were gasping for air as you were trying to pull yourself up, not knowing if you were able to even stay on your broom. You collected all the energy left in you, before you forced yourself back on your broom and leaned across its front, trying to get rid off the pulsing feeling in your head.</p><p>You could feel a hand on your back and as you slowly turned around, you saw a blurry Rogers with a questioning look.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, but you weren’t sure what to say. You could barely keep yourself on your broom. “Can you do it?” He asked and you took a deep sigh, sitting back straight on your broom, trying to shake off your double vision. You nodded as an answer, but he was still looking at you, waiting for a confirmation.</p><p>“I’m fine.” You whispered, having no energy to even talk. He nodded at you and went back into position. You flew down to pick up your bat from the ground, before returning to your place.</p><p>You could barely stay awake, it was one of the hardest matches you have ever had, but when Rogers got hold of the snitch and Madam Hooch blowed her whistle, you felt relief. You won both the match and the Quidditch cup. You smiled happily as the others cheered and landed first on the ground. Lightheadedness was the least of your problems as you found it hard to even walk. You didn’t even have energy to change your cloths, you headed straight towards the common room, wanting to just lay down.</p><p>You felt dizzy as the headache pounded harder against your skull. You wanted to walk straight, but your feet betrayed you. You shook your head numerous times, you kept blinking frantically, trying to force your double vision away, but it was stubborn against you. You kept your hand on the wall as you walked through the corridor, trying to keep yourself steady. It was only an option until your legs gave in. You felt your knees bend under you, your vision becoming even more blurry, before you slid down by the wall, closing your eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep.</p><p>“Y/N!” You heard a deep voice, but you couldn’t recognise it anymore. You were slowly giving in against your tiredness.</p><p>*</p><p>As you were regaining your consciousness, you could feel someone’s presence and a warm hand against your arm. You turned to the side for a more comfortable position and heaved a deep sigh. You tried to open your eyes, but you weren’t successful at your first attempt. You could still feel your pulsing headache, but this time it was less painful, less distracting.</p><p>“Y/N.” You could have sworn that you heard Sirius’ voice, but you ignored your thoughts. It was too surreal even for your overly imaginative mind. You attempted to open your eyes again, this time with more luck. You could just about see his grey eyes as a light smile forced its way onto your face.</p><p>“Hey…” You greeted him with a deep hoarse voice you didn’t know you had. You could see as he took a deep breath and exhaled before smiling himself as he crouched next to you.</p><p>“You scared me.” He spoke in a soft tone, before hinting a light kiss on your forehead. You were craving for his attentive behaviour and that kindness he gave you melted you inside. He lingered against your skin longer, but you didn’t mind. You enjoyed his closeness more than you were supposed to.</p><p>“I’m okay.” You whispered in a powerless state.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He pulled away, making you miss his touch. “You took a heavy hit. I’m not even sure how you managed to get yourself back on that broom.” He caressed your cheeks gently and you involuntarily closed your eyes and let yourself enjoy his touch.</p><p>“I don’t even know.” You spoke lowly, not being able to manage more than what was necessary.</p><p>“Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?” He asked and you opened your eyes to look around.</p><p>“Where am I?” You asked as you saw the unfamiliar room. You forced yourself into a seated position, with a deep growl as you felt lightheaded again.</p><p>“Be careful.” He said as he placed a hand on your back. “It’s my room. I just panicked and brought you here.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Woah, you don’t waste time with dates, huh? Straight to the bedroom.” You chuckled as he rolled his eyes at you.</p><p>“You wish.” He smirked and you raised an eyebrow. You didn’t even realise how impossibly close he was to you. You felt your heartbeat speed up, a lump appearing in your throat as you swallowed hard. You licked across your lips as you felt them getting dry at the uneven breathing your lungs produced. He followed every little movement of yours with his curious gaze, lifting his hand once again and caressing your cheeks. You put your hand on top of his, leaning into his palm, finally feeling his touch again. You wanted to stay in that moment, but he didn’t let it continue. “Khm…” He cleared his throat. “You seem to be rather healthy to me.” He pulled his hand away quickly and turned to look at your temple, where the bludger hit you.</p><p>“I told you I was fine. It’s just a headache and a little bump.” You shrugged, trying to calm your heart down with deep breaths.</p><p>“I’m glad you are fine. That hit was nasty.” He looked back at you again.</p><p>“What can I say? I’m a hard-headed person.” You smiled.</p><p>“That we know.” He returned the expression. You were certain that he felt something for you. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that you always crossed path. You wanted to believe that you were right. You wanted to know what that was between you. However before you could have spoken up, the door opened abruptly.</p><p>“Hey Padfoot, I…” Remus Lupin was standing in the doorway with a confused expression across his face. “What is going on here?”</p><p>“I…” Sirius started, but he was unable to finish his sentence. He kept mumbling under his breath, incoherent words leaving his mouth.</p><p>“I passed out and Professor Black helped me.” You spoke up, removing the blanket from your body and putting your feet on the floor in front of the couch you were lying on. “I’m feeling better, so I will be going now.” You continued as you put on your shoes. “Thank you Professor.” You waved and left the room as the door closed behind you harshly. You stayed on the side, back against the wall, wanting to hear what was going to happen.</p><p>“Are you insane?” Remus shouted at his friend.</p><p>“Nothing happened, Moony.” Sirius replied, anger clearly showing in his voice.</p><p>“Well, better not. She is your student, you dumb man.” He retorted.</p><p>“I know!” He shouted back. “I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t do anything to her.”</p><p>You heaved a sigh and decided to walk away. You didn’t want to know, you didn’t want to hear it. You just wanted that suffocating lump to disappear from your throat, you wanted the pricks to stop hurting your eyes, you wanted the heavy weight off your chest. You rushed to the Gryffindor common room and headed straight to your dorm, ignoring the celebrating quidditch team. You were tired and you were in both emotional and physical pain. You just needed to rest.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, with a certificate full of Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations, leaving the school that was your home for seven years. You were emotional for numerous reasons. You had to learn to grow up. You were ready to become an auror, you were ready to be a proud, talented magician with skills that people admired. You were ready to take on the world. But it was hard. </p><p>Hogwarts was there for seven years, providing you with a home. You found friends, you learned new things, you broke rules, you got detentions, you became a prefect, you played in the quidditch team and you experienced love. The montage of your seven years was long and eventful. A time you would never be able to forget. But most of all <em>Him</em>.</p><p>Sirius barely talked to you after you left his room. He kept a distance, he only spoke to you when it was necessary and he avoided you when you tried to get close to him. You were heart broken, but you knew it was something that you were supposed to experience eventually. You just never thought it would hurt this bad.</p><p>Your friends’ happy laughter filled in the train compartment. You were looking out the window, smiling at their happy noises, watching as the King’s Cross Station’s platform appeared in your view, indicating the end of a chapter.</p><p>As you got off, you hugged each other, not wanting to let go.</p><p>“We will write to each other, right?” You asked and everyone was happily nodding along in agreement. Friendships got you through hardships and you intended to keep them close to you as long as you could.</p><p>You walked out of the station as your friends disappeared, but before you could have stepped forward, you felt lips against your own as the person’s body pushed you to a wall. Your eyes widened as you recognised Sirius’ face. Without hesitation you closed your eyes and kissed back, giving yourself to the idillic moment. You hungrily returned his kiss, digging your fingers into his long locks, pulling him even closer, losing all the air in your lungs.</p><p>He pulled away, leaving you breathless, his forehead against yours.</p><p>“I have been waiting for that forever.” He breathed heavily against your lips. “Would have been awkward if you didn’t kiss back.” He smirked.</p><p>“I was debating.” You lied with a cheeky grin across your face.</p><p>“But you did after all.” He looked into your eyes and for the first time you didn’t feel the need to turn away.</p><p>“Why did you ignore me recently?” You asked, curiosity getting the worst of you.</p><p>“I had no choice. Remus knew that I had feelings for you and believe me, he gave me a lecture about it. A very long one.” You chuckled at his articulation. “I knew how wrong it was to fall in love with a student of mine, but I couldn’t do anything about it. The only way out was for me to ignore you until you graduated. And I’m not your teacher anymore after all.” He smirked happily.</p><p>“Wait… what was that part you just said about love?” You asked giggling, before he pulled you in for another kiss, smiling into it.</p><p>“I said I fell in love with you.” He whispered against your lips.</p><p>“How do you know that I have feelings for you? I might have just wanted to enjoy a little forbidden fling.” You raised your brows questioningly.</p><p>“As I said, I have 5 years of experience on top of yours.” He chuckled, knowing well how you felt about him.</p><p>“You will never let me forget that, right?” You asked playing with his hair in between your fingers.</p><p>“Not a chance.” He smiled against your lips, before hiding his head in the crook of your neck, heaving a deep sigh. “I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you.” You kissed his temple lovingly. It was definitely worth the wait and you would do it all over again, even if it was wrong in so many ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Love in the Order pt. 1|2 [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally finishing your mission you return to the Order’s headquarter as per Dumbledore’s request, where you run into Sirius Black, the man you have been craving to see. Feeling the happiness of being reunited doesn’t last long, you have to part ways with Sirius to attend to another dangerous mission, but things don’t turn out the way you have planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story contained almost 7000 words, therefore I decided to cut it in half, not to overwhelm anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Love in the Order pt. 1|2<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader <b>and</b> Remus Lupin x Nymphadora Tonks<br/>
<b>Word count: </b>3.3k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You were standing in front of an old looking, dark building with no door knob to open the entrance of the house. You stood next to Remus with a confused expression across your face. You knew the address. You have been there before. It was 12 Grimmauld Place, a house which caused you nothing but pain. It reminded you of the only person you wanted to see for all those years. A person who has been convicted of a crime, he never committed. A person who escaped Azkaban, but you were still unable to see him, even though you have returned from your undercover mission a month ago.</p><p>“Why are we here, Remus?” You turned towards your old friend and colleague. “You know how much I hate being near this place.” You sighed looking back at the worn out house.</p><p>“I know, but Dumbledore asked us to come here.” He replied casually, which surprised you. You knew Remus for as long as you could remember. You were friends back in Hogwarts when you were stupid little teenagers. You always knew when he acted unusually and he definitely knew something you didn’t. You didn’t dispute it though. You trusted him with your life. “Let’s go.” He gently placed his hand on your back, before pushing you towards the stairs. As if he had already been here, he flicked his wand and the door opened. A dark hallway appeared in front of you, covered in cobwebs. You expected dead silence in the house, but to your surprise you saw Molly Weasley running from one room to another, followed by Alastor Moody rolling his fake eye in annoyance. You stood in the doorway, being unable to comprehend the situation. You started seeing more and more of your Auror colleagues and members of the Order. You were utterly confused.</p><p>“Remus, what is going on?” You asked feeling as if they left you out of a secret that otherwise you were supposed to know about.</p><p>“Just get in.” He smiled gently, while pushing you into the hallway and closing the door behind you. You had to frown at his behaviour. He was unusually in a good mood and you had no idea what was going on. Soon enough you even forgot your own thoughts as a pink haired woman started flying towards you screaming your name. Before you could even react, she had her arms around your neck in a loving hug.</p><p>“Good to see you too, Tonks.” You smiled at your close friend. You were always friendly with each other, but after she confessed her feelings to Remus and he rejected her, you kept working on getting them together. Which actually made you realise how stubborn of a friend you had in Remus.</p><p>Tonks let go of you and waved at Remus with a less enthusiastic, more loving way. You always wished they had more courage - or Remus to have more courage - to accept the love they felt for each other. It was physically painful to watch him push her away, while both were head over heels for one another.</p><p>You were about to walk into the kitchen as you remembered the way, when you saw a figure pass by the door. You thought you had gone mad or that it was some kind of a prank. You even thought you were actually sleeping and your mind was playing some weird games with you.</p><p>But then you saw him again going back to the same direction he came from. You got hold of the sleeve of Remus’ robe and tugged on it forcefully.</p><p>“Remus…” You whispered, your eyes still fixated on the same spot you saw him just seconds ago.</p><p>“Hmm?” He asked, but you could swear he knew what you were talking about.</p><p>“There…” You pointed at the doorway, at the end of the hall, in front of you, where seconds ago you saw the man passing by. “It was…” You were unable to create a coherent sentence, but you didn’t care. You were stuck in your spot, your legs were frozen in place, your mouth couldn’t move, your vocal-cords gave in and even your brain stopped functioning.  But you didn’t care. You could swear, it was him.</p><p>“What was?” He asked and your eyes opened as wide as they could, while your jaw dropped in surprise. It was him! He was now standing in the doorway looking straight at you. He looked you up and down with a huge grin appearing on his face. A grin you have not seen for the past years, but it was still that cheeky, handsome expression you loved him for. As if your brain started functioning again, you ran towards him and jumped into his neck almost suffocating him. You were crying - no, sobbing at the feel of his warm body in your embrace, but your huge smirk, under the river of tears on your face, gave you quite a comical look.</p><p>“I missed you, you idiot!” You told him in more of a scolding manner. As your tears slowly started running, you let go of his body, placed your palms on each side of his cheeks and looked up into his shining grey eyes. He wasn’t as well built as before, his face got skinnier too, you could see that Azkaban was hard on him, but for you he was still perfect just the way he was back then, before all of those horrible things happened. As if a thunder hit you, your tears started running again and you hugged him once more, not even wanting to let him go. He just chuckled happily at your behaviour, but you knew he didn’t mind. His hold got more firm around your waist as he hid his face in the crook of your neck.</p><p>“We do have a meeting to attend to, guys.” Remus interrupted, but you shook your head.</p><p>“Don’t care. I am staying like this.” Your statement caused Sirius to chuckle wholeheartedly.</p><p>“We do have to move eventually.” He replied as he pulled away, but he still kept his hands on your waist and so did your arms lock behind his necks.</p><p>“Then I will be a koala and will be hanging on to you so you can’t disappear.” You replied shrugging your shoulders, not even taking your eyes off him. You were scared to lose him again. You didn’t even want him out of your sight for a second.</p><p>“I think that might just be a bit too intimate on occasions.” He replied with raised eyebrows, but a happy look on his face.</p><p>“I don’t care. I am even going to the toilet with you.” You smirked causing him to broke into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Let’s not.” He sighed in content as his laughter died.</p><p>You saw Remus and Tonks disappearing up on the stairs. You locked your arm with Sirius and followed them diligently. You didn’t take your eyes off Sirius though. As if he could have disappeared in any second, you starred at the side of his handsome features.</p><p>“I will not disappear, but you will burn a hole in my face with that gaze.” He chuckled.</p><p>“I just can’t believe that you are really here. Losing everyone at once was… I don’t think words can describe it.” You sighed saddened. “ You were and are my best friend, Sirius. I never doubted you.” You shook your head even at the thought of him being anything but innocent.</p><p>“I know. I hoped you would believe me. Remus told me all about what happened. We have had lots of time to talk about it the past year.” He explained.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t be here. I am sorry, I couldn’t see you earlier.” You apologised looking down, but he placed his palm on your face and lifted your head to look at him. You tilted your head into his hand to feel more of his warm touch.</p><p>“You were on a mission. It’s not your fault. You are here now and that’s all that matters. I missed you, Buttercup.” He smiled at you in such an endearing way, you wanted to melt right then and there.</p><p>“Meeting?” Remus looked out of the opening of the drawing room with a chuckle. He knew it would be hard to get you away from Sirius, but he diligently kept trying. You sighed and started pulling Sirius after yourself by your linked arms. You stepped into the room to see many of the Order members standing around and sitting in the arm chairs and sofas. You sat down next to Remus and pulled Sirius with you. You didn’t let go of his arm and you only diverted your eyes towards Dumbledore - who was talking about a mission -, when Sirius couldn’t keep his smile back at your firm gaze and physically turned your face towards the Hogwarts Headmaster.</p><p>Finally you decided to listen and you were glad you did. They were talking about the last mission you did undercover where Tonks joined you a couple of months in. You frowned at the Headmaster when he brought up the idea of accessing one of the mansions where they kept 2 of the Order members. While you were undercover, Podmore and Diggle has been caught and took by Voldemort’s Death Eaters. You wanted to help them as much as you could, but you knew how well prepared the Dark Lord was. The place was basically a trap to anyone who didn’t belong.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous,.” You interrupted. “That place is covered in all the most advanced curses, hexes, charms. It’s basically an open trap. It would be like walking into death itself.” You frowned at the thought.</p><p>“I know how safe the place is being kept, that is why you and Tonks will be going back. You two know the place better than any of us. Shacklebolt and Moody will be going along too.” He replied firmly. You sighed shaking your head.</p><p>“I understand you, I want to help them too, but this is basically committing suicide. Even with the help of Shacklebolt and Moody, the Death Eaters are literally protecting every square meter of the place.” You tried to convince him.</p><p>“That is why I am sending all four of you. You are well trained, strong witches and wizards who are experienced in that territory already.” His calm, collected thoughts were making you more angry, but you didn’t show. Or at least you thought. You bit down on your lower lip before you could have said something else and nodded in agreement.</p><p>As the meeting finished and Sirius stood up, you followed his movements not letting go of his arm. He chuckled at the sight and pulled his arm out of your hold to place it around your waist this time.</p><p>“I can’t express how much I missed you.” You told him once again. You felt like you were floating in a happy bubble and there was nothing that could have destroyed it.</p><p>“Why don’t you move in here?” He asked with a smile, but he quickly started stammering. “I mean obviously you have a place to stay… I just mean that Remus moved in too and… I just miss hanging out with you.” You laughed at the mess he created.</p><p>“I would love that.” You replied as his blushing started getting deeper. You didn’t want to torture him anymore.</p><p>“I’m glad.” He smiled kissing the top of your head.</p><p>*</p><p>It’s been a couple of days since you moved in with Sirius and Remus and you were unable to comprehend the amount of happiness your two best friends caused you. Even though Remus did come up with his usual pessimistic comments, you and Sirius kept nagging him about it until he finally just laughed it off and hushed your goofy behaviour. This time you were sitting in the dining room eating something Kreacher made. You didn’t necessarily hate the house-elf, you knew that his mean behaviour was only because of his loyalty to the Black family and the cruelty he had received throughout his life. However you just couldn’t like him even if you tried. Which you didn’t.</p><p>As you finished eating, you looked at Sirius, who was eating his soup in such a messy way, you wanted to slap him on the back of his head to teach him some manners. Instead however you just smiled. Even his mannerless sight made your stomach jump happily.</p><p>You turned towards Remus, who was staring down at his empty bowl, looking at it with pain-filled eyes. He was deep in his thoughts and you knew exactly why.</p><p>“When are you going to stop this?” You wanted to confront him.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He asked as he looked up and realised you were talking to him.</p><p>“You are hurting you both.” You replied firmly.</p><p>“I asked you not to talk about it.” He sighed painfully and for a second you debated to grant his wish, but you changed your mind.</p><p>“Yes, and that was before you started looking like this and before she started looking like she is now. You don’t even look into each other’s eyes, you both lost weight, you are both unhappy. What’s the meaning of that?” You wanted to force him to understand your point of view, instead of repeating his non-stop self-pity.</p><p>“For Godric’s sake, she is thirteen years younger then me. She is full of life and happiness. She deserves someone who can provide her with an exciting life and material goods. She doesn’t deserve to be with a man who turns into a wolf every full moon. A man who could hurt her any time. A man who has no money to even buy a jewellery for her. A man who is almost as old as his father.” He ranted and you could actually see a flash of sadness behind all the anger.</p><p>“Yes, she deserves all that, and she deserves to be loved. She loves you despite all your stupid excuses and you love her, so what on earth are you waiting for?” You shook your head in disbelief.</p><p>“You are the one to speak?” He asked scoffing, causing you to gape in surprise.</p><p>“Excuse me?” You questioned his last sentence and you could actually see Sirius’ head snap towards you.</p><p>“Nothing.” He sighed and left the dining hall.</p><p>“I am getting nowhere with this man.” You hid your face in your palm.</p><p>“What did he mean by you are the one to speak?” He asked and you were glad that your face was hidden. You gulped and  took a deep breath.</p><p>“I don’t know.” You replied as you looked up at him. He just nodded in response, letting go of the subject for now.</p><p>*</p><p>A couple of days later, Tonks came over to Grimmauld Place. You opened the door for her and before she could even ask anything, you already replied.</p><p>“He is in his room.” You smiled, which she returned without hesitation.</p><p>You saw her disappear and you started walking towards the kitchen where Sirius was sitting reading a newspaper. You stood in the doorway looking at him with a smile. You walked behind his sitting form and hugged him from the back. He chuckled at your response before turning his head and looking at you.</p><p>“What a nice way to be greeted.” You gave a kiss on his cheek and you could actually see him blush for a few seconds.</p><p>“You deserve it.” You giggled and started going out of the room towards the stairs.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked in confusion, but you just smirked and simply whispered.</p><p>“Eavesdropping!”</p><p>You quickly walked up the stairs and ran towards Remus’ room as quietly as you could manage. Luckily the door was slightly open. You were standing at the opening looking at Remus’ back and Tonks’ saddened face.</p><p>“Remus, how long are you going to keep denying love from yourself? I don’t care about the age gap, I don’t care about your furry little problem and I definitely couldn’t care less about money. I love you for you. The whole you. I want you the way you are.” She explained, tears dripping down her face.</p><p>“I am very sorry, Nymphadora. We can’t… I just can’t….” He shook his head with a deep sigh.</p><p>“Why? I told you I accept everything. I want the whole you.” She tried to convince him.</p><p>“But I can not let that happen. I can’t let anyone get close to me.” He shook his head and you could feel that firm belief he has been clutching onto.</p><p>You felt an arm around your waist and another on your mouth, before you got pulled into another room.</p><p>“That’s not nice.” Sirius said as he let you go and you turned around.</p><p>“Like you never eavesdropped before.” You shrugged sulking.</p><p>“I meant it’s not nice that you eavesdrop without me.” He chuckled and you couldn’t keep your giggling down this time.</p><p>“Next time I will send an official invitation to Mr. Black.” You replied with a fake politeness.</p><p>“Oh how kind of you.” He pulled you into a hug and you melted in his arms, like you just fit there perfectly.</p><p>*</p><p>You and Sirius were sitting downstairs in the kitchen, when you heard the door opening.</p><p>“Sirius.” You heard Harry’s voice. He immediately jumped up to greet his godson. You didn’t have to know Sirius to see how much he loved Harry. He could be cocky, he could be arrogant, he could be your enemy. But you could always see that his love for Harry was endless.</p><p>You stood up to get ready for your mission. You were still waiting for Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody to arrive. As you arrived upstairs, you saw Sirius engulfing Harry in a hug. You leaned on the doorframe with a gentle smile across your face. The sight of them just warmed up even the coldest part of your heart. As Harry looked up from the hug and saw you, he ran up to you and gave you a hug too.</p><p>“Evening.” You chuckled at his affectionate behaviour. You have gotten closer to him in the last couple of weeks and you felt like you have known him for ages.</p><p>“Are you going already?” Sirius interrupted your precious moment, but you couldn’t ever be angry at him.</p><p>“Yes, the others could be arriving any minute now.” You replied.</p><p>“Take care of yourself and don’t do anything stupid.” He scolded you before you could even attempt to think about it.</p><p>“Me? I would never.” You chuckled which earned a sceptical look from Sirius.</p><p>“Yes, like I have not known you for years.” He smiled at you knowingly.</p><p>“I will behave.” You smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek and then one on Harry’s cheek. “You two take care of each other.” You told them and waited until they promised you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Love in the Order pt. 2|2 [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally finishing your mission you return to the Order’s headquarter as per Dumbledore’s request, where you run into Sirius Black, the man you have been craving to see. Feeling the happiness of being reunited doesn’t last long, you have to part ways with Sirius to attend to another dangerous mission, but things don’t turn out the way you have planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story contained almost 7000 words, therefore I decided to cut it in half, not to overwhelm anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Love in the Order pt. 2|2<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader <b>and</b> Remus Lupin x Nymphadora Tonks<br/>
<b>Word count: </b>3.3<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You walked out of the house where Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt were waiting. You looked at Tonks who’s hair was a light brown colour with grey strands running through it. You knew the cause of it, you wanted to comfort her, but it was not the right time. You got hold of Moody while Tonks grabbed Shacklebolt’s arm and you all disapparated to the location of your mission, which happened to be in Ireland.</p><p>As you arrived to a dried out cornfield in the middle of the dark, you could see the mansion you suspected the Order members to be kept in. A great deal of Death Eaters protected the whole area, which scared you compared to the four people your team consisted of. But it didn’t stop you. After you ducked down into the row of corns, you discussed your tactics and each of you started off towards your agreed positions.</p><p>You walked to the north side of the building, while Shacklebolt followed you behind and you saw Tonks movements just about a few meters away followed by Moody. You took out your wand and pointed it at the guard who was standing in front of the door of the the entrance. Tonks did the same at the other guard. You looked at each other and with a nod, both of you firmly whispered “Glacius Tria!” while both men stood in place, before falling on the ground in a frozen state.</p><p>You stepped forward and whispered “Incarcerous!” letting a rope slide itself around the body of the Death Eaters. Once again you pointed your wand towards the men and chanting “Carpe Rectractum!” the bodies slid towards you, stopping just about a feet from you.</p><p>You started walking towards the entrance spotting another two Death Eaters and another two on Tonks side. You signalled with your fingers to Tonks to look at the men on her side. You lifted your wand along with Shacklebolt as both of you muttered a Stupify, causing the men to collapse. Once again you pulled them towards you with a well casted “Carpe Rectractum!” You looked at Moody and Tonks to see they have indeed successfully disarmed the Death Eaters.</p><p>As your path was clearer, you walked up to the door, but as Moody tried to enter Tonks held him back. She knew just as you did that it was too easy. You took a tissue from your pocket and as soon as you threw it at the door, it quickly flamed up and disappeared on the floor in the form of ashes.</p><p>You stood back for a second, before pointing your wand at the door and forming a “V” shape with it. You quickly saw the veil which was casted as a defensive safe-net, vanish. Tonks muttered a silent “Alohomra!” and followed you into the building. You went to the side of the wall to cover your back. You saw three Death Eaters at the front of the hall which you weren’t sure if you should have gotten involved with. You were barely a couple of meters away from the entrance of the dungeons and getting into a fight would have revealed your presence.</p><p>You quietly slid next to the wall with the others close in your foot steps. You turned right where a dark corridor was leading towards the dungeon. You already knew the layout of the building from your undercover informants.</p><p>You arrived to the end of the corridor where you saw multiple metal bars serving as doors. Each of you started looking around, before both Moody and Shacklebolt pointed at a cell each.</p><p>“Podmore! Diggle!” Tonks smiled as she greeted them.</p><p>“Not looking too fancy today.” You chuckled lightening the mood. “Let’s get us out of hear. You need a shower.” You smiled and after weeks of torture, you could finally see hope in their eyes.</p><p>They quickly nodded while Tonks casted an “Alohomra!” which didn’t seem to work. You turned towards the bars and looked at the men standing behind.</p><p>“Maybe you should step back.” You instructed them and they did as they were asked. “Confringo!” You said firmly and the metal bars exploded giving space for the two men to escape. Shacklebolt helped Podmore who had a quite serious leg injury which was continuously bleeding, making it harder for him to even step on it, while Moody helped Diggle who seemed to be physically fine, but he was unable to stand stable.</p><p>You and Tonks walked up the stairs first, looking around for any Death Eaters. After confirming a clear pathway, you waved at the men behind you to come upstairs. They did as they were told and started walking to the door you have used previously to enter. As they were about to reach it, you saw one of the Death Eater’s appear on the other end of the hallway.</p><p>“Expelliarmus!” You shouted, pointing your wand at the men who fell as your charm hit him. At that point however two other men appeared from behind his lifeless body. “O-oh!” You said as you realised the trouble you were in. Tonks joined you to keep them away until the four men escaped, but as you looked behind quickly, for confirmation, they stood still. Moody was about to sit Diggle down next to the door and join the battle, but you stopped him. “Go!” You turned back to the Death Eaters before you lost focus and caused a bigger problem.</p><p>“But… we can’t just leave you like this.” You heard Diggle’s raspy voice.</p><p>“If you stay, they will catch us all. You and Podmore are injured. You are easy targets.” You explained. “Protego!” You shouted - as the Death Eater’s curse came towards you -, creating an invisible shield. “If Shacklebolt and Moody helped us now, they would catch you again. We can keep them up. Just go!” You looked at Tonks for confirmation, who nodded in agreement.</p><p>“This is suicide!” Shacklebolt interrupted.</p><p>“It’s going to be suicide for all of us if you don’t get your ass out of here!” You screamed as you launched an other attack at the men who fell on the floor unconsciously. “You bloody idiots, go!” You screamed at them as you saw another two Death Eaters arrive.</p><p>You could hear the shuffling behind you and as you looked back you saw them move towards the door.</p><p>“We will come back for you.” Moody said and you smiled gently at him. You could just see from your peripheral vision as they disapparated and you could once again concentrate on the battle. Colourful lights were flashing around your wands, Death Eaters were falling which you felt very proud about, up until Tonks landed on the ground. You ran up to her activating a shielding charm to be able to check on her.</p><p>“Tonks, are you okay?” You asked but she didn’t answer. She got hit bad, her side was bleeding, she could only manage incoherent mumbles. You knew you had to get you out of there as fast as you could. “Stay awake, you got it? I will find a way, just stay present.” You whispered soothingly to her. You kept your shield up and started pulling Tonks out of the building. As you got out to the front, you let go of Tonks’ body and started attacking the Death Eaters. You knew you had to force them back to be able to apparate successfully.</p><p>After a few minutes when you finally got rid off two of them and forced them back enough, you got hold of Tonks and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Or at least that was your plan. Just at the moment as you were about to disappear, you felt a sharp pain in your shoulder and hands on your arms. You quickly changed you direction not to reveal the Order’s Headquarter.</p><p>You dropped Tonks’ body on the ground and you fell to the grass along with your free-rider. You quickly turned around, not caring about the excruciating pain in your shoulder and started attacking the Death Eater with all the charms, hexes, curses you could remember. Anything that came to mind, you said it. He stumbled back for a second and that’s when you knew, you were winning. The man was about to attack but you pointed your wand straight at him and shouted “Finite Incantatem!” reversing his own spell, throwing his whole body at the trunk of a tree. Luckily noone was in the park. Relieved, you sighed, you didn’t reveal any of the Magical world to muggles.</p><p>You didn’t even realise the state you were in, until you slowly calmed down and fell on your knees. You looked at the source of your pain and started laughing at the absurd object standing proudly in your shoulder.</p><p>“Nice piece of jewellery.” You chuckled painfully looking down on the knife piercing through your flash. You quickly pulled it out, wincing and crawled to Tonks and shook her. You felt incredibly weak, but you tried to keep yourself together. You knew you had to apparate back to the Order before you bled out or they started looking for you back at the mansion.</p><p>“Come on, Tonks. Stay with me!” You whispered as she finally groaned painfully. You’ve never been happier to hear someone’s voice. You started taking deep breaths and concentrating fully on your destination.</p><p>Seconds later you were sitting on the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place. You got yourself up unsteadily, pulling Tonks with you. You had no more energy to use magic. You knocked on the door, but it felt like hours before it opened. Sirius stood at the door with a gobsmacked expression and hurt plastered on his face. Remus pushed him on the side and pulled Tonks out of your hands. You were glad that the extra weight from your already weak body disappeared. You wanted to know if she was okay, you wanted to follow her, but you didn’t even have the energy to move your feet. Sirius quickly pulled your uninjured arm over his shoulder and helped you enter the building.</p><p>“I’m back.” You hissed while trying to chuckle at your weak state.</p><p>“Not how I expected you to come back.” Sirius shook his head with an overly worried expression. “Let’s go to your room and we will fix you up quick.” He whispered as he helped you up the stairs. It took you longer than ever and it got you frustrated.</p><p>“I can’t even walk the stairs. Pathetic.” You snorted.</p><p>“You are injured for Godric’s sake. Don’t beat yourself about it.” He hushed you as you entered your room which was one of the guest rooms. He sat you down on the bed and you immediately pulled yourself up to your pillow, getting ready to sleep. “No, no!” He stopped you as you closed your eyes. “Not just yet. Stay awake for me, okay?” He was almost begging you.</p><p>“You have beautiful eyes, have I ever told you that?” You looked into his now worried, grey eyes. They were usually shining bright in a light grey colour, but this time they were dark. He sourly chuckled at your compliment.</p><p>“Tell me that again when we fixed you up.” He replied. You were completely out of it, you could only smile at him. You were exhausted, you just wanted to sleep. Soon enough your eyes started closing. “Hey, hey, Sweetheart stay with me!” Sirius begged you, but you couldn’t open your eyes anymore. You were exhausted. You gave in to the darkness.</p><p>*</p><p>When you awoke and looked around you saw a pile of black hair laying across your hand. You moved your fingers which caused the messy haired man to straighten himself out and look at you. He was pale and dark circles hugged his eyes.</p><p>“Morning sleepyhead.” You chuckled with your now raspy voice.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He scooted closer. His face was just about a few inches away from yours. You raised your hand and placed your palm on his cheek.</p><p>“Much better. Like I slept for a year.” You giggled at the thought, but he didn’t laugh along with you.</p><p>“A week was enough to scare us to death.” He replied, seriousness showing in his voice.</p><p>“I wasn’t that seriously injured.” You shook your head. “How is Tonks and the others?” You asked and in that moment she stepped in and threw herself at you. To your surprise you didn’t feel any pain. You slept through your healing period.</p><p>“She couldn’t feel any more perfect. Everyone is fine.” She chuckled and you smiled at her happily. However as she stepped back to Remus, who was standing behind her, he placed his hand on her waist while they exchanged a rather interesting look.</p><p>“I have a feeling, I missed something.” You squinted at the suspicious couple.</p><p>“You did.” Tonks replied with an ever growing grin.</p><p>“Care to elaborate?” You asked curiously.</p><p>“Remus and I are together.” She jumped to hug Remus giggling, while the man accepted her embrace with a gentle but loving smile.</p><p>“Godric, I am confused.” You frowned. You were happy, you were ecstatic for them. Although you were completely and utterly confused on the ‘how’ part of the story.</p><p>“Well, I guess Remus just needed a push.” Tonks replied looking up at the love of her life.</p><p>“Did he now?” You raised an eyebrow while a mischievous smile appeared across your face. “What push did he need?” You asked.</p><p>“Let’s just say that the fact that I was about to lose Nymphadora, forced me to open my eyes.” He replied with a saddened expression.</p><p>“That’s it?” You questioned in shock. They looked at you, unable to understand your way of thinking. Remus had a rather dumbfounded expression on his face. “If I knew you only needed that push, I would have cursed her myself.” You chuckled, which earned a slap on your arm from Tonks.</p><p>“I don’t need enemies with friends like you.” She laughed at your comment.</p><p>“Always happy to help.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Maybe you should rest.” Sirius suggested and you looked at him with deadly eyes.</p><p>“I slept for a whole week and I am new as a baby, Sirius. Let me have some fun.” You scolded him. “When did you become so boring?” You retorted and started getting out of bed. “Now all of you out, I need to take a shower.” You chuckled and they followed your instructions.</p><p>*</p><p>You were about to enter the kitchen, when Sirius stopped you in the hallway.</p><p>“Why didn’t you ask me to bring you the food?” He questioned you with clear worry in his eyes.</p><p>“Because I am perfectly fine.” You replied. “Okay, maybe not perfectly. If I didn’t die from my wound, I will soon die from hunger. I am starving to death.” You chuckled, causing him to finally smile.</p><p>As you arrived to the dinning hall, a bunch of delicious food were spread around the table. You didn’t even have to ask to know Molly was here before you came downstairs. You sat down at one of the tables, joined by Sirius and not long after Remus and Tonks.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind if Nymphadora stays.” Remus said and you looked at him as if you were told that Kreacher had a girlfriend.</p><p>“How long have we been friends, Remus?” You asked with a rather bored expression.</p><p>“About 20+ years, I would say.” He replied, confused.</p><p>“I thought you would know me well enough by now.” You scoffed before digging into your food and leaving the conversation. “You!” You pointed you finger at Tonks as you swallowed your food. “You owe me an explanation though.” The look on her face was priceless. Like you have spoken another language. “Obviously I am talking about all the romantic details of your love confession.” You chuckled followed by Tonks.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will tell you everything later.” She winked at you. Although there was a few disputes from Remus as to how personal the subject was supposed to be, but you voted his opinion down. You needed to know and Tonks wanted to tell. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>As you finished your food, Remus and Tonks left the room, but not before Remus whispered into Sirius’ ear. You couldn’t quite catch what he said, other than something about talking to someone. After you have been left alone, you stood up and walked behind Sirius and hugged him, placing your chin in the crook of his neck. You felt content once again. Every time Sirius was there, you felt whole and happy. You didn’t need words, just his closeness. You kissed his cheek and walked to the living room to sit down on the couch, in front of the burning warmness of the fireplace. Seconds later Sirius joined beside you, pulling you closer while looking at the flames. You scooted into his side comfortably and closed your eyes, enjoying the moment.</p><p>You felt a strange feeling as if someone was staring at you. You looked up to see Sirius’ eyes fixated on you.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” You asked as he didn’t even look away for a second.</p><p>“Yes. Everything is okay.” He smiled at you ever so gently.</p><p>“Then why are you looking at me like I am about to disappear?” You chuckled and started playing with the end of his hair, gently curling it around your fingers.</p><p>“Because you almost did.” His serious tone made you stop in your movements.</p><p>“Sirius, I wasn’t dangerously injured. I was fine.” You stated, but he slowly shook his head.</p><p>“Not in my eyes. I froze when I saw you in the doorway, bleeding. In my head all the worst case scenarios went down in seconds.” He sighed.</p><p>“But I am here and well.” You chuckled. “Do you need me to hug you to prove that?” You smirked and before you could have moved,  he turned towards you and engulfed you in the warmest hug you have ever received. You could physically feel how worried he was about you. As he pulled away he looked straight into your eyes, placing his hands on your cheeks. His expression was more serious than you have ever seen.</p><p>“I love you.” He confessed with so much feelings in that one sentence. “I love you so much, Buttercup.” He repeated and you couldn’t have missed it. A loving smile appeared on your face, before hinting a quick kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Me too.” You replied on his lips.</p><p>“You love yourself too?” He chuckled happily.</p><p>“That too and you too.” You chuckled slapping his chest. “I love you, Sirius.” You couldn’t do anything but look into those stormy grey eyes and get lost in them. He pulled you on his lap and placed his lips on yours, kissing you like there was no tomorrow, kissing you like you have waited over 20 years to be in each other’s arms and to be one another’s.</p><p>“Thank you.” He replied as he pulled away. You looked at him in confusion as he pulled you closer and placed his forehead on yours. “Thank you for believing in me.” He continued while kissing your palms placed around his face.</p><p>“Always.” You smiled, gently caressing his cheeks with your thumbs. “Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Teach me how to kiss pt. 1|2 [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have asked your crush out on a date, but you never dated before. You ask your best friend, Sirius to teach you on the physical part of dating, which he reluctantly agrees to. You realise that you have caught feelings for him, but knowing he would never return your feelings is beyond painful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story contained more than 8000 words, therefore I decided to cut it in half, not to overwhelm anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Teach me how to kiss pt. 1|2<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 3.7k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>Sirius and you have been friends since you were born. You were a pureblood and even though your parents were not as crazy about blood purity as the Blacks, they did have their own insane opinions about it, which matched the Blacks’ just perfect. You didn’t agree or supported the same beliefs, however you considered yourself lucky that their craziness has earned you a friend in Sirius.</p><p>You were both Gryffindors and both in your fifth year. You were closer to him and the marauders - as they liked to call themselves - than anyone else. Every days of yours were filled with fun and happiness, laughs and craziness. You appreciated each and every friend of yours, more than you could have ever expressed it. Whenever you had a problem, you confided in them and they listened without judging you. If you asked them for a favour, they got right to it before you could even thank them.</p><p>This time - like many other times before - you needed help, but you didn’t really know how to ask for it. It wasn’t your usual request and you didn’t really know how to bring it up. You were sitting next to the Great Lake, looking at the calm tiny waves of the water. You were completely lost in your thoughts, not even realising someone’s presence next to you, when he decided to sit beside you.</p><p>“What is the reason behind that serious expression of yours?” The new comer asked causing you to suddenly snap your head towards him, surprised at his presence.</p><p>“Sirius… sorry, I didn’t see you coming.” You said before turning back towards the water.</p><p>“I realised.” He chuckled. “So, why are you so serious?” He asked once again.</p><p>“I’m thinking.” You sighed nervously.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Little one?” He tried to get you to talk.</p><p>“Nothing really. It’s stupid.” You replied, not even looking at him.</p><p>“It’s can’t be nothing if it makes you concerned and to me it seems that you are.” He explained. He knew you better than anyone really.</p><p>“I don’t really know how to talk about it.” You sighed once again and honestly you started getting annoyed by yourself.</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything. Literally anything.” He reassured you while taking your hand into his and squeezing it gently.</p><p>“Yes… I guess.” You sighed again and you wanted to facepalm yourself. “You know McLaggen, from Ravenclaw, right?” You asked, moving about and turning your whole body towards Sirius while crossing your legs.</p><p>“Yeah, Tiberius or who.” He replied a few seconds after searching for the name.</p><p>“Yeah, him.” You nodded while taking a deep breath. “Well, I might have a tiny crush on him, so I asked him out and he said yes.” You revealed causing Sirius to gape at your revelation.</p><p>“Okay?!” He replied uncertain to how to react. “And how can I help with that?”</p><p>“Well, I never really dated before.” You replied with a grimace.</p><p>“So you want dating advice.” He answered before you could continue.</p><p>“Well, yes and no.” You pulled back your hand from Sirius’ and started playing with your nails nervously. “Dating, I could cope with. It’s more of the physical part that I am struggling with.” You breathed almost as a whisper.</p><p>“As in?” He frowned, not understanding your exact problem.</p><p>“I…” You felt embarrassed even thinking about it. “I have never been kissed before.” Your tone was even more inaudible than before. However Sirius could just about hear your reply.</p><p>“You never been kissed before?” He asked with wide eyes and dropped jaw. “Oh!” He didn’t really know how to react to that. You were quite an outgoing and loud person. This was definitely the last thing he expected from you.</p><p>“Yeah, I am quite inexperienced.” You sighed, hiding your face in your palms.</p><p>“No, no, don’t hide. It’s nothing to feel awkward about.” He smiled gently.</p><p>“I am almost 16 years old, Sirius. It is embarrassing.” You chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>“It’s not limited to age though. There are people who kiss at the age of 14 and there are people who kiss at the age of 20 for the first time. It’s about doing it when you feel ready.” He took your hands once again and squeezed them. He knew it always made you feel at ease.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you are right.” You giggled, but then you sighed again nervously.</p><p>“What now, Little one?” He chuckled at the pace your mood kept changing.</p><p>“Well, because I am inexperienced, I am concerned about how I would do when I am in such situation.” You shared your fear in all honesty.</p><p>“Just be yourself, be natural. No first kiss has ever been perfect. You just have to give into it, you just have to feel it and you will get it right.” He explained with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Yeah, easy to say.” You groaned.</p><p>“I had my first kiss too and it was not at all perfect. I bumped teeth and nose with the girl numerous times, before we found the harmony between us.” He chuckled at the memory.</p><p>“Yeah…” You sighed again, which now got you to a stage, where you wanted to suffocate yourself.</p><p>“Okay, Little one. You keep something back. Let it all out.” He smiled waiting for you to get to your point.</p><p>“Fine.” You turned away for a second and before you even spoke, you started blushing at your own thoughts. “We have known each other for a long time. I trust you more than I trust myself. Can I ask you for a tiny bit of favour?” You asked, clear desperation showing in your voice.</p><p>“Of course, anything. Name it.” He chuckled, caressing your cheek.</p><p>“Teach me how to kiss!” You blurted it out.</p><p>“What?!” He asked as if he has seen a ghost appearing suddenly.</p><p>“I know. It is a very weird, very unusual request, but I want to learn. I don’t want to screw it up.” You explained desperately.</p><p>“Look, Little one. I would help you with anything you ask of me, but this is a tiny bit more intimate. We would step over some boundaries that we shouldn’t.” His reasoning seemed to be more realistic than your request, but you were determined to learn the right way instead of making a mistake.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t have feelings for you, nor do you have feelings for me.” You tried to convince him. “It would be only for educational purposes.” You tried to look at him with unrefusable, pleading eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea. Your first kiss should be with someone you want to kiss. Someone you desire.” He shook his head in denial.</p><p>“You are right, but I trust you the most. So I would never regret kissing you, especially if I can learn from it.” You tried to persuade him even more.</p><p>“I am flattered, believe me. But I still don’t agree that it would be a good idea.” He replied.</p><p>“Let me guess, it’s not because we are friends, it’s only because I am not one of the girls of your little fan club.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest while sulking.</p><p>“What does that even mean?” He frowned at your weird reasoning.</p><p>“I am not attractive enough, isn’t it?” You pouted.</p><p>“What?” He growled. “You are one of the most beautiful people, I have ever met. Doesn’t matter if we are friends or not, even I can see how attractive you are. ” He explained, making you smirk in happiness, which quickly disappeared.</p><p>“But not attractive enough to kiss me.” You sighed hopelessly.</p><p>“Once again, that has nothing to do with your request. The only reason I can not agree to this idea is because you are too important to me. I don’t want to risk it.” He wasn’t sure how else to explain it to you anymore.</p><p>“But I trust you the most and we have no feelings for each other. It’s basically the best case scenario.” You kept clinging to your last hope.</p><p>“Yes, that all sounds perfect, but we are friends. How do you know it won’t change our relationship. How do you know it will not get awkward?” He questioned you and you felt as if he was about to give in. So you kept pushing. Stubbornness was one of your best personality traits.</p><p>“I promise you, nothing will change. Please, help me with this tiny little thing.” You almost begged him. He looked away from you, sighing deeply, getting lost in his thoughts. You could see that he was indeed considering to agree. “Please.” You tried once again which caused him to frown as he was debating with his inner self.</p><p>“Look…” He started, but silence fell up on you as he was searching for the right words. “let’s say I agree. There can be no feelings attached. We will stay best friends, just like before.” He laid out the rules and you jumped on him, throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” You screamed in happiness.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I just hope we don’t regret it.” His worried sigh confirmed his nervousness.</p><p>“We will not.” You smirked happily.</p><p>You decided to meet up the next day in the Room of Requirements for your practice. You were excited and scared at the same time. It did cross your mind if you were doing the right thing and if it would affect your relationship with Sirius, but you trusted him and yourself enough to let that thought escape your mind.</p><p>You waited for Sirius in front of the entrance of the Room of Requirements just an hour after your last class. You only waited for about 5 minutes before you saw him appear.</p><p>“I missed you already.” You chirped happily.</p><p>“You literally saw me an hour ago.” He chuckled at your cheerful mood.</p><p>“Are you telling me, I can’t miss you, just because I saw you already? Tch, nice friend you are.” You pouted sulking.</p><p>“Of course you can. Who wouldn’t miss Sirius Black?!” He smirked proudly.</p><p>“I’m just going to take it all back. I already have had enough of you.” You growled in annoyance.</p><p>“I can leave, if you want.” He replied and was about to walk away before you grabbed his arm and pulled him back.</p><p>“Nah, I missed you after all.” You flashed a fake smile.</p><p>“Not genuine enough.” He grinned while tapping with his foot impatiently. You rearranged your face and coughed to get your act right.</p><p>“I missed you, dear Sirius Black.” You tried innocently this time.</p><p>“You know what? You are just bad at this.” He chuckled and opened the door for you, letting you enter first.</p><p>It was an exact copy of your room which you have designed as the exact copy of your Gryffindor dorm room. You looked around to see all your band posters, which you stole from Sirius and all the wooden furnitures and red and gold coloured items matching your room’s. Even the photo of you and the marauder’s beside your bad was there.</p><p>“Well done.” You replied looking around.</p><p>“I thought you would be more comfortable like this.” He smiled gently.</p><p>“I always thought you knew me more than I knew myself.” You chuckled which earned a heartfelt laughter from Sirius. He lead you to your bed and you both sat down on the side.</p><p>“I never taught anyone how to kiss, so I might not be the best teacher, but I will try.” He explained.</p><p>“Believe me, you are better at everything than I am, so I will not even realise if you screw something up.” You let out a cheerful laughter.</p><p>“That’s true. Thank you for the confidence boost.” He returned your expressions. “Well let’s start, I guess.” He sighed, before he scooted over to you.</p><p>“Wait.” You stopped him, before he could even say anything and you pulled out a box from the pocket of your skirt. You gave one pill to yourself and one to Sirius.</p><p>“What in Godric’s name is this?” He asked in confusion.</p><p>“It’s a chewable Mint. For our breaths.” You shrugged. He kept looking at the candy he was holding in his hand, before throwing his head back from laughter. It took him a few seconds to calm down, before he was able to speak.</p><p>“Godric, you are prepared.” He still kept chuckling here and there.</p><p>“Is it bad?” You asked with an awkward smile.</p><p>“Not at all. I like it.” He took the candy and chewed on it and so did you. As you finished, he turned to you with a more serious expression. “Okay, let’s start.” He smiled and took your hands reassuringly. “When you want to kiss someone, you have to pay attention to a couple of things. If a person wants to kiss you, they will keep looking at your lips. Even if they don’t realise it themselves, it’s a give away.” He explained and you realised how his eyes were moving between your lips and eyes. “You look at things you desire the most.” He smiled gently.</p><p>“If you want to be kissed, make sure that your lips are parted a bit.” He instructed you. He raised his hands and put each of them on your cheeks, while gently pulling his thumb across your lip, forcing you to involuntarily open up for him. You didn’t even realise that you were doing exactly what he asked of you. It came almost naturally.</p><p>“Make sure to tilt your head a bit.” He gently forced you to angle your head just a tiny bit to the side. “You can also use your hands, not to leave them just hanging like noodles.” You chuckled at his weird reference. “You can put them on the boy’s waist, chest, face, neck or you can even stick your hands into his hair.” He explained as he put one of his hands on your waist. You could feel your body warm up where he touched you.</p><p>“Always make sure to close your eyes. Open eyes can be a bit creepy sometimes.” He chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Make sure that your lips are not chapped and dry.” He asked, but before he could finish, you already licked your lips and bit into the bottom one playfully. It wasn’t because of the instructions he was giving you. You simply felt your lips dry out as your heart beat started raising. He raised an eyebrow at your action, before following your movements. “I guess, that’s a very good way to do it.” He gulped deeply, before running his thumb across your lip once again. He didn’t look into your eyes anymore. He was completely mesmerised by your lips which made your face heat up.</p><p>“First it’s better to start with a peck on the lips or a short, soft kiss.” He explained, before looking up at you waiting for permission to kiss you. You nodded almost invisibly, but he just caught a glimpse of it.</p><p>He leaned closer and give you a peck on your lips before pulling away. However he didn’t let you go just yet. He leaned in again and this time he placed his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you closer, while he kissed your lower lip. You tried to follow his movements as he was gently sucking and massaging your lip with his own. You got a bit more confident, but as he sucked a bit harder, a moan escaped your mouth and you jumped back with a confused look on your face. “That’s completely normal. It means you are enjoying it.” You swallowed hard in your embarrassed state. “Do you want us to stop?” He asked worried, looking at your unsure expression, but you shook your head. You moved back into your spot and locked your eyes on Sirius’ before they decided to rather concentrate on his lips.</p><p>“Was I bad?” You asked unsure of your skills.</p><p>“Not at all. I thought I would have to explain each and every step, but you pretty much copied what I did, which was very good.” He smiled gently before winking at you, causing you to chuckle cheerfully.</p><p>“Khm…” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, next step would be the french kiss. You have to use your tongue.” You nodded slightly confirming that you understood. “I will kiss you just like before, but then I will use my tongue, so don’t be scared. I will gently massage your tongue with the tip of mine and so basically you have to do the same. But just stay calm, don’t be too aggressive, otherwise it can be uncomfortable.” You nodded diligently.</p><p>Sirius leaned in closer, taking your bottom lip in between his and started gently massaging them. You quickly reacted and started moving your lips along his, when he sticked the tip of his tongue out and slowly licked across your lower lip. You moaned in to the kiss once again. This time you didn’t jump away though. You moved your hand to his neck and slid your fingers into his long black locks, massaging the back of his neck. He tilted his head slightly and you followed his movement. You felt his tongue entering your lips and you touched it with yours nervously. He started playing with it gently and so you did as he moved. He started moving faster, massaging your tongue more aggressively, causing a moan to leave your lips. You felt your cheeks heat up and your stomach getting funny. You started getting more confident and you dug your fingers into Sirius’ hair, gently pulling on it, while you pressed the tip of your tongue to his just a tad bit harder, stroking it more passionately. You tugged on his hair gently once again and grazed your teeth along his lower lip, before taking it in between yours and playfully sucked on it. You heard a growl from Sirius and you knew you were doing well as he pulled you closer by your waist. “Where did that come from?” He pulled away just enough to place his forehead on yours while taking deep breaths, his eyes still comfortably closed.</p><p>“I don’t know.” You didn’t even realise how fast you were inhaling and exhaling until you talked and even that sentence was hard to manage.</p><p>“That was definitely a good move.” He grinned as he looked into your eyes. “Unexpected, but good.” You smiled happily at the compliment, thinking you might not be a lost cause after all. You weren’t done yet though. Sirius was initiating the kisses, which was the obvious thing to do as he was the teacher. However you wanted to know how to kiss when you were in the leading role. Without asking for permission, you pulled him closer, placed your lips on his and took his lower one in between yours to start playing with it.</p><p>You sucked on it, nibbled on it, massaged it. You did everything Sirius did to you. You were not surprised, when he growled into the kiss, but you did squeak, when he grabbed under your thighs and pulled you into his lap. As much as it was a new sensation, you didn’t part from him. The little butterflies in your stomach were screaming at you for wanting more of him. You grazed his lower lip with your teeth and as he opened up his mouth, you quickly found his tongue and started playing with it to your pleasure. He pulled you closer by your waist and you moved your hips just a tad bit closer, making him grown into the kiss before hinting a quick peck on your lips and pulling away. “I think that’s enough.” He sighed deeply and quickly. “That’s more than enough.” He nodded more to himself than to you.</p><p>“I am sorry.” You looked at him feeling guilty and he shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. It’s just better to stop… before it gets more intense.” He explained while clearing his throat. You nodded agreeing to his words and climbing back to your previous spot on the side of the bed.</p><p>“So, be completely honest. I wasn’t the best, but I’m hoping I wasn’t the clumsiest either.” You chuckled while scratching the back of your neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Godric, you were anything but clumsy. I stopped you, because I started to enjoy it too much and I didn’t plan to step over any more boundaries.” He chuckled with a blush creeping up on his face. “You need to give yourself some credit. Are you sure, you have never kissed?” He asked and you tilted your head in confusion.</p><p>“I’m sure, why?” You asked immediately, being scared of the answer.</p><p>“Because when you initiated the last kiss, that was not a kiss, a person gives, who never kissed before.” He explained, while a cheeky grin appeared on your face.</p><p>“Then it must be called pure talent.” You laughed, punching his shoulder gently. He started nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Your grade would definitely be an O.” You just stuck your tongue out at him playfully. “Pull it back before I catch it.” He warned you and you just pushed him down on the bed before standing up.</p><p>“You can try.” You laughed playfully. “But in all honest, I am very grateful. Thank you for your help.” Your expression softened and this time more of an appreciative expression appeared on your face. Sirius stood up and threw his arm around your shoulder while walked out of the room with you on his side.</p><p>“I told you, I would do anything for you.” He smiled and you returned it as you walked along him back to the Gryffindor common room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Teach me how to kiss pt. 2|2 [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have asked your crush out on a date, but you never dated before. You ask your best friend, Sirius to teach you on the physical part of dating, which he reluctantly agrees to. You realise that you have caught feelings for him, but knowing he would never return your feelings is beyond painful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story contained more than 8000 words, therefore I decided to cut it in half, not to overwhelm anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Teach me how to kiss pt. 2|2<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count:</b> 3.7k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>It was the day of your date and you were nervously sitting in the Gryffindor common room, playing with your fingernails.</p><p>“Calm down.” Sirius instructed you chuckling.</p><p>“I can’t, what if I screw up something?” You asked frowning.</p><p>“You will not. You are pretty, you are funny, you are the perfect company. You don’t talk too much, but you speak just enough. You make jokes, but you don’t overwhelm the people around you with them. Your witty, sarcastic come backs help you not to let the mood die down. And even if you just shut up, you are pretty enough to just spend the time by looking at you.” You had to laugh at his last comment. He was definitely one to always boost your confidence. As much as you were nervous and excited about the date, there was just a slight feeling of negativity in you, which you couldn’t really place anywhere. As you looked at Sirius, you felt your chest getting a slight bit heavy. He was smiling happily and you wanted to return it, but you only ended up with a mere half-smile, which was forced onto your face. You didn’t know what was going on. You bit into your lower lip as you looked at Sirius and your eyes kept wondering between his lips and grey irises. “You will be fine.” He quickly said as he cleared his throat. You didn’t even realise that you have been staring at his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, I will be.” You sighed and stood up.</p><p>“Good luck!” He shouted after you as you walked out of the common room. You just raised your hand for a thumbs up before the door closed behind you.</p><p>You walked down to the entrance of the castle where Tiberius was waiting for you with an ear to ear smile spreading across his face. You tried to return it and you did manage a smile indeed, but it definitely wasn’t as happy as his. You wanted to facepalm yourself for your behaviour. You didn’t understand what was going on with you and it frustrated you.</p><p>“Hey!” He greeted you, offering his arm for you. You quickly linked yours with his not to show any hesitation.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” You asked with a gentle smile.</p><p>“What do you think about Madam Puddifoot’s?” He asked, you nodded.</p><p>“That would be great.” You replied.</p><p>The road to Hogsmeade took longer than usual, but you always had something to talk about. It was fun to be around him and you were more and more sure that you chose the right person for a date.</p><p>As you entered Madam Puddifoot’s, you took a seat at one of the tables in the corner. You took the menu and picked a simple English breakfast tea and some scones. Without hesitation, Tiberius walked up to the counter and placed your orders, then paid for it before walking back with your beverages on a silver tray.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have. I could have paid for mine.” You smiled in a way feeling guilty.</p><p>“And in what way would that make me a gentleman?” He asked chuckling.</p><p>“You are already a gentleman for not rejecting my date offer.” You scratched the back of your head awkwardly.</p><p>“Why would I have? It’s an honour to be asked out by such a beauty.” He replied with a cheeky wink, which made you laugh.</p><p>“Thank you though.” You nodded more to yourself than to him.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon went fairly quick. You had fun, joking around, making fun of people, laughing at simple things. You shared stupid stories about yourselves while picking on each other about little nothings. You certainly had fun and you were glad you have asked him out.</p><p>However there was just something in the back of your mind. Sirius Black for instance. He kept appearing in your mind from time to time, completely confusing you. You tried to just hush the thought away and concentrate on Tiberius as much as you could.</p><p>The sun started going down and before you knew it, it was dark outside. You decided that it was too late to stay, so you took your bag and jacket and left the cafe. You were walking back to the castle, while talking about the date itself and you both expressed how much you have enjoyed it.</p><p>As you arrived to the entrance of the castle, Tiberius stopped and turned towards you. He didn’t say anything, but he leaned closer and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes stayed open for a few seconds before your forced them to close. You returned the kiss just the way Sirius taught you, but as soon as that thought appeared in your head you jumped back.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Tiberius asked with a worried expression.</p><p>“I don’t know.” You replied unsure of what was going on. “You are a sweet boy and I honestly had a crush on you for ages. I always looked up to you and I found you deadly handsome.” He chuckled at your comments, but you could feel that it was not heartfelt. “I honestly had an amazing day today…”</p><p>“But?” He asked as if he was slightly hurt. “You don’t feel it now, right?”</p><p>“I am so sorry. I really am. But it feels more brotherly rather than romantic.” You explained and he nodded slowly.</p><p>“Don’t apologise. You can’t control what you feel.” He smiled while putting his arm around your shoulder and leading you in the castle.</p><p>“Thank you for today.” You smiled as you arrived to the Gryffindor tower.</p><p>“Any time. Even as a friend I plan to keep you. You are definitely a fun person to be around.” He chuckled and you returned it. You were happy you went on this date after all. You walked inside the common room to see Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sitting around the fireplace.</p><p>“So what happened?” Sirius jumped up from the arm chair, leading you to the couch. “You seem to be in a good mood. Spill it, what happened?” He smirked knowingly, while wiggling his eyebrows in a rather suggestive way.</p><p>“Nothing.” You replied simply, taking off your jacket and laying it on the back of the couch.</p><p>“Nothing? What does that mean?” He frowned at your brief comment.</p><p>“It just didn’t work out.” You shrugged looking into the fireplace.</p><p>“But you came in so happy.” He tilted his head in confusion. You smiled at his adorable behaviour and the thought that you got richer with a friend.</p><p>“I am very happy even though nothing happened.” You chuckled at your memories.</p><p>“I am lost.” Sirius threw his hands in the air.</p><p>“I am happy, because I gained a friend.” You explained.</p><p>“Just a friend? That’s it? But why? Did he not try to even kiss you?” He was more confused than you have ever seen before.</p><p>“Well he did kiss me. But it just didn’t seem right, Sirius.” You replied, this time nervously playing with your finger nails.</p><p>“Was he a bad kisser then?” He asked, but you quickly shook your head.</p><p>“Not at all! I just didn’t feel anything. Like nothing.” You confessed with your head hanging low.</p><p>“I guess the lesson was useless then.” Sirius sighed in disappointment.</p><p>“What lessons?” James chimed in curiously.</p><p>“Erm… dating lesson?” Sirius answered, but it sounded more like a question.</p><p>“Sirius Black giving dating advice? That’s the funniest joke I have heard this year.” James laughed out loud at the thought.</p><p>“Very funny, mate.” Sirius looked at him as if he was about to go on a killing spree.</p><p>“I guess I will just go to sleep.” You stood up, taking your jacket with you. Sirius followed you to the stairs and engulfed you in a warm a hug. You slightly jumped as your stomach turned as if you were excited. You felt your heart beat quicken and your palms sweat.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” He asked, letting you go just enough to keep his hands around your shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just a hiccup.” You smiled, before giving a kiss on his cheek and leaving for your dorm room.</p><p>*</p><p>The next day, all day you were thinking about your feelings. The kisses you exchanged with Sirius before, the hugs he was giving you throughout the day and the secret glances you took at him while in classes, confused you. You thought you were just imagining things. You thought it was only because of the lesson which still kept you, under some kind of an intense mind game.  </p><p>*</p><p>A couple of days have passed and you honestly felt like you were going mental. Sirius kept appearing in your head, if not in person. It was like a mental rollercoaster. You got happy when you saw him, you missed him when he was gone. You got excited when he hugged you, you got frustrated when he flirted with others. You wanted to pull at each and every piece of your hair, out of the madness you were feeling. However siding with your better judgment, you decided not to attempt it. You had to let it out now, before you were about to go crazy, therefore you started looking for Sirius. Soon enough you found him in the courtyard talking to James.</p><p>“Hey.” You greeted them. They stopped talking quite suspiciously fast, but you just shrugged it off.</p><p>“What’s up, Little one?” James waved at you, which earned a push from Sirius.</p><p>“I told you not to use that name!” He warned him seriously, but both James and you just started chuckling. It was a quite common occurrence. James loved to wind Sirius up wherever he could and for some reason your nickname was one of those situations where he got overprotective. Over a name though?!</p><p>“It’s cool, I don’t mind.” You replied as always and you already knew Sirius’ answer.</p><p>“But I do.” He growled, putting an arm around your shoulders. “Anyway, what’s up?” He asked casually.</p><p>“Can I talk to you in private?” You asked playfully kicking the ground with the tip of your shoe.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” He nodded. “I will catch you later.” He looked at James before you started walking towards back to the castle.</p><p>“Room of Requirements.” You said before he could have lead you the common room.</p><p>“It must be serious then.” He frowned and you just nodded in confirmation.</p><p>As you arrived to the wall, you thought of the only thing that gave you comfort when you were nervous. A black wooden door started appearing.</p><p>“That seems awfully familiar.” Sirius said before you opened the door. As soon as you stepped in, his eyes widened even more. “This is my room.” He frowned. “Why are we in Grimmauld place?” He asked with clear confusion across his face.</p><p>“Well, I needed a place that comforts me the most and that’s your room. Every time I was upset, when we were younger or every time I got overly happy about something such as receiving my Hogwarts letter, I always ran to you and I let it all out while we were sitting in your room. It reminds me off all the laughs and cries.” You explained looking around and as you turned towards him, you could see a warm, blissful smile on his cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you.” He walked up to you and pulled you into a hug, hinting a kiss on the top of your head. “So, what is going on in that smart little head of yours?” He asked with such an endearing tone, your chest got tighter all of a sudden. You didn’t talk, so he let you go for a second, but kept you in arms’ length to look at you. “You seem worried.” He stated with a deep frown.</p><p>“Worried, confused, I don’t even know what I feel.” You admitted.</p><p>“What do you mean? What happened?” He tried to get you to talk.</p><p>“I think it’s better if we sit down.” You gently pushed him towards the bed and sat down on the side, which seemed quite familiar to a set up you have been just about a week ago.</p><p>“You are making me worried. You are more serious than I have ever seen you.” You nodded in reply, but were still unable to get yourself to talk. “Come on, Little one. You know you can tell me anything.” He took your hand and gently started massaging the back of it to comfort you. He always knew what to do to make you feel better and it just made it even harder.</p><p>“It will sound weird and you might even be grossed out, but please don’t walk away without a word.” You almost begged him and it made him even more nervous.</p><p>“I will not. Whatever it is, I will listen carefully.” He reassured you.</p><p>“I think I have made a huge mistake.” You looked down at your hand which was held by Sirius. You didn’t want to look into his eyes when you told him your secret. “You remember when you said, you didn’t want to step over the boundaries?” You asked which earned a ‘hmm’ sound from Sirius. But you already knew the tone he used. He was suspicious and he had a very realistic idea of where you were going with this conversation. You took a deep breath and decided to continue anyway. “I think I have started to like you.” You looked up at him this time, but he was just frowning and looking everywhere but you. “More than a friend.” You added, not to leave it without a confirmation. He let go of your hand, which was more painful than a rejection.</p><p>“How do you know? You might be just feeling like this because of the kiss.” He tried to convince himself of you having false feelings.</p><p>“I thought so too.” You nodded slowly. “That’s why I waited. I thought all my messed up ideas are because of the kiss. But now I am sure they are not. Every time I saw you, I got excited, bubbly, just plain happy. Every time you hugged me, my heart was jumping out of my chest and a little knot appeared in my stomach. Each time I saw you with a girl, I wanted to walk over and curse them into oblivion.” You took a deep breath. “That is not how a friend should feel and that is definitely not how I felt before.” Sirius stood up from the bed and started walking up and down in front of you.</p><p>“I knew we shouldn’t have done that.” He shouted in frustration, which made you jump for a second. “You know how important you are to me?!” He looked at you for the first time since your confession. “I would give my life for you!” He turned away growling. “I knew it would cause issues and was I right?” He questioned himself before kicking the wooden leg of the bed. “What am I supposed to do now? How can I be your friend again?” You looked down and started playing with your fingernails, just like you did every time you were nervous. You didn’t tell him, thinking you would fall into each other’s embrace and leave happily ever after, but you definitely didn’t expect such a bad response either. The fact that he was so angry and grossed out by the fact that you liked him, broke something in you.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” You apologised in a whisper. He walked up to you with a hurt expression and squatted down in front of you, lifting your head with his index finger.</p><p>“Don’t ever apologise for your feelings. It happened, we can’t turn it back now.” He pulled you into a hug and you just hid your face in the crook of his neck to feel safe once again. “What are we going to do now?” He asked as more of a rhetorical question, but you already knew the answer.</p><p>“I guess, it would be better if I just kept a little distance.” You replied with a heavy heart, knowing it would take all your determination to stay away from such an important person in your life.</p><p>“Is there no other way?” He asked while his already deep frown grew.</p><p>“I don’t think so. That might help me forget about my feelings so we can return to being friends once again” You explained while you were also convincing yourself that this was the only viable option.</p><p>“When you say distancing, what do you mean? You don’t even want to talk to me?” He asked desperately and you felt like your heart was breaking into more pieces.</p><p>“The best option is not to. As soon as my head got back to its normal state, of course I will be there to nag you once again.” You chuckled slightly. He embraced you warmer than ever and the only thing that crossed your mind was to just forget about all these stupid thoughts and feelings to be able to get back to him as fast as you could.</p><p>*</p><p>Weeks passed and you were suffering. Suffering didn’t even begin to cover the feelings and all the thoughts that crossed your mind. You kept your distance just as you promised, but it was harder than you expected. Sirius was in all of your classes, if he wasn’t then you met him on the corridor. If you had an exceptionally lucky day and you only saw him just a couple of times, then he appeared in the common room or the Great Hall. He seemed to feel like more of an enemy to your heart than someone who you were fond of.</p><p>If it wasn’t hard enough to forget someone, then it definitely made it harder when you saw him each and every day. You were at a stage where you were about to give up and just accept that you would never be able to hang out with the most important person in your life. Your feelings didn’t get any lighter, they grew for Godric’s sake which certainly annoyed you.</p><p>You and Sirius exchanged glances wherever you could and you even brushed hands when you walked past the corridors causing you to start the whole process over. You could even handle all of those obstacles, but people asking you what happened between you and Sirius and especially James coming up to you every single day, made it so much more unbearable.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting in the Great Hall, playing around with your lunch in boredom. Since you avoided Sirius, you didn’t even sit with the Marauders when you ate, which caused you to feel like you have lost everyone. You still had Lily and Alice, but that was never the same, although you were grateful that they still kept you on your toes.</p><p>After about 15 minutes of playing around, your plate consisted of a mess which looked nothing like food and your sighs got even more frequent than before. You decided to just go back to the dorm and rest for the day. Luckily as it was a weekend, you could disappear as much as you wanted. You stood up from the bench and started walking towards the exit, however before you could have reached it, a hand grabbed your arm and turned you back, placing his hand on your waist to keep you steady. As you forcefully got turned around, your eyes met Sirius’, now shining in a darker grey colour.</p><p>“Let’s stop this.” He sighed and you could swear he was in pain. You frowned at his sudden change of behaviour.</p><p>“What do you mean? I thought we discussed this.” You scoffed in disbelief. It was already hard enough for you.</p><p>“We did, but I don’t want you to keep a distance. I want you to be next to me as much as you can. It’s bloody painful like this.” You were just simply blinking with a blank expression across your face. What were you supposed to say to that?! You didn’t even know the answer. “I don’t want to lose you, I can’t imagine you being with anyone but me. I like you more than a bloody friend.” He confessed and your eyes suddenly grew as big as the plates you just used. Figuratively speaking, of course.</p><p>“Are you sure?” You didn’t know what to believe and the only thought in your head was the need of some kind of a confirmation that you were not having a blissful dream.</p><p>“I am definitely sure.” He grinned and pulled you closer, placing his lips on yours.</p><p>The sudden attack didn’t surprise you though, you reacted as if you knew it all along. You dug your fingers into the hair on the back of his head, gently tugging on it as he played with your lower lip. You started massaging his tongue with the tip of yours, causing him to groan into the kiss, before gaining control again and making the butterflies in your stomach going wild with his care for your lips. You pulled away from him after planting a peck on his lips and looked up at him with a huge smile. “You had a good teacher.” He laughed as you gently hit him on the chest.</p><p>“Pay up!” You heard James’ voice and you looked at Remus, who was taking out a tiny black bag from his pocket and handed it to James. You frowned at their weird behaviour, before turning back to Sirius, who had the same confused expression across his face. Before you could have asked, you got interrupted.</p><p>“They had a a bet on how long it would take for you to date finally.” Peter explained casually.</p><p>You just looked at Sirius, who had a stupidly proud, but happy expression on his cheeks, while his eyes were wondering between yours and your lips. You playfully bit on your lower lip, realising the effects it had on him. Before you could have even said or done something, he waved at your friends and started pulling you after himself.</p><p>Godric, were you happy that he taught you how to kiss?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Do you mind? [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You think you know better what Sirius would say and when you actually do, Sirius ends up speechless. However, what you don’t know is what Sirius would do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was supposed to be a Sirius blurb, but just like always, I ran away with the story line.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Do you mind?<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Slytherin!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>1.9k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>🍑<em> "I’ve always wanted to do one of these, bu t it always felt so awkward </em>🙈<em> Sirius; I’m a slytherin and I’m a bit of an introvert and quite shy at first. But once I’m comfortable with someone, I can be really outgoing. I’m super passionate about the environment &amp; criminal justice reform. I love nature &amp; adventures &amp; travelling. I would try anything once, especially if I’m doing it with someone I trust. I love DADA &amp; charms; I love music, drawing, playing guitar &amp; piano. Thank you </em>💙<em>" - inkhearthes</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius Black was always known to be a loud and handsome boy who turned heads around the school. You were not one to be an exception. You fancied the boy, hell you found yourself daydreaming about him more often than ever.</p><p>You weren’t particularly friends, but you were friendly with each other. On occasions, he would just come up to you and start a conversation, both confusing you and making you happy at the same time. He had such random days, but you didn’t mind. You loved to feel special and he did just that. He always offered you a big smile, which you couldn’t stop yourself from returning.</p><p>Just like on that particular day.</p><p>You were walking through a corridor as your class finished, when you heard heavy footsteps getting closer to you. You turned to look at the arrival, but instead you met Sirius Black’s grey irises, holding a mischievous glint as he seemed to be in a rush. He was running towards your direction, his steps heavy on the hard ground, but he didn’t miss to offer you his usual big grin. You raised a brow questioningly, but before you could have said anything else, the boy got hold of your hand and started pulling you after himself.</p><p>You could barely keep up with his tempo. He occasionally looked back as if he was searching for someone, as if someone was chasing him. You turned around as well to see Filch’s limping form trying to catch up to you, unsuccessfully. Sirius pulled you after himself as you turned a corner, waving his wand towards a statue that stood proudly beside the wall.</p><p>Your eyes widened as the statue moved away, revealing a small passage. Your legs froze, looking at the hidden passage, your mind wandering about what else you didn’t know of. Sirius tugged on your arm, pulling you after himself, shaking you out of your daze as he turned back around and waved his wand again, the statue moving back into its original position.</p><p>You didn’t even realise how heavily you have been breathing until you stopped. You tried to fill your lungs with all the oxygen you could get at once, your throat feeling like it was on fire.</p><p>“That was fun, huh?” You heard Sirius’ deep voice, a clear smile echoing through his voice. You looked up at the boy to realise the proximity you have been in.</p><p>His chest was against yours, his face only a couple of inches away from you. You could swear you felt his breath against your skin. You felt your cheeks heat up at his closeness, but luckily the dim lit space didn’t give you away. You couldn’t decide if your heavy breathing and quickened heartbeat was because of the heavy running you have just done or his body in such closeness affected you so greatly.</p><p>“Why did you drag me away? I did nothing?” You looked at him with a questioning look.</p><p>“I thought you would enjoy a little adventure.” He chuckled at your sceptical expression.</p><p>“Hiding in a passage isn’t something I would call adventurous. Cramped maybe.” You frowned at his weird explanation.</p><p>“Oh, does that mean you mind being so close to me?” He asked, a mischievous smile across his lips as he leaned closer.</p><p>“I’m not really sure what you want me to reply to that. If I say I do mind, you would come up with some flirty comments about how I’m lucky to be here with you and others would be so happy if they were in my position. Probably you would even add a wink in there. If I say I don’t mind, you would once again come up with a smart comment, because that’s just how you are and probably you would say something like you always knew I fancied you. So, whatever I say you will just have the perfect reply. Feel free to choose your options.” You shrugged, acting as if his closeness affected you in no particular way.</p><p>Sirius’ face was emotionless. He was - for the first time in his life - speechless. He didn’t know what to say, because as much as he wanted to deny it, you were right. Whatever you would have said, he had an answer to that. Except this. He’s never been called out in such a straightforward manner and it left him in shock.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, Sirius, which either you do or do not, I have a class to attend to. I will see you later.” You smiled sweetly and waited for him to wave his wand towards the statue to move, but the boy stood silently, his body tense. “Would you mind?” You asked nodding towards the exit.</p><p>“Actually, I would.” He finally spoke, his voice firm. “You think you know me so well, but here we are after you have given me a speech about what you think I would say, but you missed the most important part.” A naughty little smile sitting in the corner of his lips. You furrowed your brows at his outburst, not expecting it.</p><p>“And what would that be?” You asked with a raised brow questioningly.</p><p>“What I would do.” He spoke nonchalantly. “Care to give me a lecture about that too?” He asked as he stepped closer, pushing you completely against the wall behind you, his hands resting on your waist. You looked into his grey eyes, shining darker than before, as you were searching for an explanation to what was happening.</p><p>“I’m not really sure what you mean.” You tilted your head innocently, waiting for his reply.</p><p>“Then let me help you out.” He spoke. “If you replied with a simple, I do mind, I would have tried to convince you about how lucky you were to be here with me, which I would have immediately regretted for being an ass and would have tried to tell you how right you were followed by asking you out on a date and showing you a good time.” He shrugged with a cheeky smirk; your eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>“What?” You asked, feeling unable to get anything else out of your system.</p><p>“However, if you’d have told me that you didn’t mind being so close to me, I would have leaned closer, until you were unable to handle the closeness and I would have kissed you.” He chuckled cheerfully, making your stomach flip.</p><p>“What?” You breathed. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage, your breathing heavy under his intense gaze, your palms sweating. “Stop joking around, Black.” You spoke, your voice shaky even though you wanted to sound firm. His eyes were less playful, his face taking on a more sincere form.</p><p>“I am not joking. You told me I could choose, and I want to kiss you.” His lips were so close to you, you could almost feel them touch yours.</p><p>“Why? Why would you want to kiss me?” You whispered, not daring to raise your voice, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close to you, trying to ignore how his chest was pressed against yours, trying to ignore how his breath tickled your lips, trying to ignore the fact that he might have said the same words to another girl, perhaps an hour ago only.</p><p>“Why do you think?” He asked as he lifted his hand to the top of your tie, swirling the green material around his finger, slightly pulling you closer. Your chest couldn’t possibly be closer to him, but you kept the distance between your lips.</p><p>“Your intentions are different from others, Black. People usually kiss, because they like each other. You kiss to pass time.” You said firmly, listening to the voice in your head trying to sway you to act logically. Sirius scoffed.</p><p>“Yes, you could say that. Before it would have been true. But not since I started to get to know you. You decided to waltz into that DADA class 3 years ago with that bright smile across your face and I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I thought I had gone mental. The more we talked, the less girls I got with. The closer we got, the less I thought about anyone but you. By the time I realised I liked you, I didn’t care about one-night stands or anyone else for that matter.” He confessed, as his hand sneaked around your waist, his thumb drawing little circles on the small of your back.</p><p>You wanted to believe him, you wanted to push forward and attach your lips to his, you wanted to tell him how long you have been crushing on his stupid ass. But you didn’t. You were confused and you didn’t know if his intentions were pure.</p><p>“And why would I believe you?” You asked in a sceptical tone.</p><p>“I can’t give you an answer to that. I just know I like you and I want to try to be beside you.” He breathed as his eyes wandered down to your lips. “The only thing I know right now is I really want to kiss you.” He gulped and you could see how much he wanted you. His eyes were filled with lust and so was yours, completely confusing you, obstructing you from thinking clearly. He patiently waited for you to decide what you wanted, keeping you close, but not stepping over the boundaries.</p><p>You thought hard about what you wanted and the only thing you could think of was how he would kiss you, how he would hold you, how he would touch you.</p><p>“Then do it.” You whispered. His eyes shot up, looking into yours as if waiting for a second confirmation, before he attached his mouth to yours, melting your lips together in a kiss that was bound to happen at some point anyway.</p><p>You felt like your knees were about to give up, but Sirius’ arm held you strong against the wall. Your fingers wandered into his thick, black hair, tugging at the ends, making him groan into the kiss. You always wanted to know how it felt to run your fingers through his hair and it was better, softer than you expected.</p><p>He bit into your lower lip, deepening the kiss, making you moan as the air stuck in your lungs, your hands guiding him closer to you as if there was any space left between you.</p><p>Oxygen has been long due, and your lungs were screaming to get their dose. You parted from Sirius with a pained heart, wanting to feel him again. Both of you were breathing heavily, his face hidden in your neck as he tried to organise his oxygen intake.</p><p>“Does that mean you will give me a chance?” He asked as he lifted his head, his eyes full of hope and you couldn’t miss it even if you wanted to.</p><p>“If you screw it up, Black-“ you wanted to continue, but the boy connected his lips to yours with a happy grin spread across his face, making you smile into the kiss.</p><p>“I promise you, I will not.” He leaned his forehead against yours, his smile wider than before.</p><p>“Good. Now, do you reckon we could leave? I’m kind of late for class.” You giggled. He got hold of your hand, kissing the back of it as he led you out of the small passage, back to the corridor you have previously disappeared from. Before he let you walk away though, he pulled you back against him, kissing you once again, not wanting to forget about the feel of your lips on his.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Lesson from a Prefect pt. 1|2 [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a prefect meant you didn’t have a good relationship with the Marauders. However Sirius takes an interest in you after you give him a piece of your mind. You are tricked into going on a date with Sirius and you are dreading every moment of it, but he turns out to be more than a lost because.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story contained almost 9000 words, therefore I decided to cut it in half, not to overwhelm anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Lesson from a Prefect pt. 1|2<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/>
<b>Word count: </b>4.6k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>At the beginning of the year, you were appointed to be a Prefect of your house. You were a proud Gryffindor and you took your role quite seriously. It took you by surprise when they chose you, as you were known to be quite impulsive, and you did have some occasional detentions, but you didn’t think twice before accepting the role.</p><p>You walked out to the courtyard to see a bunch of people collectively looking at something very interesting next to the lake. You didn’t get involved, you never really did. If they wanted to curse each other, let them.</p><p>However after about 15 minutes of reading, you realised that the show has been going on longer than you expected. You decided to check on it, just in case. As you closed in on the circle of people, you saw four boys playing around with another hanging in the air, who you recognised to be Severus Snape.</p><p>“What is going on here?” You asked as you walked closer to the mischievous boys, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.</p><p>“What does it look like, Sweetheart?” Black turned towards you with a grin, which you didn’t intend to return. You didn’t necessarily dislike them, nor did you like them. You were completely ignorant towards their existence, unless they happened to be on your way.</p><p>“It seems to me that you are breaking some rules. And I don’t tend to be mistaken.” You replied in a monotone tone, showing no interest. You didn’t really care what they did normally, but you were having quite a moody day.</p><p>“Not at all, we are just having some fun here with our friend Snivellus.” Black smirked as if he was telling the funniest joke of the year. It did cause some giggling from the girls standing around, which you simply shrugged of as Black’s dumb fan club.</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to be enjoying your attention much.” You stated while crossing your arms in front of your chest.</p><p>“You are mistaken. We are having a blissful moment here.” Potter chuckled happily this time.</p><p>“So your definition of fun is forcing someone to hang upside down, is that right?” You questioned the seemingly arrogant group of boys. Although Remus and Peter weren’t really a part of such a fun time as Black explained it, they still haven’t stopped their friends.</p><p>“Look, if you are having no fun, noone is forcing you to watch.” Sirius turned to you, this time with a displeased expression, while clearly showing annoyance in his voice.</p><p>“I clearly am having no enjoyment and I would very much appreciate it, if you stopped your way of fun.” You asked firmly, but had no impact on the boys.</p><p>“If we wanted to stop it, we would have done it a long time ago.” James scoffed at your unreasonable request.</p><p>“This is the last time I am asking you to put down your wands and stop behaving like idiots.” Black turned towards you this time, lips pressed together, eyes squinting. He was not happy with you, but you couldn’t care less.</p><p>“Why? What are you going to do?” He chuckled proudly. Too proudly for your taste.</p><p>“I will stop it myself.” You stated simply, pulling out your wand from the inner pocket of your robe. “Accio!” You pointed your wand towards Black’s and then Potter’s causing the requested items to fly into your hand. The two boys stood there looking shocked. They expected to be cursed, hexed, jinxed, but they definitely didn’t expect to be simply disarmed. “I guess, the problem have been solved. Your wands will be with Professor McGonagall, waiting for you to  pick them up and get your well deserved detentions.” You stated and turned around without waiting for a reply.</p><p>“What kind of a Gryffindor are you to turn on your own house members?” Black growled after you.</p><p>“The kind that doesn’t agree with everything just because they are being done by Gryffindor students. Just because we are in the same house, it doesn’t mean that everything you do is correct and I have to be nodding along like a loyal, little puppy.” You explained taking deep breaths. You thought of yourself as a true Gryffindor and definitely weren’t happy that he dared to question your loyalty to your house.</p><p>“So you’d rather protect a Slytherin, huh?” He scoffed, clearly annoyed by your behaviour.</p><p>“Look Black, what you think of me is the least of my concerns. If you want to swear at me behind my back, then do it. But it won’t change the fact that what you and your friends have done is wrong.” You shrugged, trying to keep yourself composed before your hotheaded behaviour got out of hands. Before you could have acted up on impulse, you started walking towards McGonagall’s classroom.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning you were eating your breakfast in content with your roommate, Lily Evans. You were talking about non-important subjects just to pass some time. However your idilic moment flew by as the four boys from the day before appeared in your vision and decided to take a seat next to you and Lily without an invitation.</p><p>“Morning.” They greeted you in unison.</p><p>“What do you want?” You asked, not even looking up from your plate.</p><p>“Talk.” Black replied from next to you, but you still didn’t intend to give him your attention. Would have been a waste of your time to even move your head towards his direction.</p><p>“Then talk.” You said before taking another bite of your toast and jam.</p><p>“I want you to apologise to us.” He said with a straight facial expression, causing you to laugh out loud uncontrollably, while the other students looked at you for confirmation of your sanity.</p><p>“Godric, you are funny, Black. I almost took you seriously.” You answered finally as your laughter died out and took another bite.</p><p>“I wasn’t joking, nor did I intend to be funny.” He replied. This time you turned towards him with a raised eyebrow, clearly showing your disbelief.</p><p>“And what would I apologise for, Black?” You asked as your curiosity grew bigger.</p><p>“For disrespecting us.” He shrugged. “You disrespected us in front of our classmates and house members.” He hissed, his anger visibly growing, which honestly caused you enjoyment.</p><p>“You embarrassed yourselves.” You replied casually. “If you didn’t bully Snape, you wouldn’t have been in that situation to begin with.” You shrugged and continued eating, completely ignoring their presence.</p><p>“We didn’t bully Snivellus. You do know that we always had this hateful relationship with him. It’s been going back and forth since day one.” He tried to reason.</p><p>“So does that make it acceptable, then? Your reasoning is the worst I have ever heard so far and you are getting nowhere near an apology from me.” You grimaced.</p><p>“What do you think would be the best option then, if you are so smart?” He scoffed, clearly being unable to agree with you.</p><p>“Let’s start with not attacking him for no reason. Let’s say that he starts a fight - hypothetically, of course -, so why do you think we have Charms lessons or Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons? For the fun of it? What do you think a Protego charm is for? Or an Expelliarmus, if you wish. There are so many ways to resolve it, but you and your friends chose the most animalistic and dumbest way to sort out your issues. So do not blame me for punishing you for breaking rules. If you had protected yourselves and not attacking Snape, it would have been him on detention and not you.” You tried to reason with them but you weren’t sure to be successful. They did seem to think about it though, which you took positively. “Look Black, as much as I hate to admit it, you are smart boys with talents in magic, not just book smartness like most of the students here. But if you are incapable of using it, for more than a simple unfair duel on school grounds, then don’t be surprised if people don’t see potential in you, only little boys who are spending time with being mischievous.” You took your bag and stood up, pulling Lily with yourself. “We have classes now, so we will be going. I am not sure if you will think about what I have just said, but I certainly hope so.” Before they could have even answered, you started walking out of the Great Hall along with Lily.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting on one of the couches of the Gryffindor common room, reading a book, while Lily was doing the same, seated in an armchair next to the fire place. Your friend Marlene has joined your little reading session to your surprise as she didn’t pick up any books, unless forced to.</p><p>As luck didn’t seem to be on your side recently, your least favourite four boys appeared in the entrance of the common room, being their usual loud and obnoxious selves. You didn’t plan to pay much attention to them until you felt the couch move as someone sat down beside you. You didn’t even have to look up to recognise the cologne forcing its way into your nostrils.</p><p>“How may I help you today, Black?” You asked while flipping the page of your book.</p><p>“So you think I am smart.” He chuckled, but you just frowned at him as you lowered you book.</p><p>“What was that?” You asked in confusion.</p><p>“You said that I was smart.” He slipped closer, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind you. You felt suspicious. You knew him too well to know he was up to something.</p><p>“So?” You asked and leaned back into your book, trying to ignore his presence.</p><p>“You said I was smart.” He stated with a huge grin plastered across his face.</p><p>“I am trying to decide if that was the right use of word as you have dumbly repeated yourself three times already.” You replied, not even taking a glance at him out of your book.</p><p>“I think, it was.” He chuckled, certainly enjoying the situation.</p><p>“Sure. If that will make you disappear faster, then sure.” You sighed, trying to get rid of his presence, but he just scooted closer. You closed your book, after checking the page number and looked at the boy next to you as his arm slipped around your shoulder casually. “What do you want, Black?” You asked with a blank, non-interested expression and flat tone.</p><p>“You are interesting, you know?!” He winked at you, causing you to scoff at his unusual behaviour.</p><p>“Okay, what is this weird behaviour of yours?” You questioned. “You don’t usually act so casual around me.” You stated honestly.</p><p>“What a mistake from my side. We have known each other for how long?” He asked himself, which made you want to facepalm yourself.</p><p>“We are in 5th year, Black. Guess!” You sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“Yeah, we have known each other for five years, and we never really got close to each other.” He chuckled. “Why is that?” You frowned at his question.</p><p>“Maybe because your mere existence annoys me?” You asked as you felt your blood pressure rise. He was getting on your nerves with his closeness and way too relaxed behaviour towards you.</p><p>“Come on, Sweetheart. Don’t be so harsh on me.” He leaned closer, causing you to try to lean away.</p><p>“Don’t call me Sweetheart and get out of my personal space.” You pushed him away by placing your palms on his chest, making yourself comfortable again.</p><p>“Why are you being so mean? I am just trying to start again with a clean slate.” He smirked and you knew he had something on his mind.</p><p>“Look Black, I am not one of your dumb little fangirls. If you have something to say, then do it. Or just zip your yapper and leave me alone.” You stated trying to get back to your book finally.</p><p>“Fine, come with me to Hogsmeade next Saturday.” He asked with that usual smirk plastered on his face, but you had no expression to show. You have gone blank.</p><p>“What was that?” You asked, still being unable to show any feelings.</p><p>“Come to Hogsmeade with me, next weekend.” He repeated. At first you just sat there silently, but as if a lighting hit you, you started laughing. You found the situation comical. You couldn’t imagine Black and you acting as a sweet little couple, walking around Hogsmeade with interlocking fingers, whispering little nothings into each other’s ears. You only had one thought; <em>What a ridiculous idea</em>.</p><p>“You really are funny, Black.” A single tear started running down your cheek, which you were about to quickly wipe away, however Black was faster. He leaned closer and placed his soft palm on your face. You turned towards him to realise he was only a few inches away from you and you could see every little detail of his face, from his storm grey eyes, light pink, chapped lips and subtle stubble around his chiselled jaw, which forced you to accept how handsome indeed he was once again. He let a small, gentle smile appear on his face at your reaction, before removing the escaped tear with his thumb while looking straight into your eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to be funny. I meant it. I want you to go on a date with me.” His eyes fixated on you and for some reason you were unable to look away. However your mind was clear as sky, even though your body was against you.</p><p>“I will go to Hogsmeade.” You replied with a smile, making his eyes grew bigger in surprise along with a happy grin appearing on his face. “With my friends, not with you.” You finished and pulled yourself out of his charm causing him to scoff.</p><p>“You really know how to ruin the moment.” He replied while you got up from the couch.</p><p>“There was no moment to ruin, just you being your typical, cocky self.” You shrugged. You started walking towards your dormitory, but before you could have gone upstairs, you felt a hand around your arm, stopping you.</p><p>“What again?” You asked turning around.</p><p>“At least think about it.” Black replied.</p><p>“Let me think.” You stood there silently for a second. “Nah!” You grinned while pulling your arm out of his grasp and leaving for your room before he could even reply or stop you once again. You felt proud of yourself for rejecting the school’s playboy, Sirius Orion Black and also in a way flattered for being asked out by the school’s playboy, Sirius Orion Black. You definitely had an interesting day.</p><p>*</p><p>As you were walking to your next class, Potions with Professor Slughorn, Lily kept glancing towards you so obviously, that it started getting on your nerves.</p><p>“What?” You snapped at her after about the hundredth times she kept staring a hole into the side of your face.</p><p>“I am just curious.” She knew better than to play around. She went straight for the subject. “Why didn’t you agree to go on a date with Black?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you go on a date with Potter, then?” You retorted, remembering how many times James Potter has asked your friend out. It was getting to a point where it was physically painful to watch.</p><p>“That’s different. I never had a crush on him. You on the other hand were into Black, back in 2nd year.” She winked with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Lily, that was a long time ago. People change. I have no interest in Black anymore, nor in his group of idiotic friends.” You shrugged.</p><p>“Are you trying to lie to me, or yourself? I saw that intimate moment you have shared with him when he asked you out. Your faces were inches away, you kept looking into each other’s eyes, getting lost in the moment. Your lips parted almost as if you were waiting for him to kiss you.” She sighed in content, causing you to frown and stop your steps.</p><p>“You really need to watch less romantic muggle movies.” She stopped and turned back to look at you.</p><p>“Exactly because of those movies, I know a romantic moment, when I see it.” She chuckled, but you definitely didn’t find the situation funny.</p><p>“And that’s also the reason that your overly romantic mind is imagining things that are not physically there. You need to stop daydreaming and get a boyfriend, because you are getting on my nerves.” You sighed, clearly showing your annoyance towards your friend’s behaviour.</p><p>“You are just scared to admit that you fancy Black so you become defensive as always and lash out on others.” She crossed her arms with a know-it-all expression spreading across her face.</p><p>“Just leave it. We are clearly getting nowhere and we will be late for class.” You replied and walked past Lily, towards the Dungeon as fast as you could.</p><p>*</p><p>You were eating your lunch with Lily and some other Gryffindors, when your least favourite person arrived with his group of friends.</p><p>“Afternoon Sweetheart!” He chuckled and you just closed your eyes in defeat. You really didn’t have energy for his dumb comments.</p><p>“What do you want, now?” You asked in the least polite manner you could manage without swearing.</p><p>“Did you think about it?” He asked taking a seat next to you and leaning on the side of the table, placing his chin on his palm while curiously waiting for an answer.</p><p>“I did and my answer hasn’t changed. It’s still a big, fat no!” You replied rolling your eyes.</p><p>“But why? I never did anything against you.” He looked at you so innocently, you almost believed him for a mere second. But you quickly composed yourself.</p><p>“Not to me, but your fame preceded you.” You shrugged.</p><p>“Come on, just give me one chance. I am not asking for more. Right now.” He chuckled and you had to shake your head to visibly show your annoyance.</p><p>“We will never go on a date. Not in a million years and you better get that in your smart little head, because I don’t plan to repeat it.” You growled before standing up and leaving your food. “And if you don’t mind, I will be leaving. I lost my appetite, thanks to you.” You turned around and walked away from the group.</p><p>*</p><p>You were sitting in Charms when Lupin and Black arrived about 15 minutes later than the start of the lesson. You rolled your eyes at the sight, but ignoring the scene you turned back to your essay, you were instructed to write on the Silencing Charm.</p><p>You were completely lost in your thoughts and the usage of the charm. You didn’t even realise when someone took a seat next to you. You were writing a paragraph on the consequences and effects of what a wrongly casted spell of Silencio could cause. Before you could have gotten to the next part, a piece of creased and torn ball of parchment appeared on the top of your essay.</p><p>You looked up to see the sender and you recognised Sirius Black, sitting right next to you with a huge grin spread across his face. You rolled your eyes at him, showing just how much you couldn’t care less about him. You didn’t open the letter, you just shoved it in your pocket and went back to your essay.</p><p>A few minutes passed by before another piece of parchment landed in front of you. You looked at Black once more, who was still looking at you with that dumb grin of his. You scoffed silently and hid the paper in your pocket, along with the other one from earlier.</p><p>Before you could’ve gone back to your essay once again, a paper landed on top of your writing.</p><p>“Black, stop it!” You whispered. “I am trying to study.”</p><p>“I will stop when you finally read it.” He replied with a cheeky smirk and a wink, trying to act seductively.</p><p>You opened the piece of parchment and started reading its content.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“Hi Beautiful,</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Did you think about what I asked? </em>
    <em>Are you going to come to Hogsmeade with me?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Love, your Sirius”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>After reading the letter, you shoved it into your pocket and hid it along with the others. You turned back to your work and started writing a paragraph on the Tongue-Tying Curse as a comparison between curses and charms. Before you could have really dwelled into it, another paper landed on you.</p><p>“Black!” You growled, while trying very hard to keep your voice down.</p><p>“You didn’t answer.” He shrugged his shoulder innocently.</p><p>“You said to read it. There was nothing about answering.” You hissed as you started getting more and more annoyed at your classmate.</p><p>“Come on, Sweetheart. Just answer me.” He was almost begging you which made you just a tiny bit guilty. You opened the letter and started reading.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“Hey Sweet Pea,</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I am only asking you on one date. </em>
    <em>I am not asking you to marry me. </em>
    <em>Just give me one chance.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Love, your Sirius”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You put the letter in your pocket and turned towards Black. You actually thought you saw excitement passing through his face, but quickly got rid of your unrealistic thoughts.</p><p>“You know what, Black?” He looked up at you with curiosity in his eyes. “I will go on a date with you when Lily agrees to go on a date with Potter.” You grinned at your genius idea.</p><p>“She will never agree. She has been rejecting him for years.” He explained defensively at your unrealistic terms.</p><p>“I guess we will never go on a date then. What a relief.” You chuckled at your sharp mind proudly.</p><p>“Fine, I will make that happen.” He grinned and this time it was your turn to look at him as if he has gone mad. “But you better keep your word.”</p><p>“Did you hear me? Lily would never say yes.” You tried to reason with him, but he didn’t even listen. “Oh Godric!” You sighed hiding your face from Sirius and turning back to your essay, but not before you passed a letter to your surprised friend, Lily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“Don’t you dare to agree to go on a date with James Potter! </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Or you will regret it.”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>She looked up at you, with a completely confused expression plastered on her face, but you decided to just explain to her later and finally finish your essay before Professor Fitwick decided to scold you.</p><p>*</p><p>You were coming down from your dormitory to sit in the Common room and finish reading one of your favourite books. Sometimes you felt like you needed your housemates’ chattering as a background noise while sometimes you needed dead silence.</p><p>Before you could have sat down, you saw Potter sitting next to Lily and they were unusually cozy with each other, which made you feel suspicious. You always had a sixth sense when it came to people’s behaviour and your senses said, <em>Run! </em></p><p>“Darling, here you are.” Black appeared beside you with his usual smirk, which you really wanted to see disappear. “Take a seat with us.” He said while placing a hand on the small of your back and gently pushed you towards one of the empty armchairs. He sat down on the arm next to you and looked at Potter and Lily, while you kept looking at his features from the side. He definitely had that typical badboyish look to him, which was indeed appealing to you, whether you liked it or not. “Prongs mate, do you have something to tell us?” He asked innocently as if he tried to hide the fact that he already knew something.</p><p>“Of course, dear Padfoot.” You wanted to throw up at their smarmy act. “Lily and I will be going on a date. She finally said yes.” He grinned like a Halloween pumpkin, while you started turning red from anger.</p><p>“What does he mean, Lily?” You turned to your friend.</p><p>“Well, do you remember when we talked about dating and I wanted to know why you didn’t want to go on a date with Black and you just turned the question around asking me why I have never said yes to Potter?” Your eyes grew bigger in surprise and you jumped up from your seat.</p><p>“Lily, you never listen to me. Everything I say goes in on one ear and comes out on the other. Why now?” You were fuming to say the least.</p><p>“Yes, but that question just stuck in my head. Why do I actually reject him all the time? You also suggested that I should get a boyfriend and I guess I got to the conclusion, that he deserves a chance too.” She smiled gently.</p><p>“Did you forget what I asked you? Did you? The letter in Charms class?” You asked hissing. “I clearly asked you not to say yes to Potter, didn’t I?” You growled out of anger.</p><p>“Ouch, that hurt.” James interrupted with his palm on his chest and a fake painful expression. You just rolled your eyes as a reply.</p><p>“To be honest, you never really explained to me why. I just assumed because you didn’t like him. But then if you were really my friend, you wouldn’t mind.” She turned serious this time.</p><p>“That’s not the main point. You date whoever you want, but you could have said something.” You released your frustration on your friend.</p><p>“Why is it so important anyway? It’s my decision.” She retorted.</p><p>“Let me just explain the situation here.” Sirius chuckled happily. He knew he was winning here and he didn’t plan to hide it. “I have been asking this Sweet Pea out numerous times and I have been getting rejection after rejection. Then on one magical day, she made a mistake. She said she would go on a date with me, when Lily agreed to go out with James.” To your surprise after Lily’s initial shocked reaction, she had a slight smile appear on her face, which she was trying to keep hidden. “Now that you said yes, she has no choice, but to do the same. Am I correct?” He looked at you with an ever growing grin. He stood up and turned his whole body towards you, keeping only a couple of inches between you. “Wait, what is that I hear? A yes?” He whispered in a comical tone. “Oh, that’s a definite yes.” He grinned happily.</p><p>“I hope you will choke in your sleep, Black. If not, I will help you before Saturday comes.” You hissed stepping closer and pushing him out of your way.</p><p>“I would do anything for you, Sweetheart.” He chuckled as he watched you disappear from the Common room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Lesson from a Prefect pt. 2|2 [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a prefect meant you didn’t have a good relationship with the Marauders. However Sirius takes an interest in you after you give him a piece of your mind. You are tricked into going on a date with Sirius and you are dreading every moment of it, but he turns out to be more than a lost because.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story contained almost 9000 words, therefore I decided to cut it in half, not to overwhelm anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Lesson from a Prefect pt. 2|2<b><br/></b><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>4.4<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You were sitting next to the Great Lake with Lily, dipping your feet into the water. It was a rather quite and warm afternoon. You felt Lily’s gaze directed at you, before you finally turned towards her.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” You questioned giggling. She acted weirder than usual.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She apologised, making you frown.</p><p>“For what?” You scooted closer.</p><p>“For not telling you that I agreed to go on a date with James.” You chuckled at her guilty expression.</p><p>“It’s fine. I actually got pissed of at myself for saying such a dumb thing to Black.” You shrugged.</p><p>“I think you should just enjoy it. He can be arrogant, ignorant, obnoxious…”</p><p>“Which part am I supposed to enjoy?” You laughed at your friend’s certainly not too convincing list of traits.</p><p>“Let me finish.” She chuckled. “Overall, he can be a dumb 16 years old boy. But you do know, that he is also funny, charming, attentive when he wants to be. I think you should just go and have fun. You might just have a date that you enjoy and then forget about, or it could even turn into something good. He seems to be serious about you though. He follows you like a puppy.” She smiled as she turned around. You followed her direction to see Black and Potter close in on you and take a seat on each of your sides.</p><p>“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” You grinned at Lily who returned your expression.</p><p>“Did you just talk about us?” Sirius looked at you curiously?</p><p>“Let’s just say, you briefly came up in the subject somewhere between annoying creatures and dumb people.” You grinned at him stupidly.</p><p>“You need to do more if you want to offend me.” He scoffed, but his smirk didn’t seem to want to disappear.</p><p>“I will try harder next time.” You grinned before turning towards the lake just in time to see the Giant squid’s tentacles disappear. You felt Black’s arm being placed around your shoulder, causing you to turn towards him. “Do I look like an armchair to you?” You asked, causing him to laugh at your weird joke.</p><p>“I’d rather be one, so you could sit on me all day.” He sniggered.</p><p>“You are disgusting.” You hit him on the chest gently, but for some reason your smile didn’t seem to want to disappear.</p><p>“But you liked it though.” He winked at you and you just hid your face in your palm. You started regretting that you ever got involved in their little games with Slytherin. You weren’t sure what you have gotten yourself into, but you were definitely scared of enjoying Black’s company too much. You took your bag and placed your shoes inside, before standing up and heading back to your dormitory, barefoot. “Tomorrow 11am in front of the Entrance.” Black shouted after you, but instead of turning back you just showed a thumbs up gesture in reply. “Dress pretty.” This time however you couldn’t miss to turn around.</p><p>“Just for you, I will look like a homeless person, who hasn’t showered in days.” You grinned at him.</p><p>“I would still want you like that.” His smirk grew bigger, causing you to laugh at his stupid comment before turning around and walking away.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning came fairly quickly. You took care of your usual morning routines as fast as you could and decided on wearing your black, ripped skinny jeans and white v-neck shirt with a white, waist length, faux leather jacket you got from your mom at the beginning of the year. You were not good with make up, nor did you care to apply any. You simply took your black, cross shoulder bag you had stashed under your bed and put your wand, a warmer hoodie and some money into it.</p><p>Lily was still getting ready and you planned to wait for her, but your loudly growling stomach decided otherwise. You walked to the Great Hall and took some eggs and toast with some ham on the side, while pouring yourself a hot cup of tea with milk and sugar. As you enjoyed the food, Black and Potter joined your table, soon followed by Lupin and Pettigrew.</p><p>“Morning Beautiful.” Black chuckled, placing his chin in his palm, while looking at you with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Are you blind or something?” You asked as if you had seen a ghost.</p><p>“I’m not. My sight is impeccable.” He shook his head. “You just always look beautiful.” He smirked.</p><p>“If you are going to act like that, I will turn back around before you can even blink.” You stated turning back to your food, before you lost your appetite.</p><p>“Why can’t you handle compliments?” He questioned and unfortunately he did find one of your weakest points.</p><p>“I just don’t like flattery.” You shrugged, not even looking up at him.</p><p>“It’s not flattery if I sincerely mean it.” He stated and you agreed with him. However you were incapable of accepting compliments, because you just always thought them to be false.</p><p>“Yes, it would be a compliment if you meant it, but usually people don’t. They use compliments to kiss up to someone and I find it disgusting.” You explained, still not even taking a glance towards Black.</p><p>“So what do I have to do to make you believe, that I am being sincere?” He questioned you and you just looked at him with no answer to come out of your mouth. You never really thought about it that way. You just always assumed it to be false and because you decided like that, with your little stubborn head, you never took compliments seriously. “You see, even you don’t know the answer to that. If people want to give you compliments, just accept them. Yes, there are people who use flattery, but it doesn’t mean all compliments are fake.”</p><p>“You know, I guess you are not always useless.” You smirked playfully.</p><p>“I am unsure if I should take that as compliment.” He grinned at you.</p><p>“Take it however you want.” You replied before finishing up your last piece of ham and wiping your mouth with a napkin of any excessive food that could have been left over.</p><p>*</p><p>You and the boys were waiting for Lily at the Entrance of the castle. Only a few minutes passed by when you saw your bestfriend appear in a knee length black skirt and a red knitted shirt, accessorised with a red shoulder bag.</p><p>Potter immediately walked up to her and offered his arm to her, which she happily accepted.</p><p>“He is suspiciously gentlemanly.” You stated squinting at his behaviour. Black let out a quite chuckle next to you, before replying.</p><p>“You judge us way too badly. We are not such awful people as you make us out to be.” He turned towards you.</p><p>“And I am a dementor in disguise.” You smirked before turning around and walking towards Hogsmeade.</p><p>“Well, I have to tell you, it’s definitely a very attractive disguise.” He grinned causing you to roll your eyes.</p><p>“Do you ever shut up?” You questioned without looking at him. You were completely fixated on the road ahead of you.</p><p>“Only when they kiss me.” He laughed at his own smart comment.</p><p>“I guess you will be talking all day then. Lucky me.” You giggled at your response.</p><p>“Well, at least now you know, there’s always an option to shut me up.” He winked at you as you glanced towards him with a bored expression.</p><p>“Not happening, Black.” You shook your head, protesting.</p><p>As soon as your group arrived to the High street of Hogsmeade, you decided to separate from each other. Potter and Lily planned to spend their date at Madam Puddifoot’s while Pettigrew and Lupin wanted to visit Honeydukes to buy some of their favourite sweets. Black turned towards you waiting for a decision, but you didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Where do you want to go? Madam Puddifoot’s?” He asked, but you just shook your head.</p><p>“Don’t really plan on being in the same environment as Potter and Lily. Who knows when they plan to suck each other’s faces off.” Black chuckled at your grossed out response.</p><p>“What about the Three Broomstick?” He asked, trying to give you some ideas.</p><p>“The last encounter I have had with Madam Rosmerta, didn’t go down so well, so we might just want to skip that place.” You chuckled awkwardly. “What about the the Hog’s Head Inn?” You asked looking up at him, waiting for a reply.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t mind it being old and dirty and filthy and smelly…” He wanted to continue, but you cut him off.</p><p>“I didn’t think Sirius Black was such a picky person.” You giggled, but before you could have blinked, he placed his hand on the small of your back and gently started pushing you towards the Hog’s Head Inn. “I guess we are going there after all.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Aren’t you just the smartest person I know?” He smirked.</p><p>It barely took you 5 minutes to get to the pub. You sat down at one of the tables, right next to the window. You cleaned the dusty table off with your handkerchief, before you realised the dust was building up once again. You even saw your footsteps on the floor as they disrupted the built up dirt on the wooden rows.</p><p>“What do you want to drink?” He asked as you were looking around. It wasn’t your first time in the Inn, but it always surprised you how filthy the place looked.</p><p>“I think I will just drink a Butterbeer.” You replied, completely ignoring his gaze. Black walked up to the bar, where an old man, looking quite similar to Professor Dumbledore served him with the requested drinks.</p><p>Black walked back to you, carrying the drinks on a wooden tray, which he placed down on the table, before taking a seat himself.</p><p>“Isn’t it such a cozy little place?” You asked smirking, which caused him to grimace at your words.</p><p>“Sure, and I like sleeping in coffins.” He retorted with a witty comment.</p><p>“Whatever suits your taste, Black.” You chuckled before taking a sip from your Butterbeer. Silence fell upon you, but you didn’t mind. You quite enjoyed the situation to be fair. However it didn’t take long, as Black decided to open his yapper, just like you expected him to.</p><p>“Why didn’t you want to go on a date?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“Come on Sirius. Don’t get me wrong, you are a handsome, fun and smart person, but I didn’t see a reason to.” You explained casually, but you were still fixated on the interior of the pub.</p><p>“What’s your problem with me?” He asked frowning and this time you decided to turn towards him with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Nothing.” You replied.</p><p>“Well, clearly there is something, if you say that you didn’t see a reason to go out with me.” He tilted his head in confusion. You actually found this behaviour of his quite adorable.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with you. I simply don’t plan to be part of your fan club, nor do I wish to be a name on your list of girls you shagged.” You answered looking straight into his eyes. You could have sworn you saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes for a mere second, but it disappeared as quick as it came.</p><p>“So that’s all you think of me?” He asked with an unusually low tone.</p><p>“Well, I can’t really imagine you with a girlfriend by your side.” You shrugged. “It doesn’t mean you are a bad person though. I just think, you need a bit more growing up to do.” You replied honestly.</p><p>“What if this time I am being sincere?” He asked and for some reason you didn’t know what to reply. It wasn’t often that someone made you speechless, but he seemed to have that effect on you. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to get to know you better. Don’t get me wrong, I am not asking you to marry me or move in with me. I am simply asking you to let us get to know each other better.” This time you felt like you saw a more mature side of him and for some reason you believed him.</p><p>“I guess, that wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen to me.” You smirked.</p><p>“I love the enthusiasm.” He chuckled at your response.</p><p>For the next few hours, you spent your time talking about yourselves and your family, filled with continuous laughter. Even at the saddest and most pathetic parts, you found something positive or funny to laugh about and you definitely felt at ease next to Sirius. After hours of nagging, you finally agreed to call him by his first name which caused him to feel even more cocky. For the first time though, you didn’t mind at all. It was somewhat fun and interesting to you.</p><p>“So sweetheart? Have you been enjoying the date?” He asked, even though he knew, from the amount of laughter you have had, you indeed were having a good time. It was obvious.</p><p>“I guess, it wasn’t awful.” You smirked which made him laugh.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised, that you just can’t be honest?” He asked rhetorically, but you still decided to answer.</p><p>“That wouldn’t be fun and your ego would grow even bigger and we of course don’t want that to happen.” You tilted you head innocently.</p><p>“You are such an evil person. I poured my heart out to you and you just ripped it apart.” He fake gasped.</p><p>“You really need to improve your acting skills.” You giggled as you stood up, put on your jacket and pulled the strap of the bag over your head. “Are you coming, or you will be staying here alone and feeling sorry for yourself?” You leaned closer just enough for him to not be able to create a coherent sentence as he was fixated between your eyes and lips. You enjoyed the situation way too much as you never knew that you could have such impact on someone. “I guess, I will be leaving alone.” You whispered, before turning away and leaving the pub. Seconds later however Sirius appeared next to you.</p><p>“That was mean.” He pouted, but you just chuckled at his sulking behaviour. You walked in front of him and stopped. He was about to walk in to you, but luckily he stopped in the last second. He looked at you confused.</p><p>“It’s not my fault that you looked too adorable.” You grinned at him. His grey eyes now took a darker shade as he took a step closer to you and slipped his hands around your waist.</p><p>“So you do like at least one of my many traits.” He grinned at you proudly.</p><p>“Could possibly be more than one.” You replied causing him to lean closer. He bit his lips as his eyes were roaming between your eyes and now pulsing lips, longing for him.</p><p>“I could possible make it many more.” He whispered on your lips. You just wanted to feel him as close as possible. You wanted to feel his lips, his touch…</p><p>“Oooh!” You heard a voice and you jumped away from Sirius, causing him to swear under his breath.</p><p>“Perfect timing, Prongs.” He hissed to his friend, now glaring at him as if he was more of an enemy.</p><p>“Sorry, did I interrupt?” Potter asked innocently.</p><p>“Just remember, I will be there to ruin all your moments.” Sirius growled, but his attitude changed as soon as you placed your hand on his shoulder. He looked down and he met a gentle smile spreading across your face.</p><p>“Let’s go back. We can always have a second date.” You winked before walking past James and interlocked your arms with Lily’s, waiting for her story-time.</p><p>“What about a third?” Sirius ran to your side.</p><p>“I guess we will have to see if I am still interested after the second date.” You chuckled which caused his lips to turn into an ear to ear smile of some sort.</p><p>“Did I hear correctly? Still interested?” He referred to your previous comment.</p><p>“Maybe?” You replied before quickening your steps along Lily to finally be able to get some details out of her.</p><p>*</p><p>For the next few days, Sirius was attached to you, which honestly didn’t even bother you. You enjoyed his company and his funny comments, even if they sometimes made you want to facepalm yourself.</p><p>He was quite attentive. He couldn’t keep his hands off you. Whether it was your shoulder, your arm, your waist. He was all over you. At first you found it surprising, you even asked him if his hands had a life of their own, but slowly you grew to like it. You liked it more than you thought you would, which did scare you. What if you liked Sirius Black. You quickly shook that ridiculous thought out of your head. You enjoyed his company, but you still didn’t believe that there could be more than a few banters and flirty comments.</p><p>You were talking to James in front of the Quidditch pitch. He actually quite grew on you after he and Lily started dating and you were forced to accept that he was not as bad as you thought he was to begin with. He was a less attractive and less funny version of Sirius, but you enjoyed hanging out with him, Remus and Peter.</p><p>As you and James talked, Sirius appeared behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, hugging you from the back and resting his head in the crook of your neck.</p><p>“What did I miss?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“We were just talking about you.” James stated with a grin.</p><p>“And what was that about? My handsome features? My sharp brain? My good Quidditch skills? My charming personality? My attractive body?” He kept going on and on, making you want to glue his lips together.</p><p>“Just silence yourself, please.” You almost begged him.</p><p>“You know what to do if you want to shut me up.” He winked, which you barely saw from your peripheral vision.</p><p>“Yes, curse you, hex you, jinx you and enjoy a holiday away from your non-stop moving mouth.” You scoffed.</p><p>“You wish they were moving against yours.” He laughed at his own comment causing your eyes to widen in surprise. You had no idea how to respond to that. You wanted to oppose, but Godric did you really want to taste his lips. “Are you not going to deny it?” He asked with a cheeky grin appearing on his face.</p><p>“Nope. It doesn’t even deserve a reply.” You scoffed, but was it hard to play the uninterested role.</p><p>“Come on, we both know that you are interested in me.” He whispered leaning closer to your ear. “And I like you. It’s not a secret.” He continued before hinting a kiss on your neck and letting you go.</p><p>“I will be going.” You rushed away before he could have caught you, but you could still hear his laughter.</p><p>*</p><p>You were eating in the Great Hall with your friends when a boy with blond hair and a tall figure, wearing a Ravenclaw cloak appeared in your vision.</p><p>“Can I talk to you?” He asked looking at you. Before answering, you looked around and then pointed at yourself to confirm. He nodded in response.</p><p>“Sure, I guess.” You stood up and followed the boy towards the Entrance of the Great Hall.</p><p>“You know, I have been interested in you for a while. You are very pretty, incredibly smart and quite funny and it caught my attention. I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me some time.” He was playing with his hands nervously while talking. You didn’t really know how to react. You did date before, you weren’t necessarily inexperienced, but he definitely took you by surprise.</p><p>“You see it is very flattering and I am very happy that you think of me in such adoring way, but…” You wanted to continue, but you were suddenly interrupted.</p><p>“What’s going on?” You heard Sirius’ voice coming from behind you.</p><p>“We were talking, Sirius and you rudely cut me off.” You replied as you felt his arm slipping around your waist.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you two were together.” The boy replied looking at Sirius’ hand around you.</p><p>“We are not.” You replied quickly.</p><p>“But we will be.” Sirius answered this time.</p><p>“Excuse me?” You looked at him dumbfounded.</p><p>“You are excused.” He laughed at his cunning comeback.</p><p>“I think I have a say in it too.” You shook your head in disbelief. “And if you don’t mind, can I finish my conversation with him?” You asked rhetorically, but he didn’t quite get it.</p><p>“Sure, go ahead.” He replied, but didn’t even move an inch. You removed his hand from your waist and turned towards him this time.</p><p>“I would like to finish the conversation without your presence.” You hissed, feeling a slight anger coming to the surface.</p><p>“Not happening.” He replied, placing his hand back on your back. You removed it once again and turned towards the boy, who was now awkwardly standing around, watching the scene between you and Sirius.</p><p>“Look, I am very sorry, I will talk to you later, if that’s okay.” You wanted to be polite and the last thing you could do, was to reject him when noone was there. You didn’t plan to embarrass him, especially not in front of the school’s playboy.</p><p>“It’s fine. I get it. I don’t plan on going after Black’s property.” He replied and you were debating to curse him or attack him physically.</p><p>“I am noone’s property and you people better engrave that into your useless little heads.” You swiftly turned away and walked back to the Great Hall, still huffing and puffing over the boy’s response. You were noone’s property. You were a bloody human, for Godric’s sake.</p><p>“Hey, calm down.” Sirius ran after you, getting hold of your arm before you could have reached your friends. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I am noone’s property and I have a say in what I want to do. We will be together? What does that even mean? I can make a decision without you barking into it and I definitely don’t need you to protect me from a boy, who just asked me out. And what if I wanted to say yes, huh? Do you ever use your brain? We are not dating really, we simply went on 1, let me repeat that, one date. I definitely don’t need you as a guardian angel of some sort.” You kept on ranting, but Sirius had just a huge smile sitting across his face. “Why are you even laughing? For Godric’s sake, you are getting on my nerves, Sirius.” Your monologue turned into more of a sulking, than angry ranting.</p><p>“Am I correct to assume that the same option applies to you when you need to be shut up?” He chuckled seeing your confused expression.</p><p>“What are you talking about, again? You think it’s funny? I don’t find enjoyment in you getting involved in my personal life. Why can’t you just behave like…” Before you could have continued, Sirius pulled you closer by your waist and attached his lips to yours. It’s like your body was waiting for him all along, you started kissing him back the second his lips touched yours. There was nothing gentle about it though. It was passionate and hungry, as you tried to recover the lost time you didn’t spend in each other’s arms. As Sirius forced you to part from each other, you two were panting frantically, gasping for the air you cut yourselves off from.</p><p>“That was worth the wait.” Sirius chuckled, but you were just standing there gobsmacked realising that the whole Great Hall went silent. Your only thought was; <em>What’s just happened? </em>Sirius turned you around and led you to the table, back to the seat you previously occupied without ever taking your eyes off him. “Are you okay?” Sirius turned to you now with concern in his eyes as you sat down, but you still couldn’t look away.</p><p>“I should be angry, you know?” You questioned, but as much as you wanted to get pissed off at him, for forcing himself onto you, you couldn’t just deny how badly you were longing for that kiss.</p><p>“But you will not be.” He smirked proudly.</p><p>“And why is that?” You asked with a raised brow, clear curiosity in your tone.</p><p>“Because you like me too much.” His grin grew even bigger, if that was even possible. “And because you know that I like you a lot too.”</p><p>“You always have to be right, don’t you?” You smirked this time, grabbing his tie and pulling him in for another kiss.</p><p>“I don’t have to, I just always am.” He laughed as he planted a kiss on your neck.</p><p>“Congratulations, love birds.” James smiled at your lovey-dovey behaviour.</p><p>“We can go on double dates now.” Lily chirped happily.</p><p>“Let’s just run away.” You told Sirius causing him to chuckle at your idea.</p><p>“With you, anywhere!” He replied, planting another kiss on your lips.</p><p>You were glad that things worked out the way they did and even though you weren’t sure that you made a completely sane decision, you just wanted to be happy and you definitely were in that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Cookies [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You always loved to bake, so spending time in Hogwarts’ kitchen has become a daily activity of yours. This time however Sirius joins you and he has other ideas beside tasting your delicious cookies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my last request for my sleepover celebration. Once again it was supposed to be a Sirius blurb, but I ran away with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Cookies<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Ravenclaw!Reader<br/><b>Word count: </b>1.6k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><strong>Request:</strong></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>🍑<em> "can I get one with Sirius? I swear that boy owns my ass. Marauders era please. I am a ravenclaw girl. I'm pretty shy and introverted. I'm a chaotic mom friend. My head is always filled with plans for pranks but I seldom execute them. I love reading, writing, baking, and swimming. I am an affectionate person. I have brown eyes, black hair, and golden natural skin. I'm pretty short too. My fav subjects are DADA, Transfiguration, and any subject because we are studying magic my dude. Thank you </em>💕<em>Oh and pure fluff and happy ending. (Couldn’t fit in the previous one, sorry!)" - kashishwrites</em></p>
</blockquote><p>You were standing in the middle of the kitchen, helping out the house elves in baking some cookies. They often let you join them, they loved you very much. You were always kind and helpful, never even thinking about a negative word towards them.</p><p>They loved to have you around and each time you arrived, they greeted you with a huge grin. You loved to bake, enjoying the sweet taste of your delicious snacks, therefore spending your time in the Hogwarts kitchen was almost a daily activity.</p><p>You were seated at the table waiting for the chocolate chip cookies to be done, alone, all the elves busying around the castle, when you accidentally knocked the flour over, the content of the bowl ending up in your lap, your blue and black uniform turning white in the process. You huffed in annoyance and stood up to try to remove the white powder. Silly you of course didn’t bring your wand.</p><p>As you attempted to remove the leftover from your cloths, you completely missed the arrival of a certain someone. He leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded in front of his chest, watching you desperately as you tried to get rid of the white stains.</p><p>“Do you need any help, short-stuff?” You heard his voice, your hands stopping abruptly in surprise. You looked up to meet his grey eyes, watching you eagerly, a small smile present in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m fine.” You spoke, feeling your cheeks heat up. The boy has been appearing around you more and more often and you were farther and farther from understanding what he wanted. You had a crush on the boy, hell it was more than a crush and his sudden appearances didn’t help in getting over him.</p><p>“You could perhaps use your wand, peanut.” He shrugged, his smile growing wider.</p><p>“If I had my wand with me, I would have already done that.” You replied as you walked up to the sink, grabbing a kitchen cloth and wetting it, before you started patting your uniform to remove the stains, feeling your cloths getting damp. You rolled your eyes at your stupidity, heaving a deep sigh.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need help?” He asked again, this time with more sincerity and less mock in his tone.</p><p>“As I said, I’m fine, Black.” You huffed, feeling frustrated for looking horrible in front of the only person you had eyes for.</p><p>“Short-cake, come here.” He instructed and you finally gave in. You were a mess and your self-confidence was out the window. There was nothing that could have made the moment any worse, you thought.</p><p>You huffed while walking up to him as he pulled out his wand and murmured a charm you didn’t hear about. However, seconds later your clothes were clean and dry. You looked down on yourself, studying your uniform, realising that it looked even better than before.</p><p>“Thank you.” You smiled sweetly as you looked up to the boy, towering over your short body. He was wearing a cheeky grin across his face as he reached over to you, his thumb swiping across your cheek, before he pulled it back and licked off his finger. You felt the heat burning under your skin, your face turning bright red, your skin on fire where he touched you.  </p><p>“Ah, you are baking cookies.” He chuckled at your beetroot expression. “It’s delicious. Especially when it’s served so beautifully.” A naughty grin spread across his face, as he watched your eyes growing wider.</p><p>“Erm…” You tried to create a coherent sentence, but you were unsuccessful. However, as if lightning hit you, you shot up, turned on your heels and ran for the cookies, placing them on the table.</p><p>“For Merlin’s beard, I thought they burned.” You heaved a deep, relieved sigh, wiping off your forehead as if you were sweating from the stress, but it was more of a symbolic move. Sirius joined you at the table and sat down on one of the many stools.</p><p>“I would have tried them even if they were burned.” He shrugged as he took one from the tray, realising how hot it was and quickly dropped it on the table. “Ouch.” He whined, placing his fingers on his earlobe, trying to cool them down.</p><p>“Very smart, Black.” You giggled sweetly. “It’s hot.” You stated obviously.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” He huffed at his stupidity and your mocking tone. He didn’t want to make a complete fool out of himself in front of you, but somehow, he still managed every time. You found his little mishaps adorable, but he thought they were embarrassing.</p><p>“I’m just saying, you should have thought of it before.” You shrugged, your grin growing wider.</p><p>“I will take that into consideration next time.” He rolled his eyes, before a tiny smile started growing into a wild grin across his face.</p><p>“What is that expression for?” You asked squinting, finding him suspicious. His eyes turned towards the left-over flour, your eyes following his movements. “Sirius! Don’t you dare!” His smile grew wider as he grabbed a hand full of powder and threw it at you, the white substance covering you from head to toe. You lifted your arm to remove the flour from your eyelashes, before opening your eyes and sending a deadly look towards the boy.</p><p>“You look adorable.” He laughed whole-heartedly, his head leaning backwards in the process. You nodded with a determined expression across your face as you got hold of the bowl and offered a devilish smile to Sirius. “Cupcake, don’t do that. It’s a very bad idea.” He warned you, his index finger pointed towards your face.</p><p>“I think, it’s a very bad idea.” You smirked. The boy was taller, way taller, your short figure would have never been able to pour the powder over him, so as a second option you threw the content towards him, covering the boy with flour. He coughed as he accidentally inhaled the powder, before removing it from his eyes.</p><p>“You should not have done that.” By the look on his face, you knew he wanted nothing, but revenge. You started backing away as he walked closer to you, before you turned around and started circling around the table, dodging his hands from getting you.</p><p>“You started it, Sirius. I just gave it back.” You breathed heavily, your eyes darting backwards to see the boy way to close to you.</p><p>“You poured the whole bowl on me; I only threw a little at you. You are not getting out of this.” He spoke firmly, just before he got hold of your waist and pulled you back against his chest, his heavy breaths causing goosebumps to appear on the back of your neck. You shivered under his touch, your cheeks going red under the layer of flour across your face.</p><p>“Okay, fine, I give up. Sorry?” You exclaimed in a questioning manner, trying to get yourself out of this embarrassing situation.</p><p>“Wait, you think a simple sorry will cut it?” He asked as he turned you around in his embrace, your blush growing more visible as you felt your palms resting on his chest, his, wrapped around your waist. You had to strain your neck to look up at the boy, but the mischievous smile across his face was worth it. “You are not getting out of this that easily.” He chuckled, a cheeky undertone present in his voice.</p><p>“You can just clean yourself with a simple spell.” You frowned; your voice firmer than you expected. Hell, you thought you wouldn’t be able to talk as his proximity affected your mind greatly</p><p>“That would be no fun.” He smirked as he stepped closer to you, backing you against the kitchen counter. Your smile faltered as your back hit the furniture, your heartbeat pumping viciously at his proximity.</p><p>He leaned down to you, his nose touching yours. You didn’t miss his eyes wandering down to your lips, looking at them inappropriately long.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked, trying not to concentrate on his intoxicating scent, his fingers digging deeper into your waist, his breath against your lips.</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you.” He breathed as his mouth grazed yours, before he leaned closer and connected your lips. You grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, his strong hold on you sending a confidence rush through you. You felt the taste of the flour on your tongue as you kissed, chuckling against his mouth, before he deepened the kiss, making you slightly moan. You wanted to feel him harder, stronger, closer. As if you needed him just like oxygen itself. </p><p>He parted your lips, but he didn’t move any further. Your closeness made him feel dizzy, weak, he wanted nothing, but you in his arms. You looked up at him, searching for his eyes. As you finally met his gaze, he hinted a small kiss on your nose, making you giggle.</p><p>“You are beautiful, even when you are covered in layers of flour.” He chuckled, making your eyes grew wide, but a small smile creeping up on your face.</p><p>“What did that mean, Sirius?” You questioned, feeling uncertain. “What did the kiss mean and all the nicknames you call me?” You tilted your head innocently, waiting for a reply.</p><p>“It means I like you. I adore you. You are like a small package that I just want to keep close to me.” He confessed with a sweet smile.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that small.” You groaned, but he just chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, you are. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s cute.” He grinned at your pouting form, before he attached his lips to yours again, not even waiting for a reply or a confession from you. Deep in the midst of your kiss, he understood how you felt even without a verbal confirmation.</p><p>By the time you got to taste the cookies, they were cold, but even sweeter than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Useless warning pt. 1|2 [Sirius Black x Reader] - Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is one of your best friends who happens to be dating Marlene. She isn’t particularly a good friend of yours, but you do get along. She agrees to go out with Sirius, all the while she is aware of your feelings. Things get complicated as you are unable to keep your feelings to yourself anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for Amelia’s Writing Challenge [ @hufflefluff-writer - Tumblr], where I had to use the prompt “I told you not to fall in love with me!”, however I kind of ran away with the storyline and instead of a one shot it became a multiple part story. I think my mind just went rogue with this one, don’t judge me :D - I would also like to state that I have nothing against Marlene. I just needed her to be in a negative spotlight for the story.</p><p>This was inspired by the song "Savannah Sgro - Friends With Your Girlfriend"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Useless warning pt. 1|2<b></b><br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader <strong>and</strong> Sirius Black x Marlene McKinnon<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 3.9k<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b> Angst<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/>
<strong>Challenge:</strong></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Prompt “<b>I told you not to fall in love with me!</b>” with Sirius Black x Reader</p>
</blockquote><p>You were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, resting your head on Remus’ shoulder. Deep sighs left your lungs every few seconds, gazing at Sirius trying to steal a kiss from Marlene. It was hard to watch him giving his undivided attention to someone else.</p><p>You have been in love with him for a year or so. It was inevitable. Even when you became friends, years ago, you already thought he was handsome, but the years just helped him to look even more attractive. He has jokingly warned you in the past numerous times not to ever fall in love with him. He knew the kind of person he was. He changed girls more often than he changed his cloths. You tried to obey his request, but years of being his best friend, getting to know him more than he knew himself, turned your feelings around.</p><p>You sighed once again as you watched him placing his palm behind Marlene’s neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss. That strong grip around your aching heart has become a daily occurring. As scary as it was, you kind of adapted to the pain their pair caused you. Even though Sirius was a player, his relationship with Marlene has been ongoing for the past three months, confirming what you have been afraid of the most. You knew he wasn’t far from falling for Marlene. She was stunning with a good brain and funny comments. She was undeniably one of the most popular girls of Hogwarts, making you feel utterly defeated.</p><p>You exhaled deeply at the thought of watching them for the next year before you finally left Hogwarts. You wanted nothing more than to leave them and jump into whatever your future brought to you.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Remus whispered above you.</p><p>“Yeah…” You replied weakly.</p><p>“You have been sighing an unusual amount of times.” He said and you knew very well that you looked like a love-sick puppy.</p><p>“I only have to survive a year.” You turned your head upwards to be able to look at his face. His eyes were attached to the couple, just like yours a second ago. His hair was a mess, his expression unhappy. “Why do you look so troubled?” You asked.</p><p>“Because it’s hard to watch you suffer.” He pulled a pained half-smile, making you chuckle.</p><p>“Come on now, Remus. I am fine. I honestly got used to it already.” Your voice was soft and reassuring.</p><p>“Used to what?” He asked, his brows furrowed.</p><p>“The pain in my chest.” You confirmed. “I have felt it for so long now, it’s kind of like a part of me.” You giggled even though it was nowhere near happy. He finally turned to you, managing to look into your eyes in a rather weird angle.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be something you have to get used to.” He shook his head.</p><p>“I know, Remus, but unfortunately that is exactly how unrequited love works.” You shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“She knew.” Remus said and you knew what he meant without questioning him.</p><p>“Yes, she did, but it doesn’t mean she should have said no. Remus, look, Sirius likes Marlene, Marlene likes Sirius. Just because she knew of my feelings, you can’t expect them not to get involved with each other. You are only thinking that way because you are my friend.” You explained, once again heaving a deep sigh. The powerful hold around your chest reappeared and you welcomed it as an old friend.</p><p>“I would never date someone my friend likes.” He huffed, annoyance clear in his voice.</p><p>“I have never really been friends with her. We just got along when we needed to.” You said.</p><p>“Still, it’s making me uncomfortable.” He said as he shrugged and you lifted your head from his shoulder.</p><p>“Remus, don’t worry so much. You are more worked up about it than I am.” You chuckled at his protective behaviour. He just shook his head, knowing that you were simply pretending to be strong, but deep down you were hurting more than you showed. It was always like that. Hiding your feelings were something that you learned through out the years to protect yourself.</p><p>“What’s so funny over there.” Sirius joined the conversation, hearing your giggling. Your eyes met his captivating grey orbs, for a second leaving you breathless, before you found your voice.</p><p>“You don’t have to know everything, Sirius.” You spoke with a small smile, turning back to Remus who was shaking his head with the same expression.</p><p>“You are unbelievable.” Remus said, suddenly standing up, pulling you with him and dragging you out of the common room. You could feel Sirius’ curious gaze on your back, but you didn’t turn your head to look at him. You were more interested in what Remus was planning.</p><p>“Where are we going?” You asked, whilst he was pulling you after himself.</p><p>“I got fed up of the act, that you have put up. Do you think I can not see that your smile is nowhere near genuine? I rather drag you out and get suspicious looks, than keep watching you suffer.” He was quite agitated to your surprise.</p><p>“Look Remus, I am fine.” You tried to reassure him.</p><p>“No, you are not. Enough of acting though. You know what you need? You need to tell him that you love him.” He halted abruptly on an empty corridor and turned around, folding his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“What?” You asked as if you have heard him wrong, brows running high, mouth agape. You certainly believed that your hearing has become impaired.</p><p>“Tell him you love him.” He said firmly, confirming his seriousness.</p><p>“That will never happen.” You smiled awkwardly as if you were trying to tell him that he was insane.</p><p>“Look, I know it sounds like a strange, rather weird idea, but the only way you will get over him is if you confess to him. He will reject you and you can have closure.” He attempted to explain his reasoning and he was indeed successful. He made the little gears work harder in your brain then ever.</p><p>“I mean… but what if our friendship will be ruined?” You tried to argue his point, not because he wasn’t right, but because you were terrified of rejection. Sirius wasn’t just a friend or a crush, he was more to you than anyone else, making your situation ever so complicated.</p><p>“Then it will be ruined.” He shrugged, making you frown at his nonchalant reply. “You can’t stay by his side, while he drools over other women. I can’t watch you putting up a fake smile and pretend that everything is just fine, when deep down you are trying to hide an excruciating heartache.” You heaved a deep sigh as he finished his monologue, knowing how right he was.</p><p>“Fine, I will do it tomorrow.” You said, your voice beyond broken. You never wanted to lose Sirius, but at this point you knew that you would have to face the consequences of your feelings. As much as you wanted to deny it, Remus knew you way too well, to understand how hard you tried to pretend to be fine in all circumstances and it wasn’t healthy.  </p><p>“Good. Right after classes I will call him to the Wooden bridge.” He stated and you nodded in confirmation. He walked up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder, gently squeezing it. “Don’t be down. Think of it as an end to something painful and a new beginning to something beautiful.” You chuckled at his wise words, but nodded in anticipation.</p><p>“You always know what to say.” You smiled as you started walking back to the common room. “By the way where were we headed?” You asked curiously.</p><p>“Nowhere, I just wanted to get you out of there.” He shrugged with an awkward smile.</p><p>“Well, it worked.” You shook your head at his unusual behaviour, but your smile never faltered.</p><p>Upon returning to the common room, Sirius questioned you about your whereabouts, but you just exchanged a quick smile with Remus and shook your head, leaving him in suspense.</p><p>Your night was long and hard, nervousness quickly taking over you as Remus left you alone. You have been thinking of all the ways you wanted to tell Sirius about your feelings, but deep down you knew, that you would not remember any of your thoughts by the next day.</p><p>After hours of rolling around and endless sighing, you finally gave up on torturing yourself and let sleep overcome you.</p><p>The next morning you jumped out of your bed and before you knew it, you were sitting in the Great Hall, right next to Remus. Soon Sirius arrived with Marlene on his arm, leaning over you to give you a kiss on the top of your head, just like every morning.</p><p>“Morning, guys.” He said, taking a seat beside you, Marlene on his other side. He received a couple of replies, but not one from you. You looked at Remus, who gave you an annoyed eye roll, before turning back to his breakfast. You had to acknowledge that he has been hanging out with the boys way too much. Beside his kind personality, he definitely picked up some of those typical marauders attributes, which mostly consisted of sarcastic replies, eye rolls and annoyed scoffs.</p><p>You chuckled at his manners, before turning back to your food. He knew how badly Sirius’ attentive behaviour affected you, even with that small smile plastered across your face. Remus just always knew what you thought and it definitely brought you closer.</p><p>By the end of classes, you were standing at the Wooden bridge, arms resting on the edge of the handrail, whilst watching the view and waiting for Remus to send Sirius over. Your thoughts were a mess of what ifs and hows, but you didn’t have much time to think as you saw Sirius’ form appear at the end of the bridge.</p><p>He walked up to you, his back leaning against the side of the bridge with a questioning look.</p><p>“You know, this is suspicious right?” He asked and you raised a brow at him. “Instead of you coming to me and asking me to meet you here, you send Remus to do it.” He clarified his words.</p><p>“Yeah…” You replied hesitantly, not wanting to tell him that it was all Remus’ idea.</p><p>“So what’s up? Why did you want to talk to me?” He asked impatiently, which made you furrow your brows.</p><p>“Someone is in a rush.” You replied with a scoff.</p><p>“I have promised a date to Marlene.” He shrugged.</p><p>“So you simply don’t have time for your friend.” You raised a brow questioningly. “Next time I will just book an appointment.” You spoke, clearly annoyed.</p><p>“Don’t be cute. You know that’s not what I meant.” He attempted to save the situation.</p><p>“But you did though. I wanted to talk to you about something that’s very important to me, but what do I get? You, trying to rush me to get it over with, because you have a date.” You hissed in anger.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it this way.” He sighed, whilst trying to get an eye contact from you, unsuccessfully.</p><p>“Whatever.” You shook your head in a reply. A few seconds of silence fell up on you, before he spoke again.</p><p>“What bothers you?” He asked as he turned around, joining you in gazing over the rift under the bridge.</p><p>“It’s very complicated. I don’t really know how to talk about it.” You started, making him frown.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s not… I mean…” You heaved a deep sigh at being unable to create a coherent sentence. “My head is a mess of thoughts.” You scoffed, trying to organise what you really wanted to say.</p><p>“What is it? You know you can tell me anything.” He tried to encourage you to talk. You finally looked up at him, his grey eyes curious as to what you wanted to say.</p><p>“Anything?” You questioned.</p><p>“Anything!” He repeated firmly.</p><p>“I don’t think you will want to hear this, but I still have to say it though.” You turned away from him, not wanting to see his disgusted expression. The knot in your stomach and the grip around your chest became stronger, your throat dried out as your anxiety heightened.</p><p>“There isn’t a thing you can’t share with me.” He spoke with his lips curved up into a gentle smile.</p><p>“I love you.” You blurted it out, deciding that it’s better to just get it over with.</p><p>“I love you too.” He replied, making you scoff, before a pained smile appeared on your face.</p><p>“No, you don’t get it.” You shook year head. You lifted your face, looking up into his grey eyes, which seemed to be more confused than you have ever seen them.“ I love you the way you like Marlene.” You clarified your feelings for him, watching as his eyes grew wider by the second.</p><p>“What?” His voice was weak and shocked at the same time. His demeanour less confident than ever.</p><p>“You heard it.” You spoke firmly, your nervousness long out of your system. You knew his answer,  you knew him. There were no questions left. You simply waited for him to process what you have just told him.</p><p>“But… <b>I told you not to fall in love with me!</b>” He replied, his words weaker than you have ever heard.</p><p>“Feelings are not something people can control. Believe me, if it depended on me, I would have never fallen for you.” You replied.</p><p>“You never showed it, though.” He spoke, surprising you with his words.</p><p>“I mean, we were friends and I knew you would never look at me that way.” You explained looking straight into those grey irises. Your voice sounded calm and collected, your demeanour firm and though.</p><p>“I’m not sure what you want me to say.” He spoke hesitantly.</p><p>“I want you to reject me.” You said confidently, causing his brows to run high.</p><p>“What?” He asked in shock.</p><p>“The only way I can get closure is if you reject me.” You explained with a shrug. He looked ever so confused at your behaviour.</p><p>“You are taking this quite well.” He spoke with a frown and you knew exactly what he meant. Of course, you did. You became so good at pretending to be fine, that it was almost natural not to show your real feelings around others.</p><p>“I guess, I do.” You spoke in a relaxed tone.</p><p>“Erm… I’m… I don’t know what to say. You know, I am with Marlene.” He shook his head slightly, trying to find the right words. “I just can’t do this.” He said, his voice defeated.</p><p>“That’s fine.” You replied, making him frown.</p><p>“You are scaring me, you know?” He spoke, his eyes looking for something in yours, that you knew he would never find. You could feel your tears collecting in your eyes, but you didn’t let them leave. Not just yet. “You are acting strange.” He shook his head lightly.</p><p>“No, I am not. I came here to tell you that I loved you and I knew before I even decided to confess, that I would be rejected. I was simply prepared for it.” You explained halfheartedly.</p><p>“Okay…” He replied hesitantly. “I have to go now, but I will talk to you later.” His tone was soft and gentle as if he was scared of hurting you, even though you have stood there in your toughest form.</p><p>“Yeah…” You replied simply, assuming he has only said that to make you feel better. “See you.” You told him as he was still standing there. You wished he was gone by now so you could just let all your feelings go, but his hesitant steps and slowly disappearing back, forced you to keep everything in, until finally he was out of sight.</p><p>You slid down the side of the bridge, letting your tears finally roll down your cheeks. Of course, you were hurting, your chest didn’t even let the air in anymore. You felt like you were being suffocated. You were heaving for breathe as you felt your salty tears pour through your lips.</p><p>It was killing you to know that Sirius never even thought of you romantically. It hurt you to see him giving attention to all the other girls. It pained you to see him kiss Marlene so lovingly. But most of all, it teared you apart from the inside to know that he would never return your feelings.</p><p>You sat at the bottom of the bridge, legs pulled up to your chest, face hidden between your knees, tears escaping your bloodshot eyes. You just wanted to disappear from the castle, from the country, from the whole wide world.</p><p>You didn’t even realise a presence beside you, only when a hand lifted your head and two soft lips attacked your own. Your eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the owner of the long black locks, but before you knew it, your eyelids flattered shut and you gave into the blissful feeling of his lips moving in synch with yours.</p><p>It was better than you ever dared to imagine. His lips were in perfect harmony with yours, making you moan into the kiss. You could feel the salty taste of your tears on your lips as he placed a hand behind your neck, pulling you even closer. He was captivating, he was giving you hope and you were cursing him for it. You didn’t want your feelings to be played with.</p><p>He finally pulled away, leaning against your forehead, breathing heavily, along with you. You didn’t even realise when your tears stopped streaming down your cheeks.</p><p>“You are not as strong as you pretend to be.” He spoke with a pained expression, opening his grey orbs to look at you.</p><p>“Sirius..?” You questioned… everything. You didn’t understand why he was there, why he kissed you, why he came back. Your head was a mess of confused thoughts.</p><p>“Why did you have to tell me how you feel?” He heaved a deep sigh, his breath shaky, feeling defeated. He pulled away from you and sat down beside you, leaning his back against the side of the bridge.</p><p>“I told you. To get closure.” You replied hesitantly. You were nowhere near the expected closure. Your feelings were now more unbearable than ever.</p><p>“Closure for what? You just had to come and stir things up, didn’t you?” He asked, massaging the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Stir what up?” You asked furrowing at his unclear words.</p><p>“I was over you finally. Or at least I thought I was and then you decide to confess to me? How am I supposed to take that?” He raised his voice, hiding his face in his palm.</p><p>“Over… me?” You questioned hesitantly.</p><p>“Yes, I loved you.” He lifted his head to look into your eyes. “I thought you would always look at me as a mere brother figure and I accepted it. That’s why I always jokingly told you not to ever fall for me. But here you are now, telling me that you love me and I am not supposed to feel good about it, I am not. But I just can’t deny that a part of me wants to jump out of my skin in happiness.” He confessed, leaving you with parted lips and a shocked expression across your face.</p><p>“I… I didn’t expect that.” You spoke in confusion.</p><p>“Believe me, I didn’t expect your confession either.” He replied with a scoff.</p><p>“But… what do you feel then?” You asked, trying not to get your hopes any higher than they already were.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know.” He shook his head, letting out a deep sigh he has been holding onto. “A part of me is happy that you love me, but I’m not sure about what I feel and I don’t know what to do with Marlene now.” His voice was beyond defeated and you just wanted to pull him into a hug, to tell him that everything will be just fine, but you stopped yourself. You knew that it wouldn’t help him now. It would just confuse him.</p><p>“You have to decide what you want. I can’t help you with that.” You spoke, trying to keep yourself composed.</p><p>“I know. I just need a bit of time.” He said and you nodded in agreement. A few minutes of silence fell up on you, before he stood up and reached out for you to help you up. You accepted his hand and steadied yourself, but before you could have even looked up, he pulled you into his embrace, dipping his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. You protectively wrapped your arms around his torso, enjoying his warmness around you. You wished you could enjoy his hugs longer, but you knew that it wasn’t fair to any of you, including Marlene.</p><p>“As much as I enjoy hugging you, this is not going to help you.” You spoke as you pulled away from him with a soft smile across your face.</p><p>“I know.” He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Let’s go back.” You said, but he stood still, not even attempting to move, his adoring eyes fixed on your face. You shook your head, rolled your eyes and started gently nudging him towards the castle, chuckling.</p><p>“You know, I can walk on my own.” He smirked at your forceful behaviour.</p><p>“Yeah, but you didn’t move though.” You argued playfully.</p><p>“A simple please would have worked just fine.” He replied.</p><p>“As if I was ever begging for anything.” You scoffed.</p><p>“I can think of one or two reasons.” He raised an eyebrow, before your deadly expression forced a loud chuckle to leave his lungs.</p><p>“Just shut up. That I would beg for.” You rolled your eyes at his childish behaviour.</p><p>You went back to the castle, parting ways at the entrance as Marlene appeared. She questioned his whereabouts, but you quickly got involved by telling her that you needed to talk to Sirius and you didn’t realise the time. She seemed to believe you, although a sceptical look rushed across her face, before it quickly disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Useless warning pt. 2|2 [Sirius Black x Reader] - Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is one of your best friends who happens to be dating Marlene. She isn’t particularly a good friend of yours, but you do get along. She agrees to go out with Sirius, all the while she is aware of your feelings. Things get complicated as you are unable to keep your feelings to yourself anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second part for Amelia’s Writing Challenge [ @hufflefluff-writer - Tumblr], where I had to use the prompt “I told you not to fall in love with me!”. - I would like to state once again that I have nothing against Marlene. I just needed her to be in a negative spotlight for the story.</p><p>This was inspired by the song "Savannah Sgro - Friends With Your Girlfriend"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Useless warning pt. 2|2<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader <strong>and</strong> Sirius Black x Marlene McKinnon<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 3.5k<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/>
<strong>Challenge:</strong></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Prompt “<b>I told you not to fall in love with me!</b>” with Sirius Black x Reader</p>
</blockquote><p>Weeks passed by slower than ever, but Sirius was unable to make a decision. You kept stealing playful glances, occasional touches as your hands not-so accidentally brushed together, whilst walking past each other on the corridor. You met up to talk a couple of times, but nothing happened other than the one kiss on the day of your confession.</p><p>You started becoming impatient.</p><p>You watched as he kissed Marlene daily, making you feel even more pained than before. You finally knew that he was feeling something for you, but he was still with Marlene to your dismay. You were terrified of the thought that he would choose her. You knew he was debating what to do, but while you where sidelined, Marlene had the upper hand of being by his side.</p><p>Remus was very well informed on everything that happened between you and Sirius. He did give you some information on him when you felt lost in your feelings, but mostly kept Sirius’ words to himself. He was a loyal friend after all and didn’t want to betray his friend’s trust. Of course, you accepted it without hesitation.</p><p>By this time though, you were at a tipping point, feeling helpless. It’s been about five weeks since you have opened up to Sirius and your hope was almost completely destroyed. Your thoughts on being rejected once again have returned and you slowly started to accept that Sirius wouldn’t chose you. The way he wrapped his arms around Marlene, the loving glances he has shared with her, confirmed your suspicions.</p><p>You sat at one of the windows of the Owlery, one leg on the ledge, the other hanging off from the inside. You were looking at the scene in front of you, watching as the sky changed colour from its original blue shade to a dark orange colour while the sun was slowly disappearing on the horizon.</p><p>You didn’t even know when your tears started slowly falling, you only realised it when you felt the slightly salty taste in your mouth, whilst running your tongue across your lips.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You heard a voice, but you didn’t have to turn to know your visitor. Remus stepped closer to you, joining you in watching the view with an amused look across his face.</p><p>“Just thinking.” You replied. Remus leaned closer and removed the tear drops from your cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“They don’t seem like happy thoughts.” He stated and you shook your head in confirmation. “What are you thinking about?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“Nothing much.” You replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“Come on, Y/N, you can talk to me.” He tried to encourage you. In return you let out a deep sigh, trying to collect your thoughts.</p><p>“I’m… I’m giving up Remus. I just can’t do this anymore.” You spoke weakly, your eyes still watching over the Hogwarts grounds. From your peripheral vision you barely caught a frown appear across his brows.</p><p>“Y/N, don’t do this. Just give him a bit of time.” He tried to convince you.</p><p>“How much time, Remus? It’s been over a month. I can not to keep watching him embrace her every single day. I can not handle the pain I feel when he kisses her right in front of me. I can’t deal with this anymore.” You shook your head, defeat falling upon you.</p><p>“Look, I am not asking you to wait another month, just maybe a couple of days.” He tried again, unsuccessfully.</p><p>“I can’t, Remus. It’s too painful. If I knew he didn’t have feelings for me, just like how I thought it was before, I could deal with it. But this feeling of not knowing what he wants and waiting for something to happen is killing me. Believe me, I wish I could give him more time, but I can not. I’m exhausted.” Your voice was weak and beat. You never felt worse in your life. Your emotions have taken you on a rollercoaster, which never really took you high, but mostly fell endlessly.</p><p>You climbed off the window seal and faced Remus, giving him a painful smile, before you walked around him and left him alone, heading to your dormitory to sleep away your sorrow.</p><p>The following day you woke up late, feeling relived that it was a Saturday. You rolled around in your bed lazily, wishing this day to be just over. You already planned out the monologue you were to give Sirius, although you knew you wouldn’t say it. It was always like that. You planned what you wanted to say, but when it came to the situation, you could never get yourself to repeat your well thought out words.</p><p>There was no hesitation in you when you got out of your bed. You had to end feeling sorry for yourself and waiting for him to make a decision, which he clearly couldn’t. It just proved to you that he didn’t appreciate you as much as he cared for Marlene. Although it was tearing your heart apart, you somehow expected it. You simply thought of yourself as a stupid naive little teenager, who shouldn’t have believed in a fairytale happy ending. They were fairytales for a reason. They had no basis for reality.</p><p>You walked down to the Great Hall to grab your breakfast. The first sight you caught was Marlene running her hands through Sirius’ lush locks, forming a lump to appear in your throat. That was exactly the feeling you have been trying to avoid for the longest time, unsuccessfully.</p><p>You walked over to the table, not even taking a seat, grabbing two pieces of croissants. As soon as you had your breakfast in your hands you were about to leave, but Remus’ voice stopped you.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked suspiciously.</p><p>“I have a few things to take care of.” You replied and turned on your heels, leaving the others behind.</p><p>You walked down to the Lake and sat down at the trunk of a gigantic Willow, its branches covering you from the bright sun shining your way. You bit into the croissant you hid in the pocket of your hoodie and watched the silent waves of the water as they moved along with the chilly wind.</p><p>Your thoughts wondered back to the scenario you witnessed in the Great Hall. You could feel as the lump returned in your throat. You fought hard against the little pricks in your eyes, trying to stop your tears from leaving their place. Sirius was not worth your tears anymore. He knew how you felt and he still hurt you. His logic was beyond you, but you didn’t even want to understand him anymore.</p><p>You could hear silent footsteps getting closer to you and a form sitting down beside you. You didn’t have to think about your visitor’s identity, his cologne gave him away immediately.</p><p>“Hey.” Sirius greeted you.</p><p>“Hey.” You replied, not even taking your eyes off the water. You didn’t even want to look at his face anymore.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” He asked, curiosity clear in his voice.</p><p>“Peachy.” You replied firmly.</p><p>“Just talk to me please, without all this hard exterior.” He tried in a softer tone, hoping to get to a better part of you.</p><p>“Why would I want to talk to you?” You asked, face emotionless, eyes still fixed on the waves.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, his head tilted sideways.</p><p>“I have nothing to talk to you about.” You said harshly.</p><p>“Why are you being so distant?” He questioned your though behaviour.</p><p>“I am not.” You shrugged casually.</p><p>“Okay, something is wrong with you.” He furrowed his brows in confusion.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with me. Finally after a month I am feeling content again.” You stated, your voice nonchalant.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, his voice shaky as if he knew already. You turned your head to be able to look into his grey orbs.</p><p>“I finally decided, that I am done waiting for you to make a decision, that you clearly already made, but forgot to inform me about.” You spoke in a laid-back manner, his surprised expression leaving you unfazed.</p><p>“Wait, what? I didn’t decide anything.” His speech was rushed out of panic.</p><p>“Well, I guess than I did. Now you don’t have to make a decision.” You shrugged.</p><p>“Y/N, don’t do this. Just give me a bit of time.” He was almost begging you, but you stayed composed.</p><p>“I am not going to be dragged around. My feelings are not a playground, Sirius. I’m fed up of waiting for you, watching you enjoy yourself with Marlene. Screw this situation, screw my feelings, screw your feelings. I really can not be bothered to care about any of this anymore.” You shrugged with a detached expression across your face.</p><p>“You can’t do this. I know you still love me.” He tried to convince you which made you let out an annoyed scoff.</p><p>“Noone said I didn’t. Feelings don’t just disappear, because you want them to. I am simply saying, that I do not care anymore. You had a month to make a decision, but you are still unable to do it. I clearly am not important enough for you to leave Marlene, which I accepted. I just wish you had the courage to say it to my face.” You concluded the conversation and stood up from your place.</p><p>“Y/N, wait.” He called after you, but you just turned around and gave him a sceptical look.</p><p>“Do not ever dare to tell me to wait.” You replied and turned back towards the castle, leaving Sirius to process your words.</p><p>You didn’t have energy to care about anything anymore. You just went up to your room and gazed at the wooden ceiling, lost in your self-destructive thoughts. You wanted nothing but Sirius to be yours, but you knew that you couldn’t have dealt with his indecisive behaviour any longer. You might have been a bit naive, but you did have your pride, which didn’t let you swoon over him anymore. You deserved better and you finally realised it.</p><p>A couple of hours later you went down to the common room, where a rather resentful look welcomed you from Marlene. You didn’t have time to take the last step off the stairs, she stood in front of you with an irate expression. You raised a brow at her behaviour, crossing your arms in front of your chest, feeling attacked by the look on her face.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” She raised her voice louder than you would have liked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” You asked, not being able to follow her train of thoughts.</p><p>“You must be glad.” She stated in a hateful manner.</p><p>“I wish I knew what you are talking about, but I haven’t the slightest clue.” You replied in surprise. You had your fair share of welcomes in your life, but hers had to top it all.</p><p>“Don’t act innocent. He broke up with me. And I know it’s all your fault.” She pointed her finger at your chest, pocking into your skin firmly.</p><p>“What?” You asked in the shock of realisation. He has left her indeed. He finally left her. But he was nowhere near you. He made a decision which didn’t involve you, nor Marlene. If anything, it hurt even more to know that you weren’t even an option after all. It was Marlene or noone.</p><p>“He left me for you, you dumb woman.” She screeched, making your eardrums painfully pulse. You scoffed at her reply, before voicing your opinion.</p><p>“If he left you for me, then where is he? Because I am quite certain he is not here. So before you go around and accuse people, check your facts.” You stated and pushed past her, knocking your shoulder against hers as you left her in a shocked state.</p><p>“I hate you.” She screamed after you. You turned around and gave her a sceptical look.</p><p>“Anything new?” You asked, your voice beyond annoyed “You hated me from the moment you realised, that I loved him.” You shrugged.</p><p>“No. I hated you from the moment I realised he loved you.” She hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>“You what?” Your eyes grew wide at her statement. “You knew?” You asked in disbelief. “You knew all along?” You repeated yourself in astonishment.</p><p>“Of course, I did.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, lifting his head higher proudly. “I overheard a conversation between Sirius and Remus way before we got together. I didn’t want to let you have him, so I didn’t say a word.” She let out a devilish chuckle, forcing goosebumps to appear on your skin.</p><p>“You knew that I loved him and you knew that he loved me. Still you decided to meddle.” You scoffed at her despicable behaviour. “You know what? You actually deserve each other more than you think.” You hissed as you were about to leave, but another voice stopped you.</p><p>“Y/N, wait.” He called after you. You turned around to meet his grey orbs only for a mere second, before he turned to Marlene. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, his tone beyond irritated.</p><p>“As I said, I wanted you for myself.” She spoke firmly, placing her hand on his biceps. “If you knew the truth, you would have ran into her arms. I couldn’t let that happen.” She shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“You are disgusting.” Sirius spit his words, making Marlene stunned. Your eyes wondered between the two, before you decided that you have had enough of them. You walked out of the common room, leaving their bickering behind. You didn’t need their negative energy, you were a walking bomb ready to explode, on your own.</p><p>You barely walked a couple of meters, when a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back, swiftly turning you around.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Sirius asked, his grip still strong against your skin.</p><p>“Away.” You shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t want to listen to you anymore.” You stated firmly, trying to get out of his hold.</p><p>“You know I broke up with her, right?” He asked, a small glint of hope in his eyes.</p><p>“So? You are just as bad as her. She knew we had feelings for each other and she decided to get involved with you anyway. You knew I loved you and you were still unable to make a decision, knowing very well that it was hurting me. You are actually the perfect couple. Go back to her.” You heaved a sigh as you finally managed to get out of his hold.</p><p>However your attempt to walk away was unsuccessful. He grabbed your wrist stronger than before and pushed you against the corridor wall, caging you in with his arms.</p><p>“I am sorry. I really am. I didn’t know how I felt and it just seemed comfortable the way things were. That is until you told me that you have had enough. That you didn’t want me anymore. That you have given up. It just all downed on me. I didn’t want to lose you.” He tried to explain his feelings in the softest manner he could manage, but you have made up your mind already.</p><p>“Well, it’s too late. You should have thought about it before. You had more than a month to do so.” You shrugged dismissively.</p><p>“I know and believe me, I regret letting it go this far.” He sighed deeply, his grey orbs full of guilt.</p><p>“At least you learned from it.” You replied, your though demeanour unmoved. You tried to get out of his boxing arms as he ran his fingers through his hair but he caught you just in time.</p><p>“I will not let you go this time.” He stated firmly.</p><p>“You can’t keep me here forever.” You offered him a sceptical look, but instead of a genuine thought, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>“You want to bet?” He asked playfully, making you frown as you were having trouble in comprehending what was going on.</p><p>“It’s not a game, Sirius. I told you my opinion and with that I have concluded whatever it was between us. I do not care about you anymore.” You tried to finally get out of this weird situation, however Sirius had different ideas. He took a step closer to you, his breath fanning your face lightly, forcing you to inhale his mixed scent of menthol and woody cologne.</p><p>“That’s a lie and you know it. You love me and your feelings didn’t change a bit. I understand that you are pissed off, hell you can hate on me as long as you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you love me.” His tone was confident, borderline cocky.</p><p>“You really have the nerves to talk about my feelings, whilst you don’t even know what you want? You must be kidding me.” You scoffed at his assertive behaviour.</p><p>“I know what I want. I want you!” He stated, unfazed.</p><p>“Right.” You rolled your eyes, annoyed. You didn’t have any energy left in you to play his stupid little games anymore. You were emotionally burned out, exhausted. You just wanted out.</p><p>“I’m being genuine. I want you, Y/N.” He lifted his hand to caress your cheek with his thumb, but you harshly pushed it away.</p><p>“That ship has sailed.” You replied.</p><p>“What do you want me to do to make you believe me?” He raised his voice, throwing his hands in the air in agitation.</p><p>“Nothing. Just leave me alone. Please.” You were almost begging him.</p><p>“No.” He shook his head in disagreement. “I will not. I finally realised that I want you and I know that you want me too. I will not give up.” He continued, his tone harsh, but still somehow caring. “I have made a mistake, perhaps more than one, but I will not make the same mistake again. I will not let you go.” He stated decisively, leaving a couple of seconds for you to process, before he continued. “I love you and I want you to be with me!” He declared his feelings. Your heart skipped a beat at his words, his words seeming ever so genuine to your ears. You wanted to believe him, you wanted to think he was speaking the truth, but you were still hurting. “Please say something.” His tone was begging, making you feel guilty all of a sudden. You heaved a deep sigh, before you found your voice.</p><p>“How do I know that you won’t hurt me again?” You spoke weakly.</p><p>“You don’t. That’s why I am asking you to just give me a chance to prove you how much I love you. Just one chance. I promise, you will not regret it. Just trust me, please.” He got hold of your hands, pulling them into his strong grasp, squeezing them gently. You leaned forward, placing your forehead against his chest as you heaved a deep sigh. “Just one chance.” He whispered into your ear. You leaned back, looking up into his grey orbs, unable to avoid to see his hope-filled expression.</p><p>“Only one.” You replied hesitantly, but before you knew it, a huge grin appeared across his face and in no time his hands were on your cheeks and his lips were attached to yours, lovingly capturing your heart once again. You could feel all the feelings he has poured into the kiss. He wasn’t just kissing you for the pleasure of it. He tried to convey how much you meant to him and you could have not missed his need for you.</p><p>You returned the kiss just as passionately, running your fingers through his rich hair, lightly tugging at the end, making him lightly growl at your actions. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you even closer to his warm body.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled away, his smile even bigger than before. You knew you shouldn’t have given in so easily, but you just couldn’t deny how much you needed him too. You were craving for his presence, even when you didn’t know about his feelings. But knowing that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him, made you realise that you would have been stupid not to give in. “I love you so much.” He whispered into your ear unexpectedly.</p><p>“I love you too, you idiot.” You replied with a gigantic grin across you face, before you met his lips once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Second chance [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested/Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius has been distant and rude, eventually breaking your friendship. He is angry, you are hurt, both of you pulling away even further. That is until James and Remus decide to meddle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, a fic that I don’t necessarily like. I am kind of lacking inspiration and emotion to put into it, but who knows, some of you might like it so here we go. I kind of changed the request and I’m sorry for that, but I have no emotions recently. I’m just empty.</p><p>I have written this for Dee's [ @obsessedwithrandomthings - Tumblr] writing challenge also. I just lost the initial inspiration I had, because well, I didn’t write down the ideas. Silly me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Second chance<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Ravenclaw!Reader<br/><b>Word count:</b> 2.4k<br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><strong>Challenge:</strong></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Trope <b>locked in a room </b>with prompt <strong>"Yo</strong><b>u do realise that I’ve fancied you for the last four years, right?!" </b>with Sirius Black x Reader</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Request:</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Could you write a Sirius x Ravenclaw reader one shot where the two of them are friends and has a crush on each other. Sirius gets jealous when she's working with a slytherin on a project and says something hurtful causing them to not talk for a few days. You can choose what he says to her just have her be upset and ignoring him to the point where the distance is unbearable for both of them causing James and Remus to step on and make the two of them reconnect." - Sunsets22</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius and you have always been close to each other. You were friends since your second year, when the boy saved you from Filch’s wrath as you and your housemates snuck out at night for a little adventure. You didn’t know how he found you, but you were most grateful that he came to your rescue.</p><p>You got along well, you had similar sense of humour, you both were in a way affectionate. You just matched perfectly well. You didn’t go and prank people nor did you have a tendency to pick on others, so you were more of the logical part of the group, just like Remus himself.</p><p>You, being a Ravenclaw and Sirius being a Gryffindor always caused some tension, both of you declaring your houses to be the best. But the banters soon started getting more flirtatious, more heated. You didn’t even realise when or how it happened, but you found yourself infatuated with the boy.</p><p>Your friendship has bloomed for years, however this year, it took a hit, causing you to keep a distance, his words still echoing painfully in your memories.</p><p>Your Charms lessons were with Slytherin this year, which meant you had to work on an essay with one of the Slytherin boys in a pair. You didn’t think much of it, you just did as you were told. You spent long hours in the library together, trying to finish the task at hand.</p><p>However, Sirius felt ignored, he felt like you were paying more attention to the boy than him, which made him furious. It was true though, you did spend a lot of time with the boy, but strictly for academic purposes.</p><p>Sirius didn’t take it well and so to voice his opinion, he started throwing hurtful words at you here and there, but you knew the boy’s temper, you didn’t take them personally, until that ominous day.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>You walked up to the Gryffindor tower, wanting nothing but to speak to Sirius. He has been ignoring you in the best-case scenario, in the worst - well, he spit words that you thought he didn’t mean after all. You knew he would never want to hurt you intentionally. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You waited in front of the portray after repeating the password for the third time, the fat lady’s eyes suspiciously eyeing you. You have previously asked for the password from James and he was more than happy to give it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the portray finally opened, you stepped inside the burgundy coloured, warm common room, looking around to find Sirius seated between Remus and James on the sofa, Peter beside them in an armchair. You walked up to the boys, greeting them with a sweet smile, each returning the gesture, except for Sirius. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want?” He scoffed, a grimace spreading across his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Talk.” You stated, folding your arms in front of your chest. You had a feeling that your little conversation was not going to end well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t you go and talk to Thomas Bullstrode instead of nagging me?” He asked with a venomous tone. You furrowed your brows at his rude question before walking in front of him, placing your hands on your hips and looking him in the eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you mind telling me, what your problem is?” You were beyond pissed off and you didn’t even care that your face showed all your emotions. The boy was out of line and you were tired of accepting his rude behaviour towards you, someone who he declared to be a friend, someone who he shouldn’t treat in such manner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, I don’t care what you do. Go and complain to him if you don’t like my attitude. He would be more than happy to be of assistance or more.” He hissed and for a second you started questioning why he was in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is your problem? I am so fed up of you acting as if I hurt you. I have not done anything, but I still have to keep swallowing your rude comments. I deserve an explanation.” You stomped on the floor, feeling angered by the boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look at me.” He pointed at his face; his tone bored. “Listen to what I will say because I will only say it once. I don’t care what your problem is with me. I don’t care if you are barging in here feeling so important. As far as I’m concerned, you can go back to your little Slytherin friend and act all cosy. I don’t care about you anymore, so I have every right to act the way I want.” Your eyes widened at his painful words, your chest tightening. Your eyes watered, but you didn’t let go of the teardrops. Not just yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What kind of a friend are you?” You questioned looking at the boy, who was more important to you than you ever wished to admit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not your friend, sweetheart.” He scoffed. You furrowed in confusion, your eyes wandering to James and Remus, who were both looking at Sirius with a shocked expression. They were just as surprised as you were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, that’s good to know.” You nodded as you gulped loudly, trying to force back your tears. You turned on your heels and walked out of the common room, letting out a heart-wrenching sob. You hurried your steps, wanting nothing, but your pillows to hide your swollen cheeks and bloodshot eyes from the world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n wait” You heard your name as heavy footsteps followed you, but you didn’t halt. “Please, Y/n, stop for a second.” He spoke again. You turned around to meet James Potter who’s had a sad expression across his face. “He didn’t mean it.” He started immediately, but you didn’t let him continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you are here to defend him, please stop. He did mean it and you know it.” You shook your head, wiping your tears away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is just pissed off.” He tried to convince you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care, what his problem is. I did not deserve that.” You scoffed. “Now if you don’t mind, I want to be left alone.” Without waiting for a reply, you left the boy behind, heading to your dormitory, needing the comfort of your soft duvet and pillow to cry away your pain. </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Since then you have not talked to Sirius. James has tried to reason with your feelings, whilst Remus tried to use logic against you. Both were unsuccessful. They knew about your feelings, although it wasn’t your choice to tell them. They just had a nose for these kinds of stuff.</p><p>They never seemed to want to leave you alone, they bombarded you with little notes, mid-class. They walked up to you every chance they got, asking you to talk to Sirius, that he didn’t mean it, that he had a reason, but you just brushed them off. They even sent letters up to your dormitory. It started getting out of control. But the last thing that got to you was when James showed up in the Great Hall, grabbing your wrist and dragging you after himself.</p><p>“James, let me go!” You shouted at the boy, but he kept dragging you.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really am. But we are fed up with you and Sirius and this can’t go on any longer.” He hissed, not even stopping to explain what he was planning.</p><p>“I have nothing to do with him, James. If he wasn’t a stubborn little boy, this would not have happened. He hurt me, James.” You tried to reason with him.</p><p>“Yes, he did. He is an idiot and I do not expect you to forgive him but looking at each other like you are trying to murder each other is pointless. You have to talk it out. If you go on separate routes, then let that be, but before that, you need to talk.” He hurried his steps, dragging you across corridors and upper levels.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear his explanation.” You furrowed your brows and raised your voice angrily.</p><p>“As much as I understand you and as much as you will be angry at us even more, this will have to happen.” He spoke casually, ignoring your upset tone. You scoffed at the stubborn boy as he dragged you up the seventh floor, leading you to a door you have not seen before.</p><p>“Where are we?” You asked, but he didn’t speak. He opened the door and pushed you inside, closing the door right after you. You started banging at the door as the doorknob didn’t want to budge. “Let me out, James or you will regret it.”</p><p>“I already tried.” You heard a familiar voice from behind. You turned around to see you were standing in a little room, a sofa and a table the only furniture inside. Sirius was seated on the middle of the sofa, a bored expression across his face as he watched you roll your eyes.</p><p>“Amazing. So, I’m stuck here with you.” You huffed, annoyed.</p><p>“Lucky me.” Sirius replied in a sarcastic tone, averting his eyes from you.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I want to be here just as much as you do.” You spat in anger.</p><p>“I can imagine. Little Tommy must be waiting for his little princess.” He retorted, a disgusted grimace on his face.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” You frowned, once again feeling as if you had not been informed about something that you were supposed to know.</p><p>“Your little boyfriend.” He shrugged nonchalantly watching the door behind you.</p><p>“Good to know that I had one.” You scoffed. Sirius turned towards you, a frown sitting across his forehead.</p><p>“What?” He asked in a confused manner, but you didn’t reply. “Is he not your boyfriend?” He asked as he stood up.</p><p>“None of your business, Black. It’s not like you are my friend anymore.” You folded your arms in front of your chest. His eyes darted down towards the floor, his chest rising, before it abruptly dropped, a deep sigh leaving his lungs.</p><p>“Look, I know I was harsh-“ he started, but you cut him off.</p><p>“No, Black. You were a douchebag. You were rude. You hurt me. You weren’t harsh; you were simply acting like an entitled asshole.” You hissed, anger bubbling up inside you.</p><p>“Yes, I was.” He sighed once again, trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry about it. I really am.” His facial expression of guilt seemed to be genuine, but you were way too pissed off at him.</p><p>“An apology won’t cut it.” You replied firmly.</p><p>“What do you want me to do then?” He asked as he finally lifted his head to look into your eyes. You wanted to feel sorry for him, but you couldn’t.</p><p>“Nothing. Go on and live your life just like before.” You shrugged as if he meant nothing to you. You could certainly act tough, it wasn’t easy, but you had a fair share of experiences to learn it.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered, almost inaudible to your ears.</p><p>“You already did.” You scoffed as if he has missed his own hurtful words weeks ago.</p><p>“I didn’t mean the way I behaved. I was angry.” He raised his voice, trying to make you understand him.</p><p>“That’s not my fault. You could have talked to me.” You matched his voice, clearly agitated.</p><p>“Yeah, that would have been fun. Hey, <b>you do realise that I’ve fancied you for the last four years, right</b>? Would you mind not flirting in front of me with that snake?” He scoffed, throwing his hands in the air, before dropping them, realising the words leaving his mouth. He watched your face turn into a confused look as he run his fingers through his long black locks, trying to avoid your firm gaze.  </p><p>“So, you were jealous?” You asked, trying to process his words.</p><p>“Yeah…” He replied with a defeated tone.</p><p>“You could have talked to me though.” You continued. The boy hurt you beyond his imagination and you were not going to give in easily. You did feel a slight happiness at his confession, but he needed to understand that he couldn’t just go off on you whenever he didn’t like something.</p><p>“I didn’t want to lose you, but then you caught me off guard when you came to the common room and I was pissed off after seeing you with that slime-ball.” He tried to defend himself.</p><p>“Excuses, Black. You were plain rude and the fact that you were jealous is not a good enough reason. You say you didn’t want to lose me, but you lost me already anyway.” You shook your head to support your words.</p><p>“But I didn’t though. I know I was an ass, but please give me a chance to correct what I did.” His tone was weak, he was almost begging you and it was hurting you to see him so defeated, but the way he talked to you, the way he was pushing you away was not right and you wanted him to understand how much he has hurt you.</p><p>“How do I know that you won’t act like that again?” You asked, your gaze firm on his face.</p><p>“I will show you! I will prove you that I am not that asshole you saw. It was out of character. You have known me for years; you know I’m not like that. Let me take you out, let us talk, let me try to solve this.” He was right. You have known him and whilst you knew about his mischievous little traits, he was never once rude to you, if anything he treated you sweeter than anyone in your life. You heaved a deep sigh, your eyes fixed on the boy as you merged in your thoughts.</p><p>“One chance, Black. One! If you screw up, I want nothing to do with you.” You warned him. A warm smile appeared across his face as he walked up to you, reaching for your hand and interlocking your fingers.</p><p>“I will prove to you that I am not that entitled little brat. I promise.” He squeezed your hand as if he tried to reassure you that he meant every word of his.</p><p>“You better.” You let a small smile take over your lips as he leaned closer, kissing the top of your head.</p><p>“Thank you.” He leaned against your forehead, closing his eyes as he repeated his words again and again, feeling grateful for getting a second chance. He swore to himself that he was not going to ruin it and he was to do anything to keep his word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. What they call home [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested/Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I have dug myself very deep into the Black and Lestrange family just to make sure that there were no incest in the story. I went back 300 years, until 1700 and I can confirm Blacks have not been related to the Lestranges, except Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) marrying Rodolphus Lestrange around 1968-70, pre-Wizarding War I.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> What they call home<br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> Post Azkaban!Sirius Black x Female!Lestrange!Reader<br/><strong>Author:</strong> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><strong>Type:</strong> Series<br/><strong>Chapters:</strong> 7/7<br/><strong>Status:</strong> Completed!<br/><strong>Challenge/Requested:</strong></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This was written for @wand3ringr0s3 ‘s writing challenge on tumblr and also for a request I have received on Wattpad by @celina_yaxley. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned into a series somehow. I have been getting carried away these days.</p>
</blockquote><p>You’re in need of protection and Albus is ready to give it to you after years of help you have been providing the Order with. However your presence is not welcomed, especially by Sirius Black himself as you already have history behind you. However Sirius agrees to the wizard’s wishes, which forces you to be trapped in the same household.</p><p>The series is available:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477652/chapters/67184110"> <strong>HERE!</strong> </a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Christmas lie [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your relationship with your parents has never been a good one, therefore they plan to spend Christmas without you. But you don’t want Sirius to spend it with you either, knowing he would have a better time with his friends. So you decide to lie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>Christmas lie<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Reader<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 1.8k<br/>
<b>Author: </b>Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p><p>You and Sirius have always been in a tight-knit friendship. Both of you were coming from a pureblood wizarding family, both of you having similarly difficult backgrounds. But whilst he had James to provide him with home and his friends to stay beside him, you were more of a lone wolf. You had other friends of course, but none as close as Sirius.</p><p>That was also the reason you never confessed your feelings to him. You never wanted to lose him, the only person you could rely on when it was much needed. It was painful at first to watch him flirt with others, to whisper loving words into someone else’s ears, but you learned to be tough and slowly, but steadily you learned to deal with it.</p><p>You never wanted to get too close to his friends as James and you always had a weird relationship. You couldn’t really pinpoint the core of the problem, but each time you met, he watched you strangely, at times even kept staring at you. You didn’t understand what to make of his behaviour. He was also one of the reasons for which you did lie to Sirius on occasions. Just like on that day, before Christmas.</p><p>Students have been packing their luggage, ready to go home for the holidays. You sat on the burgundy carpet in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, listening to the commotion, but not paying attention much. You wished to spend your Christmas with friends and family, but your family caused you more pain than anyone else and your friends, well their lack of, didn’t help your situation.</p><p>“Sweetheart, are you not getting ready?” You heard Sirius’ voice. You could recognise it anywhere. It always made you feel relaxed, as if he was whispering to you that ‘everything is going to be okay’.</p><p>You turned around with a light smile across your lips as you looked up at him. “My father is coming for me later tonight.” Lie! Of course, you lied. You knew if you told him the truth, that you were to spend your holidays in the Gryffindor tower alone, he would find ways not to. You knew Sirius enough to know he’d beg James to let you join him with the Potters, but you always had a strange relationship with the boy, and you didn’t want to risk ruining their Christmas. On the other hand, Sirius would even offer to stay behind, but you couldn’t let that happen, you knew he would have way more fun with his friends.</p><p>“Didn’t you say your parents have gone to America for the holidays?” He asked with a deep frown. You quickly shook your head, trying to find a good enough excuse before you found yourself exposed.</p><p>“Erm… no, my mother did. My father is coming for me and then we will spend the holidays there with my aunt.” You blurted it out which earned you a sceptical look from Sirius, but he slowly nodded. You wanted to scold yourself for mixing up your stories. Indeed, your parents were spending the holidays in America, but you were never invited to begin with, your aunt’s hate towards you was even greater than your own parent’s.</p><p>“Okay, if you need anything just send me an owl.” He smiled and leaned down to place a small kiss on the top of your head. A small blush spread across your face, just like every time he gave a little peck, but he didn’t seem to realise it.</p><p>“Enjoy your holiday, Sirius.” You smiled as he nodded and walked out of the common room with his friends.</p><p>You continued sitting in the room, waiting for it to empty out. As the late evening arrived, the only noises you could hear was the hissing noises of the fireplace as the wooden logs burned.</p><p>Sometimes you wished you had someone to spend holidays with, and that someone was Sirius Black. But even the thought of telling him about how you felt made you feel nervous and sick to your stomach. He was way too important for you to ever risk ruining the friendship you thought of so dearly.</p><p>You stood up from the carpet, ran up to your room and took a fluffy, red blanket with you to curl up on the couch and fall asleep in front of the fire. It was lonely to be the only soul staying behind from your house, but it wasn’t the first time and certainly not the last. Before you knew it, you pulled your legs up to your chest on the couch and shifted into a deep slumber.</p><p>You heard a silent noise coming from somewhere in the room, but you were too exhausted to open your eyes. You hummed lightly to the sound as you pulled your blanket further up to your neck. “Just sleep, sweetheart.” You heard a familiar voice, but you were too tired to acknowledge the owner and instead fell back asleep.</p><p>As early morning was coming, the fireplace giving you less warmth, you curled up under your blanket even further. You felt someone caressing your hair, a soothing, calm feeling running through you. You hummed gladly, snuggling against the fingers.</p><p>It took you awhile to process the situation, before your eyes opened up, growing wide as you abruptly sat up on the couch. “Sirius.” You exhaled in surprise.</p><p>“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He grinned happily. “I thought I would have to kiss you to wake you up.” He chuckled. Your face heated up at his flirty comment, your ears burning in embarrassment, as red colour painted your cheeks.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You asked as you realised that you have been sleeping on his lap, your already blushing cheeks taking on an even darker shade, your heart taking on a faster pace.</p><p>“Did you really think you could lie to me?” He asked with a questioningly raised brow. You just frowned at him, waiting for him to continue. “How long have we been friends? Years? You have been crying on my shoulder about your family, how your dad treats you, how your mother ignores you, how your aunt screams at you. You would be a fool to spend Christmas with them. It was easy to put two and two together. I knew you wouldn’t be going with them.” You exhaled sharply, feeling a tad silly about your horribly constructed lie. “But you see, I don’t understand one thing. Why? Why did you lie to me?”</p><p>You looked into his eyes, his grey irises seeing into your soul. You could never turn away from him when he watched you with such an endearing gaze. “I didn’t want to cause trouble. I know you Sirius. If I told you that I was to stay here, you would have stayed with me, hence the reason you are here.” You gave him a sceptical look which made him chuckle. “Or you would have asked James to let me stay with you at the Potters and I didn’t want to feel uncomfortable.” You shrugged.</p><p>“Eh? Why would you be uncomfortable with the Potters?” He asked with a frown across his brows. You sighed as you leaned against the back of the couch, getting yourself into a more comfortable position.</p><p>“Look, I know James is your best friend, but he and I have a rather strange relationship.” His confused expression grew by each word that left your mouth. “I don’t mean to sound rude, he is your friend after all, but you see, each time I’m around him, he gives me these strange looks and keeps staring at me as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t.” You pulled a grimace as you remembered his friend’s behaviour towards you.</p><p>At first Sirius tensed, which made you surprised, but then he exhaled sharply, before he let out a single laugh. His behaviour confused you and for a second you thought you said something wrong, but before you could have corrected yourself, he cut you off.</p><p>“James doesn’t mean to be strange with you or mean to you. Those looks, that weird attitude is more to me than you.” You frowned at the boy, tilting your head innocently, waiting for him to continue. “He was trying to study you.” He smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“Study me?” You asked, your voice hitting a slightly higher note.</p><p>“He was trying to understand if you felt the same way as I did.” He chuckled in an embarrassed state. “Oh, for Godric’s sake, I never thought it could be this awkward.” He swallowed loudly as he took your hand into his and positioned his body to face you. However, he didn’t talk.</p><p>“You are going to have to explain to me what is happening here.” You said, waiting for him eagerly.</p><p>He played with your hand, interlocking your fingers, before letting them go, then linking them again and once again separating them. You frowned at his strange behaviour, before you nudged him with a sweet smile to talk.</p><p>“You probably didn’t know, but I have had a crush on you since 5th year. I couldn’t decide if your feelings were simply platonic since we are friends or you know, if you have felt more than what you would feel for a friend.” A single laugh left his lungs as your eyes grew wider. “So, James started this one-person mission. He was watching your reactions every time you were around me, he tried to see if you maybe felt more, but sometimes you gave very mixed signals.” He scoffed with a hidden smile in the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Wait, are you saying you fancy me?” You asked in a high-pitched tone, completely gobsmacked.</p><p>Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly as he was trying to avoid your gaze. “Maybe more.” He breathed, his voice barely audible.</p><p>You watched as the boy played with your hand awkwardly, his usual confidence long gone, his eyes not even daring to meet yours. You couldn’t describe with words how happy you felt, you weren’t even sure if you were capable of speaking. A small grin started spreading wide across your face as you leaned over to him, placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head. “Maybe you could show me how much.” You chuckled.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise, before he pulled your face against his, attaching his lips to yours. It wasn’t a passionate, fast-paced kiss. It was slow and observing, still somewhat desperate, both of you trying to discover each other in a new light but giving into the feelings you have been harbouring for so long.</p><p>“Will you spend Christmas with me?” He asked as he pulled you against his chest.</p><p>“I don’t really have a choice.” You replied in a humorous tone. He snorted at your comeback but offered you a playful smirk as he watched the happy smile across your face and hinted a small kiss on your lips. He was already planning hundreds of ways to make up for all the holidays you have spent alone, but the most important part of this Christmas was for both of you to spend it together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Best Christmas Present [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius goes back to you after he has escaped Azkaban. But when he finds you with a son, he wants nothing but to escape the heartbreak, not even listening to your explanation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Best Christmas Present<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader  <br/>
<b>Word count: </b>3.1k   <br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore  <br/>
<b>Request: </b></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>“When you have time could you please do a Sirius X Reader, where he meets his Girlfriend again.Obviously He is afraid that she might have a new man in her Life,...At one day she arrives at Grimmauldplace with her son (Looks Like her) and Sirius Heart Breaks into pieces, while she has to explain that it is his son. #drama :)” - - </em>Anonymous [tumblr]</p>
</blockquote><p>You were running up and down in the kitchen, from the stove to the fridge, from the cupboards to the table. You were preparing the dinner for Christmas Eve, a chaotic tension running through you as you tried to keep yourself organised. As Albert Einstein, a muggle scientist said in a book you’ve read; “Order is for Idiots, genius can handle chaos”. You prided yourself in always getting things done, even in the midst of all the unfortunate events that could possibly occur.</p><p>Your mince pies were all done, still cooling down on the top of the counter with your Yorkshire puddings chilling beside them. Mulled wine brewed on one side of the stove, whilst the turkey slowly cooked in the oven. You chopped up your ingredients for the perfect roast potatoes and placed them in the oven, right above the turkey.</p><p>You always preferred cooking the old-fashioned, muggle way, no magical touch until the washing up. But at times, you found it calming and tossed your wand aside, thinking your day through whilst doing the dishes.</p><p>Christmas music blasted from the background, an old muggle radio playing the most popular Christmas songs. Traditional English Christmas dinner was cooking in the kitchen, traditional Christmas songs playing in your living room, traditional Christmas stocking hanging above the fireplace, traditional Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room decorated in red, gold and green.</p><p>You loved Christmas and since you haven’t been alone for a long time, it was always a special day for you to celebrate it to the best of your abilities, mixing old traditions with new traditions, muggle word with wizarding world.</p><p>You heard the knocker on your door, making you frown as you looked up at the giant antique clock above the entrance of the kitchen. You still had about two hours before the order members were supposed to arrive. The turkey and the potato were still in the oven, your mulled wine only halfway finished sitting on the stove.</p><p>You walked across the hall, peaking into the living room with a small smile on your face as you headed to the black, wooden entrance door of your flat. You looked through the peephole, but there was noone outside. You opened the door reluctantly, hand on your wand, tucked inside your back pocket as you peaked out of the tiny gap between the door and its frame.</p><p>Your eyes widened in surprise as you recognised the man in front of you. His hair grew longer, his face got skinnier, his body exposed under the white button up shirt, covered in tattoos you have not seen before. You loudly gasped at the sight of the man as you opened the door wider in your shocked state.</p><p>“Hey-” he greeted you with a shy smile, one that you were not used to from the proudest, most confident man you have ever met. But that was 13 years ago, before his incarceration in Azkaban.</p><p>“Sirius.” You breathed, your lips and tongue unable to cooperate with the hundreds of questions swirling around in your confused mind.</p><p>You were both standing in the door awkwardly, none of you saying a word. You couldn’t make a coherent sentence and Sirius didn’t dare to interrupt you from processing the situation.</p><p>You felt your heartbeat in your throat, your palms sweating as you held onto the doorknob. You watched the man you once loved more than your own life, standing right in front of you and now you didn’t know what to say, what to do, you didn’t even know where to put your hands in your shocked state.</p><p>You knew he escaped Azkaban, it wasn’t a secret. You knew he was in hiding, Remus told you what happened in Hogwarts, but he never came looking for you and you thought you would never see him again. Noone knew where he was, only that he left Europe.</p><p>Thinking he forgot about you was easier than to face him and getting rejected after waiting for him for so long. So you stayed still. Deep down you wished your thoughts were simply a game your mind was playing against you, but now that he stood in front of you, you didn’t even dare to breathe, afraid of scaring the man away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, come in.” The words rolled off your tongue without your knowledge, your head was in a different space. Sirius smiled lightly as he stepped inside and waited for you to walk him wherever you could talk. You headed towards the kitchen, offering him a chair as you walked to the stove and stirred your mulled wine absentmindedly. “I knew you escaped, but you never showed.” You blurted it out as the spoon fell out of your hand, onto the stove. You didn’t care about the cutlery, you turned around, your gaze firmly fixed on his grey eyes, ones that you always found to be his unique trait.</p><p>“I wanted to, but-“ he cut himself off, trying to search for the right words. Both of you were afraid of saying something wrong, dancing on the edge of every word that left your lips.</p><p>“You were scared.” He nodded as you finished his sentence.</p><p>“I was scared that you had- someone else in your life. That- maybe you didn’t-“ his words didn’t seem to come easy and if anyone, you understood the best. You were struggling with what to say and even how to say it.</p><p>“-love you anymore?” You finished his sentence once again, making him smile lightly.</p><p>“Yes.” He breathed in a silent whisper, his words inaudible, but you could read the word of his lips.</p><p>“Mom.” A young teenage boy ran out of the living room with an envelope in his hands, a carbon copy of you. Same hair colour, same facial structure, even to the last little mole, he was a boyish version of you. “We got a letter from Uncle Remus.” He shouted as he ran up to you, his hand holding the envelope up, reaching towards you.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you looked at the boy, before your gaze wandered to the man seated across the table. A shaky breath left your lungs as you took the envelope from the boy and engulfed him in a hug, hinting a small kiss on the top of his head. “Mom!” He whined, trying to get out of your hold, making you chuckle. You let go of him as he turned around, his gaze meeting with Sirius’.</p><p>The man looked shocked beyond belief, his lips widely parted, his eyes dilated, his hands grabbing the side of the table, making his fingers paler by the second. He scoffed as his eyes grew even wider and stood up from the table ready to leave.</p><p>“James, can you please go to the living room?” You asked your son, although reluctantly but he headed to the other room.</p><p>“You named him James?” Sirius turned back with a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” You replied with a deep frown, clear confusion sitting across your face. “Sirius, please sit back and let’s talk.”</p><p>“What else do you want to talk about?” He shook his head as he headed towards the door, his back hunched, his jaw clenched. “I never understood why Remus kept nagging me to see you. I knew it was a bad idea and I was right all along. I shouldn’t have listened to him, I shouldn’t have come here.” He stated weakly, his voice breaking.</p><p>“Sirius can you just stop for a second and listen to me?” You asked as he reached for the doorknob, but you took your wand out and as soon as he opened the door, you closed it right back. “I promise you, if you don’t like what you hear, I will let you go, and we will never ever search for you.” You replied as the tears started rushing down your reddened cheeks. “But let me tell you what’s going on before you come to any wrong conclusions.” You choked as you tried to keep your sobs down, before the only person you have ever loved disappeared from your life once again.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?” He asked weakly, pulling on the doorknob, but it didn’t budge. “I couldn’t possibly ask you to wait for 13 years and even if I can’t show it at the moment, I am happy for you for moving on, for finding someone you love, for building a family, but please let me out.” He was pleading for you to let him go, but you didn’t give in.</p><p>“Sirius, can you please look at me?” You asked the man who stood with his back to you, his hands painfully holding the doorknob in his grasp. A deep, loud sigh left his lungs as he turned around, his jaw clenched tight, his eyes glistening of the unshed tears. You took a couple of steps forward to get closer to him but kept a safe distance in case he was ready to leave by the end of what you were about to reveal. “I haven’t had anyone since you.” You confessed, as you watched the man frown in confusion, before his eyes grew wide in surprise.</p><p>“What? But your son-“ he began, but his words stuck in him, his mouth agape.</p><p>“He is 12 years old.” You nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“He is my-“ Sirius started once again, but he was incapable of finishing a coherent sentence, his heart beating at a dangerous speed, his head a mess of confused thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, he is yours.” You nodded robotically, trying to refrain yourself from showing anymore emotions. You wanted to jump into his neck and kiss him, you wanted to bring out your son to introduce them to each other, but deep down you were terrified he would reject both his son and you.</p><p>You never talked about family back then and whilst you loved each other passionately, warmly, sweetly, you never knew how he would react if you announced that you were expecting his baby.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you, before all those horrible events happened, but I kept pushing it further and further, afraid of losing you, scared that you wouldn’t want the baby. By the time I felt ready to speak to you, everything came down crumbling and we lost Lily and James, whilst you were sent to Azkaban and Remus was struggling to even make enough money to live. It was- a terrible time.” You exhaled as you looked down on the dark carpet covering your hallway, reliving that horrible night and all the events that followed after. Your tears started again, rolling down your cheeks, soaking your skin in the salty liquid. Your breath hitched before you could continue.</p><p>“I knew you escaped, I knew you were hiding somewhere, noone knew where. Although even if I knew, I wouldn’t have gone to look for you. I thought you wouldn’t want to see me, that you forgot about me and whilst it breaks my heart to think about it, if that’s the case, I accept that. But I need you to tell me that you don’t want us, otherwise I will keep hoping.” Your voice broke as you finished your monologue, hoping for the man in front of you to say that he needed you, that he wanted his son, that he couldn’t be happier to be beside you.</p><p>“I thought you already had someone else. I never thought you’d be waiting.” He shook his head, stunned.</p><p>“I was. I was waiting for you, Sirius, even if at times I thought you would never leave that hellhole, even if at times it was terrifying to be a single mom, even if at times I thought I would never see your face again. I was waiting even when you escaped, even when I thought you didn’t think of me anymore.” You confessed with a small smile playing in the corner of your lips. The fact that he was still standing in front of you, instead of running away, made you feel hopeful.</p><p>“I never forgot about you, I was just scared to search for you and turn your life upside down, especially when I thought you have moved on already. There wasn’t a day I didn’t think of you, but I had to shove it into the back of my mind. I’m a fugitive, I’m wanted, the ministry is looking for me. I couldn’t just come to you.” He stepped closer, placing his hand on your cheek, caressing your skin with his slightly calloused thumb. He leaned closer, placing a small kiss on your forehead, not daring to make the next step just yet.</p><p>He heaved a deep sigh, leaning his forehead against yours. You enjoyed the silent breaths between you, the calm atmosphere. Noone of you dared to step over the boundaries, even if both of you needed to be closer to each other.</p><p>You took a deep breath, before you exhaled shakily. “You know, he knows who you are.” Sirius knew what you meant without another word. “I wanted him to know his father.” You couldn’t read Sirius’ expression, but you were hoping it wouldn’t be the moment he leaves. “Do you want to meet him? Properly?” You asked, but before you let him answer you continued. “I don’t want to pressure you. If you need time to think, that’s perfectly fine.” You added quickly.</p><p>“I want to meet him.” He smiled softly, a nerves knot sitting in the pit of his stomach. You got hold of his hand, the feeling of his long fingers folding around your hand making you nostalgic and somewhat giddy. You walked him towards the living room, both of you halting in the doorway, watching James seated in front of the Christmas tree with a photo of a younger Sirius in his hand.</p><p>“James?” You called your son, making him jump. He looked up at you, before his eyes wandered to Sirius, studying the man. “Can you come here, please?” You asked and the boy stood up, walking over to you. James faced Sirius, both of them studying each other with a curious gaze.</p><p>“He is my dad, isn’t he?” He asked, looking up at you with the identical grey eyes his father had, his gaze questioning. You nodded in a reply, watching as he reached his hand towards Sirius, who accepted it with a proud smile. “I’m James.” He introduced himself.</p><p>“I’m Sirius.” He replied with a nod.</p><p>“Is he staying?” James asked as he looked up at you waiting for a reply. Your stomach jumped at the thought, but you didn’t know how to reply. You turned to Sirius for an answer.</p><p>A wider smile started spreading across his face as he squeezed your hand, which you still didn’t let go of, completely forgetting about how natural it felt to be connected with him. “If you let me, that would be amazing.” Sirius replied confidently, making you let out a single laughter.</p><p>“I would love that.” You smiled happily. “Can I leave the two of you alone until I try to save the food from burning?” You asked with a silent chuckle. Both of the boys nodded confidently, waiting for you to leave. They watched you with eager eyes as you looked back at them, making sure that everything was going well.</p><p>You quickly headed to the kitchen, pulling out the roasted potatoes and turkey from the oven, slightly burned, but still edible enough. You placed the trays on top of the unoccupied part of the stove and removed the mulled wine from the fire, before turning it off. You tried to work as fast as you could, impatiently wanting to head back to your boys. Seeing them together was like a dream come true and you felt like you were still dreaming. You needed to see them again as soon as possible to be able to believe it was all happening to you.</p><p>You rushed back to the living room as soon as you finished and leaned against the doorframe watching as Sirius and James talked about quidditch, both with a childlike enthusiasm across their face. It was an idyllic moment you cherished dearly, the two most important men in your life bonding over their common interests. You never wanted to step out of that sweet reality you found yourself in.</p><p>“No, that’s not true. I will show you the best broomstick.” James exclaimed as he started off towards his room with a wide smile across his face, almost shoving you out of the way, before shouting a quick ‘sorry’ to you.</p><p>“He is an amazing kid.” Sirius stated with a cheerful grin across his face as he waved you over to the couch.</p><p>“I know, I tried to do my best.” You nodded in agreement as you took a seat beside Sirius.</p><p>“You did a fantastic job, love.” He beamed, his gaze warm and loving, just like all those years ago, capturing your complete focus, his pet name for you rolling off his tongue just as smoothly as all those years ago.</p><p>“Are you really staying?” You asked. “At least for a while?”</p><p>“I don’t ever want to leave you or James again.” He sighed deeply. “I still love you just as much as before, if not more and I want nothing more than to get to know my son. Our son.” He lifted his hand, caressing your face. “I want to be with you again. I want to support you and make up for the time we lost.” He leaned his forehead against yours, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment with you.</p><p>You didn’t want to wait longer, nor could you do so. You closed the gap between you, attaching your lips to his, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands sneaked around your waist.</p><p>It was just as perfect and exciting as you remembered, if not better and you didn’t want to let go of him for as long as you could keep him in your arms. So many memories resurfaced whilst his lips moved against your, all the moments you have shared appearing to you like a happy little montage.</p><p>“Come on, Mom!” You heard James’ annoyed voice and you quickly parted from Sirius, both of you slightly panting from the passionate kiss.</p><p>“Sorry.” You chuckled as you watched his deformed expression, a disgusted grimace sitting across his face, before it slowly turned into a small smile.</p><p>“I’m glad we are all together, but keep that behind closed doors.” James whined, making you giggle as he sat down in front of the couch on the carpet, showing his broomstick to Sirius. He threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side, hinting a kiss on top of your head.</p><p>The food got cold and was slightly burned by the time the guests arrived, but you were the happiest person in that moment, and nothing could ruin it. Your family being together for the first time was the best Christmas present you could ever wish for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Absurd ideas [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius’ jealousy causes a misunderstanding which inevitably ends up with him getting worked up and everyone else being confused. Most of all you, when you realise he thinks he knows what you feel, but he couldn’t be farther from the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Absurd ideas<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<strong> and</strong> Remus Lupin x Own Character <br/><b>Word count: </b>4.7k   <br/><b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore  </p><p>You were seated in a room, rubbing your tired eyes on a bed that didn’t even belong to you. It wasn't just any room with any bed though. You were in the male dormitory of the Gryffindor House of Hogwarts, seated in the marauder's bedroom, specifically on Sirius Black's bed. Just like on every full moon, you waited for the boys impatiently, to make sure that they were in one piece as they arrived back from their wild adventures.</p><p>It was about 5am when the sun started to rise. You barely slept an hour or two, waking up almost every half an hour, concern and worry taking over you with a pinch of insomnia that you were used to on a daily basis. The boys should have been back already, but they took their sweet time, making you even more anxious, than you dared to admit. You took deep breaths to calm yourself down, just as the door opened with a loud thud hitting the wall behind it.</p><p>Looking at the entrance, you saw James first, holding up a barely conscious Remus, whose arm hung off his friend's shoulder, before you saw Sirius on his other side, helping James carrying the boy. You ran up to them and hurried them over to Remus' bed, wanting to check on the boy as soon as you could. They placed him on his bed as gently as they could and stood back, giving you just enough space. They stood silently with hunched backs, visible dark circles under their eyes and tired expressions across their face as they watched you.</p><p>You ran to the bathroom to fill up a bowl with lukewarm water and took a face cloth off the towel rack. You walked back to the room, balancing the water in your hands, the bowl wobbling unsteadily, splashing a bit of water on the floor. Silly you didn't bring your wand, so you had to improvise.</p><p>By the time you arrived back in the room, James and Sirius already undressed Remus and threw his clothes on the floor, on the other side of the bed.</p><p>You set the items down on the nightstand next to Remus and turned towards the other boys. Peter was already in bed, slightly snoring, which caused you to shake your head with a gentle smile. He must have been exhausted and you didn’t blame him for it. You couldn’t have imagined what they were going through each full moon, but from the stories you’ve heard and the state they always returned in, you understood most of it.</p><p>James was sitting on his bed, his back hunched, his neck hiding in between his shoulders, his face hidden behind his palms. The deep, tired sighs and the posture he took on screamed for a well-deserved rest, but the boy was restless until he knew his friend was safe.</p><p>Sirius however didn’t return to his side of the dorm. He was still standing next to Remus' bed with an exhausted expression, but more of a concern for his friend. He seemed to be the most worn out of all the boys, except for Remus. You knew he wouldn’t listen, but you wanted nothing but for them to finally rest.</p><p>"Sirius, Remus is going to be fine. So just go ahead and rest. Get some sleep," you told him as you nudged his shoulder, tilting your head towards his bed. “You too Mister, you need to recharge,” you pointed at James who let out a silent and exhausted laughter.</p><p>"It's fine, we have to take care of Remus,” Sirius turned back to you, but you had no intention of taking no for an answer. You got hold of his shoulder and started gently nudging him to his bed. He chuckled at your attempt, but you didn’t find it funny, not in the situation you were in. You pushed him down on his bed, in a sitting position and placed your hands on your hips, giving him a deadly glare.</p><p>"I get it, you are worried, but leave him to me. You need to sleep. It’s written all over your faces how exhausting tonight has been. So, please, just listen to me,” you didn’t wait for them to agree, you turned around and walked back to Remus. You started off by cleaning the injuries on his face first, before you continued with his arms and then legs as you crouched down next to his bed. Blood was still dripping from his body from some of the more serious injuries. He involuntarily hissed each time you cleaned an open wound and you apologised every time you caused him even more pain. You looked up at his face, feeling guilty for hurting him even more, but you knew it was necessary.</p><p>"It’s been very hard to handle him tonight. Even before sundown he said he felt anxious and restless," James spoke up as he took off his trousers and got comfortable in his bed.</p><p>"It's over now, so don't think about it, guys. Get some sleep and by the time you wake up, all of you will be just fine," you smiled gently as you continued to apply a cream on Remus' wounds that Madam Pomfrey gave to the boy. You were so focused on your task to take care of Remus, you couldn’t even sense a presence behind you.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us," you heard and turned around to meet the most beautiful grey eyes. Sirius leaned down to you, his long black locks falling into his face and hinted a small kiss on the top of your head.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me. I feel better knowing my friends are in good hands," you replied with a tender smile. "And now go to bed, before I force you myself," you laughed softly.</p><p>"Now that makes me want to stay and wait it out," he chuckled playfully as you pushed his chest away from you.</p><p>"Shush, just get some rest, Sirius," you smiled, shaking your head, before turning back to Remus to continue his treatment.</p><p>You stole Remus’ wand to perform a couple of easier healing spells to speed up his recovery, before placing it back on the nightstand beside him.</p><p>It took you only a couple of minutes to finish taking care of him, but by the time you were done, you could hear mixed sounds of snoring coming from all over the room. You smiled at the idyllic moment, giving you a certain warm feeling to be able to see one of the most important people in your life being so peaceful.</p><p>You looked up at Remus’ face, whose painful expression has finally disappeared and has become more relaxed, somewhat content. You sat on the floor, beside his bed and laid your head on the edge, feeling exhausted. You could barely keep your eyes open anymore and before you knew it, they closed on their own.</p><p>However, you didn't realise the saddened grey pair of eyes gazing at you, as you decided to stay by his friend's side. He didn't want to be jealous, especially not in a situation where he knew his friend needed you more, but your presence so close to someone else beside himself made him feel uneasy. He shook the thoughts off as soon as he could, feeling guilty about his own emotions and tried to sleep, rolling from left to right. Exhausting, he was more than ever, but sleep didn’t take him immediately. Your sleeping beside his friend didn’t let him rest.</p><p>He got out of his bed and picked up the blanket laying at the foot of his bed, before he walked behind you and gently placed the cover over your shoulders. You sniffled in your sleep and scrunched up your nose, making him smile at your adorable expression. He removed a loose piece of hair from your face, adoring your sleeping form, before he went back to his bed and finally fell asleep. Your adorable expression being the last thing he saw before he fell into slumber left a small smile across his face.</p><p>*</p><p>You were seated in the Gryffindor common room, legs hanging over the arm of your chair as you looked over to the sofa from time to time, ignoring the book in your hands. You didn’t necessarily want to eavesdrop, but you were in the same space, so you couldn’t pretend not to hear the conversation between Remus, Sirius and James.</p><p>"When are you going to tell her?" James asked Remus. The boy’s face turned red, heavily blushing under his friends’ intense gaze.</p><p>"Can we just leave this subject?" He asked frowning, clearly unhappy about the conversation his friend initiated.</p><p>"No, we can’t. It couldn’t be more obvious that you like her. You can't keep avoiding it," James shook his head, heaving a deep sigh.</p><p>"I am not avoiding it. I can't tell her," Remus whispered, but his tone seemed agitated.</p><p>"And why in Godric's name is that?" James pushed, being tired of the same conversation over and over again. You have heard about Remus’ crush before, it wasn’t anything new, but Remus always found a reason, a fault within him that he used as an excuse not to confess his feelings.</p><p>"Because I would risk her life. Even if I took the necessary precautions, how would I explain to her that I had to disappear on every full moon? It's just impossible, James," he replied, heaving a sigh in defeat. “And why would she even like me? It’s just a lost cause, guys, so let’s just forget it,” seeing his pain, you couldn't stop the apologetic expression from spreading across your face. You felt sorry for him, for not having enough confidence in himself, for thinking so lowly of his personality and looks. He was an amazing person and you just didn’t understand how he couldn’t see that.</p><p>Without your knowledge though, someone else realised the change in your demeanour. He thought he was over feeling uneasy about you and his friend’s relationship, but to see you being upset about his friend talking about another girl, made his heart clench. He didn’t want to admit how badly your reactions to Remus affected him, but he couldn’t ignore the pain in his chest whenever he caught your eyes focused on his friend. He felt guilty, he knew he shouldn’t have felt the way he did, but he couldn’t control his feelings.</p><p>He knew you felt empathetic towards his friend, he knew you had a very close friendship, but from his point of view, he thought your side of the friendship was beyond what you should feel for a friend. He felt as if you were closer to his friend as if he was only second on an invisible list. He was hurt by the realisation that he came to find. That maybe, just maybe, you had feelings for his friend.</p><p>"Hi Remus,” a blonde girl walked down the stairs of the female dormitory, heading towards the exit of the Gryffindor common room with a shy smile across her face, eyes focused only on Remus. “Hey, guys,” she quickly added as she realised they weren’t the only one in the room.</p><p>"Hi Jane." Remus replied with a slight blush, watching as the girl offered him a soft smile.</p><p>"And there it is again," James quipped in as the girl left. He threw his hands in the air, worked up about his friend’s obliviousness. You giggled at the dramatic moment, finding James’ reaction funny. "Just do something already. She barely even realised our existence,” James groaned playfully, but before Remus could have replied, you interrupted.</p><p>"Let’s say that I know if she likes you or not. Would that change anything?” you asked as three pairs of curious eyes focused on you.</p><p>“Yes, it would,” James replied, making you giggle.</p><p>“I asked Remus,” you shook your head playfully.</p><p>“It wouldn’t change the fact that I have a couple of problems on my own,” he grimaced, clearly repeating all his faults in his head over and over again.</p><p>“You deserve happiness, Remus. We accepted your furry little problem, we love you the way you are. Do you really think no one else can accept that?” you raised a questioning brow, waiting for a reply, which never came. “So, would it change anything if you knew how she felt?” you pushed his buttons.</p><p>“Maybe- I think so-“ his unsure answer didn’t convince you, but the fact that he didn’t give you a straight up no, was a positive step ahead for you.</p><p>“Well, if it helps, she likes you,” a tender smile spread across your face as the words left your lips.</p><p>"As if," Remus shook his head with a gloomy whisper, once again trying to write himself down.</p><p>"Oh, I might have misunderstood the love letter she wrote you a couple of days ago. My bad," you shrugged acting as if it was your fault, trying to lift the negative mood.</p><p>"Wait what?" Remus looked at you in disbelief.</p><p>"Oh, now you care, huh?" you chuckled at his sudden interest.</p><p>"I mean..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. You placed your hand in the pocket of your robe and pulled out a green envelope. You might have accidentally stolen the letter from your shared room, before Jane could have realised that it was undelivered. You weren’t necessarily friends, but she did ask you about Remus most of the time and you had quite pleasant conversations at times.</p><p>“It’s here,” you held the envelope in the air, between your index and middle finger, looking at it as if it was the most interesting object you have ever seen. Remus furrowed his brows looking at the letter, clearly concerned.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea. I shouldn’t open it unless she gives it to me,” he argued, but you just shook your head.</p><p>“I would agree, if she didn’t send this letter already. You see, technically she sent this letter to you 2 days ago and she thinks you already got it. But when her owl brought it back undelivered, she was out of the room, so I took the envelope from her owl. It, kind of skipped my mind until now,” you explained, trying to reassure him. He debated his options, before he jumped up from the couch, grabbed the letter out of your hand and ran upstairs. You chuckled at his eager behaviour which grew into a laughter as a curious James followed Remus up the stairs.</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Sirius asked, shaking his head, which made you confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" you asked, trying to understand your friend. "I want him to be happy," you chuckled as you walked up to the couch he was seated on and sat down beside him.</p><p>"Isn't it painful?" he frowned, which caused you to return his expression, feeling as if you were supposed to know about something that you didn’t.</p><p>"Why would it be? I don't understand you Sirius," you shook your head. “Hey, what are you on about?” you tried again, but instead of talking Sirius seemed as if he was in pain. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, one that he has not given you for a while.</p><p>He has been rather distant, and you didn’t know how to interpret his behaviour. The boy was the closest to your heart, you could always share everything with him. If you were down and needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. If you were excited and happy, having the best day of your life, he was the one who was beside you, enjoying your happiness first-hand.</p><p>He hid his face in the crook of your neck, pulling you closer to him, enjoying your warm embrace. He wished he could hug you more often, but it hurt him to think he was just a replacement instead of his friend.</p><p>“Hey, Sirius, talk to me,” you tried again to understand what was going on in his mind, but he just shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. You kept running your hands through his soft hair, soothing the boy. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” you asked, which he responded to with a nod.</p><p>"Just forget it. Don’t mind me,” he spoke as he let go of your embrace and leaned back. “I was talking nonsense,” he smiled at you, but you could see through it. It wasn’t a genuine, happy smile; it was phony and forced. “I will go and check up on the boys,” he said and after placing a small kiss on the top of your head, he walked over to the stairs leading up to the male dormitory and disappeared behind the wall, leaving you with an utterly confused expression.</p><p>You have had a crush on Sirius for as long as you could remember and the thought of him distancing himself from you hurt. He was the only person you felt accepted you with all your faults and weaknesses, even more so than your friends and to think he was pushing you away felt like a stab in your chest.</p><p>*</p><p>Days passed by and Sirius' unusual behaviour didn't stop.</p><p>Remus and Jane finally started dating and you couldn't have been happier for them. Remus decided to push his worries aside, give it a go and experience love. What he didn’t expect was to feel content, relaxed, recharged as if he was always in a happy bubble. You were proud of him for choosing happiness.</p><p>However, as much as you wanted to see the new couple and sit down with them, have a fun little conversation, tease them a bit about being so oblivious to each other’s feelings, you didn't have much opportunity to do so. Sirius made it his mission to drag you away from the couple every single time you were in the same place or anywhere near them.</p><p>Whilst you loved spending time with Sirius, his usually slightly cocky and playful behaviour became dull and mostly upset. You tried to talk to him about it, but he didn’t give in. He always tried to shake you off with a ‘whatever’, ‘never mind’ or ‘doesn’t matter’. As if he was incapable of opening up to you. Which has never happened before.</p><p>You were sitting beside the Black lake, leaning against the trunk of a tree with Sirius next to you and the happy couple cuddled up to each other in front of you. It could have been a romantic little double date if you dared to confess your feelings for Sirius and if he didn’t wear that dark, dissatisfied expression of his.</p><p>Sirius sat beside you with a book in his hands, which in itself made you feel strange. Not that you had a problem with him reading, it was just a slightly unusual sight to see.</p><p>You leaned your head on his shoulder and looked up at him, wandering your gaze over his long, dark lashes, plump pink lips and unusual frown in between his brows. He was a beautiful man, but as much as you wished to be able to look at him as a friend, you just couldn’t.</p><p>Occasionally you caught his gaze wondering to Remus and Jane with his frown growing deeper, his jaw clenching as if the happy couple disturbed him in some sort of way.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" you asked him, lifting your head, placing your palms on his shoulder and crossing your fingers, laying your chin on the top of your hands. "You seem troubled," you concluded.  </p><p>"I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head, once again looking at the couple as they giggled happily about something. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked into your eyes, as if he was trying to read you. You nodded in reply, a small smile spread across your face, feeling happy about being so close to him once again. You turned towards Remus and Jane, their happiness making you feel even more content.</p><p>"I'm all good," you replied looking back at his handsome features. His eyes however left you once again as the couple chuckled at something funny.</p><p>"Can you stop?" he growled in anger, causing you to pull back from your position, your eyes wandering between him and Remus. Jane and Remus looked just as confused as you, unable to understand Sirius’ problem.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Remus asked, but Sirius shook his head.</p><p>"You! I’m just fed up with you!” he groaned, clearly agitated. “Can’t you see how much pain and suffering you’re causing?" he hissed in anger. You’ve never seen Sirius act in such manner with his friends and from what you could read off Remus’ face, he was unfamiliar with this side of him too. Sirius seemed to be disappointed in his friend, which further confused you all. You looked at Remus, who also glanced at you, but both of you seemed to be clueless about what he was talking about.  </p><p>"Who is suffering because of me?" Remus asked, trying to understand his friend.</p><p>"You really are dumb, mate," Sirius retorted. "You’re cuddling your little girlfriend, while Y/n is suffering because of your ignorant behaviour," Sirius gestured towards you, causing your eyes to widen in surprise. “You should feel ashamed. How oblivious can you be? How long are you going to keep hurting her?” you were lost by his words. You had no idea what was going on and by the look on Remus' face, he was as confused as you.</p><p>"Wait, me? Am I suffering?" you interrupted your fuming friend.</p><p>"Don’t act like you know nothing. I understand you didn’t want to tell him about your feelings, but I can’t watch you being hurt over and over again, whilst he is cuddling with his new girlfriend,” he replied as if he knew your feelings more than you did yourself.</p><p>"Oh..." your eyes grew wider at the realisation, before you turned to Remus, whose facial expression changed and soon started laughing at the scenario. You didn’t mean to join him, but in the end, you couldn’t stop giggling about Sirius' absurd thoughts, leaving the boy with a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>As soon as the laughter died down, Remus stood up, gently pulling Jane into a standing position beside him and turned to you with a determined expression. "I think now it's your turn to clear things up," Remus offered you an apologetic smile and left you behind with a frowning Sirius.</p><p>You silently sat beside each other for a good few minutes, before you gathered the courage to finally open your mouth and talk. "Why would you think that I like Remus? How did you end up with such an absurd idea?" you asked as you turned your whole body towards him, playing with the grass under you, fearing to establish eye contact.</p><p>"Well, you seemed different around him," he answered, but you could still hear in the tone of his voice that he didn't understand what was going on.</p><p>“What do you mean?” you tilted your head in confusion.</p><p>“When we were talking about Moony and Jane in the common room and he talked about his crush on Jane, you seemed so upset,” he attempted to explain.</p><p>“You are going to have to be more specific. It was a quite common occurrence that we talked about Remus and Jane in the common room,” you raised a questioning brow.</p><p>“When you gave him the letter,” he added.</p><p>“Oh,” you paused for a second to recall what he could have misunderstood, when it finally all clicked in. “Wait, is about me getting upset, when he said he didn’t deserve to be loved?” you asked with wide eyes as if everything finally made sense.</p><p>“Exactly. I saw how upset you were and that’s why I asked why you decided to give him the letter,” he explained. As if the weight fell off your shoulder, a wide grin appeared across your face as you massaged your temple.</p><p>“Sirius, you can be really daft sometimes,” you chuckled. “I don’t like Remus like that. He is like a brother to me. I was upset, because every time he talks about himself, he doesn’t seem to see his good qualities, only his flaws, his problems. It upset me,” you shook your head and offered a tender smile to Sirius as you leaned closer and pulled him into a hug. “You owe him an apology,” you chuckled as he scrunched up his nose. “Thank you for worrying about me, Sirius, but it’s honestly not what you thought,” you added, pulling away.</p><p>"So, then you don't like him?" he asked, waiting for further reassurance.</p><p>"No, I like someone else," you answered emotionless, waiting for his reaction.</p><p>"Oh-" he breathed with a heavy tone.</p><p>"You seem disappointed. Should I like Remus?" you teased with an innocent look.</p><p>"No!" he replied way too quickly. As you connected the dots and realised Sirius might just feel something for you, you decided to push his buttons.</p><p>"Do you maybe want to know who I like?" you asked with a fake curiosity, playing your part. He didn't know how to reply and for the first time you saw him searching for words. He wanted you to be happy, to be loved, to be treated like the most precious person, but he didn't want to see, didn't want to hear about you getting close to someone else beside him.</p><p>"Erm-“ he was not the cocky Sirius anymore. He wasn't as confident as he usually acted and Godric knows how much you enjoyed the situation.</p><p>"Maybe I should ask him out," you said more to yourself and stood up, wearing a determined expression. Before you could have even taken a step, Sirius jumped up from his place and got hold of your wrist, pulling you flush against his chest. His sudden attack surprised you, but you certainly didn’t complain. You enjoyed being close to him and you were somewhat glad to be in such proximity with him.</p><p>"No," he whispered, looking at your face, his breath fanning your lips, slightly tickling you. “I don’t want to see you with anyone else, but me,” he confessed, but from the blank expression across his face, you weren’t sure if he realised his own words. The only thing he seemed to be concentrating on were your lips and you certainly found his just as intriguing.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to ask him out?" you smiled softly, your voice hitching as he pulled you impossibly close to him, his lips almost touching yours.</p><p>"No- Wasn't I clear enough?" he asked, seemingly defeated.</p><p>"I think you would be really happy if I asked him out," you added, crossing your arms behind his neck, completely confusing him with your actions as a deep frown grew across his brows. You silently giggled at his expression, before you gave him the last push. "Would you like to go out with me, Sirius?" you asked, placing a small peck on his lips, but he didn't react, his initial shock leaving him frozen. His eyes were wide open, his jaw hung low, his lips parted in disbelief. "Should I perhaps take that as a no?" you raised a questioning brow as you ran your fingers through his soft hair.</p><p>"You’re such a tease," he exhaled finally as a small smirk spread across his handsome and relieved face. His eyes wandered down to your lips, gazing at your mouth for an impossibly long time, before attaching his lips to yours while running his hands along the small of your back, pulling you closer. You chuckled into the kiss welcoming his usual confidence back, missing his cockiness. However, before you could have even given yourself into the kiss, Sirius pulled away and with a swift movement grabbed you under your butt and threw you over his shoulder, making you squeal.</p><p>"Hey, put me down, it's not fair," you started hitting his back, but he didn't budge.</p><p>"Your little game wasn't either," he grinned, slapping your butt as he walked towards the castle with your swearing form hanging over his shoulder. "By the way, yes I would love to go out with you," he added, making you grin at his reply. Although you were cursing him, hitting him, kicking him wherever you could and as much as you could, you were still the happiest person and even the fact that you were hanging upside down couldn’t ruin it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Like a dream pt. 1|2 [Sirius Black x Reader] - Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and you were supposed to be enemies, but your crush on him might not be as unrequited as you thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Like a dream pt. 1|2<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader  <br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 3.4k   <br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/>
<b>Challenge:</b> This is part of @sleep-i-ness writing challenge on tumblr. I used the below dialogue <br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="npf_color_chandler">“Can I kiss you?” </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
      <em>
        <span class="npf_color_monica">“I don’t know, can you?”</span>
      </em>
    </p></blockquote></div><div><p><b>Bingo: </b>This is part of my <b>Make me feel Bingo Card</b> by @girl-next-door-writes on tumblr</p>
<p></p><blockquote><p><strong>Square filled:</strong> <em>Enemies to lovers</em></p></blockquote></div><p>You always disliked Sirius Black. Or at least that’s what you told everyone who dared to comment on your constant bickering and picking on one another. But you couldn’t deceive yourself. You caught yourself gazing at the boy from afar, hands getting clammy around him, air stuck in your lungs.</p><p>You felt your face heat up around him, making your crush on the boy dangerously obvious. You tried to conceal it with muggle makeup and useful charms you learnt from your friends and so far, it has been helping, but your nervous state couldn’t be fixed, even if you tried to count from one to ten, even if you tried to think of awful thoughts. The boy had effects on you that no one else had.</p><p>Your families having an amazing relationship didn’t help in keeping a distance either. So, when your mother announced the Blacks visit, you almost forgot to breathe for a mere second. You rushed up to your room, dressing up into your prettiest dress, putting on just a small amount of make-up, before taking care of the mess on top of your head that others called hair.</p><p>It barely took an hour or so before you heard your parents greeting the Blacks downstairs. You took a deep breath and wore the coldest expression you could possibly manage. You knew Sirius would have a couple of snarky comments spiced up with his usually cocky grin, one that always took your breath away, so you composed yourself and prepared for the worst.</p><p>Walking down the stairs felt even more difficult as your legs slightly wobbled. When you caught sight of him, even the air stuck in your lungs, your throat dried out. You wanted to scream into outer space, scolding yourself for being affected by someone who never really had a kind word to say to you. Although he never really offended you either. You just mutually got on each others’ nerves.</p><p>“Darling, finally, come on down,” your mother ushered you over to them as she saw you heading down the stairs.</p><p>You smiled sweetly as you greeted Walburga and Orion, before you turned to Regulus, but when your eyes met Sirius, words didn’t seem to want to leave your lips. He wore his usual cocky smile as he studied your face, seemingly unbothered about the lack of greeting.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” he asked, snickering as his parents followed yours into the dining room with Regulus behind them.</p><p>“You wish, Black,” you scoffed, but deep down you wanted to run into a wall. You were not one to be silent, one without words, but Sirius’ presence often caused you a momentary brain damage.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t. It would get boring,” he shrugged casually. You tilted your head in confusion, brows furrowed.</p><p>“You can’t possibly tell me you wouldn’t be happy if I couldn’t talk,” you raised a brow curiously.</p><p>“So, I’d have to listen to my own voice at all times? I’d love it. For a short period of time, of course. But for any longer, please, even I’d go mental,” he pulled a face, making you giggle. It wasn’t a sound you often let yourself have when Sirius was around. You didn’t necessarily hate each other, but none of you really had a nice word to say to the other, which often led to a bickering session.</p><p>“And we certainly wouldn’t want that,” you added sarcastically with a cheeky grin across your face.</p><p>“Are you going to join us today?” Regulus arrived from the dining room, waving his hand to follow him.</p><p>You joined your families at the table, quickly diving into the food, trying to avoid any awkward conversation. As you looked up at Sirius, his cold expression and blank eyes reminded you of the rumours you heard about his relationship with his family. He was distant and almost robotic.</p><p>“Darling, how’s school been?” Walburga turned to you with a sweet, but very clearly phony expression.</p><p>“It’s been going well, thank you for asking. I’m certainly not going to be a potions master, but I’m doing rather well in all my other classes,” you replied with a genuine smile, feeling proud of your achievements.</p><p>“That’s wonderful, dear,” she smiled as she turned to your mother. “You have got a beautiful and very intelligent child on your hand, love. You must be very proud of her,” she added. Your mom quickly tapped her lips with a napkin, ready to answer.</p><p>“Indeed. She is making us very proud,” she replied as she turned to you and offered you a loving, happy smile. “But I’m sure you are just as proud. You have two amazing sons who I hear seem to do quite well in school and part of the quidditch team of their houses as well,” she added, the information you have shared with her finally becoming useful.</p><p>“Regulus is indeed doing very well. Top grades of his year and it seems he will soon be captain of the quidditch team,” she added with a proud smile, but then the conversation turned into an awkward silence as Walburga decided not to mention Sirius. As you looked at the boy, he was wearing the same cold expression, slightly more annoyed than before as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>You wanted to tell him to ignore his mother’s mean behaviour, but you didn’t have the right to. You didn’t know much about their relationship and you certainly didn’t have a friendship of any kind with Sirius.</p><p>Instead, you heaved a deep sigh, swallowed hard and concentrated back on your meal.</p><p>The dinner didn’t last long, soon you found yourself in the living room, sipping on a cup of tea, your parents having an utterly boring conversation with the Blacks.</p><p>“Mom, would you please excuse me?” you asked as you placed your cup and saucer on the table in front of you.</p><p>“Of course, darling, go ahead,” she smiled and continued her conversation with Walburga.</p><p>You stood up from your seat and looked over at Sirius who seemed even more miserable than you. It was clearly painted across his face that he didn’t want to be there, let alone listen to the conversation your parents were having.</p><p>“Mrs. Black, would you mind if I stole Sirius for a second?” you asked. The woman looked at her son, slight disappointment across her face, but then she nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“Not at all, sweetheart,” she shook her head. Sirius looked at you with a frown across his face as he stood and followed you out of the house, straight to the garden.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” he asked, furrowing his brows.</p><p>“You couldn’t look any more miserable sitting there,” you shrugged.</p><p>“Thanks,” he scoffed as he took a seat on a bench beside the wall. You sat down next to him, a slightly awkward silence distancing the two of you as you kept your eyes busy, looking around the carefully planted flowers your mother felt so proud of.</p><p>“You know, this is not the Black I’m used to,” you added as you grew tired of the silence.</p><p>“Why, what did you expect?” he tilted his head backwards, looking up at the darkness, stars lighting up the sky.</p><p>“I don’t really know. In school you are cocky, unpredictable and not to mention annoying at all times,” you scoffed as you remembered how many times you wanted to wrap your fingers around his neck and squeeze it, just a little. “But here you are like this sample boy. Quiet and well behaved, but most of all cold,” he grimaced at your words, which you weren’t sure how to take at first.</p><p>“My parents hate me, how else am I supposed to behave? I don’t plan to fuel the fire any more than it already is,” he replied with a serious expression.</p><p>“Well, I know my words don’t mean much, but if it’s worth even a bit, I prefer the Sirius I go to school with,” you shrugged casually, trying not to reveal your crush on him, but still trying to be honest. When Sirius started smiling, you couldn’t stop yourself from mirroring his expression.</p><p>“Huh, so you don’t hate me that much after all,” he snickered proudly, his usually cocky smirk painted across his face once again.</p><p>“I never hated you. I just can’t stand you,” you added as you turned away from the boy, trying to hide your blushing cheeks.</p><p>He leaned forward, attempting to catch a glimpse of your face, but you carefully looked anywhere except him. “Then why are you blushing?” he chuckled as your head shot up, looking straight into his grey eyes that seemed even darker under the moonlight. He must have understood your confusion. “Your ears are bright red,” he added with a cheeky wink.</p><p>You groaned, feeling annoyed both because of your own obvious behaviour and his impeccable sight. “I’m just feeling warm,” you tried to save the situation which earned you a sceptical look from Sirius before it quickly turned into a barking laughter.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s true. Especially because there are goosebumps all over your arm,” he chuckled as he bit into his lower lip, your eyes immediately focusing on his movement. You scolded yourself inside for your silly behaviour and folded your arms in front of your chest as you turned away from the boy, quietly sulking.</p><p>He took off his suit jacket and placed it on your back, his scent finding its way into your nostrils almost immediately. It was warm and soft, and it smelled like him. You looked at the boy with a questioningly raised brow, not knowing how to take it.</p><p>“What? I can’t possibly have a beautiful lady freezing to death beside me,” he shrugged nonchalantly with a mischievous smile playing in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Beautiful lady?” you asked, scepticism clear in your tone. “When in the last 5 minutes did I become a beautiful lady?” you snorted in disbelief, ignoring how un-ladylike it was.</p><p>“You have always been beautiful,” he added casually as if the words were more familiar to him than to you. You frowned at his unusual behaviour, complimenting each other was not something you often or ever did.</p><p>“Are you sick? Are you under some kind of a potion? Blink twice if you are,” you nagged him, causing a silent laughter to erupt from his lungs.</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine. You know, just because people don’t say something out loud, it doesn’t mean they don’t think it,” he said.</p><p>“Okay- thanks, I guess,” you tried to find the right words to say.</p><p>“Not a problem,” he smiled proudly.</p><p>Once again, an awkward silence fell on the pair of you, but this time you couldn’t possibly break it. His unusual behaviour made you feel wary and you weren’t sure what would be the best way to strike up a conversation.</p><p>“Did I make you feel awkward?” he asked, his eyes focused on the dark sky and the small little stars painted across it.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say you made me feel awkward, but I certainly didn’t expect any positive comment from you,” you shrugged casually, trying to play it cool. Your heart was pulsing loudly in your ears, your throat dried out, but you couldn’t have given even a hint of the effects he had on you.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that bad,” he groaned.</p><p>“I’m not saying you are, but we are always bickering about some silly thing that I can’t even remember because it’s always so meaningless, so for you to say that I’m beautiful, it was certainly unexpected,” you explained.</p><p>“Well, I can’t possibly tell you how pretty you are in the middle of our little arguments.”</p><p>“Actually, you could,” you snickered, which made him chuckle as he watched your playful expression.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, if I used it before, you might have shut up quicker,” he snorted as he saw your face turn into an expression that clearly screamed how badly you wanted to hex him.</p><p>“You are going too far, Black,” you added.</p><p>“Isn’t that what we usually do?” he asked wriggling his brows, making you chuckle.</p><p>“What was that creepy move?” you asked, trying to silence your laughter.</p><p>“My signature move,” he winked. “Girls, love it.”</p><p>“Sure, if you want to scare them away,” you huffed, but you couldn’t remove the smile from your face.</p><p>“We could have done this sooner, you know,” he stated, making you feel confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?” you asked.</p><p>“Have a normal conversation without you getting mad at me?” he grinned.</p><p>“I wouldn’t get mad at you if you didn’t behave like a complete idiot,” you shrugged, your smile still hiding in the corner of your lips.</p><p>“Fair enough,” he chuckled. “But then how else would I catch my crush’s attention?” he raised a questioning brow. For a second you thought you heard it wrong, for a second you thought you were hallucinating. His words seemed too unreal.</p><p>“You what?” you attempted to word your confusion.</p><p>“How else did you expect me to get your attention?” he chuckled playfully, his own words making him feel lighter.</p><p>“Why would you want to catch my attention?” you asked dumbfounded.</p><p>“Have you even heard what I said?'' he laughed watching the confused expression across your face. “I will help you out. I just said I wanted to catch my crush’s attention. My crush would be you. Do you need any further explanation?” he chuckled playfully as your face grew even more confused. As if your brain was unable to process his words. Even your own brain couldn’t believe what he said. But your heart, your heart was beating dangerously as the words left his mouth as if they needed no further explanation.  </p><p>“You like me?” you asked, clearly needing more to go on.</p><p>“I have fancied you since forever,” he smiled as he scooted closer to you on the bench. “I wasn’t sure if you liked me, you always got mad at me. But then sometimes you gave me these mixed signals and I couldn’t place it anywhere,” he shook his head scoffing. “Up until I overheard Lily’s conversation with James, and it felt like hope,” he raised a questioning brow, waiting for you to put the puzzles together, but you remained silent.</p><p>He turned his complete torso towards you, watching your profile as he tucked a loose hair behind your ear. You felt your face heat up, but you didn’t turn away. You knew you were exposed, but you still didn’t know how to react. You looked at the boy, his grey eyes eagerly waiting for you to say something.</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” you asked. “You already know, don’t you?” you turned away as you heaved a deep sigh.</p><p>“I just overheard a conversation, that means nothing,” he shook his head, disputing. “Look at me, please,” he asked as he gently got hold of your jaw and turned you back. “Do you like me?” he asked, wasting no time.</p><p>You wanted to say no, you still couldn’t believe his words. Your constant bickering has been ongoing for so long, that it just didn’t make sense. But then something had changed in you too. You didn’t know when you started having feelings for him, but it just happened. However, accepting your own feelings seemed more reasonable than his.</p><p>“I’m being honest. I do like you. I have for quite a while,” his eyes didn’t lie. He looked at you with a warm, loving expression and although it was hard to believe his words, his gaze couldn’t have lied.</p><p>You let out a deep breath as you composed yourself, preparing for the worst. Maybe it was a prank, and he was going to laugh, maybe he was just joking with your feelings, maybe he made a silly bet with someone. You didn’t know what to expect, but every possible negative outcome went through your head ringing an alarm.</p><p>You looked down at your lap, playing with your hands nervously. “I do like you,” you whispered, your tone uncertain and barely audible. You collected all the bravery you could find within you and looked up at him. A gentle, warm smile spread across his face as he lifted one of your hands and cupped it in his, warming up your cold skin. His genuine expression reassured you with a simple look at him. The whole boy seemed so happy, he couldn’t have played the part that well. It felt unreal, as if a dream of yours came true, but you couldn’t possibly feel happier.  </p><p>“So, if I ask you to go out with me, would I get a yes?” he asked as his smile grew wider.</p><p>“I guess, you would have to ask me first,” you chuckled, making him huff playfully.</p><p>“Okay, so, would you like to go out with me?” he asked confidently and for a second you left him hanging, as if you were debating your options.</p><p>“I guess that could be arranged,” you replied which made him shake his head as he pulled you into a hug, his arms wrapped around your shoulders, his face hidden in your neck. As he pulled away, he stopped a few inches away from your face, his eyes wandering between your eyes and lips, his intentions screaming obviousness.</p><p>“I- <strong>Can I kiss you?</strong>” he asked, the unusual uncertainty in his voice making you braver this time.</p><p>“<strong>I don’t know, can you?</strong>” you asked back, clearly catching him off guard. But soon his surprised expression turned into a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Well, I could,” he smirked, but didn’t move.</p><p>“Then I guess the question is, will you?” you added playfully, trying to guide him to the right direction, hoping for him to finally make that last step.</p><p>“Would you like me to?” he played along, but this time you started losing your patience.</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake, just kiss me already!” you instructed him, huffing, both of you laughing silently, before he placed his hands on each side of your neck and pulled you closer to him, attaching his lips to yours finally.</p><p>As if you have been waiting forever, it felt like pure satisfaction, warm, happy and safe. Sirius felt like a safe place that you didn’t know you needed, but now that you were there, you couldn’t even think of ever letting go. You fit into each other’s embrace so perfectly, it felt like a dream.</p><p>…</p><p>Your body was sweating, your head was spinning as you slowly opened your eyes. A wet towel was carefully placed on your forehead which fell down into your lap as you slowly pushed yourself up into a seated position.</p><p>As you looked around you recognised the hospital wing of Hogwarts, the metal frame of the bed creaking as you moved around. You pulled the cover off your body and placed your feet on the cold floor, hissing at the uncomfortable feeling. But before you could have gotten out of bed, the door opened, and a blonde-haired girl walked into the infirmary, reading a newspaper.</p><p>“Marlene?” you asked. She looked up from her book and gave you a confused look.</p><p>“Why are you doing? Madam Pomfrey said you should rest. You got hit pretty badly,” she added as she sat down beside you.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” you frowned in confusion.</p><p>“You got hit by a bludger and passed out. Do you not remember?” you shook your head in a reply.</p><p>“And what about Sirius?” you asked, clinging onto the only recent memory you could remember.</p><p>“What are you talking about? You hate Sirius,” she furrowed her brows as she watched your face fall.</p><p>You felt like you couldn’t breathe, like you have been kicked in the gut and kneed in the chest. Air didn’t seem to want to leave or enter your body as you finally understood that it was all a dream. A wishful thinking that you knew too well would never happen. There was no way Sirius would ever look at you that way and to realise it after you woke up from a dream that quite possibly felt like the best thing that happened to you in awhile, it was heart-breaking.</p><p>“I do,” you replied as you tried to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down your cheeks and reveal your well-hidden secret. You felt so stupid, so naive for thinking about having a shot at the coolest boy of the school, but most of all, you hated yourself for having such a vivid dream. A dream that you knew will always remain only a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Like a dream pt. 2|2 [Sirius Black x Reader] - Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and you were supposed to be enemies, but your crush on him might not be as unrequited as you thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Like a dream pt. 2|2<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader  <br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 2.9k   <br/>
<b>Author:</b> Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/>
<b>Challenge:</b> This is part of @sleep-i-ness writing challenge on tumblr. I used the below dialogue </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="npf_color_chandler">“Can I kiss you?” </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
      <em>
        <span class="npf_color_monica">“I don’t know, can you?”</span>
      </em>
    </p></blockquote></div><div><p><b>Bingo: </b>This is part of my <b>Make me feel Bingo Card</b> by @girl-next-door-writes on tumblr</p>
<p></p><blockquote><p><strong>Square filled:</strong> <em>Enemies to lovers</em></p></blockquote></div><p>Luckily your head injury wasn’t as bad as Marlene said, so Madam Pomfrey decided to let you go from the hospital wing. You were having some difficulties with your memory, certain events and days missing here and there. You weren’t sure what was going on, but when you voiced your worries to Madam Pomfrey, she reassured you that it was temporary and that after drinking your healing potions, everything would come back to you in no time.</p><p>It was 2 days ago and since then every time you saw Sirius, you turned around quicker than ever and rushed in the opposite direction.</p><p>You weren’t sure if it was your dream or the fact that you felt embarrassed for even dreaming so vividly about an event that never even happened, but you just couldn’t get yourself to face him and the easiest solution seemed to be running.</p><p>Of course, it did catch your friends’ attention as well and they decided to speak up.</p><p>“Why are you trying to avoid Black as if he got the plague?” Lily asked as she walked along you after your last class finished.</p><p>“What do you think, why?” Marlene chipped in instead of you. “She can’t stand him.”</p><p>Lilt tilted her head curiously as she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could have, you interrupted her. “I’m not avoiding him, I just don’t want to talk to him. I don’t really have the energy to start bickering about some stupid thing he has done again,” you heaved a sigh, a heavy one. Of course, you wanted to be around the boy, but Marlene didn’t know about your crush on Sirius and you weren’t ready to tell Lily about your dream.</p><p>“But you enjoy bickering with him,” Lily added in confusion as if trying to solve a puzzle.</p><p>“Well, now I don’t,” you attempted to finish the conversation, but Lily didn’t seem to want to.</p><p>“Marlene, can you please leave us alone for a second?” Lily asked turning to the blonde girl, who although seemed even more curious about what Lily wanted to say, she decided to walk away with a grimace.</p><p>“Why did you send her away?” you asked, frowning.</p><p>“You like Sirius. What is this distant behaviour?” she furrowed her brows, trying to figure you out.</p><p>“I just don’t feel like it, Lily,” you shook your head.</p><p>“I don’t understand you. Since we came back from Easter holidays, you are being very secretive,” she added, feeling slightly suspicious. You frowned at her reply, your memories of your break and the following week blurring together in your head.</p><p>“To be honest, it’s hard to know what happened. My memory is still a bit fuzzy,” you sighed, trying to remember, eventually causing yourself a headache. “I will just take a nap, Lily. I’m not feeling well,” you said as you arrived in your common room.</p><p>She shook her head, knowing something was off about you, but she didn’t dispute it. “Go and rest, but try to come down for dinner,” she added as you headed inside, and she hurried off to the library.</p><p>You threw your bag on the floor and jumped on your bed, still in your uniform, not even caring about the creases you would get on them. You rolled from left to right, from stomach to back, before you finally shifted off to dreamland.</p><p>…</p><p>You were walking through an empty corridor when you heard an unrecognisable noise from beside you and a hand reaching for your arm. You didn’t even have time to fight it off, you were pulled into a secret passage.</p><p>When you looked up, you met your favourite grey pair of eyes and a playful smile that made your heart flutter. You didn’t object against his touch anymore, if anything, it just made you happy.</p><p>“Sirius, what are you doing?” you asked, folding your hands in front of your chest.</p><p>“Sorry, I missed you,” he chuckled playfully. You shook your head, trying to indicate your disapproval, but he didn’t seem to care. He sneaked his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to his body with innocent, puppy eyes trying to get you to forgive him.</p><p>Of course, you couldn’t stay mad at him and within seconds you opened your arms and wrapped them around his neck. “I told you to be more careful. If we want to keep it a secret, no one can see us,” you scolded him.</p><p>“I’m trying, but it’s hard to pretend. I just want to kiss you whenever and wherever. Is it too much to ask?” he whined like a little boy, but instead of you feeling guilty, you offered him a sceptical expression.</p><p>“Believe me, I want the exact same. I want to kiss you whenever I see you, but you agreed to keep it a secret,” you tried to convince him once again.</p><p>“Sure, I did, because you asked me to, but I don’t understand why we have to keep it from others. It’s not like they didn’t see it coming, even though you tried to deny that you fancied me. Which let’s be honest, sounds ridiculous, how could you not like me,” he grinned proudly, which earned him a gentle punch on his chest from you.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky, Black,” you huffed, but once again, you couldn’t be mad at him. “I just don’t want the whole school to talk about us. You have quite the reputation, Sirius and I don’t need haters right now. I have to focus on my studies and quidditch,” you explained as Sirius heaved a deep sigh, giving up on opposing.</p><p>“Fine, but try to spend some time with me, I feel abandoned,” he pouted, making you giggle.</p><p>“Stop making that face, it’s not working,” you scoffed with a playful smile threatening to expose how happy his words made you.</p><p>“How exactly?” he asked, pouting even sweeter, his eyes opening wider, looking like a small little puppy. The exact definition of adorable.</p><p>“I hate you, Black,” you groaned as you grabbed his collars and kissed him. His scent made you want to pull him even closer, his arms around you felt as if they belonged there, his lips on yours melted your heart.</p><p>“I can see that,” he chuckled with a cheeky gaze looking back at you as you parted.</p><p>“Zip it, Black,” you giggled as you tried to wriggle out of his arms. “I have to go to practice,” you attempted to convince him, but he didn’t seem to budge. “Sirius!”</p><p>“Fine, but on Sunday you are mine,” he raised a questioning brow, but his gaze showed no place for objection.</p><p>“Yes, I am. We can go wherever you want, just let me get to practice or James will kill me,” you added.</p><p>“I would like to see him try,” he scoffed. “He would rather let me punish you,” he grinned playfully, wiggling his brows, once again earning him a slap on his chest from you.</p><p>“You are a pervert, Black,” you laughed as he finally let you go.</p><p>“Come to the Astronomy tower tonight. Noone will be there, I will make sure of it,” he pleaded and as much as you wanted to say no, you wanted to spend time with him too.</p><p>“Fine, but make sure no one is going to be there,” you replied and quickly kissed him again, before you walked out of the little passage.</p><p>“Even I?” he called after you, laughing.</p><p>“Very funny,” you scoffed as you started walking away.</p><p>You couldn’t remove the wide grin from across your face. Sirius made you feel so happy, you never even knew you could possibly be as giddy as you were around him. His touches, his kisses, everything felt just perfect. To know that Sirius belonged to you and finally you belonged to him almost felt like a dream.</p><p>…</p><p>You hit the floor hard as you rolled off the bad, your head landed loudly on the carpet covered wood, making you whine. You opened your eyes to realise you were in your room. Remembering back to the previous few hours, you could recall parting from Lily as you headed to take a nap. And now here you were again, dreaming about Sirius so vividly, it drove you crazy.</p><p>You groaned as you got up from the floor, your back and elbow feeling numb from the fall. It was already 6pm so you quickly ran your hands down your uniform, trying to straighten it out and rushed down the stairs heading to the Great Hall.</p><p>As you walked across the corridor, a door opened beside you and a hand dragged you inside an abandoned classroom. As you looked at your kidnapper, you recognised Sirius standing in front of you with a hurt expression, his hand still holding your wrist.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” he asked as he let go of your wrist and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Why are you avoiding me?”</p><p>“I’m not avoiding you, I just have nothing to say,” you furrowed your brows in confusion. You never tried to be in the same space unless it was necessary and his unusual need for your presence seemed suspicious.</p><p>“You have nothing to say,” he stated, but it held a slightly questioning tone. “If I were you, I would start with a sorry. That’s not nothing,” he huffed in an annoyed tone.</p><p>“Why would I have to say sorry?” you raised your voice, feeling anger rising within you. “I have nothing to do with you. I can’t possibly apologise when I don’t feel sorry,” you huffed in annoyed tone, feeling agitated.</p><p>“You have nothing to do with me? I didn’t confess my feelings to you so you can just step on me,” he raised his voice slightly, but stepped back, feeling hurt.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” you asked, surprised. Your eyes winded, your heart quickened. You didn’t understand what he was on about. “What confession?” you lowered your voice, your head spinning from the information you received.</p><p>Sirius watched your surprised state with confusion across his face. He wasn’t sure if it was a prank, if you were joking with him, or in the worst-case scenario, you really had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>“You really don’t remember?” he asked, hoping to receive any answer, but a no.</p><p>“Remember what?” you asked back.</p><p>Sirius heaved a deep sigh, walked around one of the tables and sat down on a chair. He hid his face between his palms and took deep breaths, trying to find a solution. “Did you get a concussion?” he asked, but instead of replying, you nodded. Sirius huffed, before he let out a deep breath and leaned against the back of his chair. “That makes sense.”</p><p>“I really don’t understand what’s going on here, Black,” you spoke up as you walked in front of his table. He flinched at his last name coming out of your mouth. “Care to explain?” you asked.</p><p>“We were together,” he replied without hesitation. Your eyes widened in surprise, your lips parted involuntarily.</p><p>“We what?” you asked back in a higher tone.</p><p>“We got together when my family visited yours during the Easter holidays. We went over for dinner and apparently I looked miserable when our parents were having their polite little tea party, so-”</p><p>“- so, I asked Walburga to let you come with me,” you finished his sentence, making him frown deeply.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t remember,” he replied, confused.</p><p>“I thought it was a dream. When I finally gained consciousness in the hospital wing, this was the dream I woke up from,” you added. “I thought it was just a dream,” A small smile started forming on Sirius' face as the words left your lips.</p><p>“That means you do remember. Or at least some parts,” he smiled happily. “It’s only been a week or so since we got together, so I don’t expect you to recall many memories, but is there anything else you remember?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Erm- I did dream about a passage where you dragged me into and that we were supposed to keep it as a secret, then there you talked about a date up in the Astronomy tower and another date on Sunday,” you tried to recover some of the information from your dreams.</p><p>“That was supposed to be the reason for your apology. I was waiting on Sunday. I didn’t understand what was going on. When I went to the hospital wing to visit you late at night, you were asleep and by the next day you were gone. I couldn’t even catch a glimpse of you, you avoided me so carefully,” his face wasn’t happy anymore. You could clearly read the hurt off his face. You were confused, you didn’t really know what to think, but from Sirius’ expression you were sure you hurt him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I really thought it was just my head playing with me. If I knew it was true, I-” you didn’t know how to finish your sentence. Sure, you wanted to be with him, but you were still processing that your dreams weren’t even dreams. They were indeed real events, they just seemed like a dream.</p><p>“If you knew- what would you have done?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“I- I wouldn’t have avoided you,” you admitted.</p><p>“Why did you distance yourself? Even when we weren’t together, you never avoided me on purpose,” he questioned, his tone upset.</p><p>“My dreams- they felt so real, I felt embarrassed about them. I didn’t want to think of them because they were so vivid, even looking at you makes me feel- strange,” you replied as honestly as you could, hoping he would understand you.</p><p>Sirius heaved a deep sigh as he stood up from his chair and walked over to you, engulfing you in a hug. Your body tensed for a second, but soon it relaxed into his arms as if it knew where it belonged. “I missed you so much,” he whispered into your hair. “I just didn’t understand what I could have possibly done to you to feel the need to avoid me,” he hinted a small kiss on the top of your head. “I don’t want to push you to remember, but- but do you still feel like you like me,” he asked, but didn’t let go of your body. He didn’t dare to look at you as he waited impatiently.</p><p>“Of course,” you replied without hesitation. “I liked you even before I got hit by that stupid bludger,” you added quickly.</p><p>Sirius pulled away from you, a small, genuine smile spread across his face. “That makes me incredibly happy,” his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. “Do you want to give it another go?” he asked and the sudden happy and warm feeling rushing through you made you smile widely.</p><p>“I would be stupid to say no,” you giggled as you pulled him closer again and hugged him strongly, enjoying his arms around you, his warm embrace engulfing you.</p><p>“I’m assuming we are still going to keep it as a secret,” he stated, but it sounded more like a question.</p><p>You quickly shook your head. “No, I don’t want to. I hate that no one knew about us and I felt like it was all just a dream, as if it was only all in my head,” you were slightly panicked as you played the whole scenario over and over again in your head. You never wanted to feel like you didn’t belong together.</p><p>Sirius’ smile widened at your words, relief taking over him as he placed his hands on your cheeks and tilted his forehead against yours. “Well, I’m certainly glad to be able to finally show off my girlfriend,” he grinned playfully, his words making your stomach fill up with tickling little butterflies.</p><p>“You are-?” you asked, earning a questioning expression from him.</p><p>“Of course! I fancied you for so long. Being able to tell others that you belong to me and I belong to you makes me the happiest man alive,” he chuckled happily. You bit into your lower lip as you tilted your cheek against his hand, enjoying his touch. “<b>Can I kiss you?</b>” he asked, making you feel like you were having a deja vu moment.</p><p>“<b>I don’t know, can you?</b>” you giggled as you remembered back at your dream which eventually revealed itself to be reality. “This question seems awfully familiar.” </p><p>“I am not planning on going into your game this time. I want to kiss you right now,” he breathed against your lips, his words impatient. You didn’t want to waste any more of your time either, you stood on your tiptoes and attached your lips to his. His movements, his scent, his breath, his lips, everything just felt familiar. Even though your brain thought it was a dream at first, your body couldn’t be fooled.</p><p>As you parted, Sirius smiled down at you, his grin growing wider. “I feel like we should repeat that. We have to make up for a couple of kiss-less days,” he added with a cheeky grin and before you could have even replied, he leaned down and kissed you again. You giggled into the kiss, but it soon died down and you gave into Sirius’ embrace.</p><p>Being with him was even better than you remembered in your dreams and whilst it did feel like a dream, it was reality at its best. You never wanted to let go of it, because Sirius in reality was even more addictive than in your memories.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, many of you have been slightly baffled and unhappy with the way I left pt.1. However, I did have my reasons. You see, it was an experiment. I wanted to see what is the level of frustration or anger you would feel and honestly, I had a blast reading your reactions. So yes, it was simply because I was mean xD I’m sorry though. Some of my readers responded as the below and I just couldn’t stop laughing;</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="npf_color_chandler">“I’m pissed!” | “Dude!” | “OH SHOOT!” | “NO WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME” | “So cruel 😢” | “I feel betrayed” | “I nearly got whiplash from that sharp turn” | “the plot twist caught me so off guard” | “WHAT???NOO!!!!” | "oh... ;-; oh no..." | “NO THIS ISNT FAIR” | “I feel like I was hit by a train”  </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p>You people always say I’m so nice and kind. I guess, not anymore xD So to quote myself “It was my intention to break hearts” but now I do feel a tad guilty :D &lt;3</p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. All your fault [Sirius Black x Reader] - Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius’ boredom causes you to end up in detention. Or so you think, but he has a different perspective on the events and you clearly can’t find the golden middle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>All your fault<br/>
<b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Gryffindor!Reader<br/>
<b>Word count:</b> 1.9k<br/>
<b>Author: </b>Heloise Daphne Brightmore</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>If you enjoy my stories, please consider donating and supporting me on<b> <a href="https://href.li/?http://ko-fi.com/heloisedaphnebrightmore">Ko-fi</a></b>. Of course, it’s completely your choice, I will continue updating for free anyway :) Thank you &lt;3</p>
</blockquote><p><b>Request:</b> [x] I have combined two requests. One from Tumblr and one from Wattpad. I took the liberty to change some things, but overall it’s the same. </p><p>Tumblr:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey Talented! Could you write a Sirius x Gryffindor!reader where the reader is jock with intense emotions and a chaser in Quidditch team? Also Is exceptionally talented at DADA and that make sirius jealous and turned-on too? please?”<em> - @marauders-hogwarts</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Wattpad:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey, I was just reading your marauders x reader one shots and I had an idea for one. Could you pls make one where Sirius gets into an argument with you and at the end grabs your hand to turn you around and abruptly smashes his lips against yours<strike> and asks you to be his girl. And the next day </strike>he comes up to you and tell you that ther is something wrong with your hand untill he picks it up and puts his own hand in yours and says that's better. Please? Thanks so much. I am a huge fan of your work.”<em> - @Tamarakyra </em></p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius Black had never been one to question things. He was very stubborn much to his professors’ dismay. Doing what he wanted regardless of consequences has become his personal motto. Swaying him seemed impossible, he always knew what he wanted, how he wanted it and when he wanted it.</p><p>However, on a rainy dull Saturday afternoon as he was watching you up in the air, flying across the quidditch pitch on your broomstick, your hair flat against your face, your uniform drenched in water, your eyes covered with a pair of goggles, something has changed within him. For a mere moment he felt as if time had stopped as you screamed at James for not being able to catch the snitch and win against Ravenclaw. His eyes focused only on you, even forgetting about the ongoing match.</p><p>The way you sat on your broomstick leaning forward to speed up, the way you tucked the quaffle under your arm and secured it, the sheer amount of energy you projected and the bold tone you used against his best friend all hit him right in the chest, forcing him to fall back onto the bench of the bleachers. He didn’t know where his sudden feelings came from, but the unexpected warmness filling him up from the inside made him smile at the simple sight of you. From then on, he knew the friendship you had has become more on his side.</p><p>You sat right beside Sirius at Defence Against the Dark Arts, doodling on the parchment in front of you as he kept nudging you, trying to get your attention.</p><p>“What now?” you asked for the 10th time in the past 10 minutes. “Perhaps you could focus more on the lesson. You need it more than I do,” you hissed angrily, feeling fed up with his childish behaviour.</p><p>“I’m bored,” he whined in a silent whisper.</p><p>“I can see that,” you scoffed as you drew another random pattern on your paper. Closing out the lesson, you focused completely on your drawing, finding it more interesting than whatever your professor was talking about. That was until Sirius started nudging you again.</p><p>“What now?” you hissed in anger, slightly raising your voice, but you quickly silenced yourself as you looked around, every pair of eyes focusing on you, including your professor’s. “I’m so sorry,” you apologised, hunching your back, trying to hide away from embarrassment.</p><p>“Since you have already graced us with your attention, why don’t you answer the question?” he asked in a pompous tone, clearly trying to make you feel even more awkward. However, as the new teacher, he couldn’t have known about your exceptional knowledge and talent on the subject. It took you a good second to recall the memory from the darkest and deepest part of your mind, before you were ready to answer.</p><p>“The Tongue-tying curse prevents people from being able to form a coherent sentence, therefore stopping them from being able to incantate further spells. Although Langlock its sibling curse also prevents people from being able to speak, in this spell’s case the tongue sticks to the roof of the mouth, whilst when using Silencio it causes the victim to be temporarily muted,” you explained proudly. The professor didn’t compliment you, nor did he scold you. He offered you a deadpan expression and cleared his throat.</p><p>Sirius snickered beside you with a proud grin across his face, knowing the professor didn’t expect your reply. Years ago, he would have told you off for being a know it all, but now he found it comical. He didn’t know if it was because his feelings had changed or because it was you who did it, but in the end it didn’t matter. You could have done anything and he would have supported you like a loyal puppy. At times he couldn’t even believe how easily affected he was by you.</p><p>“Khm- smartass,” you heard a cough from the side as Evan Rosier was trying to cover his words in an obvious manner. You were not one to let others walk over you nor did you plan to be one in that moment. You felt anger bubbling up inside you, the boy’s mere presence irritating you.</p><p>“Let me show the spell in practice, professor,” you grinned proudly as he turned around with a shocked expression across his face, ready to stop you in mid-spell. However, he was slower than he wished to be and before he could have said anything, the word left your lips. “Silencio,” you lifted your hand and pointed your wand at the boy, watching as he grabbed his throat, desperately trying to speak, gaping like a fish, but no words leaving his mouth.</p><p>Sirius watched as the scenario unfolded in front of him. His initial surprise quickly disappeared as he saw a smirk appear across your face, pure pride taking over your stance. He always admired your can-do attitude and bold personality, possibly one of the reasons you have been such good friends. He wasn’t lacking any of those personality traits, but when he saw you standing up for yourself, being strong and independent, it just drove him crazy. It made him feel like there was an invisible string between the two of you, pulling him closer and closer to you.</p><p>Since he realised his own feelings for you, he was watching every little move of yours, trying to protect you from everything and anything that could possibly hurt you. But before he could ever intervene and show you how much he cared for you, you took care of it, proving once again how independent you were. He didn’t mind though, he loved the strength you harboured, he just wished to be able to show you that you could rely on him.</p><p>You watched as the professor rushed up to Rosier, pulling his wand out of the inner pocket of his robe and quickly using the counter spell on him, before rushing up to your table, his index finger pointing right between your eyes. “Detention! How dare you? Detention after classes!” he shouted at you, veins popping on the side of his neck and temple, his face turning red in anger. If he had time, he would have probably embarrassed you in front of the whole class, but as the bell rang, indicating the end of your class, he had no choice, but to let you go.</p><p>Quickly collecting your belongings, you hurried out of the classroom with Sirius right behind you, calling your name relentlessly as you were about to cross the Courtyard.</p><p>“What do you want?” you asked angrily as you halted. You didn’t want to sound rude, being around Sirius was the highlight of your day, but at that moment he was a pain in your backside.</p><p>“Woah, calm down,” he gestured with his hands, but if anything, it made you angrier.</p><p>“Calm down? Calm down? It was all your fault to begin with. If you didn’t nag me about being bored, I would have kept drawing and kept my mouth shut. But you just couldn’t find anything better to do so you decided to get on my nerves and now of course it’s me who has to go to detention,” you rambled, annoyed, trying to take deep breaths to calm yourself.</p><p>“Okay, I accept that I was nagging you, but I didn’t curse my classmate,” he scoffed with a hidden smile in the corner of his lips.</p><p>“It’s not funny! If you didn’t nag me, the professor wouldn’t have questioned me, which means Rosier would have never insulted me, hence the reason you are at fault,” you groaned as you turned around and started walking away.</p><p>“Hey, stop already,” he whined, but you didn’t halt your steps, if anything, you sped up. “I’m sorry,” he tried to break the ice, but it seemed to just fire you up even more. You turned on your heel, stopping right in front of the boy.</p><p>“Sorry? That’s it? You just have to say sorry and I’m supposed to forget about it?” you scoffed in disbelief. “You must be joking,” you looked up at him in clear astonishment, but after seemingly waiting for an eternity Sirius still didn’t reply.</p><p>He wanted to, he was about to defend himself, but as he watched you getting worked up about such a minor issue, at least minor for him, he could only think about how adorable you looked when you were upset. Not that he ever wanted to see you angry or sad, but for some reason it just caught his eyes that instead of being threatening, you seemed as if you were slightly pouting.</p><p>You groaned, annoyed as the silence grew between the two of you and a small smile started appearing on Sirius’ face. “I hate you!” you shouted at him as you left him behind, stomping across the Courtyard, heavy and loud steps following you.</p><p>“Do you?” he shouted after you, silently chuckling, finding your behaviour quite funny and somewhat cute.</p><p>“I do!” you replied sulking, your steps becoming quicker.</p><p>Sirius couldn’t just let you walk away, he jogged after you and grabbed your wrist, halting your steps, pulling you back against his chest. For a second even the air stuck in your lungs as you realised how close you were to him, his breath fanning your face, his pink lips almost touching yours. You were completely engulfed by his aura, his warm hold on your wrist sending shivers through your body as his other arm sneaked around your waist.</p><p>You could swear he felt your dangerously racing heart against his chest, your lips quivering in anticipation, wanting nothing but to feel his mouth on yours. As if he could read your mind, he leaned closer and closed the gap between the two of you, kissing you slowly, sensually. You expected him to be slightly aggressive, maybe dominating, but his kiss was more passionate, gentle instead, causing you a delightful surprise.</p><p>“Why?” you breathed against his lips as you parted, your eyes still closed, completely lost in the moment.</p><p>“Because I wanted to do it for a long time,” he whispered.</p><p>“Why would you?” you chuckled awkwardly. He was always your closest friend and now that you kissed, knowing the friendship you have had was gone, you didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Do I really need to say it?” he scratched the back of his neck, pulling a face, feeling embarrassed about the words you waited for so impatiently.</p><p>“If you don’t say it out loud, how do you expect me to understand?” you questioned, and Sirius knew how right you were.</p><p>“I- khm,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I- I have liked you for a while,” his words were silent and unsure, making you question it.</p><p>“Are you sure?” you asked, making him feel even more awkward.</p><p>“Of course, I’m,” he groaned, slightly sulking. “It’s just not easy to say.”</p><p>“Is it easier if I say I like you too?” you giggled happily, watching as his embarrassed expression slowly changed into a proud grin.</p><p>“I knew it, I felt it,” he chuckled happily, earning a deadpan look from you as you slapped his chest gently, before your lips curved into a small smile.</p><p>“Right, you did,” you scoffed as you peeled his hands off you and started walking to your next class with a hidden smile in the corner of your lips.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” he called after you as he tried to catch up to you.</p><p>“What now?” you asked, rolling your eyes as Sirius joined beside you.</p><p>“There’s something wrong with your hand,” he stated with a deep frown. You looked down at your hand, lifting it up, looking at it curiously, turning it up and down, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.</p><p>“What do you mean? It seems alright to me,” you replied in confusion, but you couldn’t take a closer look at it as Sirius took it in his hand, interlocking your fingers.</p><p>“Now, it’s better,” he grinned playfully, making you giggle.</p><p>“Sirius Orion Black, you have a horrible sense of humour,” you scoffed, but you couldn’t fool him. He knew his little joke made you happy and even if it didn’t, the warm feeling of each other's touch, your small hands engulfed by his big palm made up for his silly joke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Fear of prejudice [Sirius Black x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You didn’t find being a barista a particularly attractive career, but when Sirius takes on the role, it stirs up some unexpected feelings inside you. However the reason behind your newfound interest isn’t in his occupation, but something that you dare not to voice, ashamed of your sinful thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>Fear of prejudice<br/><b>Pairing: </b>Sirius Black x Female!Reader<br/><b>Word count:</b> 2.2k<br/><b>Author: </b>Heloise Daphne Brightmore<br/><strong>Notes:</strong> Coffee Shop!AU</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>If you enjoy my stories, please consider donating and supporting me on<b> <a href="https://href.li/?http://ko-fi.com/heloisedaphnebrightmore">Ko-fi</a></b>. Of course, it’s completely your choice, I will continue updating for free anyway :) Thank you &lt;3</p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius knew you loved him just as much as he loved you. But he wasn’t aware of the amount of pure love you held for every part of him. You loved the way he tied his hair up into a ponytail or the way he smirked when he knew he was right in the middle of an argument, but still went along with your silly rambling. You loved how he wrapped his arms around you when you had a bad day and you needed to be held. As if he knew what to do in every situation. He was your safety net.</p><p>But those weren’t the only things you loved about him. His heavily beating heart under your palms when you kissed him reassured you of how much he enjoyed your company. Running your hand through his firm chest, caressing the smooth skin left you hot and bothered. But there was one particular trait that you just couldn’t shake. The veins on his arms. Yes, you were one of those people that might have had a slight liking for those pretty little veins popping out on your boyfriend’s arms. But you never dared to voice it, it felt somewhat wrong, making you guilty for finding such an unusual trait attractive.</p><p>However, as you sat at a table in the coffee shop Sirius worked at, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbow. He wore a confident smile as he held onto a jug, frothing the milk for the cappuccino, whilst tiny veins were popping out on the back of his hand. You have never thought being a barista would ever attract you, but as Sirius stood behind the bar, preparing the drink for a customer, your eyes involuntarily attached to his every movement, making your mind wander to a path that was anything but appropriate for a coffee shop.</p><p>The only thing you could think of was how his hand held the jug securely, but casually, without the slightest of effort. Just the way he held you. You always felt safe in his arms even though he never got into a fight or argument to prove that he could protect you. There was just something about him that made him reliable, safe.</p><p>Back when you were a teenager you thought a relationship had to be chaotic, full of passion, ripping each other's clothes off, making love in every corner of your flat. Sure, there was a way to love like that and on occasion you ended up in those slightly compromising situations with Sirius. But you didn’t need that chaotic love anymore. A simple look at your boyfriend made your knees weak, a mere touch of his left you craving for more, a small lopsided smile left you gaping. You weren’t sure how he did it, but he certainly had a way around you.</p><p>Just like in that moment. He didn’t even look at you, he was busy with his customers, still you sat at the table, elbow propped up on the table, chin sitting in your palm, eyes eagerly following his movements.</p><p>“Good God, woman, stop it!” you scolded yourself, disapproving of your own thoughts, but you seemed to have been louder than you planned to be. As you lifted your head to look at Sirius again, he frowned at your unusual behaviour and gave you a questioning look. You felt your cheeks heat up and quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed by your actions. Focusing on the screen of your phone, you pretended to be busy looking at something interesting, but instead you were just closing and opening random applications to pass time and hide your awkward state.</p><p>As you finally gained courage to look up again, Sirius was walking towards you with a cup and saucer in his hand. Once again, your eyes wandered down to his lower arm, looking at the veins running through his skin, making you feel slightly warmer than usual, even your heart started off at a faster pace as you imagined his arms around you, his hand on your skin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, making you jump. You didn’t expect him to talk even though he was on his way to your table. Feeling foolish, you gulped nervously and nodded.</p><p>“Yep, peachy,” you said with an awkward smile. You couldn’t explain your own behaviour. Sirius and you have been dating for a couple of months and you never felt so useless around him, but in that moment even a word to leave your lips felt like the most difficult action to manage.</p><p>“Peachy? That’s one word I have never heard from you,” he scoffed with a wide grin across his face. “You seem a bit out of it today,” he added as he sat down beside you, placing a hand on your thighs. Oh, were you glad you wore jeans and not a skirt? Your heart was already beating at a dangerous pace, you were quite certain you would not have been able to handle his touch on your skin.</p><p>“It’s hot in here,” you added, fanning your face with your hand. You looked down on your thigh, his long fingers spread across the material, burning your skin under his touch. Those pretty little veins on the back of his hand, running up around his arm once again distracted you and if it wasn’t for his voice pulling you out of your distracted state, you could have stared at them shamelessly longer.</p><p>“It’s normal temperature,” he replied with a confused expression and stood up from beside you. “Give me a second, I will check the thermostat,” he replied as he headed back to the bar and disappeared behind the door leading to the staff room.</p><p>Letting a relieved sigh out, you lowered your forehead onto the top of the table, scolding yourself for such a strange behaviour. What was wrong with you, you questioned for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Within seconds Sirius was walking back to you with a frown across his brows. “As I said, it’s room temperature,” he said and halted on the other side of the table. “You might have a fever though,” he added as he leaned forward and placed the back of his hand on your forehead, checking your temperature. But as much as you just wanted to enjoy his touch, your eyes wandered down to his arms, those little bulging veins attracting your gaze once again. Tiny butterflies awoke in your tummy, tickling you from the inside. As if a movie played in your head, you imagined Sirius walking around the table, grabbing your arm and pulling you onto his lap. Your heavy breathing forced your mouth to open, your lips drying out from the fire building up inside you. It scared you.</p><p>“I need air,” you exclaimed as you stood up and rushed out of the coffee shop, taking a deep, lung expanding breath, before you exhaled slowly, trying to calm your heavily beating heart.</p><p>“Did I do something?” Sirius asked with a deep frown, making you jump. You were so lost in attempting to calm yourself down, you didn’t even hear the door open behind you. “You are acting weird, and I have no idea how to take that,” he opened his arms questioningly as if waiting for a reasonable reply from you. But you couldn’t possibly provide one.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it, Sirius,” you replied, folding your arms in front of your chest, closing yourself off.</p><p>“You can’t just run out on me and expect me to act like nothing happened,” he groaned, slightly irritated by your behaviour.</p><p>“I’m quite sure you don’t share every single thought of yours with me, so if you don’t mind, I would like to keep this to myself,” you attempted to finish the conversation, your own thoughts confusing you. You were just scared of his reaction, the judgment you expected to see on his face, hear in his voice.</p><p>“No, I’m not, but I certainly don’t just get up and leave you,” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Can we just drop the subject?” you groaned in an annoyed tone, raising your voice in frustration.</p><p>“No, I want to know what’s going on,” he replied in an impatient manner, flailing with his hands. Once again your eyes wandered down to his arms, capturing your attention, before you shook your head and attempted to clear your mind.</p><p>“Then, just roll those god damn sleeves down!” you exclaimed in an annoyed tone, hoping to be able to behave like a normal human being once again. Because you certainly didn’t feel like one at that moment.</p><p>“What is your problem with my sleeves?” he asked with wide eyes, his lips parted in surprise, forgetting his previous frustration.</p><p>“For once in your life, listen to me and just roll them down,” you groaned, looking around the parking lot in front of the shop, inspecting each and every single car just to be able to avoid looking at him and get distracted once again.</p><p>“No?” he replied, although it sounded like a question. “Not until you tell me what the hell is going on,” he scoffed, confused by your illogical thinking.</p><p>“Better if you don’t know,” you replied with an exhausted groan.</p><p>“I’m quite sure I have to know, because it seems my girlfriend is acting strange because of it,” he scoffed.</p><p>“You will laugh at me,” you said as you looked at him, his grey eyes capturing your gaze. Of course, you didn’t want to say anything. You were simply scared of what he would think of you, that he might judge you for having such strange thoughts, for liking something unusual. You didn’t want him to look at you like you were some kind of an idiot.</p><p>“Why would I? I love you with all your silly little traits,” he smiled gently as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your waist. “So, what is it?” he asked with a questioningly raised brow.</p><p>“Your—,” you started, but your voice seemed to have gotten lost and instead a squeaky sound left your lungs</p><p>“What was that?” Sirius frowned. His curiosity kept growing and he wanted nothing but to know what on earth your problem was.</p><p>“It’s your—,” you tried again, but your voice was gone once it came to the most important part of the sentence.</p><p>“Am I supposed to understand you, love?” he tilted his head innocently, making you groan. You heard your own voice, you were sure you said it out loud, but Sirius didn’t seem to hear you and it made your blood boil.</p><p>“I said it’s your arms, for God’s sake,” you almost shouted at the man holding you in his arms, although not intentionally, you were just frustrated.</p><p>“My arms?” he asked as he stepped back and reached towards you with his arms, inspecting them as if searching for something that could possibly cause you to act so out of it. “You are going to have to be more specific,” he said as he looked up at you, clearly puzzled by your behaviour.</p><p>“Your arms are distracting me. To be clear, the veins on your arms,” you replied almost in a whisper, scared of his reaction. But instead of disgust and confusion, he let out a loud, heartfelt laughter, throwing his head back, holding onto his stomach.</p><p>“God, woman, is that it?” he chuckled, wiping a single tear off his cheek.</p><p>“I knew you would laugh at me,” you pouted, feeling slightly guilty for finding something unusual so attractive.</p><p>“I’m laughing because I’m relieved,” he smiled, stepping closer and hinting a small kiss on your forehead. “You are not alone, actually many women love it. It’s not strange at all,” he added as he gave you a kiss on the cheek. “I have heard people talking about how sexy those veins can be and whilst I don’t understand why, it’s actually quite common for women to like it, so you don’t have to be ashamed,” he continued as he placed a small peck on your lips. “If anything, I’m glad to know it’s that easy for me to distract you,” he chuckled, capturing your lips with his, but before you could have melted into his arms, he pulled away. “Of course, if I’m the only victim of your newfound attraction,” he chuckled happily, earning a slap on his chest from you.</p><p>“Not funny. Instead of joking around, use your mouth for something else,” you groaned, annoyed.</p><p>“When did my girl become so dominant?” he laughed as he pulled you against his chest, attaching his lips to yours, using his mouth for good this time.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t mind?” you asked Sirius as you parted. “I just feel like it’s slightly strange to like something so unusual,” you added nervously.</p><p>“I really couldn’t care less. I just want you to be comfortable around me. If that’s what you like, then be it. It doesn’t change my opinion of you. I’m glad you told me, but next time maybe instead of running away, just open up to me. Deal?” he asked with a reassuring smile. You returned his expression and wrapped your arms around his neck, giggling into the kiss you left on his lips.</p><p>“I have the best boyfriend,” you giggle.</p><p>“I know, right?” he joked, pulling you closer to him, once again making you feel safe and comfortable in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>